


The Problem With Roommates

by Ruunkur



Series: During The Quiet Nights [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate digimon evolutions, And some things don't make sense, At least it got edited, Drama, It got wildly out of control, It's nonsensical at times., Jogress evolution does not make sense to me either, M/M, Multi, Not Beta'd, So many digimon, Terribly written action scenes, There wasn't even supposed to be digimon in it, These tags will be updated as the plot gets unrevealed, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, This was a for shits and giggles fanfic, Watch me forget to do that, the end game ship is KenDaiKeru, there are plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 130,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: "I keep walking in on you and my roommate making out and I'm into both of you. Even though you're the evil digimon Kaiser bent on taking over the worlds and my roommate is blindly following you down the same path." - A story of confusion as told by Takeru





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, that was the most notes in a 48 hour period I have gotten on a story.
> 
> You all seem really excited by the prospect of this fanfic, I hope. Three things!
> 
> Tags will be updated as I post more of the story so things don't get spoiled.
> 
> This will be different from the one-shot posted. It includes: Drama, action, romance, digimon, and a lot of other things I can't think of off the top of my head. I am seeking a beta reader! If any one is interested, please shoot me a message at my tumblr, Ruunkur.tumblr.com, I also have a discord that I can hand out if that's easier for people.
> 
> This was not originally written to be in chapters. And this is honestly a purely self indulgent fanfic. And proudly, it's being edited, which is very hard for me to sit down and do sometimes. It may also have its own playlist, we'll have to see about that.
> 
> But seriously, if you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

The young adult lets out a sigh, pushing his key into the lock and praying that his roommate had the decency to not be-

"-aurgh,"

He sighed, his gaze dragging up to the two bodies entangled on the couch, debating briefly just going to his room before he clicked his tongue, slipping his shoes off and heading into the small kitchen, keeping his gaze trained on the fridge. If he looked up even just a fraction of an inch...

He's turning to the microwave, heating up leftovers when he gets an actual glimpse of the two other young adults on his couch. He swallowed, turning his gaze back to the microwave as one of them-what sounds like his roommate-comes up for air and his partner lets out a small cough.

"Think it would be best if we moved this to the bedroom?" The young man, who was definitely not his roommate, asked before he heard something rustle. "Or actually, is it that late already? I have to go, I'm sorry Daisuke,"

"No, it's fine." Daisuke said, shifting up on the touch and the man in the kitchen gets another glimpse as he turned to take the food out of the microwave of the two kissing, or maybe swapping spit at this point-it's hard to tell to be honest with how pressed up against each other they were. He swallowed, setting his food on the counter maybe a bit harder than necessary, but it got the point across, the sound causing them to jump apart.

"Right, shall I walk you to your car?" Daisuke offered, his partner smiling and nodding in agreement. The man in the kitchen slumps his shoulders, relaxing when they walk out. It's nearly twenty minutes later by the time Daisuke trapses back in, happily humming.

"How was work Takeru?" He asked, walking into the kitchen.

"It could be better," Takeru said with a shrug. "I've been working on some terrible articles that needed editing for the company. They may end up rejected at this rate however."

"Ready any interesting ones?" Daisuke asked, rummaging through the kitchen as Takeru set his now empty bowl in the sink, having refused to let himself move until the bowl was cleaned. He set it on the drying rack, turning to face Daisuke

"Yes, but could I please ask that you and your boyfriend keep your make-out sessions off the couch?" Takeru asked, picking up the towel from the counter to dry his hands.

"We do not make out on the couch that often. And besides, we were watching a movie." Daisuke protested, giving Taker his best innocent look he could pull off.

"It's been three times this week." Takeru protested, shaking his head. "I don't think I've officially met him yet, and I know what he looks like when you have your tongue shoved down his throat."

"Is this the ‘my roommate wants to meet the boyfriend' thing or something?" Daisuke asked. "Surely you've had a good couple of makeout sessions on that couch yourself."

"None that devolved into us nearly trying to smother each other." Takerku pointed out. "You can do that shit in your bedroom."

"But I don't have a TV in there to watch movies with Ken." Daisuke said, giving his best pout that he could muster. Takeru let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"Why do you have to be impossible?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Ken's coming over tomorrow. I'm doing a ramen taste testing. Why don't you join us?" Daisuke offered. "And everything else can be kept to the bedroom after that."

Takeru considered the offer for a moment, slowly rubbing his temples. "I believe Hikari was supposed to come over tomorrow."

"She can join us!" Daisuke said with a grin. "I promise I'm completely over her."

"I'll ask her," Takeru said, holding up a hand before Daisuke could continue. "I can start texting you when I'm on my way home if you two just... Move the making out to the bedroom, or something. Please,"

Daisuke considered the thought for a moment, weighing the options before offering him a shrug. "I'll see what I can do." He said with a wink, his face growing serious. "But we were just watching a movie right before you got home, I promise."

"I'm going to bed." Takeru said, heading out of the kitchen and past the couch. His mind lingers on the scene he had walked in and he scoffed, deciding that there had been no way they had just been watching a movie moments before he got home.

***

"Well, are you going to do anything about it?" Hikari asked, glancing towards Takeru from where she was leaning back in the bubble filled bath.

"I don't know," Takeru said, perched on the small bathroom counter. It was a little over one in the afternoon that Saturday and Hikari, after some much needed insistance from Takeru, had agreed to Daisuke's ramen testing later that evening. "Burn the couch, maybe. Who knows what they get up to when I'm not there."

"I think you're obsessing over nothing." Hikari decided stretching and staring at ceiling, pausing to consider the options. "So, you walk in on them making out a couple of times, what's the worst that can happen?"

"See, that's what I thought the first time. It doesn't matter, we're all guys, right? Well, then it happened the second time. The third time, I catch myself staring. Fourth time, I just walk into my room. Well, after the fourth time, the dreams begin." Takeru said, deadly serious.

"Are you saying that you think you have a crush on your roommate and his boyfriend?" Hikari asked, turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what I'm saying." Takeru muttered. "That's why I need your help."

"Well, you are bi," Hikari pointed out.

"We've discussed that, yeah..." Takeru frowned. "Where are you going with that statement?"

"It could just be something as simple as finding two guys making out hot." Hikari said with a smile. "So, you see two-I'm assuming, I remember Daisuke from when we were in school-handsome men making out. They match up with your type, at least one dark haired, possibly both athletic. Now imagine them-"

"I don't want to objectify my roommate." Takeru protested, cutting Hikari off with a groan. "I'm having a hard time enough without those thoughts flashing around me head. Thank you Hikari,"

"You're welcome Takeru. Do you watch porn?" Hikari inquired, picking up her phone from the side of the bath and looking at the messages that she had received in the last hour.

"Aren't you an elementary teacher?" Takeru shot back, unsurprised by the question.

"What I do in my spare time is completely up to me Takaishi." Hikari said, sticking her tongue out at him. He smiled at the childish gesture, watching her put the phone back on the side of the bath.

"The answer, as you probably already know, is yes." Takeru replied finally.

"So, what kind of guys do you usually seek out when you do watch porn? And do both Daisuke and his mysterious boyfriend manage to hit ay of your fantasy guys?" Hikari asked, Takeru catching the start of a grin crossing her features. "I know what you look for in female presenting partners. But what about the male ones?"

"You have too much time on your hands." Takeru pointed out.

"You don't have enough friends to talk about this with. Would you rather go to Mimi or Sora regarding this situation? Or even, gods above forbid, your brother or mine?" Hikari teased.

"There's Jyou and Koushiro too," Takeru tried, though he knew that defense was weak.

"Face it, I'm the only one that you would want to talk to this about because I won't make you feel extremely uncomfortable regarding the subject." Hikari replied, tipping her head back against the edge of the bath and relaxing in the water while she waited for Takeru to come up with some sort of defense for himself.

"Want to know the worst part?" Takeru asked finally, needing to break the silence with something.

"How can it get worse?" Hikari inquired, Takeru rolling his eyes at the tone of her voice.

"Every time I see Daisuke's boyfriend, I remember the Kaiser, that disappeared from the digital world after nearly two years of trying to get at him. Remember that?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, we never figured out what happened. Everything went peaceful after that." Hikari agreed. "But how does Daisuke's boyfriend remind you of the Digimon Kaiser?"

"His hair," Takeru said, making a gesture as if it would cause Hikari to imagine it any better with his hands. "Especially after they get done making out. It's...so poofy."

Hikari is silent for a moment, slowly shaking her head. "We figured that the Kaiser got eaten, there's no way he's still around."

"I guess, but it's a thought." Takeru sighed, slumping on the counter.

"Are you saying that you were crushing on the Kaiser when we were younger?" Hikari asked, eyes widening at the thought.

"I was not-" Takeru blushed, stumbling over the words. "I mean, that is, I was..."

"You had a crush on the Kaiser." Hikari grinned.

"Fine, I found him...attractive in the 'Oh damn, I would like him to walk all over me' when we were teenagers, as an afterthought. While we were fighting him, he was an ass." Takeru said with a shake of his head.

"You had a crush on him," Hikari said, struggling to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Okay, I would have had a crush on him if he hadn't been intent on taking over the digital world and subjecting the digimon to be his slaves." Takeru tried.

"And then he vanished..." Hikari began.

"And afterwards, I used him as a springboard-" Takeru began.

"A springboard?" HIkari chuckled.

"He's dead, he was safe!" Takeru protested. "Besides, it's not like there were many other teenagers around my age that I could crush on without them finding out."

"I'm never going to let you live that down." Hikari said with a grin.

"You had a crush on Yamato when we were eight." Takeru said, his face going stoic. "You had a diary entry questioning if you and he were meant to be."

"You promised to never tell!" Hikari squeaked, flicking water at Takeru.

"Don't ever mention the fact I figured out I was bi by the evil emperor of the digital world." Takeru said, hiding his face in his hands.

"We can agree to concede this," Hikari decided, tipping her head back.

"Thank you," Takeru said, lapsing into silence and relaxing until Hikari spoke once more.

"Why don't you go get food ready so I can finish showering?" Hikari suggested, getting up from the bath. Takeru turned, giving her the privacy requested and shutting the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen, looking through the fridge and considering the options of what to eat. He stared into it, his mind wandering to having watched Daisuke make ramen more than once.

"Are you okay?"

Takeru jumped when he heard the voice, shutting the door of the fridge and turning to look at the digimon perched on the table. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" Takeru asked, walking over to Tailmon.

"You've been staring into the fridge for the past ten minutes and haven't made a move. Hikari is almost done with her bathing." Tailmon said, her tail flicking in amusement as Takeru let out a sigh. "What were you thinking of?"

"Nothing important," Takeru said, opening the fridge and grabbing something he could make for lunch easily. He began to work on making the food, glad he had settled on something simple.

"Are we going to the digital world today?" Tailmon asked.

"I don't know, have you asked Hikari that?" Takeru replied, moving around the kitchen and getting the dish of eggs ready. It's a moment of silence before he heard the sound of feet against the floor, glancing up to see Hikari come out of the room, dressed in a loose shirt and pajama bottoms.

"What about the digital world?" She asked, sitting on a chair and taking the digimon into her lap.

"Are we going today?" Tailmon asked, the tip of her tail twitching as Hikari stroked her fur.

"For a couple of hours, then Takeru and I have to go to a ramen taste testing for his roommate." Hikari said with a smile.

"Maybe we should bring Tailmon and Patamon along." Takeru suggested, setting the cooked food in front of Hikari and taking a place for himself.

"After what you said in the bathroom?" Hikari asked with a raised eyebrow. "The, and I quote, 'I figured out I was bi by the evil emperor of the digital world'? The fact that Daisuke's boyfriend reminds you of the digimon kaiser?"

"I have to introduce my roommate to digimon at some point." Takeru pointed out. "If his ramen is any good tonight, I was thinking of asking if he could cook dinner for the annual chosen meetup, seeing as it is my turn to plan the food next month."

"I want to taste the ramen as well." Tailmon said, stretching and jumping out of Hikari's lap and onto the floor.

"I would like to be able to bring Patamon home too," Takeru said, glancing at Tailmon. "I think it would be a good thing to at least introduce Daisuke to the digimon."

"Then we're going to the digital world and using the computer at your house as an exit." Hikari said. "At least, it'll mean that we won't have to walk in on any questionable make out scenes."

Takeru groaned, placing his face in his hands. "Why do I put up with this?" He asked.

"Because you love me." Hikari replied, a smile on her face at Takeru's responding groan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: Events with the Kaiser spanned from 11-13 years old for Takeru and Hikari.
> 
> They are twenty four in the current story line. I say it was thirteen years ago, and I do mean thirteen from the time they were eleven to current events.
> 
> Also! Generally I post a new chapter every ten or so hits, I'm not doing that with this. Only because...well, there was thirty three hits when I woke up this morning. But, I will post a new chapter every day, or every couple of days. I work on a farm! Meaning, while something like a third of this story is already written, I'm editing right before I post it. That also means I have to figure out what consists of a chapter, because I wrote these just as scenes and nothing to indicate new chapters. Which means...yeah, some chapters may be longer than others. I'll try to aim for consistency as best as I can.
> 
> I will add tags as they grow relevant so a whole lot of the story won't be spoiled. Please make sure that you actually read everything, the one-shot that was a piece of this was several chapters gutted and stitched together. Skipping scenes won't make sense. And thank you for the kudos and reviews and views in general. I really hope this continues to be something that you enjoy!
> 
> I wrote a scene so hearth wrenchingly painful for this story last night that I felt like I was the character unable to breathe as it unfolded in my mind's eye. This is not Tri complaint, nor is it mostly 02 complaint beyond a couple of aspects. This is very much an AU! Please take note of that. But don't worry, the kids get their day!
> 
> I am also still looking for a beta reader, so message me @ Ruunkur.tumblr.com/ask if you are interested in doing that!

"You have to be quiet Patamon," Takeru said, taking the small digimon and setting him on his table.

“Does Tailmon have to be quiet too?” Pamaton asked, blinking at his partner.

“Of course,” Tailmon said, eyeing Patamon.

“Yes, both of you have to be quiet. I’m introducing you to the other people I live with.” Takeru explained, jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tailmon had jumped up on the bed, curling up to take a catnap.

"You know, I don't think I've been in here before." Hikari said. She removed her hand from Takeru’s shoulder, taking a step beyond the computer and looking around the room. "Though it looks astoundedly similar to your bedroom when you lived with your mother."

"There's some difference," Takeru said, walking to the door and smoothing down his hair in the small mirror hung up behind the door. He adjusted one of his beloved hats before opening the door, stopping dead at the sight of the couch and the two people who were entangled there. He slowly shut the door, taking a step back. "I hate them," he decided. “They have no decency, no sense of privacy.”

"Says the one who snuck a girl into his room." Hikari retorted, bumping Takeru with her hip and opening the door, stepping out into the small apartment hallway and easily walking into the living room. "Daisuke! What a pleasant surprise to see you!" She called, a shit eating grin on her face.

Takeru looked beyond the doorway, watching as Daisuke jumped at the sound of Hikari's voice, scrambling to set up on the couch as he buttoned his pants, Takeru letting out a small laugh at the hurried sight despite still being upset.

"H-hi Hikari, I didn't hear you come in." Daisuke said, his face red as Takeru shut the door behind him, keeping the digimon inside the rom. He stepped next to Hikari, waving at him.

"We used the back entrance," he said, carefully arranging his face to hide what he was feeling.

"We're three stories up." Ken commented, already smoothing down his hair. "What back entrance does this building have?"

"Takeru's just joking. I'm Hikari, you must be Daisuke's boyfriend," Hikari said, taking a step forward and offering him a hand.

"Ichijouji Ken," the man responded, taking her hand and giving it a quick shake. "I wasn't aware that Takeru had a girlfriend."

"Nah, we're just childhood friends." Takeru said, walking into the kitchen to grab something-anything-to drink in order to avoid the awkward questions.

"I see," Ken said, his gaze sliding across Hikari to give her a better look. He caught the sight of color at the edge of her wrist, gesturing towards it curiously. "Do you have a tattoo?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hikari said, rolling up the sleeve to show Ken the tattoo depicting Nyaromon and the ascending evolutions. "It continues onto my back."

"What are the characters of?" Ken asked curiously.

"YukimiBatomon and Nyaromon," she said, pointing out the two small ball like digimon on her wrist. "Then Plotmon," she gestured to the more dog like digimon right below her elbow. "Tailmon," she said, pointing out Tailmon happily. "And I have Nefertimon on my back, between my shoulder blades. And my right ribcage has Angewomon. They're digimon,"

"Characters from Takeru's books, right?" Daisuke asked, finally able to speak without sounding like his voice was running off of helium from a balloon.

"I like to think that I gave him the inspiration for Tailmon and her various evolutions." Hikari said with a smile, turning to see Takeru take several left overs from the fridge and shut it with his foot.

"I didn't realize that you were roommates with an author Daisuke." Ken said, catching the other man's attention as Hikari rolled down her sleeve and followed Takeru back to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him, the conversation becoming muffled once more.

Takeru sighed, setting the food down and stroking Patamon's head, the two digimon watching him curiously. "You'll only be in here for a couple of hours, okay? I promise I'll bring you better food once Daisuke makes something."

"Okay," Patamon said, taking the food that Takeru had brought. The young man considered his options, turning and backing out of the room. He jumped when he heard Daisuke call his name, glancing up at him.

"Don't you have tattoos too?" He asked, waving a spoon at him from the kitchen sink.

"I do," he said, glancing to where Hikari was giving Ken a better look at the tattoos on her back and ribcage, the two discussing placement and pain. He made his way into the kitchen, unsure of where to place himself at the moment.

"They’re to promote your book, right?" Daisuke asked.

"No?" Takeru said with a frown. "I mean, I guess? I never got them to promote my books. I got them to remember a friend."

"So, can I see them?" Daisuke asked, stepping into Takeru's personal space with a grin on his face.

"No!" Takeru said, taking a step back and feeling his back hit the counter. "They are personal, if you want to go see tattoos, Hikari is doing a wonderful job modelling them off."

"Do you two have the same set of tattoos then? I can’t see you being one to have cats and angels tattooed on you." Daisuke asked and Takeru glances over to Hikari, seeing the top of the crest of light on the back of her neck as she slipped her shirt back on.

"No, we do not." Takeru said, shoving Daisuke out of his personal space and stepping to the side, wondering if it was hot due to the stove being on or something else completely.

"Then yours are completely different and I'm curious as to what they are." Daisuke said.

"Oh dear, are you two playing nice?" Hikari asked, leaning on the small bar of the kitchen and meeting Daisuke's gaze. He drops back a step, offering her a smile. "If you aren't, I'm more than happy to make sure that you two play nice."

"It would be nice if he kept sloppy make-outs to not the couch," Takeru said, taking the chance to get another step back and accept the distance between himself and Daisuke.

"I do apologize for that," Ken said, stepping up next to Hikari. "I'll make sure any makeouts do not occur on the couch anymore." He gave Takeru a smile, Takeru meeting his gaze and tentatively returning the smile.

"That's all I ask," Takeru said with a sigh.

"It's only happened twice," Daisuke protested.

"Shouldn't you be starting food?" Ken asked, the smile still on his face. Takeru steps out of the kitchen, realizing he had not achieved the goal of getting a glass of water.

"I am starting food," Daisuke said, using the spoon to gesture to the ingredients on the table. "I just got distracted. Hey, Hikari, did you know that Takeru has tattoos?" He asked, turning to look at her with what she could only call puppy dog eyes.

"I am aware," she said, meeting his gaze. "We got ours down at the same place six years ago? Right after we graduated high school. It was a goal of ours."

"Are they in the same positioning as Hikari's?" Daisuke asked.

"More or less," Takeru said, shifting from foot to foot. "Different characters, but same positioning. Can you make sure there is enough of each ramen for six people? We have two additional taste testers." He told Daisuke, hedging a bet to get off the topic of tattoos.

"Did you invite more people?" Daisuke asked with a frown.

"I want leftovers if any of it is good." Hikari said quickly, taking Takeru's hand and smiling. "If you're any good, we were thinking of hiring you to cater a party of Takeru's that he's throwing."

"What sort of party?" Daisuke asked. "And how much are we talking about money wise?"

"The only way you get the gig is if our partners like the food. As for money, we’re not sure yet." Hikari said with a smile.

"Partners...?" Daisuke said with a frown.

"Sure," Takeru responded, trying to catch up to what Hikari was thinking.

"Do you want to meet them?" Hikari asked.

"Partners...like romantic partners?" Daisuke frowned, Takeru able to tell that he was having a hard time grasping the idea.

"No," Takeru said, shaking his head. "They're our digimon partners. Would you like to meet ours?"

"You're getting back at me for making out on the couch again, aren't you?" Daisuke asked, his frown deepening when Takeru and both Hikari said no at the same time.

"That's not something I would lie about." Takeru said, making a face. "You start cooking, I'll be right back."

Daisuke shook his head when he saw Takeru talk away, turning his attention back to the food. "So, you know what he's talking about, right Hikari?"

"Of course I do Daisuke," Hikari said, blinking at him. "Why wouldn't I know what he was talking about?"

"Digimon are a thing then?" Ken asked, his interest peaking at the thought of there being actual digimon. He had been silent, leaning against one of the walls by the kitchen as he watched the exchange.

"Of course," Hikari said with a nod. "Takeru wrote down the adventures we had when we were kids. I'm pretty sure he was trying to get them published, last I heard. Part of the reason he started editing for the publishing company."

"You said we had to be quiet!"

Hikari glanced towards Takeru's room as the door opened, Takeru carrying an unimpressed looking Tailmon with Patamon sitting in his prized spot on his head.

Tailmon hopped down, talking over to Hikari grumpily. "I was having such a nice catnap too." She said, tail lashing as Ken and Daisuke glance at each other then at the two digimon.

"Now I'm saying you don't have to be quite as quiet." Takeru said, reaching up and poking Patamon. "I want you to meet my roommate so you can be in the human world with me more often. You said yourself you were getting bored in the digital world."

"I suppose," the digimon pouted, gaze sweeping the two men he did not know before he fluttered over to Hikari, sitting on her head instead.

"They talk," Daisuke said, forgetting about the food once more, glancing between the two digimon and their partners. "They're actually real."

"They are," Hikari said, picking up Tailmon and holding her in her arms.

"You were the children that dealt with it, back in the late nineties." Ken said. "I remember there being a few news reports regarding it, but no one ever knew what to do with it, so they let it slide. Forgot about it,"

"There are eight of us, and we were together for what happened back then." Hikari explained. "And maybe a couple more. A chosen child or teenager, sometimes even an adult, will pop up every once in a while. We do a get together of us original eight once a year. Each year, we switch off on who provides food."

"If you make good ramen, I would be willing to pay you to cater the party." Takeru said, dragging his thoughts from where they wanted to go. "You and Ken would both be welcome as well, to meet the other chosen children."

"All I have to do is make decent ramen?" Daisuke asked, glancing between Takeru and Hikari.

"Yes," Takeru said with a nod.

"Is that why you two always disappeared after school? You were going to the digital world?" He asked, a grin on his face. Takeru shifted as he saw the lights pop on, his heart seeming to beat faster.

"Correct," Hikari replied.

"Let's get cooking then," Daisuke said, turning to the stove. Takeru let out a slow sigh, glad that the initial meeting had gone well.

It was nearly an hour later before Daisuke called that the food was ready, Hikari setting the table with Tailmon on her lap. Takeru blinked, glancing between the two before looking down at the table, amazed at the setting.

“It smells delicious,” Patamon said, Takeru moving to catch him before he jumped onto the table to try and get something.

"These are a couple of tests that I'm working out for my ramen cart." Daisuke said, Takeru taking a seat next to Hikari and glancing at her with a raised eyebrow. She offered him a shrug back, offering him half a smile. "Let me know what you think." He added, sitting down.

"They smell delicious," Ken said, taking his seat next to Daisuke and smiling at him. His gaze darted to the digimon and their partners, lingering more than once more before he returned his attention to the bare table in front of him.

"Thanks," Daisuke said, dishing up the three different types into three bowls for each person. Takeru looked down at the ramen, glancing back to the other two from the corner of his eyes as Ken started to eat, commenting on the different tastes. He began to eat as well, enjoying the taste of the first ramen.

Patamon and Tailmon looked at their partners, Hikari smiling and moving several of the offered bowls to the floor for them. “They do have a delicious smell about them.” Tailmon said with a flick of her tail, picking up the first bowl and proceeding to drink it. Patamon stuck his face into the owl, leaning back when he finished.

“It’s better than some of Takeru’s cooking!” The digimon proclaimed, Daisuke laughing softly.

“Rude,” Takeru sighed, shaking his head.

"You're pretty good at this," Hikari said, glancing up from her own bowls. "I think you'll do well for a ramen cart."

"I've been thinking about going to America to do it." Daisuke explained, his gaze darting around the room.

"Oh, America?" Takeru asked, feeling his hand began to shake. He clutched the spoon a bit tighter, forcing himself to calm down as he listened to Tailmon discuss the different flavors with a wide eyed Patamon.

"Yeah," Daisuke said with a nod. "I think it would be a good start."

"Hmm?" Ken's gaze darted to Daisuke, the man raising an eyebrow. "That's news to me." He mused.

"I know, I haven't done much research on it but..." Daisuke shrugged, shaking his head. "It's just an idea to think about, really."

"It would be a lot to move to America and start a business. I would caution that you do further research before deciding on that course of action. There is no telling how it would take there either." Ken pointed out, Daisuke nodding with a sigh, agreeing quietly with Ken.

The rest of the dinner passed silently, Takeru and Ken both offering to dishes. They glanced at each other, Daisuke letting out a smile.

"You two can have at it." Daisuke said, getting up and stretching. "I'm going to add these three recipes to my idea book."

"I should be heading home. Good night Takeru." Hikari said, walking over and kissing his cheek as he pulled her into a hug. Tailmon got up from where she had been napping with Patamon, following her partner to the door, Hikari picking her up and debating just briefly using the gates before deciding the train ride would be good.

“Stay safe, let me know when you’re home.” Takeru said as he walked them there before heading to the kitchen, finding that Ken had already gathered all the dishes. Daisuke was leaning against the counter, his gaze flashing to Takeru.

"Are you and Hikari dating?" He asked curiously.

"No," Takeru said with a quick shake of his head, Patamon lifting his head as he listened to the change in topic. "We dated briefly in high school, but it didn't work out very well. We're just really good friends. Besides, she has a long term girlfriend. Remember Miyako from school?"

"No way, they're dating?" Daisuke asked, his eyes going wide. "I didn't think... I mean, I thought..I was just wondering...You never seem to bring anyone home and you two are close. I didn't think..."

"No, we dated in school, but both decided it wouldn't work." Takeru said with a small laugh as he began to wash dishes, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

"So, are you seeing a girl or anything?" Daisuke asked curiously.

Takeru let out a sigh, scrubbing at a spoon under the soapy water before setting it on the towel for Ken to dry. He considered the question, shaking his head. "It seems to me that, when I do end up liking someone, they end up already seeing other people." He explained, gesturing with one of his hands as he spoke. Daisuke's gaze flicked to his arm, raising an eyebrow.

“May we see your tattoos?" Ken inquired softly, letting his gaze slide to the two that were visible. Takeru hummed in agreement, not paying attention to what Ken said as Daisuke raised both his eyebrows.

"We've been living together since we were nineteen. I've never seen any tattoos." He said, stepping forward to try and get a better view. "Those look amazing. You said it was the same tattoo artist as Hikari, right?"

"Thanks, the artist that did them were very talented." Takeru said softly. "You know the fashion designer, Takenouchi Sora? She also does tattooing on the side. She did both mine and Hikari's, along with several of our friends before she got heavily into fashion designing."

"That's really cool." Daisuke commented, taking a step back. "So, is there anyone you do like?"

"Hmm?" Takeru frowned, his gaze darting to Daisuke as he went back to scrubbing dishes.

"You said that, when you do end up liking someone, they're already in a relationship. You must have a crush on somebody, right?" Daisuke asked.

"I believe the question that Daisuke is trying to ask," Ken said, breaking his silence, "is whether you have an interest in male or females."

"Both," Takeru responded. "And to the question you did ask, the...person that I have an interest in is currently in a relationship, so it's a no-go."

"Man, that's always the worst feeling in the world." Daisuke said in agreement.

"As far as I'm aware Daisuke dear, you've only been in one relationship." Ken commented as he dried the now clean dishes and set them to the side. Daisuke moved to help, beginning to put the assorted dishes away.

"I mean, there were a couple of high school love interests that never went anywhere." Daisuke responded, sticking his tongue out at Ken.

Takeru finished scrubbing the last bowl, setting it to the side and draining the sink. "Really, I've accepted it."

"So, who's the lucky person? I'm sure that anyone would want such a great catch as you." Daisuke asked, waiting for Ken to finish drying the last few dishes before taking them and putting them away.

"Is it really any of our business?" Ken asked softly.

"Not really," Takeru agreed with Ken. "Besides, like I said, it doesn't matter. They're in a happy relationship. Let me know what you think of the book Ken. I'm going to bed, good night. By the way, the meeting that we want you to cater is next week Saturday, August first. Will you be able to do that?" He stopped, Patamon getting up from his spot on one of the chairs and following Takeru to his bedroom, pausing when his partner did.

"Yeah, I can do that. Thanks for the invite. Night," Daisuke said, watching Takeru walk away while rolling down his sleeves.

“Good night,” Ken added before the door was shut behind the pair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the tags will be changing the further we get into the story! And the total summery will actually be changing, I just don't want to spoil any surprises. I'm sorry if this bothers people doing it that way.
> 
> I am also going to stick to updating in the mornings. So, if there isn't an update by eight am Eastern Standard Time, there will likely not be an update that day.

Takeru stood by the trunk of the tree, glancing down at Patamon before sliding down and letting himself fall on his ass.

"What's the matter Takeru?" The digimon asked, settling down on his knee to look up at him.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen." Takeru said, meeting Patamon's gaze. He reached out, touching the digimon’s head thoughtfully.

"Well, if you think that way, something bad is going to happen." Patamon said, reaching up and shoving himself at Takeru, jumping up on his chest. "Your roommates like me, so I can stay with you more, right? That’s a step in a good direction."

"Daisuke is my only roommate." Takeru corrected.

"But Ken is there an awful lot." Patamon comment. "Are you sure he doesn't live there?"

"No, he's just dating Daisuke," Takeru said, knowing exactly what Patamon meant. The small digimon frowned, fluttering before settling back down on Takeru's chest. Ken had been there nearly every day that week, and the extended contact was starting to grate on his nerves.

"Do you like Daisuke?" Patamon asked.

"Maybe?" Takeru said, recalling his conversation with Hikari. "To be honest, I may like both Daisuke and Ichijouji."

"Then what's the problem?" Patamon asked. "If you like them both..."

"It's not a common thing to do." Takeru explained. "Normally when people are in relationships, it's no more than two people."

"Oh," Patamon said, his ears drooping at the thought. "Are you unhappy then? Is that why you think something bad is going to happen?"

"No, I have you with me." Takeru said, glancing up when he heard his name. He waved at Taichi, not getting up as the other came over to him.

"Hey Takeru, how's it going?" Taichi asked, sitting on the grass next to him.

"Oh, you know, making my way in an editing company, trying to finalize my trilogy so they can finally be published. Hopefully by the end of the year. Though, I’m still having issues with the ending." Takeru admitted. “How are you?”

“I still can’t believe you’re managing to write those.” Taichi admitted. “Just thinking about it makes my head hurt. I’m doing fine, struggling to keep up with both soccer and the government job. I’m thinking I may have to quit soccer sooner than I wanted too.”

“Well, I do have to thank Hikari for a lot of her help. Besides, you and the others have been a major resource regarding the first time we were there. There were things that I never got to experience. Ah, I know you worked hard to get yourself on the team. It must feel like a letdown to have to let go.” Takeru said, watching Taichi shake his head.

“If it means I can help everyone understand that digimon are important, it’s worth it.” Taichi said.

Takeru nodded, unable to come up with a response. He settled down in the silence, closing his eyes before Taichi started speaking again. 

"And how's it going with the roommate?" Taichi asked, letting out a small whistle. Takeru glanced up, watching Agumon run across the park to them, a smile on his face.

"He's matured from highschool at least." Takeru granted Daisuke that small factor, knowing that if he hadn’t, they wouldn’t have worked out so well as roommates. "Hey, I just want to let you know, I think something bad is going to happen."

"Something bad?" Taichi asked with a frown, turning to look at him.

"I don't know what, just...bad." Takeru said with a shake of his head. "It's the thirteenth anniversary and something is nagging at me about it."

"Yeah," Taichi said, scratching his cheek and watching him with a frown. "We'll keep a lookout for whatever may happen. I trust you." He reached over, patting Takeru on the shoulder. "Hikari is bringing a couple of friends with her today too."

"Yeah, Daisuke is supplying ramen for the meetup." Takeru said, trying to shake the feeling of impending doom from his head. "One of his own recipes, it actually tasted pretty okay."

“He makes the best food!” Patamon chimed in, Takeru shooting his partner a betrayed look at the compliment on Daisuke’s cooking.

"And I'm sure Daisuke is bringing along his boyfriend?" Taichi asked, grinning.

"Probably, but it's not like the others haven't brought along people who aren't part of the group." Takeru pointed out, Patamon flying over to meet Agumon, the two digimon settling into their routine of talking. "The digital world has been quiet, ever since the last uproar, and even then..."

"I know, it didn't make sense." Taichi admitted, looking across the park, one eye on the digimon incase anyone else came to them with a problem regarding them.

"Do you know who Hikari is bringing?" Takeru asked.

"Someone named Hida Iori and her girlfriend Miyako," Taichi responded. "You should have known them from school or something like that? She mentioned it but.."

"Yeah, which means Daisuke should know them too. Speaking of, I think I see Yamato." Takeru picked himself up off the ground, waving to his brother.

"Is he by himself?" Taichi asked, his eyes closed and his hands linked behind his head.

"Gabumon is with him." Takeru said, Taichi letting out a sigh.

"That's not what I meant." He protested.

"Yes, my brother is completely by himself, other than his digimon, which still answers the initial question that you asked." Takeru grumbled.

"He said he would be coming with Sora," Taichi said with a frown, sitting up. "I wonder if something happened."

"They broke up about two weeks ago," Takeru said. "Called off the engagement, the wedding, everything. Where have you been Taichi?"

"I've been busy. Why would they go and do something like that!" Taichi protested, eyes going wide as he spotted Yamato trudging across the green grass, Gabumon trailing next to him.

"There was a bad fight, he wouldn't tell me the whole details, only that it was over." Takeru said. "When was the last time that you spoke with him?"

"Uh...three...four weeks ago?" Taichi said with a frown. "I've been discussing the aspects of digimon in America. I know they aren't common, but they are growing more common. With more digimon appearing, it's up to someone to fill the gap. I just got back yesterday. Damn," he said, dropping the subject as Yamato came to join them.

"No one here yet?" Yamato asked, looking around.

"Just us," Takeru said with a shrug. "I showed up early. My roommate and his boyfriend were...doing something when I left. They should be bringing the food about noon, I'll even text Daisuke to remind him."

"We have time," Taichi said, glancing at Yamato. "You, however, look like shit."

"Thanks, I was up late last night sick." Yamato grumbled, taking the spot by the tree that Takeru had abandoned.

"You should have stayed home if you were sick Yamato." Taichi said, turning to his long time friend. Takeru left him to it, walking far enough away that he could no longer hear them. He took Patamon off his head, holding the digimon in his hands.

"Takeru?" Patamon asked, blinking his eyes as the blond let out a small sigh.

"Ever get the feeling that...everything's wrong?" Takeru asked, offering the digimon a sad smile.

"What could be wrong?" Patamon asked.

"I don't know," Takeru said with a shake of his head. "That's why I'm worried that something bad will happen. Nothing is wrong. But the air feels wrong."

He glanced up when he heard a voice call him. Around him, the sounds stilled, the faint wind stopped and the low voices were silent. He hesitated, his gaze flicking to Patamon, the digimon growing heavy in his arms.

"No, wait-" he began, spinning and clutching Patamon to his chest. He could see the color leach away, the same as the dreams that had haunted him the past week. The sound would disappear, then the color. Soon, there would be nothing left, the world starting to shatter. He falls to his knees, clutching the digimon to his chest, tears in his eyes.

"Not again," he whispered, feeling the digimon touch his cheek before there was nothing.

He stared at the small gap between his chest and his arms, cold taking over him. Every night he had woken from the dream. From reality being eaten away.

_Welcome, bearer of Hope, to the path you sought._

"I-" he swallowed, tried to swallow past the lump in his throat but was unable to move. And when he flicked his gaze down to his hands, he could see the gray overtaking him.

***

Hikari stepped into the park, chatting with Miyako at her side.

"Thank you for inviting us Hikari," Miyako said once again, her gaze sweeping the park.

"Yeah, not a problem." Hikari said, Tailmon perking up in her arms before jumping down and sniffing at the ground. Hikari let her go, continuing the pace to where Taichi and Yamato were sitting. They glance up when they saw her, Taichi getting up and nodding.

"Taichi! I’m glad you were able to make it back in time. Yamato, I haven’t seen you for a couple weeks. I hope you’re well." Hikari said, waving at her brother. "This is my girlfriend Miyako, and our friend Hida Iori.” She added, introducing both of them to Yamato. He and Taichi nodded, Hikari giving them no time to respond as she continued talking. “Have you seen Takeru? I have something to give him," She glanced around, Yamato frowning.

"He was here just a moment ago. Maybe he went to check on something?" The man offered, muffling a cough.

Hikari nodded, growing distracted as several others showed up. She flittered between the pairs, introducing Miyako and Iori before turning her attention to Sora and walking over to her. She linked her arm through the older girl's, noticing her disheveled state.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked, letting Sora walk where she will.

"I feel like my life is falling apart." Sora said with a shake of her head, offering Hikari a tentative smile. "It doesn't matter, I'll figure it out."

"Breaking up with Yamato?" Hikari guessed, offering the older chosen a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, I just... I don't know." She sighed. "I thought about even not coming."

"But Sora was nice, because I wanted to see the others as well." Piyomon said, glancing between Sora and Hikari. She landed on Sora's shoulder, the adult sighing and stroking the digimon's head.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." Hikari promised.

"Thank you. How have you been?" Sora asked, the pair stopping a short distance from the others. Hikari waved, counting heads and seeing that Daisuke and Ken were setting up the food.

"I've been okay. Finishing up receiving my teaching degree. I should be able to start teaching an actual class soon." Hikari said with a smile. "I brought a couple of friends. I met them in grade school, but we reconnected recently at college. Inoue Miyako and Hida Iori," Hikari said, pointing out her two friends.

"And the other two boys?" Sora asked, spotting Daisuke and Ken.

"Motomiya Daisuke, Takeru's roommate. He makes ramen and offered to cook for everyone. And his boyfriend, Ichijouji Ken. They came with Takeru, but I haven't seen him since we got here." Hikari said, glancing down at where Tailmon was still sniffing the air.

"I can smell him," Tailmon said, turning to look at Hikari when she noticed her partner looking at her. "Him and Patamon both. They were here."

"Maybe they just stepped out for the moment." Sora said, glancing around. She stumbled when Mimi threw her arms around Sora, Hikari stepping back to gather some space.

"Sora! We need to have a girls' day," Mimi said with a smile.

"I don't think-" Sora tried, her face darkening in a blush.

"You, Hikari, and me." Mimi said, her gaze swinging around the group. "And Hikari's friend, if she's interested."

"I'm sorry, I don't have time." Hikari said as politely as she could, unwilling to be swept up into the hurricane that Mimi could become.

"Oh, nonsense. You've been working so hard towards your goal. You're young, only twenty four. Spend some time having fun Hikari. You and Sora need it." Mimi said with a grin. "We can go out Friday."

"But-" Sora protested weakly.

"No buts," Mimi said, whirling around and resting her hands on Sora's shoulders. "We need to have solidarity in this group. With everything that has happened in the past, us three must stick together."

"You invited Miyako," Hikari said, Mimi glancing over her shoulder to the younger woman with a frown.

"Yes, and that invitation still stands. You and Sora are coming out, regardless," Mimi said, turning her gaze back to Sora. "Please? I may be leaving soon and I Just want to spend time with some of my best friends." She pulled Sora into a hug, the woman letting out a sigh.

"I can come," she agreed, a faint smile crossing her features as Mimi brightened.

"Now, Hikari!" Mimi said, her gaze swiftly transitioning to Hikari. She took a step back, raising her hands in defeat.

"I'll come," she said. "I'll see if Miyako can go as well,"

"Yay!" Mimi said, pulling away and clapping her hands before hugging Hikari tightly. She turned suddenly, walking over to speak with one of the others.

"It's almost time," Sora said, glancing down at her phone.

"Everyone's here," Hikari agreed, glancing around the group. "Except Takeru..." Tailmon twitched her tail tip at the sigh that escaped Hikari, the digimon bending down to smell the grass again.

"His scent is gone," Tailmon said, looking up at Hikari.

"I'm sure we'll find him," Hikari said, glancing around the park in concern. "He can't have gotten too far."

"Besides," Sora said, stepping next to Hikari. "He has Patamon with him. If he did run into any trouble, he'll be okay." Hikari gave Sora a grateful smile, glancing up when Taichi's voice called out, the man waving them over. The two woman glanced at each other, Sora shaking her head with a smile. "Some old Taichi,"

"Yeah," Hikari said, picking up Tailmon and running over to her brother.

"Is everyone here?" Taichi asked, his gaze scanning the six chosen and the four that had ended up tagging along. "It doesn't seem like it, but Takeru has heard this speech before, so that's okay." He cleared his throat, Hikari raising her hand.

"If Takeru has heard your speech before, that means we've all heard it." She pointed out, grinning at her brother.

"Can't you skip the speech for once?" Yamato asked, glancing up from his spot under the tree.

"The speech is an integral-" Taichi began.

"Integral! We don't need to hear it again." Koushiro interrupts. "It's nearly a three hour long speech. Why don't we just skip to the part where we enjoy the food while it's still hot?"

"Yeah, the speech is boring," Mimi agreed.

"I think the speech could use some trimming down, especially if it means getting hot food." Jou agreed, Gomamon nodding along next to him.

"Fine, no speech." Taichi sighed, glancing at his sister with a sigh. "Y'all win, no more speeches. But I did bring drinks in the cooler. Please make sure to drink responsibly and have fun."

Hikari laughed as Taichi sat down, Agumon standing next to him and patting his shoulder, consoling him as she went to join him, Daisuke already setting up to serve ramen to the others. "Thank you," she said, sitting next to him.

"For?" He asked with a frown.

"Not subjecting us to another speech this year." She said with a smile. It quickly broke when she looked over to Yamato, her gaze quickly darting to Sora. "The group is really fraying at the edges, aren't we?"

"Well, yeah." Taichi said, resting his arms on his knees. "We're getting older too. Sometimes I wonder if something was supposed to happen."

"Supposed to happen?" Hikari asked, frowning.

"When you found the armour evolution eggs. And there were the Control Spires that you destroyed. The digimon kaiser, but it ended up being...nothing in the end. It sort of disappeared, like the Digital world considered it not worth the time. They took it back, but it was still supposed to happen. It's like we're missing something."

"You've been feeling that too?" Hikari asked, watching Taichi tug on the goggles around his neck subconsciously.

"Did we mess something up?" Taichi asked, meeting Hikari's gaze.

"No, I don't think we did." Hikari said, cocking her head when she heard Koushiro laughing. "I'm worried about Takeru though."

"Takeru? Why him?" Taichi asked, frowning.

"It seemed like he was here, Talimon found his scent. But now, he’s just not here anymore. Did you happen to see him? It wouldn’t be like him to just run off." Hikari said, brushing hair out of her face as she caught Miyako’s exclamation of wonder over the digimon that she had been introduced to.

"No, the quiet stoic leaving has always been Yamato." Agumon said, grinning as he heard Yamato groan.

"Maybe you should go home, you look terrible." Taichi said, glancing towards Yamato.

"It's tradition to come," Yamato complained, Hikari letting out a sigh.

"You came, you saw, you're going to pass out on the grass. Why don't I help you home?" She asked, getting up and walking over to Yamato.

"Urgh," Yamato responded, closing his eyes.

"Come on man, you look like shit." Taichi said, tone serious. "Hey, Jou!"

"Yes?" Jou asked, turning his attention to Taichi, politely excusing himself from what he and Iori had been discussing. Gomamon picked up the conversation, catching Iori’s attention happily as he sat down, nodding solemnly to what the digimon had to say.

"Tell the idiot laying down that he should go home." Taichi said, gesturing towards Yamato. "You're the one with the medical degree, right?"

Jou sighed, but nodded, glancing at Yamato. "You look like you're running a fever and should probably be asleep. You definitely shouldn't be out in a public park infecting others with whatever common cold you have caught. I would suggest going home, drinking lots of liquids, and sleeping."

"Thanks doc, real helpful." Yamato sighed, Gabumon patting his shoulder.

“I have to put it to use somehow.” Jou sighed. “It may be the only human diagnosis I do, but I can still do it.” He adjusted his glasses, turning to rescue Iori from his partner’s largely monologue speech that had something to do with fish. 

"Come on, I'll make sure you get home." Hikari said, offering Yamato a hand up.

"Thanks," He said, accepting the help. Gabumon walked by his side, Hikari stopping at Daisuke's stand to take ramen for Yamato to go. "If you see Takeru, can you tell him to text me?"

"Huh, oh sure!" Daisuke said with a grin. "I wanted to thank him, but he hasn’t been here...."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine." Hikari said with a nod. "I just wanted to talk to him. Thank you,"

Daisuke nodded, Ken smiling behind him as he handed over the to go container, making sure there was several extra for herself and the digimon as well. "I'll make sure Daisuke remembers to pass along the message. If you see him before either of us do, please thank him for inviting us."

"Of course," Hikari said, glancing back at Yamato before leading him to her car, giving him the container and taking the directions to his current apartment. The digimon sat in the back seat footwell, Tailmon stretched out as she sniffed at the food, growing excited at the prospect of eating.

"You didn't have to come with me." Yamato said, opening and eye and looking at Hikari as she drove.

"Takeru's not around to take you, so I might as well." Hikari said with a smile. "Besides, I don't even know how you managed to get to the park with the way you look."

"The bus," he said with a frown.

"I helped," Gabumon piped up. "I made sure that he didn't go the wrong way. He tried going to a different park"

"You're a good partner," Hikari said, Yamato letting out a sigh. "Why did you come?" She asked.

"I didn't... I didn't want Sora to think I was avoiding her." Yamato said. "Telling everyone I was sick seemed like a flimsy excuse to get out of going."

"The fight was really that bad, huh?" Hikari asked, using the extent of the patience as she stopped behind the train tracks, watching the train speed by.

"Yeah," Yamato said finally. "We broke it off. I guess teenage love doesn't get someone as far as one might think, huh?"

"It works out every once in a while." Hikari said with a wave of her hand. "It's just finding the passion to keep the love alive."

"Is that why it worked out so well for you and Takeru?" Yamato asked, watching as Hikari started to drive once the train passed.

"It was a mutual understanding that neither of us had what the other desired when it came to a partnership." Hikari said with a shrug. "Takeru is still one of my best friends. I would trust him with my life. But we were able to come to that decision without yelling at each other over it. Fighting only gets you so far."

"Taichi is lucky that you didn't turn out like him." Yamato said suddenly, Hikari rolling her eyes.

"Like the family needs two lazy knuckleheaded slobs." Hikari said with a laugh. "You and Sora have been together for ages. It's time to settle down and figure out what you want out of life."

"Yeah, that's what I've been thinking." Yamato admitted. "Everything about our relationship was so perfect and yet..."

"Neither of you were really invested in keeping it afloat?" Hikari asked.

"We had a wedding date picked out and half of it planned." Yamato sighed.

"What do you want to do?" Hikari asked, glancing at him when she stopped at a red light. "You can't build a relationship if you can't answer that question for yourself, you know that, right?"

"I think I'm beginning to understand. But, can you stop for a moment?" Yamato asked, Hikari pulling over and looking at him with a question before he's opening the door and puking his guts out on the side of the street.

"Oh Yamato. He does have the drive with his schooling." Gabumon sighed, leaning over and patting his back as best as he could when Yamato sat back up. Hikari drove off, determined to get Yamato home.

“I want to go to space, but now I feel like I can actually get there.” Yamato said softly. “I’m not being weighed down down something I’m not happy with.”

“Then you made the right choice.” Hikari promised, letting the conversation fade into silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof, I think this is my most successful fanfic so far, as far in as views and the like go. Be prepared, the chapter lengths get a bit wonky. But I hope you continue to enjoy. I have this pegged at 60K so far, and I am maybe a third, half way through this? My notes are a mess. But, I hope that it can be finished, but I may be moving here in a couple weeks again.
> 
> PS: I posted a playlist that I generally write this fic to right [here!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLwE3Ngs6wvmHNCC5sLUUL5jeL1SCY-G6K)
> 
> There's about two songs that I can't find on Youtube that I have in my Itunes, but that thing also has songs that extend back to about 2008 I wanna say. But, hope you enjoy! This playlist extends throughout the whole fanfic, so enjoy trying to figure out why songs are the way they are!

Takeru turned as he looked at the lifeless world around him. He reached out to the tree he stood next to, pulling his hand away as it crumbled before him.

"Hello?" He called, shivering as his voice echoed back to him. He turned when he heard footsteps behind him, searching for the source.

"Who are you?" A voice called and Takeru turned in a full circle, trying to locate it.

"Takaishi Takeru," he said, stepping back as a small child stepped forward from the greyness, blinking and looking at him.

"You don't belong here," the child said, raising a finger and pointing it at Takeru. "How did you fall into my realm?"

"Accidently," Takeru said, raising his hands to show that he was harmless. "I didn't mean to come in here, I promise."

"This is a sacred space." The child said, moving its finger up and creating a small circle in front of him. "Only those chosen can enter this sacred space. I ask again, how did you fall into this realm?"

"I don't know," Takeru said with a shake of his head.

“Mayhaps you are the one that they spoke of. Where do you come from?” The child asked, growing still as he considered Takeru. “Will you be the one to set us free?”

“Set you free?” Takeru asked with a raised eyebrow. “If you’re here, why would I set you free?”

“You will set the events in movement. That means the others are coming.” The child twisted, spreading his wings. “Tell me, are you with anyone? Is there anyone else that came with you?”

"I was with my friends-" He took a step back as the child suddenly charged at him, his demeanor changing. Takeru twisted as a spear of light formed, the child turning and spreading his wings.

"You are one of the ancient ones indeed. You are the one that will set us free!" The child said, following Takeru's movements easily. "You can summon forth the beings that you have burned into your skin. There is power in that holding."

"They're tattoos," Takeru said, rolling up his sleeve to reveal the Poyomon on his wrist. "They're to represent my partner."

“There are many who have had partners, past and future. But there are only six who could call upon the ancient ways. One had turned, three wilt unclaimed, and two burned despite their attempts to fly.” The child giggled, moving closer to Takeru once more to get a better look at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Takeru said, unconsciously moving his hand up his arm. “I’ve never heard anyone referenced as the ancient ones…”

“No, this does mean that you are here.” He said, sounding almost sad. “You can’t physically be here, it would be impossible. You would become tainted, and the holy one would not appear. If you are here, it is already too late and you harmed.”

“Yes, I am here. That’s true, I think. This feels real anyway. But I don’t know where ‘here’ is exactly. Can you tell me that much?” Takeru asked, looking around the place once more with a shudder.

The child clapped his hands as he listened to Takeru, grinning. "The time to rise is upon us!" Takeru reached out to catch hold of the child, watching as he vanished, taking the strange grayness with him.

He gave an undignified yelp, jarring his elbows as he landed on the ground. He tipped his head back, looking at the sky above him and frowning.

"Takeru?"

He turned his head to the side, smiling at his partner and carefully sat up, reaching out to touch Patamon before bringing the digimon to his chest. "You're okay," he breathed, realizing the sounds around him were that of the digital world.

"Of course, but are you okay Takeru?" Patamon asked, letting Takeru take the time needed before he struggled to pull away, flapping to take a better look around where they were.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... How'd we end up here?" He asked, getting off the ground and brushing himself off. He went to search his pockets, finding his phone and D-3, along with the D-terminal, all unharmed from the abrupt fall. He tapped his phone screen, putting it in his pocket when he found that it was dead.

"I don't know," the digimon said, glancing to the left and right. "We seem to be in a safe space."

"We were in the park," Takeru said, trying to puzzle out what had happened. "Then something happened and..."

"There was a darkness and you were crying." Patamon said quietly.

"I was alone in a grey world." Takeru responded. "There was a kid there, that was babbling about ancient ones walking again and a bunch of other things I didn’t understand. Then the kid disappeared and I ended up...well, here." He said with a gesture to the area around them.

"Shall we fly?" Patamon suggested, Takeru nodding and looking at his D-terminal.

"Armour evolution?" He suggested.

"Sure!" Patamon said, Takeru selecting the egg of hope and relaxing in relief when Patamon evolved, Pegasmon standing before him. Takeru walked over, clambering onto his back and settling down, grabbing hold of his mane as Pegasmon took off. Takeru leaned over his neck, surveying the land below.

"Can you aim for the beach?" Takeru asked, Pegasmon nodding and adjusting his flight pattern.

"What did the child you spoke with look like?" He asked, the digimon beginning to descend to the ground.

"He had blonde hair, purple markings on his left arm and chest, eight wings, and..." Takeru considered the child he had come across, clicking his tongue. "Gold bracelets on his wrists and ankles that reminded me of Tailmon's holy ring."

"Perhaps when we return to the human world, Koushiro can run the information against his database. I have heard of older digimon reappearing over the past few years, but none that you have described. Sorry Takeru," Pegasmon landed on the beach, Takeru sliding off and wincing as he jarred his knees once more.

"That's okay," Takeru said, reaching up and touching Pegasmon's neck. "Be on the lookout." He turned, taking the stylus from one of his pockets and chewing on it while he typed out a message to Hikari.

**To: Yagami Hikari  
** **From: Takaishi Takeru**  
**Subject: Urgent?**

_I'm in the digital world, no idea how I got here. Can someone open a portal?_

He hesitated for a moment over the send button before pressing it, turning when he heard a noise. Pegasmon tensed next to him, Takeru shoving his D-terminal into one of his pockets-one day, he would forget to wear pants with plenty of pockets and he wouldn't know what would happen-and scanning the underbrush by the beach.

"Needle Rain!" Pegasmon cried, Takeru moving out of the way as the needles peppered the underbrush, a digimon scuttling out and glaring at Takeru. It let out a small bubble before disappearing into the forest.

"I want to get out of here." Takeru said, glancing down at his D-terminal before putting it back in his pocket once more, unsure of when he would get a response.

"We'll get out of here." Pegasmon promised, nudging Takeru's shoulder with his head.

"I know," Takeru said, wrapping his arms around Pegasmon's neck. He shifted, pulling himself up and settling on his back.

***

Hikari settled down at Yamato's table, setting the containers on the table and glancing at Tailmon. She sighed when she heard the bathroom door close, Gabumon turning that way in worry.

“He’s really not well, is he?” Hikari murmured.

“No, I cautioned that going today would be a bad idea.” Gabumon said with a nod. “He insisted that he had to however. I feared that it would make him word.”

“It’s understandable. It’s nice to be able to see everyone together.” Hikari agreed. “I know how hard it can be. But really, he should have stayed home.”

“I know,” Gabumon said, bowing his head. Hikari smiled at him, grabbing a container of ramen and offering it to the digimon. He took it, thanking her with a small nod of his head.

"Will we be here for long?" Tailmon asked, glancing around the apartment.

"I don't know," Hikari said, pulling her bag around and looking for her phone when she heard it chime. She frowned when she pulled out the D-terminal instead, clicking on the new message.

**To: Yagami Hikari  
** **From: Takaishi Takeru**  
**Subject: Urgent?**

_I'm in the digital world, no idea how I got here. Can someone open a portal?_

She frowned, rereading the message and glancing up. "Takeru was at the park earlier, right?" She asked, her gaze resting on Tailmon. The digimon nodded, walking over to Hikari and reading the message when Hikari showed it to her.

"When did he go to there?" She asked, tipping her head to the side.

"Apparently at some point. Come on, let's see if we can use Yamato's computer." Hikari said with a sigh, pressing respond to the message.

**To: Takaishi Takeru  
** **From: Yagami Hikari**  
**Subject: Re: Urgent?**

_I was certain that you had disappeared from the park. I took Yamato home since he was feeling unwell. Where in the digital world are you? I'll open the portal to where you are._

She pressed send, glancing up when she heard the bathroom door open. "Still here?" Yamato asked, leaning against the door and looking at her.

"I was just about to leave. But, can I use your computer really quick? Takeru is in the digital world and can't seem to get out." Hikari said, standing up from her seat.

Yamato looked at her in confusion but nodded, pointing out where it was. Hikari thanked him, watching as Gabumon pulled on Yamato's hand, taking him to the couch to lay back down. She opened the programming, glancing at her D-terminal once more.

**To: Yagami Hikari  
** **From: Takaishi Takeru**  
**Subject: Re: Re: Urgent?**

_I'm on the beach of file island. Thank you Hikari._

She selected the region, holding up her D-3 and opening the portal. Tailmon jumped on her shoulder as they entered, Gabumon glancing at them in worry.

Hikari landed in the sand, Tailmon picking herself up quickly and brushing it off with a disgusted look. "Where do we think Takeru and Patamon are?"

"Somewhere along the beach." Hikari said, her gaze tracking across the expanse. "I-"

"Needle Rain!"

Tailmon sidestepped the attack, her gaze swinging towards the attacker. She launched herself in the direction, aiming her own attack at the unseen foe. Hikari took a step back as Tailmon attacked, searching for Takeru as she heard another attack. "Tailmon, evolve!" Hikari said, blinding selecting the armour evolution.

Tailmon shimmered, shifting into Nefertimon and taking to the sky, searching for the attacker.

"Nile Jewelry!" Hikari ducked as the attack went over her head, turning to see Pegasmon hovering in the air, aiming for Nefertimon. The two digimon faced off, Hikari turning desperately in the sand as she searched for Takeru, several horrible thoughts running through her head at the same time.

"Shooting star!" Pegasmon cried, Hikari dodging out of the way and waving Nefertimon down. The digimon swooped down, pausing long enough for Hikari to clamber on. She looked out towards Pegasmon, wrapping her fingers in Nefertimon's mane as the digimon soared upward again, leveling out.

"Takeru!" Hikari cried, seeing the slumped form over Pegasmon's neck.

"What would you have me do?" Nefertimon inquired, ducking another attack towards her. Hikari grimaced, considering the options.

"We have to knock Pegasmon out," Hikari said, hesitant. "I don't like the thought but..."

"Understood," Nefertimon promised, turning to watch the golden horse. "Curse of Queen!" She cried, swooping to avoid the next attack that Pegasmon had sent her way.

Pegasmon blinked as it struck him, faltering mid flight and beginning to plummet. Nefertimon maneuvered through the sky, Hikari reaching out and catching Takeru and Patamon as the digimon devolved, Nefertimon landing in the sand below them. Hikari slide off, laying Takeru carefully in the sand, Patamon blinking at her in confusion.

"When did you get here?" The digimon’s voice was muffled, Hikari glancing at him and offering him a smile. She turned her attention back to Takeru, pulling aside his jacket and grimacing when she saw the blood staining it.

"About ten minutes ago. Do you know what happened?" Hikari asked, pulling her small bag closer to her and grabbing several towels she had meant to give back to Sora that day. She pressed them against the wounds, turning her gaze to Nefertimon. "We need to get him back."

"Of course," the digimon said. "We're not far away, we can get him medical help as soon as we return."

"We'll have to go through Yamato's apartment... I would really rather have Jou take a look at him rather than take him to a hospital. Too many questions," Hikari said, pulling out her D-terminal and selecting new message.

**To: Kido Jou  
** **From: Hikari**  
**Subject: Urgent Medical**

_Takeru turned up in the digital world. When I got here, he was unconscious and bleeding. Can you meet me at Yamato's to take a look at him?_

She hit send, carefully carrying Takeru to the gate and opening it, Patamon hovering by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really thrills me to see how much ya'll are enjoying my for shits and giggles fanfic that got *way* too out of control. I'm enjoying writing it and there are quite a few scenes that I want to post now, but can't. But they will be heart wrenchingly beautiful and absolutely sad as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood warning, medical needles mentioned
> 
> Jou has the patience of many people better than myself.
> 
> Please remember that this was written as a self indulgent, for shits and giggles fanfic. I really am trying to have it contain a cohesive plot line that doesn't look like random darts thrown at a board. And that everything is written as scenes with no chapters taken into consideration, so things happen, and chapter size is very inconsistent. And remember: I posted a playlist that I generally write this fic to right [here!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLwE3Ngs6wvmHNCC5sLUUL5jeL1SCY-G6K)

Jou frowned when he checked his D-terminal to see the received the email, glancing up from his food. "Taichi, do you know where Yamato lives?" He asked.

"Eh?" Taichi said with a frown. "I think he moved recently? I’m the worst person to ask probably... Did something happen?"

"Hikari asked me to go over, she found Takeru bleeding and unconscious in the digital world." Jou said, typing out a swift reply as he spoke, confirming that he would be there as soon as he could.

"Yamato, Takeru's brother, right?" Daisuke asked, looking up from his bowl of ramen as he caught the conversation. "I know where he lives. We helped him move some stuff last week. I can give you directions."

"That works," Jou said with a sigh, grabbing his emergency bag and getting up. "I'm sorry to cut this short. Ready Gomamon?"

The white and purple digimon nodded, getting up from where he had been talking with Palmon and Agumon. Jou waited patiently for Daisuke who joined Jou after a moment, giving Ken specific instructions regarding the leftovers.

"Man, that's four of us gone," Taichi sighed, glancing around as the two left the park. “It doesn’t even feel like an anniversary day with half of us gone.”

"Why don't we call it a day?" Sora suggested, getting up from her spot. "I can help clean up,"

"I'll help as well," Mimi said. "You look exhausted Taichi. Why don't you go home and get some rest? We can still meet up tomorrow as well. And remember Sora, we have a girls’ night Friday."

“As if you would let me forget,” Sora sighed, walking past Taichi with a small but strained smile.

Taichi considered it, but nodded, letting out a sigh. "Thanks, let me know if you want to have dinner at all Sora? It's good to be back in town, but Agumon and i have some meetings within the next week and probably won't be able to stay long. At least long enough for the final game, then it’s back to...somewhere not here."

"Of course," Sora said, walking over to help Ken with the cleanup. “Are you at least enjoying your politic job?”

“Not as much as I do soccer,” Taichi said, getting up from the grass and brushing the back of his pants off. “It’s too much sometimes, listening to people argue… But, I feel like it’s where I’m most important right now, so I’ll stick with it.”

“Fighting the way you and Yamato did all the time?” Mimi asked with a raised eyebrow, waving Iori and Miyako off as they both offered to help.

“We didn’t fight all the time!” Taichi protested.

“You argued a lot,” Koushiro piped up. “It may as well have been all the time. Not to count all the times you nearly or did come to actual blows as well.”

“How many times did he leave us?” Taichi shot back, placing his hands on his hips.

“Please, let’s not fight.” Mimi said with a small laugh. “You two argued a lot, regardless of how strong a friendship you help. It was, and still is, part of your nature.”

“I concur,” Koushiro agreed, walking over to Taichi and resting a hand on his shoulder. “But that’s just part of your charm.”

“My charm, eh?” Taichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Come on you two, enough with the flittering.” Mimi said, clapping her hands. She turned to Miyako, a grin on her face. “Don’t forget about the plan for Friday.” She said, Miyako nodding, only slightly embarrassed.

“I won’t. Hey Ken, if you see Hikari, can you tell her to message me? I left my phone at home, don’t know when she or I will be back.” She asked, turning to look at him. 

“I do not believe I will be seeing her, but I will pass along the message if I do.” Ken promised, glancing up from packing away the rest of the ramen.

“Thanks, I appreciate it! Want to take the train? We can check out the shop you mentioned before heading back.” She asked, turning back to Iori with a grin on her face.

“Sure,” he said with a nod. The pair made sure they had nothing to do that could be helpful before leaving, both admitting to feeling out of place.

***

"Which way?" Jou asked, unlocking his car. Daisuke slid into the vehicle, glancing at the backseat to see an assortment of medical supplies and a bag marked emergencies. Jou got in as well, starting the car and waiting.

Daisuke began to give him directions, Gomamon jumping up on his lap to look out the window. It was a short fifteen minute drive, Jou making in under ten. He parked the car outside of the apartment building, making sure to grab his emergency bag before having Daisuke show him the way up. Hikari answered the door when Jou knocked, ushering him in.

"What happened?" He asked, stepping into the room and removing his coat, Gomamon hurrying after him. Daisuke hesitated on the threshold, Hikari beckoning him in with a grimace.

"I don't know, I got a message asking me to open a portal to the digital world. Something about him having fallen through, maybe? He didn't know how he got there. When I went there, Pegasmon was attacking us." Hikari said, Patamon shuffling away from Takeru as Jou walked over, pulling out a small pair of scissors from his bag and cutting off the rest of Takeru’s ruined shirt.

"That's...a lot of blood." Yamato said, propped up against a wall. Jou glanced up, grimacing and pointing his scissors at Yamato.

"You need to get to bed." He commented.

"I'm going that way. Hikari knows where towels are at." Yamato said, Gabumon tugging on his partner's hand and leading him back into the bedroom, shutting the door.

"Towel?" Hikari asked, passing Jou the soft towel before he got the chance to ask. He began to clean the wound, absentmindedly wondering where the others would be if he hadn't gone into medicine.

"Anything I can do?" Daisuke asked, stopping near the front of the small apartment living room. He glanced over, catching sight of the ripped skin on Takeru's chest.

"Maybe get me some more damp towels?" Jou asked, glancing up. "Tailmon, Hikari, why don't you take Patamon and see if you can figure out any information? I'll work on stitching this up and seeing if I can get Takeru awake." Daisuke took the towels that Jou had indicated, taking them to the sink and getting them damp. Hikari and Tailmon shared a glance, Hikari gently picking up the morose Patamon and taking him to the small patio.

Jou frowned, using one towel to clean away the blood. He winced, looking at the luckily intact muscle beneath the skin flaps. He began to pull the skin, aligning it best he could. He accepted another towel from Daisuke, the man stopping next to the couch and glancing at Takeru.

"He looks pale," Daisuke murmured.

"He's lost a lot of blood, judging by the state of his jacket." Jou said, his gaze flicking up as he grabbed a bottle of antiseptic, getting a clean, packaged towel out of his bag and opening it. He dumped several measures of antiseptic onto the towel, beginning to carefully clean the ragged cuts.

"It's right over the tattoo," Daisuke said, getting a glimpse of the ruined face.

"HolyAngemon," Jou said, shaking his head. "These are going to scar," he added, grabbing a needle and threading it. He held it in his mouth as he asked his next question, his hands busy with laying the pieces of skin in as straight of a line as possible. "How squeamish are you Daisuke?"

"Not very?" Daisuke said with a frown, watching as Jou frowned.. "I had a lot of injuries when I was a kid," he offered as way of explanation.

"If he wakes up, you need to restrain him." Jou commented. "With him passed out, I'm unwilling to administer anything than a general anaesthetic, which I don't have on me right now. Didn't think I would need it."

"I can do that." Daisuke promised, positioning himself to grab hold of Takeru if he did wake up.

***

"Patamon, we aren't angry with you," Hikari promised, placing the small digimon on the ledge.

"I'm sorry I attacked you Tailmon," Patamon said quickly. "I didn't realize it was you."

"No, it's okay." Tailmon promised. "You were under a lot of stress and Takeru was hurt." The other digimon twitched her tail, climbing up to the banister and sitting next to Patamon with a smile. "Are you okay?"

Patamon shifted, glancing at Hikari. "I don't know what happened. We were waiting for you when we were attacked." Patamon paused, his recollection fuzzy as he considered the events that had happened. "Shellmon attacked us, that much I’m certain, and I went to defend. When I got back, Takeru was bleeding. He said he didn't get a good look at what attacked him, but the digimon sounded like the child from earlier."

"What child?" Tailmon asked curiously.

"When we disappeared from the human world, I went straight to the digital world. But, it took Takeru a couple of minutes to get there. He spoke of finding a blond haired child, with purple markings on his left side, that spoke with him, saying that he did not belong there. He was very unsettled when he got back to the digital world. We were on file island, and he messaged you. Then..." Patamon shifted, shaking his head. "I wish i could offer you more."

"No, you did good." Hikari promised, touching the digimon's head. "We'll make sure that Takeru is okay." Patamon leapt off the railing as there was a scream, Hikari turning and running into the apartment, glad she left it open. She skids to a halt, Jou letting out a sigh as Daisuke pressed his shoulders down.

"Hikari, will you sit on his legs?" Jou asked, holding the needle away from Takeru. Hikari walked over, leaning over and grabbing Takeru's ankles.

"W-what the-" Takeru blustered, eyes going wide as he caught sight of the needle.

"Oh Takeru, we have rope to tie you down in the back if you don't stop thrashing," Hikari said sweetly, flashing him a smile.

"I am almost done," Jou promised. "After I finish the last few stitches, I will give you a pain killer. It's too late to do it now, it would be pointless."

Takeru caught sight of the stitches that had already been done, swallowing hard and determinedly looking at the ceiling. "Please, continue." He whispered, voice strained.

"So what's the digital world like?" Daisuke asked, bracing himself against Takeru's shoulders, his chest mere inches away from Takeru's face.

"Dangerous," Hikari said.

"While it does hold a large degree of dangerous things, there is beauty as well in the digital world." Jou said as he worked the last few stitches through Takeru's side. "Don't move." He warned Takeru.

Takeru blinked, heaving a sigh. "We were kids when we went to the digital world. It was more dangerous than we had ever dealt with. We saw-" He hissed as Jou tied off the stitching, sitting back and applying antiseptic over it.

"We're going to need to bandage this," he said, already digging through his bag. "You two can let him up now."

Takeru drew in a grateful breath when Daisuke stepped back, Hikari letting his ankles go and winking at him. "What happened?" He asked, sounding faint.

"I got your message, we had to take Yamato home as it was. He's unwell. Probably took something, I think your screaming caused half the neighborhood to jump at least." Hikari said. "When we got there, you were unconscious and Pegasmon attacked us. We already discussed that. You're going to have some horrible scarring, and Jou is the best medic we know."

Daisuke watched the rundown, his gaze catching Takeru's tattoos curiously. He could make out the one digimon he knew in the form of Patamon, the others making him wonder what they would look like in person.

"I was told that the ancient ones walk again," Takeru said, the memory foggy as Jou offered him an oral pain killer. He sat down, beginning to wrap the wound, Takeru sitting up as best as he could to help with the process.

"You should get him home," Jou said, turning his attention to Hikari when he finished with the wraps, making sure Takeru was laying back down. "He needs rest, and time to recover from the blood loss. If I had to hazard a guess, somewhere of about twenty percent was lost. Anymore and you would have needed to take him to a hospital, rather than call me. No extraneous activities, I would say a day or two of bedrest, if you can get him to stay there."

"He has a desk job, can he go to that?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"If he feels up to it, I don't think he will in the next couple of days. Those cuts were deep. Luckily, the muscle was intact, otherwise I would have insisted that he go to an actual hospital and not just ask for me to patch him up on the spot. No visits to the digital world for at least a week." He said, aiming the last statement at Takeru.

"I got it," Takeru said. "I didn't even mean to go in the first place." He closed his eyes, Patamon settling next to him.

"Come on, you can't sleep yet." HIkari said, poking him in his unhurt side. "We have to get you home."

There's a small cough, Hikari glancing up when she saw Gabumon. "Yamato does ask that the blood is cleaned up before you leave, if you don't mind. And if Takeru needs a shirt, I have one for him." The digimon said, holding out the shirt. Hikari walked over, taking it and thanking him.

"Don't worry Gabumon, Jou and I got it!" Gomamon said, walking over to the digimon and patting him on his back.

"Don't worry, we have it." Jou said with a sigh, getting up to clean his hands. "It's not something I would leave a mess. Tell Yamato to go to bed or I'll come in there and dose him with something that will make him sleep."

"I got it," Gabumon said, shuffling back into the bedroom.

"Do you need help getting Takeru to the car?" Jou asked, already grabbing several clean towels to work on the couch, regretfully wishing that they had thought to lay him down on a towel or blanket, rather than his ruined jacket and shirt.

"We can get it," Daisuke said quickly.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Jou." Hikari said, walking over and giving the doctor a hug. "It really means a lot."

Jou nodded, drying his hands on a clean towel and adjusting his glasses. "Will you make sure that he keeps an eye out for infection? If anything turns green, or any sort of infection starts, let me know immediately."

"I'll keep an eye on it," Daisuke promised. HIkari put the button up shirt on Takeru's chest, smiling at him.

"Let's get this on before you go to sleep, kay? You can sleep in the car." Hikari promised, helping Takeru sit up once more. Takeru blinked at her sleepily, struggling into the shirt and wincing when the stitches pulled.

"If I can get the address for the apartment, I will come by in about a week to check on how it's healing." Jou said, his comment directed towards Hikari as he started to clean the dirty towels in the sink.

"I'll send you the address," Hikari promised, throwing one of Takeru's arms over her shoulder. He grunted, resting his weight on her. Daisuke walked over, Tailmon and Patamon walking to the door. Hikari and Daisuke helped Takeru down to the car, Hikari glancing at Daisuke. "Know how to drive?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He said with a frown, Hikari helping Takeru into the back of the car and tossing Daisuke the keys. "Then drive, I can sit in the back with him."

Daisuke nodded, getting into the driver's seat and adjusting the seat and mirror. Takeru stared out of the window, blinking slowly.

"There's going to be more," he whispered, his hand touching the wounded side.

"Be more?" Hikari asked, softly.

"The darkness still resides," Takeru said, his eyes drifting close. Hikari sighed, taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together.

"Have any idea as to what he meant?" Daisuke asked, slowing down to the red light.

"Unless there's going to be more chosen children." Hikari said slowly, looking at Takeru in worry. "When we were younger, we were the only two who could use armour evolution. We found the other eggs that had crests engraved, but no one was ever able to get them from their resting place. When Gennai last spoke to us, he spoke of the armour evolution being an ancient power. There were four other digimon that could do it, but their partners were never found."

"So there could be more chosen children," Daisuke said.

"Maybe not children in that sense, but more of us, yes." Hikari said, looking up at Daisuke. "We need to be prepared, is all I'm saying. I apologize that this day turned so strange." She said as Daisuke began to drive again.

"It's fine," Daisuke said, and she could hear the smile on his face. "I got to have people like you test my ramen!"

"How are you and Ken doing? It was a pleasure to meet him the other day." Hikari asked, Tailmon shifting on her lap as Patamon shifts uneasily in the front seat.

"We're doing pretty good," Daisuke said. "Trying to make sure that we don't bother Takeru too much."

"I'm sure if you were bothering it, he would be more upfront about it." Hikari pointed out.

"I still worry about it," Daisuke shrugged. "You never know what will happen, ya know? It's nice that you trust us with getting to know you and the others. I mean, I know Takeru pretty well and we went to school together but..."

"We were always running off and doing stuff in school, so I understand how it's hard to be friends with someone like that." Hikari said with a smile.

"Do you ever regret what happened?" Daisuke asked.

Hikari pondered the question as Daisuke drove, reaching a hand down and touching Tailmon's head with a small, sad smile. "I suppose it depends on your version of regret." She said finally. "There were things we did that I wouldn't want to wish on no child as young as we were. But we had to do them, it had to be us, I suppose. We got to meet wonderful people and our friendships have solidified us as people. Sometimes, it gets hard. There were nights with nightmares, right after it first happened and when the gates closed for a time. We tried to push it off as a dream, but it never happened. Then the gates reopened and we were in a stalemate against the digimon kaiser. Neither of us could get the upper hand. And, when he disappeared, we were grateful. The gates stayed open and we didn't have to worry about fighting against someone whose motives we couldn't figure out."

"So...you think something else could be happening?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm concerned that something major is going to happen," Hikari agreed. "But, like before, we'll get through it. And maybe we'll have help doing it."

Daisuke stopped the car outside of the apartment, glancing at the passed out Takeru. "I can carry him up to his room, if you want to get doors for me." He offered.

"Can I get a picture of you carrying him?" Hikari asked, a grin on her face.

"I guess?" He said with a frown, Tailmon and Patamon already getting out of the car. Daisuke comes around the to the side, hefting Takeru up with a grunt in his arms. Hikari got out of the car, locking it behind her and snapped a picture, Daisuke leading the way to the apartment.

"Ken should be inside," he gasped, leaning against the wall as he adjusted his grip, grunting. "Damn Takeru, what have you been eating?" He asked the unconscious blonde, Hikari letting out a laugh. She checked the handle of the door, using her spare key Takeru had given her for emergencies to unlock it.

"Hello?" Ken called from the kitchen, Daisuke quickly stepping into Takeru's bedroom, glad he had the one closest to the door, and deposited him on the bed, Patamon flapping after him.

"There was an accident," Hikari said, walking over to Ken with a smile. "But, we got it taken care of. Takeru is on bed rest for the next several days, maybe three if you can get him to agree to it. I'd have him call off of work, but again, he's stubborn, so..." She shrugged.

"Is he okay?" Ken asked, concern laced through his words.

"He got hurt," Hikari said, dropping the false positive tone in her voice. "The digital world is dangerous, we all know this. It's just a matter of making sure that we don't get hurt."

"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help." Ken said, meeting Hikari's gaze.

"That would be up to Takeru." Hikari said, dropping into a seat with a sigh. "I'll send him a message to call me when he wakes up, but I feel like this is only the beginning."

"The beginning?" Ken asked politely, his gaze seeming to drift away from Hikari as he turned back to cleaning the dishes that had been left behind that morning.

"Of an upheaval in the digital world." Hikari responded, watching as Daisuke brought Takeru a drink, Patamon arguing only briefly to stay with his partner before being convinced to come get food. "It's only going to get worse from here on out," she whispered.

"Why don't you have some food too?" Daisuke said, turning to Hikari. "You had to go before you got a chance to eat."

"I don't want to impose." Hikari said with a shake of her head.

"I promise you aren't imposing." Daisuke said, already pulling out a second bowl for Hikari.

"Miyako would like you to message her," Ken said, glancing up at Hikari. "She had something to tell you, but had left her phone at home."

Hikari nodded, typing out a message on her phone to Miyako. She set the phone aside when Daisuke presented her with a bowl of warmed up ramen, Tailmon jumping on the table next to her curiously. Hikari scooted the bowl over, offering her partner the spoon as Patamon began to slurp out of the bowl.

"It smells delicious," the cat digimon said, taking a sip of it curiously as Daisuke began to prepare a third bowl for Hikari. She relented to the food, eating in silence.

****

Taichi sat at his desk, glancing towards Koushiro as he considered the message that Hikari had sent. Koushiro shifted, adjusting his screen just so and searching through the program he had running. He had been at the problem for several hours, Taichi about ready to make him take a break.

"There hasn't been any other indication that there were rogue digimon in the digital world." He said, his gaze sliding from the computer to look at Taichi. "And I scanned the information of where Hikari said she found Takeru. Going back through the programming and looking at the data that was stored, there was no indication that anything hurt him. He doubled over and was bleeding. Then the recording skips to Pegasmon attacking Nefertimon."

"Should we consider another situation like the black rings and spirals?" Agumon asked, looking up from his claws to his partner.

"There wasn't any sign that Pegasmon was being controlled," Taichi pointed out. "And even Patamon agreed that he didn't think Nefertimon was who she was until after he had devolved back to Patamon. Either way, Takeru is injured and Jou had to stitch him back together."

"I'm keeping an eye on the digital world, but there's only so much we can do." Koushiro pointed out roll, rolling his chair over to another screen and typing on the keyboard, pulling up the information that had dinged. "There's movement in file island, it's registering as something other than a child digimon. Do you want to go check it out?"

"Sure," Taichi said, pulling the goggles from his neck and snapping them onto his head. "Let's go find out what's going on. Ready Agumon?"

"Always!" The digimon said, his face pulling into a large grin.

"Are you coming with Koushiro, or are you going to keep staring at your screen?" Taichi asked when Koushiro didn’t move, Tentomon already prepared to leave.

"It would be advised for us to go to the digital world in pairs," Koushiro agreed, frowning as he saved several important changes. "I can leave the programs running while we head out."

"Thank you," Taichi said with a smile as Koushiro pulled up the program to manually launch the digital gate. "And, we need to figure out what to do about the splintering in the group. Have any ideas?"

"Let Yamato and Sora take the time needed to understand the fact that they broke off a relationship when they were going to get married in two months' time." Koushiro said, glancing at Taichi as he adjusted his grip on his digivice. "That's not something people are going to heal from overnight."

"I know," Taichi sighed. "But I'm worried it of how it may affect everyone else as well."

"You're our leader. You'll figure something out." Koushiro promised, patting Taichi on the shoulder. "Besides, it will help you gain patience, if you let them deal with it in their own time."

"Thanks," Taichi said, glancing at him with an eyeroll. "I just hope I can keep it together."

"You've managed to in the past, I don't see why now is any different." Koushiro said, holding out a hand for Taichi to use the gate. "After you,"

"Because we're adults," Taichi said, stepping through the gate with Agumon. "And I don't even like dealing with the adults I work with."

"We're all friends though," Koushiro said, brushing off the sleeve of his jacket and nodding at Tentomon. "If Hikari and Takeru's vague mentions of there being more chosen children, more people who can be partnered with digimon, are true, then maybe you'll have a chance to step back."

"Be on your guard," Tentomon said, his wings buzzing. "There is something about."

"Of course," Koushiro said. "Tentomon, evolve!"

"Agumon, evolve!" Taichi said, the two men backing up as their digimon evolved, Greymon turning his head to the left and right while Kabuterimon flew higher up, both digimon working in tandem. Their partners glanced at each other, Taichi holding out his hand.

"Whatever happened to Takeru, whatever attacked him, is still hanging around." Koushiro said, pulling out a smaller laptop that was connected to the programs in his office. "Tread with care," he called to the digimon, relaxing at the affirmative answer he received.

"What do you see?" Taichi asked, resting his hand on Koushiro’s upper arm, determined to not be separated from his friend in the dimming darkness.

"There's an unnatural distortion ahead," Koushiro said, his gaze flicking up. "Kabuterimon, keep an eye out, you're about to fly into it!" The digimon banked, hovering mere inches from the spot and glancing at Koushiro. "Go to your left about five feet and then you can continue going straight. Greymon, you're good to keep walking." Koushiro said. "Wait, actually, Kabuterimon, fly through it."

Kabuterimon glanced at Koushiro, nodding. "I trust you," he said, flying into the distortion that was plain on his computer. They waited with baited breath, watching as Kabuterimon flew through it, only for Koushiro to see the distortion disappearing on his screen.

"How do you feel?" Koushiro asked, watching as Kabuterimon twisted, turning to face his partner.

"Fine," the digimon said. "Was something supposed to happen?"

"I don't know," Koushiro said, watching as a distortion popped up several miles away. "But, we'll keep an eye on it."

"Taichi, there's something here." Greymon called, Taichi running over to the digimon. He was looking at the ground, his foot mere inches away from a crater.

"There was something there," Taichi said, bending down and studying the crater marking. "But whatever it was, it's gone now."

"Stranger and stranger," Koushiro said, meeting Taichi over at the crater.

"Is there anything you can learn tonight?" Taichi asked, turning to look at the other.

"No, let's head back. I'll keep looking into it-" Koushiro said, the rest of his words being muffled by a yawn.

"It'll be bed first when you get back. You have the look of someone who has been up for too long as it is. Bed, then you can work again on this in the morning, with a clear head." Taichi instructed.

"But we still-" Koushiro protested.

"Right, we still don't know what happened with Pegasmon and who hurt Takeru. But, without the others, there's only so much we can do. Maybe it only affects the armour evolutions, maybe it's flying digimon. There's a lot of factors that we can't cover by ourselves." Taichi reasoned.

Koushiro nodded, letting out a sigh and relenting. He launched the gate to go back, his mind turning as he struggled to understand what had happened. Kabuterimon twitched as they went through the gate, reverting to Tentomon before the thing could get their claws on him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my least favorite chapter that I've written, if only because I dislike it, but I'm keeping it the way it is because it moves the plot along.
> 
> Sorry for all the weird....stuff, I guess? It gets better, hopefully? *shrugs* This is still self indulgent and only getting, worse....? the further we get in. I also don't think there will be happy ending for this.
> 
> Still looking for a beta reader! You can message me at [here!](http://ruunkur.tumblr.com/ask) I also have a discord if that pans out better.
> 
> And don't forget, there is a playlist right [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLwE3Ngs6wvmHNCC5sLUUL5jeL1SCY-G6K) for this fanfic!

Takeru blinked, groggily looking up at the ceiling of his room. He blinked several more times, considering the options of how he ended up there.

He grunted as he pushed himself up, wincing in pain as he pulled at the stitches-when had he gotten stitches?-at his side. The night before was a haze, though he could recall the voice of the child that he had seen.

"Do you need help?" Patamon asked, looking up from his spot on the bed. "I don't think you should be moving that much."

"What happened?" Takeru asked, resigned to laying back down on the bed as the digimon came over, settling near his head.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Patamon asked.

"Sitting at the beach, waiting for Hikari to come get us because I couldn't get a gate open." Takeru said, running a hand through his hair. He felt gross, his hair greasy and his body aching.

"We were attacked and something hurt you." Patamon said. "We got you back to the human world and Jou fixed you up."

Takeru nodded, pushing himself up with a grunt and peeling off Yamato's dress shirt. "Should I even ask?" He said, disposing of the shirt onto his floor and looking at the bandages. He considered putting on a clean shirt before deciding against it for the moment.

"I don't think-" Patamon began, Takeru placing a hand against them and frowning.

"That's going to scar over HolyAngemon," he said quietly, upset by the fact.

"It's okay," Patamon promised, landing by Takeru. “Though Jou said you should be on bedrest for the next couple of days so you don't pull the stitching."

"How about I rest on the couch with my laptop, so i can work on editing?" Takeru asked, already planning on informing his employer that he was unable to come into the office and if he couple please receive some work to be completed from home.

"I don't know," Patamon said with a frown, considering the options.

"At the very least, I want food." Takeru said, getting himself up from bed and grabbing laptop, his motions slow as he headed into the kitchen, setting the laptop on the table and opening the fridge. He pulled out the left overs from Daisuke's ramen, pouring himself a bowl and heating it up.

"Do you want anything Patamon?" Takeru asked, the digimon nodding. He pulled out a second bowl, getting Patamon food as well before moving to the table and sending out an email to his boss, explaining he had gotten sick and would be unable to come into the office for several days.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Takeru glanced up from his food, watching as Daisuke moved into the small kitchen. "I'm eating, not quite a task one can do when laying down in bed." He said, glancing over from his laptop.

"Sure it is, if you do it properly," Daisuke said with a grin, walking over and dropping into the chair across from Takeru. His gaze ran across Takeru’s tattoos, resting on the man’s face instead. "So, I recognize Patamon on your tattoos, but who are the others?"

Takeru dropped his gaze to his right arm, letting out a sigh. "Poyomon, Tokomon, Patamon, Angemon, Pegasmon on my back, and HolyAngemon under the bandages,"

"These look pretty amazing," Daisuke said, getting up from the chair to closer examine the tattoos. "So, Angemon and Tailmon are in the same position on yours and Hikari's. But...isn't Tailmon like...the same size as Patamon?" He asked, holding his hands out to compare them.

"Tailmon is an adult digimon, where as Patamon is a child digimon." Takeru said, shifting his gaze up to Daisuke as he continued to eat. "Different evolution stages."

"So...why's Patamon not like, an angel all the time? If that’s his adult form." Daisuke asked, glancing at Patamon. "And is that why you and Hikari are so close?" He sat back down, watching Takeru curiously.

"Is...this another jab at your nonexistent interest in Hikari or am I...missing something?" Takeru said with a frown, trying to figure out where the questioning was going.

"It takes a lot of energy to be Angemon all the time." Patamon interrupted. "Tailmon does it because that's what Tailmon does. She needs her crest to evolve into Angewomon, which is a higher level of evolution than Angemon."

"That sounds confusing." Daisuke said, turning his gaze to the digimon. "Did you come with a guide book or something for you to learn all of this?"

"No," Takeru said with a quick shake of his head. "We had to learn the hard way. Find out what were were doing, who the digimon were, what they were. Then we had to find the crests, figure out how to evolve them further. Make sure that everything we did was right."

"A guide book would have been easier," Patamon agreed. "But there was fun in learning the way we did."

"So what's the tattoo on the back of your neck represent?" Daisuke asked, leveling a finger at Takeru.

"The crest of hope," Takeru said, looking forlornly at his food before he gave it up in order to talk with Daisuke for the time being. "Each of us eight kids had a specific crest assigned to us. It was, when we were chosen, our most noticeable qualities."

"Will everyone end up with a digimon?" Daisuke asked, invested in the conversation as he leaned on the table, arms folded.

"Maybe, it's hard to say." Takeru said, picking his words with care. "There's still a lot of work that's being done." He clenched his teeth as he moved to stand, letting out a sigh. "I don't suppose Jou left you with any pain killers?"

"No," Daisuke said with a shake of his head. "Look, can I-"

"No," Takeru said, drinking the rest of his ramen with a grimace. "I'm going to settle down and do some work from the couch. Unless you need it today?"

"Uh, no, Ken is coming over but-" Daisuke sighed. "If there's anything you need help with, let us know."

"Us, right," Takeru said, Patamon helping him bring the laptop over to the couch. He set it on his lap, uncoiling the headphones and sliding them into the jack. He checked through his messages, getting the work that his boss needed edited pulled up before he flipped to one of his chat boards, looking for any new posts before closing out of it.

"Takeru?"

He glanced up, watching as Daisuke shifted by the kitchen. "What?" He asked more sharply than he intended, glancing up from his laptop.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No," Takeru said, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. "I'm not okay. I'm in pain and I have work to do." He paused when his phone rang, moving to pick it up. "Hello?" He asked, his irritation leaking through his voice.

"Is there...any way you can get to the digital world?" Hikari asked.

"Maybe?" Takeru said with a frown. "I've been informed I was supposed to be on bedrest. What's wrong?"

"It's Taichi-" She said, voice breaking off into a sob. Takeru set his laptop to the side, getting up and pushing through the pain. He grabbed the button up shirt from Yamato, Takeru following him in concern. He adjusted his grasp on the phone, frowning.

"Where in the digital world are you?" He asked.

"The beach-" she whispered, the phone cutting out. Takeru cursed under his breath, grabbing his digivice from his room along with a shirt. He tugged it back on while walking back to the living room.

"That is not something-" Daisuke began. Takeru aimed the digivice at the computer, feeling a twinging pain in his side as he and Patamon went to the digital world. He landed on his knees, feeling wetness spread underneath the bandages. He let out a curse, fumbling with his D-terminal.

"Patamon, armour evolve!" He called, freezing when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Where are we?" Daisuke asked, his eyes wide. Takeru glanced from Daisuke to the now evolved Pegasmon, shaking his head.

"We don't have time," He said, pulling himself up on Pegasmon and offering Daisuke his left hand, his right side screaming in pain. "Welcome to the digital world," he added when Daisuke was seated behind him on the digimon.

"Where to?" Pegasmon asked.

"A beach," Takeru said, wrapping his fingers in Pegasmon's mane as the digimon spread his wings, taking off. Daisuke yelped, eyes growing wide as he gripped Takeru's shoulders hard. "I don't know which one, Hikari's phone cut out."

"Hey, Takeru, what's this?" Daisuke asked, moving one hand into his pocket and pulling out something. Takeru glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of the D-3. He tugged on Pegasmon's mane, the digimon stopping with a snort.

"Do you remember where the digimentals we couldn't move were?" Takeru asked.

"Vaguely," Pegasmon said with a tip of his head. "They were scattered and re-scattered and scattered thrice more." Takeru let go of the mane, pulling out his D-terminal.

**To: Yagami Hikari  
** From: Takaishi Takeru  
Subject: ???? 

_Can I ask you where you're at? I got a call that didn't make sense. Something about Taichi and a beach in the digital world, but I just remembered I couldn't get my phone to work yesterday? Damn, was that really only yesterday? Anyway, Daisuke has a D-3, so I guess I'm going to find digimentals and see if any lift for him? Also, I think I may be bleeding again, not sure._

He sent the message, Daisuke waving at him again. "So, this thing?" He asked.

"Impatient," Takeru said, slipping the D-terminal into his pocket. "It's a D-3, same thing as Hikari and I have. We're going to go digimental searching and..." Takeru winced, tipping his head forward and resting it on Pegasmon's neck.

"You're bleeding," Daisuke said, pulling a hand away from Takeru's side when he realized that it was wet. "Are you sure-"

"Hold on," Pegasmon warned, diving downward. Takeru closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Pegasmon's neck and tightened his hold as the digimon hit the sand, spraying it in waves. Daisuke braced himself, his jaw slamming into Takeru's back. "Everyone okay?"

"Urgh," Takeru responded, wincing as Daisuke pulled away from his back. "Why'd you do that?" He asked, letting himself slide off Pegasmon. Daisuke joined him on the sand, landing awkwardly.

"Shellmon," Pegasmon said, reverting back to Patamon and bristling in front of Takeru. He held up his digivice, taking a breath to steady himself. "Evolve," he said calmly.

There's a burst of light, Daisuke taking a step back as Angemon settle in front of them, wings flaring.

"Hydro pressure!" Shellmon scrambled out of the sand, turning his gaze to face Angemon.

He retaliated with the attack Heaven's Knuckle, knocking the digimon across the sand. Takeru pressed a hand to his side as he stayed on his knees, his head going fuzzy.

"Takeru!" Angemon said, turning his head as the Shellmon prepared to attack.

"Forgot about it, just-" he grunted out the last of his words, Angemon returning his attention to the fight. Daisuke watched with wide eyes, his gaze tracking each motion of the battle, his eyes growing wider. Takeru grunted, closing his eyes and gripping at the sand, wrapping his left arm around himself. He closed his eyes, forcing his mind to think about-anything else.

_He opened the door, frowning when it caught only slightly. He was sure that no one was home and yet-_

_He blinked as he stepped into the living room, finding his roommate straddling a dark haired man between his legs, his hands pinning the others to the armrest of the couch. he's close to the dark haired man's mouth, his-_

Takeru upheaves what he had for breakfast, feeling his insides complain as he dry heaves onto the sand. He feels a hand on his shoulder, turning his head and nearly colliding with Daisuke's face. The other man moved back, blinking and reaching a hand up to his already bruising jaw.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just fine," Takeru grumbled, wiping the back of his mouth and sitting back. He watched as Shellmon burrowed back into the sand, Angemon turning to him before devolving and flapping over to his side.

"We have to be careful," the small digimon said, Takeru nodding and touching his head once more.

"I know, thank you Patamon." He murmured.

"Have you heard back from Hikari?" The digimon asked, sitting in the sand next to his partner. Takeru dropped his gaze to the D-terminal still in his hand, looking for the familiar "new message" light and shaking his head.

"At any rate, we need to keep moving. Maybe we can figure out why Daisuke came along with us." Takeru said, picking himself up. Daisuke moved, catching hold of Takeru's arm and shaking his head.

"Look, we have to get you to an actual hospital to get you checked out." He said, his gaze going from Takeru to Patamon. "You had already lost a lot of blood yesterday. If you popped stitches-"

"I think we should continue to look for your partner." Patamon interjected, glancing from Takeru to Daisuke. "It's not an ideal situation, but we're waiting to hear back from Hikari as is. So, if we stay looking for the digimental a bit more-"

"Your D-3 is beeping," Takeru said, glancing at the device in Daisuke's hand. "Maybe we can follow the beeping to wherever we have to go."

"Okay, but I still think-" Daisuke sighed when Takeru glared at him, hoisting his arm around his shoulder and using his free hand to set the D-3 in front of them to follow. It was a short walk, Takeru cursing every step along the way as sharp pains flared up and down his side. It felt like hours before Daisuke stopped at a hollowed out cave.

"Courage," Takeru breathed, his gaze flicking up to the carving on the wall. Daisuke carefully lowered him to the ground, Takeru leaning his head against the cave wall before typing out a message on his D-terminal.

**To: Kido Jou  
** From: Takaishi Takeru  
Subject: Popped Stitching 

_I'm sorry to be a bother, but it looks like I popped some stitching on the cuts. Could you come and take a look at them in about an hour?_

He hesitated over hitting the send button, swallowing and doing it anyway. It took him a moment to catch up with the events in the cave, Patamon flapping up around the egg and trying to encourage Daisuke to pull on it.

"Look, if it's not your digimental, we can at least mark the spot and see if any others showed up with a D-3." Takeru said, gritting his teeth.

"But, there's no Digimon Kaiser. Why would we need the armour evolutions now?" Patamon asked, landing next to Takeru.

"Digimon Kaiser?" Daisuke asked, turning his attention away from the digimental.

"I'll explain after you try," Takeru promised, glancing at Patamon. "Armour evolution is considered an ancient evolution ability. The kid did say that the ancients walked again." He pointed out, wishing he had anything to help take the edge off the pain in his side.

"We're taking the advice of some strange kid now?" Patamon asked, his ear-wings drooping as he sat next to Takeru. "You don't look so good."

"Once we do this, we can get out of here." Takeru promised, looking at his D-terminal once more, sighing when he only saw Jou's response.

**To: Takaishi Takeru  
** From: Kido Jou  
Subject: Re: Popped Stitching 

_What were you doing when you popped the stitching? I will be there soon, but I need the address._

He paused, hesitating over the response button before clicking it.

**To: Kido Jou  
** From: Takaishi Takeru  
Subject: Re: Re: Popped Stitching 

_I'm in the digital world. I think we may be on to something here._ He types in the address as well, sending the message and glancing up with a sigh.

"Just pull the damn thing out." He told Daisuke, moving to pull himself up with the aid of the wall. "I don't want to bleed to death in a cave because you can't make up your mind."

Daisuke glanced at him, rolling his eyes. "You aren't going to bleed to death." He said, turning his attention back to the digimental. He rested his hands around it, tugging at the digimental and nearly falling when it came out of the pedestal for him.

"I...pulled it?" Daisuke said, jumping back when a blue digimon bounded onto him, jumping on his chest.

"I've been waiting for years!" It said, clapping its hands together.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Takeru asked politely, Patamon blinking at the digimon.

"I'm V-mon!" It said, turning to Takeru with a smile.

"Congrats, there's a tv to go through about ten feet from here." Takeru said, calculating how long it would take to open the portal and then collapse on the couch until Jou got there. He glanced down at shirt, deciding that he would get rid of it and possibly get Yamato a new shirt in the process.

"TV?" V-mon asked curiously.

"Wait, we just got here. Can't we-" Daisuke took one look at Takeru, running over and pulling his arm over his shoulders. "Nope, let's go. Is Jou already informed?"

"Yes, he's on the way," Takeru said, leaning against Daisuke gratefully as Patamon and V-mon followed, the digimon exchanging glances. Daisuke found the TV that they had entered the digital world from, aiming his D-3 at it and allowing them to be sucked back through.

Takeru gratefully accepted the help onto the couch, rubbing his eyes. "Patamon, you did see two other beams of light leave the egg hole when V-mon appeared, right?"

"I did," the digimon said with a nod. "Are we going to look into that?"

"No...right now," Takeru said. "Now, I think is a good time to faint." He added, feeling the tug of the darkness pull him under, leaving him unconscious on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I dislike this chapter so much, have it early and with a regular update probably tomorrow unless I forget.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual update! I am going to stick with the every other day update schedule from here on out.
> 
> I'm probably also going to be participating in the TaiYama event the next two weeks, so hopefully I'll not let either of the two things go. I like this chapter a lot more that I did the previous one.

Hikari picked up her D-terminal when she received the message, frowning at the odd words before he gaze flicked to the dozing Tailmon. "Oh Takeru, I hope you're okay," she said quietly. She hastily hit the reply button, hesitating as she considered what to put in the message.

**To: Takaishi Takeru  
From: Yagami Hikari  
Subject: ????**

_I have work to finish for class today, I'm at home. What was that about Daisuke having a D-3?_

She sent the message, shaking her head in worry before returning to her classwork, wanting to get it done as soon as she could. She moved her hand to her phone, picking it up when she saw she had a missed call. She selected Miyako's name, returning the call as Tailmon looked at her, blinking.

"Hey Miyako, I missed your call. What’s up?" She asked, setting her pen down and leaning back in her chair.

"I just got off the phone with Iori actually." Miyako said, her voice bright. "I was given a D-3."

"A D-3?" Hikari asked with a frown, subconsciously touching her own.

"Yeah, it was strange. Iori called after I tried calling you. He has one too..." Miyako paused, clearing her throat. "Do you know anything about this?"

"No, I'll... Takeru sent me an email. I'll have to see of anything happened with him or... Maybe Daisuke? Until then, hold on to the D-3 and we'll figure it out." Hikari said, balancing her phone on her shoulder and picking up her d-terminal once more.

"Okay, I'll let you know if anything else happens." Miyako promised.

"Thank you," Hikari said with a sigh.

****

_He set his stuff down on the counter, letting out a sigh as his gaze darts up to see the two on the couch. They seem frozen and, when he steps forward, he sees a pair of blue eyes just beyond the couch._

_"Is this what your heart desires?" The voice whispered and Takeru takes a step back as the child he had come across before steps forward, a smile on his face._

_"I-" Takeru hesitated, watching the scene morph before him. He was in the digital world, years before. He was facing the Kaiser, there was blood then too._

_"He never really disappeared." The child laughed, darting forward before flinging himself into the air, unfurling his wings and seemingly flying through the image, watching it burst into a million small pieces. "He threw off the darkness, unknowingly he stills walks. There is a part of him that still lingers in the body that his soul bares." The child turns, meeting Takeru's gaze._

_"You told me that the ancient ones walked again. What did you mean by that?" Takeru asked, stepping forward and finding that he was sinking into sand._

_"Just what I meant," the child said with a clap of his hands. He watched as the sand trapped Takeru and dragged him down. "There was a time when there was none who could perform the ancient transformations. Than there was two, when the evil walked the land. Then into slumber, the others unclaimed went. Now they stride again. The darkness rises and we will shine." The child giggles, flirting next to Takeru and settling on the sand where he was already entrapped up to his waist._

_"Who are you?" He demanded, his fingers clawing at the sand to try and pull himself out._

_"Lucemon," the child replied with a smile. "But our time is up,"_

_Takeru tried to scream, feeling the sand drag him further down. He opened his eyes moments later, feeling the wetness beneath him. He tried to sit, but found himself lashed down._

_"The bearer of the crest of hope," a voice whistled through the place, sending chills down Takeru's spine when he realized it was directly in his ear. "What a strange place for you to end up. Are you losing your hold on reality?"_

_Takeru frowned, running his fingers through the inch of water under him as he considered the question. "I don't-" he begins before he feels something press against him, a finger coming to his lips._

_"This is not your place to speak," the voice hissed, pressing itself on Takeru. "You are here to listen, I would assume?" He blinked, wishing he could see in the darkness so he could understand what was happening as a conversation continued beyond what he could see._

_"There are cracks," a voice-someone that sounded familiar but he couldn't place it-spoke. "These cracks are what we are using to escape back through. There is no other that would care to stop us. If only-"_

_The room goes silent and Takeru shudders as the thing on top of him presses down against him, muffling his ability to breathe anything but damp air._

_"Is there a problem?" Another asked._

_"Of course not," the smooth, unplaceable voice replied. "We have a guest. Perhaps we should greet that guest and show that we are good hosts."_

_Takeru breathes a sigh when he hears footsteps, almost wishing he didn't have to breathe at all when the smell of the damp place hit him once more_

_"We have had a...message, so to say," the speaker said, heels causing water to ripple near Takeru's head. "The others are starting to come forth. And, as you can see, I'm back."_

_"Oh?" Another voice asked, their chuckle afterwords causing Takeru to shudder under the figure on top of him. "I thought the originals were unstoppable. They toppled you, after all. You have no place among us."_

_"On a technicality. I left, I was never defeated." The owner of the heels smeared and Takeru felt his heart thud faster in his ears, knowing where that voice came from._

_"The originals, yes. They bound their abilities into their skin. They are only as strong as the skin they walk in. To kill them would be to kill the last line of defense." Another replied, Takeru's heart rapidly picking up speed._

_"It is ours for taking, even if the pawn has repented." The first speaker commented, voice growing cold. "We can take what we want, what we need, from them without there being an issue. They are unsure, we know their weakness. We can break them, kill them. Our time has come."_

_"They have grown complacent," the newcomer replied. "I have seen them with my own eyes. I know what their weaknesses are. It is our time to take them,"_

_"As one who left before, I do believe that you are in over your head," another said. "How do we know that we can trust one of you?"_

_"I will not falter," the voice promised._

_Takeru listened to the words, feeling the figure above him shift before he felt weightless, floating._

__There is something that the chosen children must do. It had not been completed in the first place._ _

_He tried to turn, finding himself actually floating in the air. He faced the giant beast before him, watching the coils shift among the clouds. "Who are you?" Takeru asked, looking at the giant beast._

__I am Qinglongmon, Guardian of the East. You have wandered far from the domain you were meant to walk. But, you are to return to your home now. You have heard what will help you._ _

_"What did I hear?" Takeru cried, watching the dragon pause._

__There is danger on the way, Takaishi Takeru._ Qinglongmon said, his voice pounding in Takeru's ears. _Your role is not over, bearer of Hope. You will be sought after. The forces come together. And you will need help of the ancients in order to prevail.__

_Takeru tried to cling onto the moment, something heavy pulling him down. He reached out to the dragon digimon, clawing at the air as he sank into nothing once more._

***

"He doesn't look too good," Daisuke said, his gaze locked on Takeru as Jou reapplied the stitches, shaking his head.

"The wound is not infected," he said, almost hesitant. "It's healing at quite an astounding rate, if I'm honest. I don't understand..."

Daisuke groaned, sitting on the floor in front of the couch. "He passed out, hasn't woken up since we got back from the digital world."

"Is that where...he came from?" Jou asked, glancing up to where Chibimon was bouncing up and down next to Patamon.

"Obviously Jou." Gomamon said, looking up from where he was sitting on the back of the couch. "We digimon don't just appear out of thin air."

"I did!" Chibimon said, bouncing into the conversation and landing on Daisuke's head. "Daisuke freed me from my resting place."

"Freed you?" Jou asked curiously, sitting back on his heels and looking at Takeru in worry.

"I pulled an egg out of a pedestal and V-mon, well Chibimon now?, appeared." Daisuke explained.

"We were worried about getting Takeru back because he blacked out." Patamon explained. "We didn't have time to do any digging."

"We'll have to let Taichi know..." Jou considered, looking at Takeru and shaking his head. "As for him, we'll have to see if he wakes up on his own. I mean, there is nothing wrong with him, other than some popped stitching and blood loss... Maybe the stress he has been under from work has caused these blackouts?"

"Has there been more?" Daisuke asked, glancing at Jou with a startled look.

"Takeru did approach me several months ago. He was starting to black out during the day. Would be doing one thing, one moment, and be doing something else completely different and it would be several hours later with no memory in between. Have you noticed anything off about your roommate?" Jou asked.

Patamon glanced at Jou, his gaze returning to Takeru in concern. "Could it have to do with how the digital world is acting?" Patamon asked suddenly.

"How the digital world is acting?" Jou asked with a frown, turning his attention to the digimon.

"After the two year stint with the Kaiser, where it seemed like nothing progressed, it went silent." Patamon explained. "Silent as in..."

"Nothing happened, nothing moved. It was peaceful, but stagnant." Gomamon replied.

"Hikari and Takeru never wanted to say anything. Everyone else was so busy with school, then college..." Patamon frowned. "They were worried that they would worry everyone with a threat that wasn't there."

"That doesn't sound like something we should have been concerned with." Jou pointed out. "We were only ever aware when the digital world was in great danger. With it being, not in great danger, it's been a nice relaxing time."

"Something has been wrong though," Patamon said, turning to look at Chibimon and Daisuke. "If it weren't in danger, we wouldn't suddenly have new digimon that could armour evolve."

"Well, yes, that does..." Jou frowned, turning his attention to Takeru as the blonde started to move.

"We're fucked," Takeru said, opening his eyes and sitting up. He picked up his phone, noting the email on his d-terminal before he dialed a number. He tapped his fingers against the couch, holding up a finger.

"Koushiro-yes, no-, look, I need you to look up two digimon for me. Qinglongmon and Lucemon. Eh? Uh...Qinglongmon.... S-h-...I don't know how to spell it, no. Don't you have a database? OKay, then just start on Lucemon," Takeru spoke rapidly, getting off the couch and beginning to pace, wincing as he pulled at the stitches. Jou threw up his hands, sitting back.

"That's what I thought," Takeru said, suddenly stopping and dropping his gaze to Daisuke. "Thanks," he said, his voice dropping. He hung up the phone, dropping back onto the couch and pressing his hands into his face.

"Do you want to explain what's going on?" Daisuke glanced up when he heard the harsh tone in Jou's voice, the blonde looking up to meet his eyes.

"We're fucked," he whispered hoarsely, hiding his face.

"Takeru-" Jou said, reaching over and touching his shoulder. Daisuke turned when the bell rang, getting up and walking over to it. He tugged it open, frowning.

"Ken, what are you doing here?" Daisuke asked, pulling him into the room and shutting the front door behind him.

"We were supposed to have a date tonight," Ken reminded him. "Did you forget?"

"Sorry, I got caught up in doing other things." Daisuke apologized.

"I want him out," Takeru said, head snapping up.

"I'm sorry?" Ken asked politely, frowning.

"Just, all of you, need to get out." Takeru said. "Wait, no, we need to hold an emergency meeting." He turned to Jou, gesturing helplessly and thankful that Chibimon was at least staying quiet.

"You can hold your emergency meeting while we go out." Daisuke suggested, frowning.

"Fine, yes, please." Takeru said, Ken giving him a confused look but accepting Daisuke pulling him out of the apartment two minutes later. Takeru paced, tapping away on his phone.

"I think you need to take a moment to breathe," Jou said, raising a hand to Takeru. "What's going on?"

"The Kaiser," Takeru said, pulling up the information that Koushiro had sent. "The old dark towers are active again."

"No way, we destroyed all of those!" Gomamon said, walking over to Jou.

"Yeah, I know." Takeru said with a sigh. "There is something wrong, really wrong, with the return of the Kaiser."

"How concerned should we be?" Jou asked, Takeru in the midst of sending out a group message to the other chosen children. He leveled a stare at Jou, shaking his head.

"The return of the Kaiser is a terrible reckoning for the digital world. He will pick back up where he left off. There's only two, maybe three of us..." Takeru sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We can't do this again Jou." He said, dragging his gaze up to the nurse. "We need help,"

"We'll help you," Gomamon promised, clapping his paws together.

"If it's the same, you can't-" Takeru let out a sigh, dropping his shoulders. He looked at his D-terminal, grimacing. "I'm already getting SOS messages from Piyomon and Tentomon. They're being redirected to Izzy, but we have to get a jump on this." He looked up from his D-terminal and his phone, sending out messages to the others. He paused only when Hikari called.

"You're not answering my email and sending out emergency meetings to your apartment," Hikari accused.

"The Kaiser is activating dark towers again, Daisuke has a D-3 and a digimon, and I'm not willing to go through everything we did the first time." Takeru said, taking a breath. "Help?"

"Iori and Miyako received D-3s as well." Hikari said. "Should I invite them to the emergency meeting? I'm about to head out. Miyako is returning from the store shortly, I believe."

"Let's just do the old eight," Takeru said. "We can take Iori and Miyako into the digital world tomorrow. If Daisuke was able to pull the digimental of courage out of the ground..."

"He really managed to pull that digimental?" Hikari asked, her tone rising in disbelief.

"Yes," Takeru sighed. "He's on a date with Ken, but... We'll have to see the other two pull digimentals, if they can manage it... Koushiro is already pinning down all known digimental locations."

"Very well," Hikari said. "I'll be there soon. Do you need anything?"

"Food would be nice," Takeru said. "Thank you Hikari," He hung up before the conversation could continue, looking at the slow confirmations through the group message he had sent out. He set his phone aside, Jou watching him in concern.

"You need to sit," he said finally. "I am telling you as a medical profession. You were lucky that you didn't pull the stitching any further. It is healing at a faster rate, but I am worried that all of this moving around will pull the stitches once more. I will make you go to an actual hospital if you do that again."

Takeru turned, sitting on the couch with a sigh. Patamon hopped over to him, settling next to him with a frown. "We won't be alone." The digimon said quietly.

"How certain are we that it will be like last time?" Jou asked.

"Koushiro said the towers are active again-" Takeru stopped speaking when the bell rang, Jou going to answer it. He waved Koushiro and Taichi in, the two walking in and glancing around the apartment. Agumon ambled in behind his partner, turning to look at Takeru.

"Where's the fire?" The digimon asked.

"All over," Takeru replied, offering him a smile.

"Yeah, Koushiro has everything mapped out, it looks like the dark towers appeared out of nowhere." Taich said, flopping down on the couch next to Taichi.

"That would be incorrect," Koushiro said, setting his laptop down at the small table and opening the screen. His fingers flew across the keyboard, Jou letting out a sigh and waving Sora in. Takeru glanced up from his position on the couch, frowning.

"Yamato is still sick, I'll send him whatever updates we have once we are finished and Mimi is in the middle of a shoot and cannot come." He said, reading over the other messages. "Hikari is picking up food for everyone."

"Is everything okay?" Sora asked, glancing around at the grim faces.

"It seems as if the Kaiser has activated once more. Piyomon and Tentomon have already sent distress signals, stating that dark towers are cropping up all over the digital world. It is once more affecting the evolution patterns, making that they are unable to evolve, even with our help."

Sora touched the pendent around her neck as Koushiro spoke, shaking her head. "That's...impossible." She said softly.

"The groundwork is already there," Koushiro said, pulling the diagrams up and projecting them into the air. He clicked on several holographic screens, pulling up the relevant information. "As you can see, this is a map of the previous dark towers. Now, this is the-"

He glanced up when the doorbell rang, Jou getting up and letting Hikari in. "Did I miss anything?" She asked, setting the food on the table around Koushiro's laptop.

"Not yet," he promised, gesturing towards the holographic screens. "You can see the original dark towers, not even a one in a hundred squares affected area. They would pop up, but we were able to get them down quickly. Not truly effective, as there were only two of you but now..." He sighed, pulling up a new map nearly covered in black squares. "They appeared all at once, with no warning." He explained at the shocked gasps. "The areas that are not marked are the areas that we had originally tackled."

"That's..." Hikari swallowed, eyes widening as she took in the swamped dark areas of the map. She let out a breath, shaking her head. "We're fucked," she said, echoing Takeru's sentiments.

"With it causing the disruptions with evolutions as well, it is imperative that we find others that can armour evolution." Koushiro said, sitting back in his chair.

Taichi touched the goggles around his neck, deflating.

"With Iori and Miyako having obtained D-3s, Takeru and I will take them to the digital world and see if we can find which eggs they can pull." Hikari promised.

"Daisuke pulled digimental as well, but I don't trust Ken, at all." Takeru grumbled and HIkari shoots him a look, raising an eyebrow. He shakes his head, letting out a sigh.

"Before we go any further, what can we do to help?" Taichi asked.

"We're going to start clearing out areas as soon as possible. There has to be a way to divide everything up so digimon could cover large areas that we take over once more." Koushiro said.

"There's another thing," Takeru said.

"Yeah?" Koushiro asked slowly.

"You can summon forth the beings that you have burned into your skin. There is power in that holding," Takeru repeated, recalling Lucemon's words. "The digimon Lucemon told me that."

"We have tattoos of our partners," Sora said, touching a wrist. Takeru smiled at her, watching as she shifted positions.

"Of all the things we did, I'm glad that is the one that caught on." He admitted. "We would have to experiment, see to what extent that information is correct." He grimaced, glancing towards Patamon.

"We can go to the digital world soon," Taichi said suddenly, speaking up. He tugged at the goggles around his neck once more, pulling them off and holding them out to Takeru.

Takeru frowned, glancing down at them. "What are...these?" He asked.

"You're taking over." He said. "This is your operation to run. You can do this."

Takeru glanced down at the goggles in his hands, considering the options before shaking his head. "I'm not-" he tried to protest.

"Out of everyone, you've been through it all." Hikari said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I think you're the right choice as everything starts to happen again."

"I always thought I would pass the goggles off to the holder of courage, but this feels right." Taichi said. "You can lead us through the new darkness. Hope leads the way."

He closed his fingers around the goggles, nodding at Taichi. He slide them on his head, finding their weight almost comforting. "Then let's get down to business. I can head into the digital world tonight, with one of you, and maybe Hikari can take another. We can start in already cleared areas and work our way through what we can get done in two hours."

"And what about the rest of us who don't go?" Mimi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You should still rest," Jou said with a shake of his head.

"I'll go with Taichi," Hikari said. "Takeru and Koushiro can begin to make a plan of action. Agumon can start guard duty and we can see what we can do around the dark towers this time."

"Thank you," Takeru said, turning to look at the holomaps Koushiro still had up.

"Where do you want us to start leader?" Taichi asked, clapping Takeru on the shoulder.

"This area," Takeru said, picking out the middle white square. He counted to the next one, shaking his head. "They're in a pattern, that much is noticeable." He added, tracking down the white squares.

"For every white space, there is ten black all around." Koushiro agreed.

"Connect the dots anyone?" Sora asked with a raised eyebrow, placing a fist on her hip.

"Wait..." Koushiro frowned, turning his attention back to the screen and refreshing the map, watching the white dots morph into different shapes. He winced when he saw the kanji the unaffected areas made.

"The chains break," Takeru breathed, pressing a hand to his side and wincing, a wave of pain causing him to fall to his knees. Hikari moved to kneel next to him, helping him up. He grabbed onto the edge of the couch, Patamon hovering near his shoulder.

"Come on," Hikari turned to Taichi, holding up her D-3. "We have to get started some time."

"Right," Taichi said, Koushiro running the program and launching a gate for them. The others sat in silence, Koushiro exchanging a glance with Jou. Takeru and Sora shifted, Sora crossing her arms.

"I'll get a message to Yamato," Jou said, his gaze darting around the room. Takeru sat on the couch, placing his head in his hands.

"Tomorrow, I'll talk with Miyako and Iori. Maybe we can figure out the digimentals they have, if they have them and it's not connected to something else. I'll send updates. Koushiro, will you send me copies of those maps? I want us to record any other anomalies such as the white areas turning into kanji. It could help us." Takeru rubbed his head, trying to think of anything that would help them.

"Of course," Koushiro said, already working.

"I'll be by tomorrow to check on your side." Jou said. "Let's go Gomamon."

"I'll head out as well," Sora said with a nod, the pair leaving Koushiro and Takeru alone. Tentomon hovered over Koushiro's shoulder, watching him work. Takeru glanced towards the red head before tilting his head back and closing his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 physically rebelled against me adding this chapter in.
> 
> Koushiro/Takeru was originally the end game pairing cause of how tight Daisuke/Ken was. Then I decided, nah, polyamory is a good cup of tea. Then, well, it devolves further into a spiraling mess I don't want to spoil!
> 
> I really love Lucemon.
> 
> I got up to the end of arc three edited and saved as drafts! There was a slight mistake where chapter...15? was briefly posted, but I fixed that quickly enough.

Daisuke slid his keys into the lock, pressing a finger to his lips and nodding at Ken. Ken raised an eyebrow, watching as Daisuke stepped into the apartment, beckoning Ken in.

"I don't believe Takeru was in a very good mood this afternoon." Ken pointed out. "Are you sure it's safe for me to be in here?" He asked.

"Yes, it will be fine." Daisuke said with a wave of his hand, hearing a laptop shut as he stepped into the living room. He saw Takeru slumped on the couch, Koushiro sitting there as well, his laptop having been balanced on the couch arm. He glanced up, clearing his throat when Daisuke saw them.

"Long...day?" Daisuke asked, seeing that Takeru's head was on Koushiro's lap, though the blonde appeared to be fast asleep.

"Something like that. Hello, Ichijouji Ken, yes?" Koushiro asked, gaze darting past Daisuke to Ken.

"Yes, and you are...?" He asked.

"Izumi Koushiro, I would offer to shake your hand but..." He gestured towards Takeru.

"Of course." Daisuke said with a nod. "We'll be in my room. You staying the night Koushiro?" Daisuke asked, tipping his head to the side at the strange sight.

"I don’t know, Koushiro said, opening his laptop once more and checking on the program that held the digimon. He held up a finger for them to wait a moment longer as Daisuke nodded, his gaze darting down to Takeru's face before he took Ken's hand and led him into his bedroom. The red head sighed, resting a hand on Takeru's hair and ruffling it.

He adjusted his computer when the digital gate flashed, turning in time for Taichi and Hikari to spill out of the computer. He glanced towards Daisuke's room, gesturing for Tailmon and Agumon to get into the room program with Patamon and Tentomon, just in time for Daisuke to stick his head out of the door.

"I heard a...crash?" He said with a frown, his gaze darting from Hikari and Taichi, Hikari already holding a camera and snapping a picture of the sleeping Takeru.

"Just heading out," Taichi said with a wave of his hand.

"You weren't here before." Daisuke pointed out.

"We can talk about it later Daisuke." Hikari promised, putting the camera away.

"More secrets," he said before Ken's voice told him to come back to bed. Hikari shook her head, turning to Koushiro.

"I'm going to stay here." Koushiro said, gesturing for Tailmon and Agumon to come out when he thought it was safe to do so. "How did it go tonight?" He asked.

"Well, we can evolve around the dark towers, but the higher we go, the weaker it is." Taichi explained. "I couldn't get up to WarGreymon for longer than ten minutes before Agumon had to devolve."

"We were told there was power in the ink," Koushiro said with a shake of his head. Hikari shifted, pressing her hand to her shoulder and nodding. "Are we not leaving Agumon to defend whatever area we had taken over?" He asked, realizing that Agumon was there.

"No, we weren't able to get close to taking anything down." Hikari said. "We tried for hours. They're heavily guarded. And there are inactive towers in the areas that are clear."

"Okay," Koushiro said with a sigh. "I'll work on it longer. Thank you for the information."

"Not a problem. I have to get home, Miyako is starting to get worried. Let me know if anything changes. Will you tell Takeru to meet up at my apartment with Iori by ten tomorrow morning?" Hikari asked.

“I’ll pass along the message when he wakes up. See you in the morning Taichi.” Koushiro promised.

"See you in the morning.” He said with a nod at his boyfriend, turning to Hikari. “Do you need a ride?"

"That would be appreciated, thank you." Hikari said, the pair and their digimon walking out of the apartment. Koushiro glanced up at the door, thankful when Hikari locked it behind her. He dropped his gaze back down to Takeru, wondering what he could do to help him in the coming months.

***

_Takeru sighed, turning when he saw the darkness. He took a step forward, shaking his head. "Hey! Why the fuck am I here?" He called, looking to see where he was._

_"Because you want to be here." A voice said, Takeru turning to see Lucemon. The child digimon shook his head, letting out a sigh._

_"No, I don't." Takeru said, crossing his arms over his chest._

_"Why do you think you keep coming here?" Lucemon asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"I don't know," Takeru said with a shake of his head. "It's not because I want to wander around in the darkness."_

_"You want something that you feel that you can't have." Lucemon said. "Anyone who wanders in the dark wants something that they believe that they can't have. What is it that you want?" He asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"What is it that you want?" Takeru retorted._

_"The destruction of those that would deny me." Lucemon said with a shrug. "What most of us want. We want to conquer, to be heard, to be known. To be seen. Some of us are that way anyway."_

_"What would they deny you?" Takeru asked, raising an eyebrow._

_The digimon smiled, meeting his gaze. "Do you know the story of Lucifer, in the context of your world?" He asked, taking a step towards Takeru._

_"Sure, he was thrown out of heaven, became Satan. Something like that, right?" Takeru asked, watching the smile shift into a frown as the digimon shook his head._

_"Satan is an angel, the angel of temptation. He still works for whatever god you want to say he works for. Lucifer was cast out from heaven for wanting to help the humans." Lucemon said. "They are two different things. And devils are something else completely. I think that humans and digimon working together should be indeed an equal give and take. Those that you are fighting against? They want to deny that humans can even help digimon."_

_"So, we're not fighting against you?" Takeru asked, frowning as he tried to piece the ideas together._

_"I wouldn't say that," Lucemon said with a shrug._

_"Then...what...?" Takeru frowned. "What do you get out of telling any of this to me?"_

_"I get to see your confusion." He said with a smile. "There's a reason for everything, Takaishi Takeru. For so long, you have carried the hope," he sneered the word as he spoke, "but soon you will break, I can feel it. I want to see you break down until you can no longer feel anything other than pain."_

_Takeru opened his mouth, shaking his head and closing it sadly. "I know what it's like to be alone," he said finally. "To watch someone you care for...be in love with other people. That, I want to say, is pain that you can feel every day. It may not be what you think of as pain-"_

_He jerked his head as Lucemon stepped on front of him, placing a hand over his mouth. "This place is not safe for you." The digimon said before letting out a grin. "But you wander here anyway. A moth drawn to the flame, but this is something that does not make sense to you. Why would the bearer of hope be so drawn to misery?" He sneered the word hope, as if it meant nothing more to him than dirt. "You come here because you want to Takaishi Takeru. You want to be brought in by the darkness. But that's okay. In due time, you will learn."_

_Takeru took a step back, slowing his eyes and willing himself away._

****

Takeru woke to the smell of breakfast cooking. He shoved himself off the couch, feeling vaguely like someone who had been put through a meat grinder before spitting him back out. He tried to register what was going on, hearing Koushiro’s voice from the kitchen, along with Daisuke’s voice. The two were arguing about….

“-care!” Daisuke seemed to be saying.

Takeru stood up carefully, running a hand through his hair and stepping into the kitchen. “I’ll admit, it’s a pretty comfy couch.” He commented. “Why are you screaming so early in the morning?”

“It’s nearly nine.” Koushiro commented. “Hikari said she wanted to meet you and Iori at her apartment at ten.”

Takeru found his phone fully charged on the table, picking it up and sending Iori a message, glancing at Koushiro and Daisuke. “That didn’t actually answer my question.”

“The technicalities of having a digimon and the different…” Koushiro sighed. “Convincing him to not tell his boyfriend is like convincing Taichi that the plan he cooked up is completely going to get us killed.”

“Has Taichi ever gotten us killed before?” Takeru asked blankly, trying to get his brain to turn on long enough to function.

“No, but-” Koushiro threw his hands up.

“I agree with Koushiro on this one.” Takeru said, shuffling over to the fridge. “It would be better if you didn’t tell Ken, for the time being.”

“You were rude last night to him, all but shoving him out the door. What’s gotten into you?” Daisuke demanded, hands on his hips. “Why is it all of a sudden, you have like, this hatred of Ken?”

“Maybe I reached my limit of what I’m willing to put up with.” Takeru said, shaking his head as he threw something together for breakfast. He checked his phone when he saw Iori’s text, glad that at least something was going right.

“Before you go over to Hikari’s, I have information to pass to you that I gathered last night.” Koushiro said, gesturing towards his laptop.

“What are you doing at Hikari’s?” Daisuke asked, curious.

“Going to the digital world,” Takeru said with a shrug. “You’re welcome to join us, if you want.”

“Can I tell Ken?” Daisuke asked.

Takeru glanced up from his food and phone, setting his phone to the side and taking a breath as he handed Koushiro his D-terminal for the information that he needed. “I would caution you not tell him for the time being.” He said slowly.

“Why not? It’s not like digimon are some big secret anymore. Other people know about them. I-” Daisuke began.

“I told you no, it’s not a good idea.” Takeru snapped, cutting off into what was about to be the start of one of Daisuke’s famous tirades. He finished his food, putting the dish in the sink. “I don’t have time, or the patience, for this conversation. Argue with me about it later.” He suggested, disappearing into his room.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the couch this morning.” Daisuke grunted. Koushiro finished transferring the information to Takeru’s D-terminal, breaking the connection and confirming that it was indeed on there.

“He’s hurt and in a foul mood. I would suggest not pushing him further on the subject.” Koushiro suggested, saving his work one final time. “I will see you later Daisuke,”

“Hey, do you know what happened to Chibimon?” Daisuke asked, scratching his chin. “I haven't seen him since I got home last night.”

“Ah, he’s probably in…” Koushiro opened his computer once more, running the program he had created. He waved his hand at the computer screen, Daisuke squinting at it in confusion. “Since the digimon are data based, I was able to design a program that would allow them to rest in this room. It’s a cyberspace any of us chosen can access.” He gestured at it, Patamon and Chibimon jumping out of the screen.

“Neat,” Daisuke said with a grin. “I can’t...wait, I can’t.” He sighed. “Thanks,” he added, picking up Chibimon and going back to the food he had prepared for himself. Takeru came out of his room changed, grabbing Patamon and his D-terminal while walking with Koushiro to the door.

They parted ways at the train station, Takeru finding Iori waiting for him, hands in his pockets.

“Sorry for being late,” Takeru apologized, Iori casting him a quizzical glance.

“There’s nothing to apologize for. You’re not late by any means.” He pointed out. “Thank you for taking the time to direct me to Hikari’s.”

“I mean, it was also short notice…” He sighed, shaking his head. “Not a problem.” Iori smiled back at him, the pair stepping onto the train. It was several minutes of quiet before Takeru’s phone went off, Takeru letting out a sigh.

“Hello?” He called, shifting in his seat and finding the movement to tug too much at the stitching.

“Look, are you sure it’s a bad idea to tell Ken?” Daisuke asked. Takeru let out a silent groan, letting his head thud against the train window.

“Look, I’m sure it’s a bad idea to tell Ken.” Takeru responded, keeping his voice as smooth as possible. “There’s something that I...don’t trust about him.”

“He’s my boyfriend. Ya know, if you weren’t such a stick in the mud, maybe you would understand.” Daisuke said. Takeru rolled his eyes, pulling the phone away from his ear as Daisuke began to go on a rant.

“Everything okay?” Iori asked, glancing up from where he had been reading a small book that Takeru hadn’t noticed before.

“Roommate problems,” he explained, holding the phone back up to his ear. “I’m not in the mood to discuss this with you right now. Keep pressing the issue, fine, whatever. Tell him if you really want to that badly. But, can’t you just trust me?” He asked, his free hand tugging at the goggles that he wore around his neck, thinking of how Taichi would handle the situation before grimacing, recalling the many fights he and Yamato had gotten into over the years.

“It feels wrong.” Daisuke said finally, letting out a defeated sigh. “We tell each other everything, ya know?”

“Oh, everything?” Takeru asked, genuinely curious. He set the problem aside, shaking his head. “Look, it would be better if you didn’t is all I’m saying.”

“You told him about Patamon.” Daisuke pointed out.

“And I’m regretting that every moment longer I talk to you.” Takeru responded, his voice rather cheerful. “Look, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing to have a bit of secrecy. We don’t know-”

“You are basing a lot of assumptions while not knowing anything.” Daisuke pointed out, voice snappish.

“You’re right, I am.” Takeru snapped back. He glanced up at the next exit that was called, cursing as the train began to pull away from the one he and Iori had needed. “Now I’m late. I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up the call before any other protests could be made, turning it on silent and shoving it in his pocket.

****

Hikari set her bag down as she met Miyako's gaze, shaking her head slowly. It was just past ten in the morning, and she could already feel Miyako’s boundless energy taking over the room "We should wait for Iori and Takeru, they'll be here any-" She turned when she heard a knock on the door, gesturing as if to prove the point.

She walked over, opening it to reveal a tired looking Takeru and a solemn looking Iori.

"Great, now we can go!" Miyako said, bounding on the balls of her feet.

"Some warnings first," Takeru said with a shake of his head.

"Of course," Miyako sighed, dropping into the seat at the table. Hikari glanced at Takeru, her gaze darting to Iori. He nodded at her, taking a seat as well.

"This is not going to be a picnic." Takeru began. "The Kaiser, along with several other, unknown forces, have ramped up their attacks in the digital world."

"It'll be hostile," Hikari agreed, Tailmon sitting up from her spot near the table as the two spoke. "There were be things that you never considered that we have to do. Fighting..."

"Killing," Takeru said, voice somber. "Being in the digital world is no walk in the park. It's going to be dangerous and hard. You were given D-3s for a reason."

"And will Daisuke be joining us?" Hikari asked.

"No, he had...other plans." Takeru said, his gaze shifting away from the other. He felt Patamon settle on his head, the digimon frowning at the choice of words but deciding to let it slide.

"Then let's go already!" Miyako said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Hikari rolled her eyes with a smile at the enthusiasm.

"Okay, okay," Hikari said with a laugh.

"Before Koushiro left this morning, he had tracked down the location of the remaining six digimentals." Takeru said, placing his hands in his pockets. "He was unable to identify one of the digimental crests however, so it'll be up to us to determine the quality."

"Are we able to lock in locations?" Hikari asked.

"Lucky for us, two digimentals, holding the crests of knowledge and love, are located in a cave together. This is where we have coordinates locked to now." Takeru said, pulling out his laptop and pulling up the program that Koushiro had added to it earlier that day.

"Is that why you were running late?" Hikari asked, taking a step next to him. Miyako bounced in place, right behind Hikari, while Iori waited patiently to the side.

"Yes, plus we missed the train exit," Takeru said with a shake of his head. "Daisuke ended up calling and we got into an argument and yeah… It hasn’t been a very lovely morning."

"I'm sorry," Hikari said, patting his shoulder. "Maybe you'll have a better chance when all of this is over?"

"Do you really think-" Takeru sighed, shaking his head and disturbing Patamon from his perch. "Let's just go," he said, holding up his digivice. He activated the gate, the four of them disappearing into the digital world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not great at fighting scenes.
> 
> But! This is technically the end of "part one" according to my notes. Which means, we're moving on to a more...meatier part of the story. We're over introductions and getting partners to people. Now we're on to the big guns.
> 
> TECHNICALLY I wrote the ending chapter(s) AND two epilogues for this beast of a story last night. I am writing somewhere in point d, where as the ending is point j or something. I have to connect them. But, once I do connect the two, I will let y'all know. And act four is officially finished. So far, Act 1, 2, & 3 consist of chapters 1-20. Act four is not separated into chapters. I'm pretty sure the finale consists of two end chapters and two epilogues, depending on how and where I break it down. Or, if it's even long enough to break down into four. Or maybe three, cause I just double checked the word count on the final act. But, that's before various edits, so it's just bare bones. Why am I rambling about this in the chapter nine notes? I don't know.

"What...is with these clothes?" Miyako asked, looking down in the faint light of the cave they were standing in. Takeru and Hikari glanced at each other, before glancing at Iori and Miyako. She cocked an eyebrow, shaking her head and repressing her own laughter.

"The digital world does strange things. We found it's better to just...roll with it." Takeru said, turning to look at Hikari once more before he settled his gaze on the back of the cave. "Do you want to walk them through possibly getting these two digimentals while I check something?"

"What are you going to check?" Hikari asked curiously.

"Just a...theory….Koushiro asked me to verify." Takeru said with a shake of his head. "We'll see what happens, and if anything happens, I'll let you know."

Hikari nodded, turning and beckoning the two other young adults down the way. At the end of the cave was a set of stairs, carved out of the rock. Miyako let out a low whistle, glancing around curiously.

"It looks like a lot of work went into the cave." She commented, turning her attention to the steps. She hesitated, Iori halfway up the stairs already. He turned to look back at her, offering her his hand.

"Shall we go at the same time?" He asked her. She nodded, accepting the hand and they finished walking up the stairs together. Hikari stood at the bottom of the stairs, glancing down when she felt Tailmon's paw on her leg.

"What is the goal here?" The digimon asked, her eyes catching Hikari's before both of them turned to see Miyako and Iori standing before the digimentals. The two shared a look before they both glanced at Hikari.

“That we get help against the Kaiser,” Hikari said softly. “At least we have a way around…” She gestured wordlessly behind her, Miyako catching her attention with a question.

"What are the crests?" Miyako asked curiously.

"The one of the right is the crest of love, the one of the left is knowledge." Hikari said, taking a step closer to verify the crests before she crouched next to Tailmon, scratching the cat digimon’s ears.

She remained crouched as Miyako placed her hands around the digimental, casually lifting it out of the slot. Iori followed suit, both of them taking a step back when there was a glowing pillar out of the slots. Two digimon planted their feet before them, the bird turning and bowing to Miyako.

"Thank you for releasing me from my slumber. I am Hawkmon, it is a pleasure to meet you." The digimon said.

"Ey, same." The other said with a nod of their head. "I am Armadimon and I have waited a long time to meet you Iori."

"You are so cute!" Miyako said, dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around Hawkmon's body. "I'm excited to meet you. I've always wanted to have an adventure!"

Hawkmon blinked, waiting until Miyako let him go before he spoke. "As adventurous as this may seem, there are dangerous times upon us, if the new bearers of digimentals are anything to indicate."

"I will do my best to help," Iori told Armadimon, his gaze skating back to Hikari. She smiled, the digimon letting out a small cough.

"It's been a long time coming, but it will be something that is better for both of us now that you're here!" Armadimon agreed happily.

"Takeru's in trouble," Tailmon said, her head swinging towards the entrance of the cave. She took off, Hikari standing and following her partner. Armadimon and Hawkmon followed, Miyako adjusting her glasses as Hikari slid to a stop in front of the cave entrance.

"Tailmon, evolve!" She said, her D-3 shining as Tailmon jumped into the fray. Takeru leaned against a tree, teeth gritted as Angemon ducked a blow, the digimon growling.

"Do you need help?" Angewomon asked, Iori and Miyako stopping to watch the two angels face the NeoDevimon.

"What should we do?" Miyako asked, watching as Takeru moved to join Hikari. The two glanced at each other, watching the angels duck and swerve around the NeoDevimon, Angewomon's Holy Arrow piercing the digimon before any real damage could be done.

"Nothing, now." Hikari said, watching the data disperse.

"What happened?" Iori asked, watching the angels devolve. Patamon went to join Takeru, Tailmon trudging back to Hikari with a sigh.

"A digimon known as NeoDevimon," Takeru said with a shake of his head. "We try to do what we can to save the digimon that are being controlled, when we can. However, with a digimon like that..."

"There are times when we don't have to kill," Hikari said softly. She turned her eyes on Miyako and Iori, watching their horror and sorrow morph across their faces.

"I wasn't able to evolve into HolyAngemon." Patamon said quietly. "Even then, we were both perfect level. I should have been-"

"It's okay," Takeru said with a smile, taking the digimon into his arms. "Tailmon was there to help us, we did what we needed to, that's what matters."

"That's concerning," Hikari said, glancing down at Tailmon.

"Who's HolyAngemon?" Miyako asked.

"It's Patamon's Ultimate form." Hikari explained. "Digimon have several methods of evolution. Most common, you'll find child, adult, and perfect digimon. A baby digimon would be Tokomon or Nyaromon. Patamon is a child digimon, as are Hawkmon and Armadimon. Tailmon is an adult level. Angemon is an adult level as well, whereas Angewomon is a perfect digimon." Hikari paused, glancing at Takeru.

"With the Digimentals that you have received, you'll be able to use armour evolution." Takeru said, snapping out of the trance like state he had been in. "Why don't you try it and see what happens?"

"But the Digimentals disappeared," Iori pointed out.

"They would have gone into your D-terminals," Takeru said, watching as Miyako pulled out the device. "They will store any of the Digimentals found. When you want to use one, just click on it."

Miyako listened, doing as told and selecting the digimental. "What's the crest that's on the digimental?" She asked, showing it to Hikari.

"The crest of love," Hikari confirmed, as Iori pulled out his own D-terminal, looking at it curiously.

"Hawkmon, armour evolution!" Miyako called, selecting the digimental. Hikari took a step back as the evolution took over Hawkmon, watching the beast settle down on all fours. "Holsmon!" he turned as he introduced himself, Miyako staring up at the digimon with wide eyes.

"Like a kid in a candy store." Takeru said with a smile.

"Armadimon, was it?" Iori asked, turning to look at the small ground digimon.

"That would be correct." He agreed.

"Amradimon, armour evolution." Iori called, selecting the digimental and watching the same thing take place, taking a step back as the digimon settled. "Digmon," he said happily.

"Bearing the crest of knowledge," Takeru said, watching the digimon curiously. "That just leaves...three more to find then." He said, pulling up the list that Koushiro had made them.

"Four," Hikari said, looking over his shoulder. Her head snapped to the side when they heard someone laugh, both she and Takeru leaping to their feet.

"Do you really think you can finish this?" A voice asked, Takeru freezing when he heard it. He clenched his fist down at his side, taking a breath to steady his pulse.

"Why don't you come out and show your face you piece of shit!" Hikari shouted, Miyako and Iori both giving her a startled glance. "You're the asshole that decided this wasn't over! So come show your face and let's finish this here and now."

"I don't think so." The voice commented, passive in his response. "You see, you seem to think that this is about you. And you also seem to think that I relented first last time. I had something come up and I had to put all of this on pause. But, as you can see, I'm back now."

"That sounds like..." Iori frowned, glancing from Takeru to Hikari.

"I see that there are some new...chosen children to deal with. It doesn't matter however. The ground work has already been laid and I know your weaknesses. Really, you should learn better Takeru dear, those that you talk to don't always have your best interest at heart." The voice whispered.

"Show yourself," Iori responded.

"No," the voice replied, letting out a small laugh. "I think I shall enjoy this game. Tyranomon, attack!"

Hikari's gaze darted to the west of them. They were standing with their backs to the cave now, Holsmon and Digmon standing in front of them. Takeru and Hikari shared a glance, turning their attention to their friends. "Look for a dark ring!" Hikari instructed, pulling out her D-3. "Tailmon, armour evolution!"

"Patamon, armour evolution!" Takeru cried at the same time, shaking off the words of the speaker. He watched Patamon evolve, Pegasmon and Nefertimon standing before the two adults. They took to the skies, Holsmon joining them as Digmon scanned the horizon. The four adults grimaced, watching the trio of Tyranomon approach them, black rings evident on their necks.

"Who was that?" Miyako asked, taking as step back as the four digimon meet the approaching digimon.

"Tempest wing!" Holsmon cries overtakes Digmon's attack of big crack, the two combining their efforts while Nefertimon and Pegasmon each took on a Tyranomon of their own.

"He calls himself the digimon Kaiser," Takeru said darkly.

"Seemed like he knew you pretty well." Miyako commented.

"We fought with him for two years-aim for the rings Nefertimon!-when we were in school." Hikari explained, watching with a wince as the Tyranomon was battered by Rosetta Stone. "he disappeared and we thought that was going to be the last we would see of him, especially when he stopped showing up."

"The gates stabilized. They still needed the D-3s to open, but we never thought too much on it. Koushiro even managed a work around after some time." Takeru responded, wincing as Pegasmon was battered to the ground. The digimon stood back up, shaking himself off and taking to the sky, using Shooting Star at the digimon. "Well, Koushiro did, he thinks about everything though." he amended.

"Koushiro likes to work on problems," Hikari pointed out, watching as the ring broke from the Tyranomon Digmon and Holsmon were focused on. The two broke up, turning to help Nefertimon and Pegasmon with their Tyranomon.

"After this, we need to return to the human world." Takeru said, watching the rings disappear. His clenched fists slowly relaxed, Hikari reaching over and touching his shoulder. "We have to confirm who the Kaiser is."

"Do you have any ideas?" Iori asked, greeting Armadimon when the digimon returned to him, congratulating him on the fight well fought.

Miyako picked up Hawkmon, hugging him at the same moment as Hikari let out a sigh. "It's a possibility that the identity of the Kaiser is Ichijouji Ken. His disappear-"

"Wait, the same Ken that Daisuke is dating?" Miyako interjected.

"Yes," Takeru said with a nod.

"Then what-" Miyako tried, backing down when Hikari offered her a look.

"As I was saying, his disappearance and reappearance counts for the same stretch of time that Ichijouji Ken disappeared and reappeared in the human world, back while we were in school. That would also have been the time that we noticed an uprise in the activity of the Kaiser here. We looked for other such anomalies, but it was the only one that we could conclude that would fit the pattern." Hikari explained.

"What pattern are we looking at?" Iori inquired.

"Can we talk about this over food? I'm hungry," Armadimon said, Hikari letting out a laugh.

"Of course we can," she said with a smile, turning to look at Tailmon and Patamon, the digimon nodding in agreement. "I made sure there was extra food in the fridge as well, courtesy of Miyako's family store."

"Is that why you wanted all that stuff?" Miyako asked with a raised a eyebrow. "I thought you were planning on throwing a party or something."

"No," Hikari said with a shake of her head. "Digimon tend to require a lot of food. They get hungry easily and are starving after every time they evolve."

"Speak for yourselves," Tailmon said, standing next to Hikari.

"I know you're hungry," Hikari said, kneeling down and meeting her partner's eye. "You can't tell me you aren't hungry after everything you did today."

"Come on, let's go." Takeru said, turning and holding his D-3 to the TV that they had entered through. The four humans and their partners disappeared, an airdramon descending on the area they had been in within moments.

The man stepped off the digimon, turning to look at the TV in disdain. "If these get destroyed, then they would have no access, isn't that right?" He asked to himself, turning to the Airdramon and gesturing towards the device. The digimon blinked, but under the Kaiser's control, destroyed the device.

The Kaiser considered the options before him, sending out a mass order to the digimon to destroy whatever television sets they could find, curious to see how it would hamper the chosen children's ability to go between worlds. "We shall make this a game then." He decided, stepping back on the Airdramon and settling in for the flight home, looking forward to spending the night with Daisuke on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, yes, the Kaiser is "technically" Ken.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys, actual movement forward with the plot!
> 
> Also, the timeline gets really funky and I'm not sure what to do about that.
> 
> But, it's...Sunday in the fic? And the Aug first was say, Friday or Sat, probably Fri, with Sat being the day that Daisuke received V-mon and Sunday being the day Miyako and Iori received Hawkmon and Armadimon. There is also finally a section of this chapter that appeared in the one-shot. Wow, that was a slog to get here! Hope you're still enjoying!
> 
> Here's an update in general about this fic:
> 
> As of saving this as a draft(May 19th) the story is...86K long, according to google docs. This does not include the ending, which before beginning edits is about 7K on its own. And Act 5, which is connecting the dots from point D-where act four ends off, act five begins-to point like...J or K, which will be the epilogues.
> 
> I just wanna say, this is the *longest* story that I have written. This is longer than my longest original story, which taps out at around 87K and that's been edited about four times. Which, to be fair, it started out at like 60K and had been handwritten while I worked at an airport and only worked on it during shifts. *sniffs* I'm so proud of this fanfic.
> 
> Also, I estimating between thirty and forty....ish chapters? Probably closer to the thirty area. I have twenty seven edited and saved to post, with at least another confirmed two in way of ending and epilogue(s?). And not to mention eleven boss battles(yeah, that's a lot...I...don't know how that happened, but it did) and a bunch of other plot related stuff that I won't talk about. So be prepared for the long haul I guess. I'm probably going to estimate this fic somewhere in the 100K range, maybe. Unless Google docs word counter is offer by a couple thousand or so words, rather than a couple hundred words like I think it is.
> 
> I will confirm that there is several things you will be seeing in this fic: Jogress evolutions, the ultimate evolutions that are found in Tri(While this goes into AU territory shortly after the start of '02, I still like the ultimate evolutions in Tri), and probably me getting antsy to see what you guys think of other chapters I _personally_ love, and posting every day sometimes, rather than every day because I am impatient. But I am also trying to keep it every other day so I don't flood people with updates.

"Upamon!" the digimon said, bouncing in Iori's lap.

"What I don't get is why they devolved when they came to the human world." Miyako said, poking at Poromon's cheek before picking him up, curious as to what it would feel like to hug him.

"Expanded energy," Tailmon responded, sitting down with the food Hikari had given her.

"Then why aren't you in child or baby form?" Miyako asked, glancing at Tailmon.

"Maturity," the digimon said with a shrug. "I haven't devolved to Nyarumon in many years now."

"I want to be in my adult form all the time!" Upamon said, bouncing closer to Tailmon. "Patamon, why aren't you in your adult form all the time?"

Patamon considered the question, coming up in the answer easily. "It's easier for me to hide like this." He said. "People don't question a stuffed animal, but they would question an angel walking around."

"It's Japan, they may assume it's some sort of cosplay. Besides, aren't you trying to get your books published Takeru?" Miyako asked, turning her attention to the blond.

"Yeah, but it's always felt unfinished..." Takeru shrugged.

"Cut it off at us defeating Apocalymon." Hikari said with a shake of her head.

"Could never figure out how to add in the stint with Kaiser, but it seems as if that will be answered in a sequel." Takeru said, sighing.

"Is it published?" Miyako asked curiously.

"Not yet, but I have a copy I've edited. I'm still convincing myself to send it in to the editors I work for. Usually they don't accept works from those that work for them, but I have a feeling that this story is going to be such a huge hit, they can't do anything but accept it." He smiled at the thought, Iori glancing to where the digimon were gorging themselves on the food.

"Do you have a copy I would read?" Miyako asked curiously.

"Not that I feel confident giving out," Takeru said with a shake of his head. "But, I'm going over the last of the edits sometime this week, I can send you a copy to read when that's done."

"I would love it!" She said with a smile.

Takeru nodded, packing up his laptop and glancing at Hikari. "Koushiro can do the needed changes on your laptop for a unbreakable connection to the digital world. Just call him or stop by his office sometime before Friday. He's out of town after that."

"I'll call him. You headed home?" Hikari asked.

"I have some work I need to get done tonight, but I'll be free tomorrow for most of the day." Takeru confirmed. He glanced at the other two, nodding at them. "I look forward to working with you. Perhaps we can search for more of the digimentals later this week, if we have the free time."

"I'm free Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday nights." Iori commented, glancing at Upamon before at the bag that Takeru had insisted he bring along.

"I'm only available on Friday nights and weekends," Miyako said with a frown.

"I have an event this Friday," Hikari said with a sigh, the four adults looking at each other with a grimace. "This would have been easier if we were all still in school."

"I can go to the digital world with Iori during the weeknights he's free, and you and Miyako can start the weekend clean up." Takeru suggested. "It won't be the best way to go about it, but we can make something work if we try hard enough, right?"

"Of course," Hikari said with a nod.

"I'm normally free most weeknights and weekends," Iori agreed after a moment. "I have an event coming up however in two weeks that I cannot miss."

"Perfect then," Takeru said with a nod. "Then, I'll text you later Iori and we'll figure something out to do on Tuesday and Wednesday. Friday, we can meet up with Miyako and then Miyako and Hikari can take a weekend shift of knocking out dark towers."

"No wonder Taichi put you in charge," Hikari teased, bumping her shoulder into Takeru's as she moved to give him a hug.

"Who else would he have chosen?" Takeru asked, returning the hug with a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose that's true." Hikari said with a shake of her head. "However, in the event that you don't' shape up to be a good leader, I will be staking my claim as the responsible one should you fuck up."

"Ah, how sweet." Takeru responded, both of them glancing towards Miyako when she cleared her throat.

"How old were you two when it started?" She asked, watching the pair exchange a glance.

"Summer of '99," Takeru said quietly. "I joined in the digital world first. It was ages, probably what would have accounted for a year if not more, in there, and no time at all had passed in the human world. When we did get back, to fight Vamdemon, Hikari joined us."

"Is time still like that in the digital world?" Iori asked. "Could we spend ages there and only have seconds pass here."

"No, with the defeat of Apocalymon, the time evened out. Hikari said with a shake of her head, kneeling down to scoop Tailmon into her arms. "It was...three years until we saw our partners again. And since then, the digital gates have remained open, if you had a D-3. They weren't the most stable, but they were open."

"I really do have work to get done today, sorry to cut this short." Takeru apologized, his gaze scanning the group. "It would be best to get to know your digimon. They're your life long partners. Without them, none of this would be possible. I'll see you Tuesday Iori?"

"Of course, where would you like to meet?" The youngest inquired, already holding Upamon, who had fallen asleep upon finishing the food.

"Your house, preferably. I don't know how well I can trust Daisuke and..." Takeru shrugged, flashing them a smile. "Maybe I'll get him to come with us this time as well..."

"Good luck," Hikari said with a smile, Takeru nodding. He and Patamon left the apartment behind, Iori running to catch up several minutes later, Upamon stored safely in Iori's bag.

"What do you mean you don't know if you can trust Daisuke?" Iori asked as the two waited for the train that would take them towards home.

"I have an off putting feeling." Takeru said with a half hearted shrug. "It's hard to explain, more so because I don't know where the feeling comes from. It's this itch that tells me Ken and Daisuke both can't be trusted. When we were younger, Hikari and I always suspected Ken was the Kaiser. We thought perhaps he got bored with the idea and returned home. Because we could never confirm..."

"You don't know who the human we heard today was." Iori interjected.

"We can guess, but we never confirmed the suspicions. And Daisuke is so close to Ken..." Takeru sighed, shoulders slumping.

"What do you think?" Iori asked, catching Takeru off guard.

"What do I think?" He asked with a frown.

"Yes, what is your gut feeling? Putting side what you know for facts, what do you think?" Iori said, his hand tightening on the strap of his bag. "Before today, I would have thought this was all an elaborate prank. When we were younger, I always wondered where you and hIkari disappeared to. And the days that you didn't show up to school... I was never close to Miyako and Daisuke, but we sort of became friends. We felt like there was something missing. When we were older and Hikari told us about the digimon, it was like a daydream. Even when we were invited to the August First meetup, I still didn’t know what to believe."

"We should have settled this when we were younger," Takeru admitted with a nod. " It felt like someone was missing as well, when we were fighting. But there was never enough time, never enough of us. Taichi and the others helped where they could, but without the ability to armour evolve, they were only ever able to have their child partners with them when it came to us getting the dark towers destroyed. After they were destroyed, they were able to evolve just fine."

"Is that where the idea of the tattoos came from?" Iori asked.

"A childish hope that, if we had a representation of our partners on us at all times, they would never be able to not evolve, regardless of the situation." Takeru said with a nod. "It doesn't seem so childish now, that we know it works." He said, clenching his right hand into a fist. "Seeing Angewomon confirmed,"

"And what about Patamon's perfect level?" Iori asked.

"When I was attacked a few days ago, the tattoo itself was damaged. When we tried to evolve, Patamon...couldn't. I don't know if that was because there were dark towers, or if the tattoo itself was the factoring decision. It's not something I can spend a lot of time on at the moment though." Takeru explained, glancing away and stepping onto the train when it stopped. Iori followed, the pair finding their seats quickly.

"What will we do if it is Ken who is the Kaiser?" Iori asked after checking to make sure they were alone.

"He's been spending a lot of time with Daisuke, so perhaps that will distract him enough to make him incompetent that we can actually take him down." Takeru said.

"The Kaiser seemed to know you pretty well." Iori commented.

Takeru shuddered, shaking his head as he rested the bag Patamon and his computer were in on his lap. "Yeah, that's something I worry about as well. Which makes the connection of Ken and the Kaiser being the same person even stronger, if you ask me."

"Ken's always with Daisuke, isn't he?" Iori asked.

"Mmhmm," Takeru said with a nod. "It's a wonder how the two ended up together at all. The most they had in common in school was soccer. But, it worked, somehow..."

"You seem upset over the fact." Iori observed, Takeru turning to look at him with a smile.

"I will admit, having a roommate who's dating someone you think is probably one of the worst enemies you encountered in the digital world tends to put a damper on things." Takeru said with a small laugh. "There's a reason I try to avoid them, but sometimes it can't be helped. I mean… He wasn’t the worst, as far as fighting goes. But, the way he treated digimon ranks him high up on my list, for that reason alone." He hesitated, shaking his head.

"Does it bother you at all?" Iori asked.

"Of course it does," Takeru shrugged. "I've just learned to live with it being a fact, ya know? There's only so much I can do to keep them apart and there's only..." He slumped his shoulders, shaking his head. "It's not a problem that I can easily sort."

"I wish you a clear head to work it out." Iori said, watching as Takeru looked at his phone, answering the call with an apologetic smile.

"Hey Yamato," he said, tipping his head to the side as he listened to his brother.

"Since I'm feeling better, would you mind coming over and catching me up on everything that happened?" Yamato asked, papers ruffling on the end of the line.

"It can't be today, but I'm free Monday afternoon, if that works for you." Takeru responded. "Sorry, I have plans for tonight."

"That's okay," Yamato sighed. "Taichi told me he passed on the goggles. I can't believe he still has those things."

"I can't believe that they're still in one piece," Takeru responded. "As far as everything else goes, the Kaiser is back and we have two new chosen children, three if you count Daisuke."

"And you wouldn't count him...why? I would have thought that was who Taichi meant when he said he passed on the goggles. He's as much of an airhead as Taichi was." Yamato said.

"No, he passed them along to me. Are you sure you're feeling better?" Takeru said with a frown.

"Just peachy," Yamato responded, voice dull. "I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

"Oh, we can test out a theory I’m working on as well tomorrow, then!" Takeru said happily. "I'll be over after I stop by the office. Does three thirty work for you?"

"Perfect," Yamato said. "And what kind of theory are you going to have me test out?"

"Don't worry, you'll be perfectly safe, I promise. I have to go, I'm on the train. See you tomorrow!" Takeru said, hanging up the phone before his brother could protest.

"Thank you for inviting me today," Iori said once he had Takeru's attention once more.

"You're part of the group now," Takeru said, turning his gaze to Iori. "There would be no reason to not invite you."

"You didn't invite Daisuke." Iori pointed out.

"That's...a special case that I have to approach a different way." Takeru said, his shoulders slumping. "This is my exit, I'll talk to you Tuesday then?"

"Of course, I'll see you then. Thank you," Iori said, watching as Takeru swept off the train. He shook his head, offering the older chosen child a small smile when he realized that Takeru had missed his exit while he was on the phone. He sat down to wait for the next five minutes, relaxing.

***

Takeru held his breath as he placed his key in the lock, unsure as to what sort of scene would greet him. He felt Patamon shuffle in the bag, the digimon growing tired of hanging out before he unlocked the door, stepping into the living room. He was greeted with the usual sight of Daisuke and Ken entangled on the couch, grimacing when he noticed the hands slipping down each other's pants.

He side stepped quickly into the kitchen, grabbing the couple of quick food options he had prepared before stepping quickly into the walkway to his room, not bothering to remove his shoes.

"Welcome home," Daisuke called, Takeru offering them a quick glance to see that they were at least decent. "Sorry, I didn't know-"

"I think it's time we get a new couch," Takeru said cheerfully, turning to look Daisuke dead in the eye. "What do you think?"

"What's wrong with this one?" Daisuke asked, pulling Ken up once he got off the taller boy. Ken smoothed out his hair, his gaze darting between Daisuke and Takeru curiously as the conversation unfolded.

"Couches are meant for sitting, not shoving your hands down your partner's pants." Takeru responded with a vague wave of his hand. "I would hate to think....I don't want to know what you've done on that couch. I think it's time for a new one."

"Isn't that a bit of an overaction, Takeru?" Ken asked curiously. "It's certainly like we haven't stained the couch or anything."

Takeru's frown deepened as he edged closer to his door, the food still in his hand. "I don't want to think about what you two have done on that couch, let alone what sort of stains you may or may not have left. That's not an image I need in my life, thank you very much."

"Okay, we'll do our best to keep it to the bedroom," Daisuke said with a sigh.

"Doesn't Ken have an apartment you two can hide out in?" Takeru asked, shaking his head. "Wouldn't that be a better option anyway? Then, and of course I am assuming here, you wouldn't have someone walking in on you two all the time."

"There's sensitive information in my apartment that I can't have being messed up." Ken said with a small shrug. "I would invite Daisuke over but..."

"I have a tendency to mess those kinds of things up." Daisuke said with a grin. "Besides, it's not like we're really harming anyone."

"Maybe just my eyeballs," Takeru said with a roll of his eyes.

"You've read me some of the stuff you've been sent to edit. Surely this can't be any worse." Daisuke said with a shake of his head. Takeru sighed, rubbing his temples as he stepped into his room. He shut the door after bidding them good night, plopping down at his desk and letting Patamon out of the bag as he grabbed his laptop, determined to get work done.

***

Ken sat on the couch, his gaze flickering from Daisuke to the door and back as the other grumbled. "He started wearing goggles," Daisuke said suddenly, dropping back onto the couch.

"Goggles?" Ken asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Hikari's brother always wore goggles, now Takeru's doing it." Daisuke said, crossing his arms. His gaze skittered to Takeru's door, his shoulders slumping.

"Daisuke dear, do you like Takeru?" Ken asked curiously, his voice soft.

"I... Do I like him?" Daisuke asked, raising an eyebrow. "Where would you get that idea?"

"The mournful gaze as he walks to his room. The way you watch his every move. The fact that we often end up on the couch until you know that he's home." Ken leans forward, resting a hand on Daisuke's cheek. "It's okay if you find interest in other men besides myself." He said with a smile, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side.

"That's not-" Daisuke blushed, dropping Ken's gaze. "I mean..."

"Do you?" Ken asked, truthfully curious about his answer.

"Maybe," Daisuke admitted. "But-"

"I must admit, I like him too." Ken agreed. "I've always wondered what it would be like to be with both of you, but I never found a way to ask you. It always seemed like such a delicate subject. And he was hurt so recently...not to mention how he must be feeling after his strong reaction to yesterday." Ken paused, frowning.

"Oh, that thing?" Daisuke said with a frown.

"Yes, he seemed quite distressed." Ken agreed. "Is he feeling unwell?"

"As you said, he did get hurt a couple of days ago," Daisuke said with a shake of his head. "I think he must be in pain or something, but he really must be out of it."

"Well, perhaps we should make him something to feel better. I could come over while he's at work tomorrow and we can surprise him with dinner." Ken suggested, brushing hair behind his ear as he considered it.

"We can do that," Daisuke said with a smile. "I think it would be a nice surprise."

“So is the answer yes to the question?" Ken asked.

"What...question was that?" Daisuke asked.

"You liking Takeru," Ken responded.

"Yeah, I guess so." Daisuke said with a sigh. "Just...it's not strange, is it?"

"I often find that polyamory is a healthy option to explore in romances if all parties are interested." Ken said with a smile, getting off the couch and offering Daisuke a hand. "However, why don't we have some fun tonight?"

"I'm always down," Daisuke said, taking his hand and letting himself be pulled to the bedroom, pushing away the thoughts of what would happen if they added a third person to the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Separate Ways by Journey is probably going to be the anthem of this fanfic. If fits so well.
> 
> That and Tainted Love, but that belongs to the later half of the fanfic, while Separate Ways just, everything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved this scene between Takeru and Yamato. Which is why it's starring in its own chapter!
> 
> This fanfic also has its own playlist [here!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLwE3Ngs6wvmHNCC5sLUUL5jeL1SCY-G6K)
> 
> This was also heavily edited to be in the one-shot. Like, super heavily edited, but yeah. Enjoy.
> 
> Reminder to self: Stop making so many things to deal with later down the line.
> 
> Edit: Officially my longest Digimon fanfic posted!

Takeru looked through the document he was editing, saving the file and turning to his boss. "That's the last one for the day."

"Good work," she said, glancing up from her own computer. "Say, are you still working on that story of yours Takeru?"

"Yeah?" He asked with a frown. He shifted from foot to foot, anxious to be heading to his brother's already. "I'm making some minute changes, making sure it's up to snuff, ya know?" He said with a smile.

"Of course," she said with a nod. "We're going to be accepting submissions next week, if you're interested in throwing in your lot." She leaned back, stretching and grunting as she popped her back. "It's open submissions, so everyone is welcome to try their hand."

"We don't usually take submissions from..." Takeru nodded when the woman met his gaze.

"You're a brilliant man." She said, getting up from her desk and placing her hands on her hips. "I've seen glimpses of your writing. If something like that were to come through, it would be some much better than half the slop that we wade through. I want to see someone like you get somewhere. Open submissions are for everyone, not just for those that are not apart of this company. I want to see you try Takeru."

"Thank you for letting me know," Takeru said with a smile. "I'll finish up my edits and have it submitted as soon as the gates open."

"Monday morning, my desk." She said with a wink. "Now, you look like you're in a hurry to get somewhere. Have a nice date lined up with that pretty girlfriend of yours?"

"No, Hikari and I aren't dating." Takeru said with a shake of his head. "She's even seeing someone else." He added, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, wincing as he smacked the back into the stitching on his side.

"Then why are you so eager to scurry out?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to be seeing my brother after this." Takeru said. "I haven't been seeing him much, not since I started working here. But we have plans for hanging out tonight. I've been looking forward to them for a couple of weeks now." Takeru lied, knowing that he and Yamato saw each other plenty more than they did when they were young.

"Ah, at least you know how important it is to have good relationships with your family." She smiled, nodding at Takeru. "You have a good day then, and good luck." She winked, Takeru turning and walking out of the office and down the stairs, feeling his cheeks flare up as he pulled out his phone, checking for emails.

He frowned when he heard his phone ring, answering the call and putting it up to his ear. "Hello Daisuke, how can I help you?" He asked, stepping out of the building and heading towards the train that would take him to the area of town that Yamato lived in.

"I was wondering what time you were going to be home from work," Daisuke said, his voice raising by the end of the question.

"When I would be home from...work?" Takeru asked with a frown. "You never asked before now."

"Yeah, well..." Daisuke hesitated, Takeru letting out a sigh.

"I'm off of work now, but I'm going over to Yamato's to take care of something. Probably by six, maybe seven?" Takeru said, shaking his head.

"Okay, see you by seven!" Daisuke said, hanging up on Takeru. Takeru pulled the phone away from his ear, rowning as he listened to the dial tone.

"Guess I'll be home by seven," he said, pocketing the device and glancing at his bag. He shook his head, getting onto the train and sitting down with a sigh, resting his laptop back on his lap. He fiddled with the strings, getting off when his exit came and walking the short half mile to his brother's apartment. He knocked on the door, bag slung over his shoulder as he waited, glancing around the hall.

"Come in," Gabumon said, pulling the door open. 

"Hello Gabumon, how are you?" Takeru asked, stepping into the apartment and locking the door behind him.

"I am doing well, would you like anything to eat?" The digimon asked, trailing behind Takeru.

"Nah, I had a late lunch, but thank you for the offer." Takeru said with a smile, turning and nearly running his elbow into Yamato's stomach.

"I just stopped feeling sick, I would love it if you didn't gut check me." Yamato said, stepping back with a shake of his head.

"You look like shit," Takeru said, turning to his older brother with a smile. "I would ask how you're feeling but..."

"Where's Patamon?" Yamato asked curiously. Takeru snapped his fingers, pulling out his laptop and shoving aside several pieces of paper to open it. He logged in, pulling up the file that Koushiro had saved to his screen and gesturing towards the program.

Yamato squinted, looking around the room that was displayed on the computer screen. "I don't get it," he said finally.

Takeru smirked, reaching through the screen and pulling out Patamon. "It's a good way to travel with the digimon," Takeru explained, Patamon hopping up to his head and grinning.

"Wow, Koushiro is really outdoing himself this time." Yamato said with a low whistle. "So, what is it that you need from me?"

"I want to see if there's any other connections for you with the tattoos and evolving in the areas with dark towers." Takeru explained, turning to his computer and pulling up the gate program.

"it gets me out of studying for the night, so let's do this." Yamato said with a grin, glancing down at Gabumon. He checked his pockets, making sure the digivice was in one of them before nodding at Takeru.

"Still planning on being the first digimon pair in space?" Takeru asked, pointing his D-3 at the gate program and sending them through. Yamato landed stiffly, Takeru and Patamon keeping their balance from the transfer. He turned to look at Takeru, offering him a small smile.

"With the way things are going, I am going to be the first one there." He said with a nod. "It's more than just determination that's going to be me there too."

"How's the astigmatism of digimon partners in your class?" Takeru asked curiously, the pair walking through the silent woods.

"Not as bad, it's mostly people between our ages. They saw what happened when we were growing up. They understand. Most of them don't have partners, but..." Yamato shrugged, shaking his head.

"I have a feeling once we take care of the problem that has shown itself, that will change." Takeru said, clenching his fist and turning to his brother, stopping randomly. "This should do."

"Just figure out how far we can evolve?" Yamato asked, glancing around the clearing.

"Yep," Takeru said, turning to his brother and leaning against a tree. He watched Yamato and Gabumon share a glance, Yamato taking a step back and holding out his digivice. Takeru studied the two, watching Gabumon evolve in Garurumon, then WereGarurumon and, finally, MetalGarurumon. He checked the time on his phone, ticking down the three minutes before Gabumon devolved back to child form.

"Sorry Yamato," the digimon said, turning to his partner.

"That's okay," Yamato said, dropping to his knee and smiling at the digimon. "You did exactly what we needed you to."

"Well," Takeru said, glancing around the clearing with a sigh. "That's good to know that you can still evolve, even with dark towers being around us."

"Bad news?" Yamato asked, glancing at his brother.

"It's only about three minutes as MetalGarurumon. If we need to use yours and Taichi's ultimate forms, we have to be quick about it." Takeru explained. "With such a small window..."

"Before we couldn't evolve with the dark towers in the area." Gabumon commented, glancing at Patamon. The other digimon nodded in agreement, turning to his partner.

"That's true," Yamato said with a nod.

"We think it's a connection to the tattoos." Takeru said, gesturing to his right arm as he spoke. "And when I got attacked the other night, it ruined HolyAngemon's tattoo. When Patamon tried to evolve up to perfect, he was unable to."

"That's concerning," Yamato said with a frown. He turned around the clearing, looking through the forest. "I suppose now we'll find out if we were right about Ken in the first place?"

"I suppose," Takeru said slowly, shaking his head. "Something's off, about the whole thing."

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked.

"When I showed him and Daisuke Patamon, since Daisuke is my roommate, Ken seemed surprised to learn that digimon were real." Takeru said with a shake of his head. "What if we were wrong?"

"Do you feel like you were wrong?" Yamato asked.

"Well, no..." Takeru said slowly. "The year and a half disappearance of Ichijouji matched up with the ramped up issues in the digital world. But-"

"He's a master of manipulation." Yamato suggested. "He fooled the whole world when he showed back up. He claimed he couldn't remember anything. He's smart enough to-"

"He couldn't remember." Takeru said, his gaze darting to Patamon and Gabumon. "What if he actually couldn't remember what he had been doing?"

"That's not what I meant." Yamato said quickly.

"No, but it gives me an idea." Takeru said, his gaze scanning the clearing. "I can at least figure out if he remembers the year and a half he disappeared. See if I can get him to talk about it."

"And if he does remember?" Yamato asked.

"I-" Takeru cut himself off, shoulders slumping as he considered. "Daisuke has a digimon of his own. If Ken really is the Kaiser, Daisuke's not safe."

"And if that's the course of action, what will you do?" Yamato asked, crossing his arms and leaning against a tree as Takeru began to pace around the clearing, chewing on his thumb nail as he thought.

"We would have to prove that Ken is evil." He said finally, stopping and turning to Yamato. "And, if it is Ken that is acting out, we have to figure out why."

"And what about the digimon that you've seen?" Yamato inquired. "How does he fit into everything?"

"Lucemon?" Takeru frowned, his eyebrows pulling together as he considered what all the digimon had told him in their meetings. "He's been...I think...I don't know what he gets out of this." He said finally. "He's been giving me information, the clues about the tattoos. But, I was pulled into a place of darkness and I heard the Kaiser's voice, cold...heartless. But it sounded so much like Ken."

"Cold and heartless?" Yamato asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He has these moods sometimes, where he acts like nothing matters. He goes scary quiet and it's like he's an entirely different person." Takeru said, voice growing quiet as he spoke.

"You like him, don't you?" Yamato asked, watching as Takeru turned, his head snapping up to stare Yamato down.

"I'm sorry, say that again?" He asked.

"You like Ken, don't you?" Yamato asked, crossing his arms over his chest as Gabumon laid in the sun, Patamon sitting next to the other digimon to see how the conversation would play out.

"I mean," Takeru gestured to the air helplessly, glancing towards his brother. "Not like you have had functional relationships."

"My relationship with Sora was functional." Yamato said with a snort.

"Then why did you break up?" Takeru asked curiously.

"I..." Yamato sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's hard maintaining a relationship when the person you're dating wants to be with someone else." He said finally.

"She's been in love with you since high school." Takeru pointed out. "Since we first went to the digital world."

"The last few months, we both sat down and had several long talks." Yamato began, sitting next to Gabumon and draping his hands across his knees. He stared at his palms before finally bringing his gaze up to Takeru. "You know, how when one of your friend group turns out to be gay?"

"Yeah...?" Takeru said with a frown. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?" He asked quickly.

"No, not at all." Yamato said with a shake of his head. "Look at how Taichi acts. The world doesn't know he's gay, but he was the first one of us to admit it. Growing up, I watched you and Hikari struggle to hold a relationship-"

"I have dated other girls, I may not be straight, but I am bi. And our past relationship has nothing to do with this!" Takeru cut off his brother, giving him a look. "What is this about?"

"Okay, you know how the band did the album with Mimi before she took off?" Yamato asked.

"Sure, but what's the point of all of this?" Takeru asked, adjusting his stance and forcing himself to relax his tensed up muscles.

"Sora has a major crush on Mimi and it was causing fights and stress between us." Yamato explained, his gaze sliding to the side. "It's..."

"You're trying to get at that most of our group is probably queer?" Takeru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Yamato said with a nod.

"So, who do you like?" Takeru asked, watching his brother fidget with a stray thread on his shirt.

"This is about your potential crush on a crazy guy." Yamato said quickly, his face growing hot.

"There's no potential about it." Takeru said, his gaze quickly sweeping the area. He held up a hand, cocking his head to the side and listening to the area around them.

"Okay...." Yamato frowned, watching as his brother turned around the clearing, his hand gripping his D-3.

"We can continue the conversation at home." Takeru said quietly, turning and preparing to open the gate on the small tv that they came through. He pulled himself, Yamato, and their partners back through, Yamato watching him curiously.

"What was that about?" He asked when they were standing once more in Yamato's apartment.

"Something was watching us." Takeru said with a shake of his head. "I just...needed out of there."

"Look," Yamato said quietly. "Regardless of what happened between Sora and I-"

"What was that argument about?" Takeru asked, turning his attention to his brother. The older blond heaved a sigh, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I called her out on everything." He said finally.

"Called her out?" Takeru asked with a frown, taking a seat as the table when Yamato suddenly slumped into the chair.

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "We were planning a wedding for fuck's sake." He ran a hand through his hair, Takeru picking up the trembling in his fingers. "She was nagging me about everything. Wanting to make sure I had a stable job, that Icould make money, that she would be taken care of. Just, a constant stream of bullshit. Then she started comparing me to Taichi, to Mimi, to anything that she could get a hold of. I finally called her out on the shit. Told her that if she wanted me to be someone else, she could just go to them."

Takeru frowned, watching as his brother seemed to unravel in his chair.

"I couldn't handle it anymore." He said, voice quieter than it had been moments before. Takeru watched as the emotions of grief and pain passed through his brother's face before he finally composed himself once more. "She wanted something that I could never be. And she never..." He paused, grimacing as he searched for words. "When I explained to her about the sex thing, she almost lost it then too."

"Sex thing?" Takeru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's uncomfortable and I find it very gross." Yamato responded. "But she wanted to have sex and kept pressing for it. Said it would solidify our relationship if we did and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"That's..." Takeru let out a low whistle. "Did you ever...?"

"The first couple of times she asked? But it was just, all around awkward. Look, you can blame that on us being teenagers and virgins, but I never had the drive to go out and be sexually active or anything." Yamato said with a shake of his head. "Trust me, I saw Taichi's porn stash, that is not an image I will ever get out of my head."

"Ouch," Takeru agreed with a nod, glancing down at Gabumon. "Do you think you'll ever be friends with Sora again?" Takeru asked after a moment.

Yamato frowned as he considered the question, offering Takeru a half-hearted shrug. "If Sora is willing to meet me halfway, I believe that we can be friends again. But we both need time to sort everything out. It was very nasty. I don't even know if the friendship is something that can be repaired."

"I'll take your word for it then," Takeru said with a nod. "I'm sorry for prying."

"No, I... I suppose everyone would be interested because it's such a hot debate. We had been dating, what, since ninth grade? She did leave me with all the wedding invites to cancel, that was fun calling all of the people who we invited and telling them that the wedding was off." Yamato sighed, resting his chin in his hand. "That is not the point of this though. You like Ken."

"Yeah," Takeru said with a sigh, dropping his gaze to the table. "I don't know what to do about that."

"Isn't Ken dating Daisuke?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah," Takeru said with a nod. "They've been dating for a couple of years now."

"Doesn't that put a small damper on your feelings at all?" Yamato asked. Takeru hid his face in his hands, letting out a groan.

"I talked to Hikari about this, but do you know what it's like to walk into your home for nearly three months straight, find your roommate making out with his boyfriend on the couch and go 'woah, that's hot'?" Takeru asked, his words muffled by his hands.

"I don't have a roommate, but okay..." Yamato said with a frown, reaching over and tugging at his brother's hands. "What's wrong?" He asked with a frown.

"I have sexual desires for both my roommate and his boyfriend." Takeru said, looking Yamato in the eye.

"Polyamory is becoming a more accepted social standing." Yamato said, his mouth pulling into a frown. "What do you plan on doing if Ken is indeed the Kaiser?"

"I don't know," Takeru said with a sigh, glancing at his phone when he heard a ding. He picked it up, his mouth pulling into a frown as he read the message.

_heeey cn u com hme? smthng hppnd_

He rolled his eyes at the massage, shoulders slumping. "Speaking of issues, I have to go. Thanks for listening Yamato."

"Not a problem." Yamato said with a small smile. "You listened to what I had to say." He pointed out.

"Yeah, let me know if you need help with anything." Takeru said, starting to pack up his bag. He considered the issue of Patamon, deciding to have him just hang out on his bag. While uncommon, people would have to get used to seeing the digimon at some point.

"Hey, Takeru?"

Takeru paused by the door, turning his head to look at his brother curiously. He tipped his head, waiting for the man to continue speaking.

"If anything, maybe you can save Ken from making the wrong choice." Yamato said quietly.

"What makes you think that?" Takeru asked, watching his brother.

"Hope that you can find the goodness in his soul." Yamato said with a shrug, glancing down as Takeru's phone chimed again. He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Good night Takeru,"

"Good night Yamato." Takeru said, turning and leaving the apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested reading: Beyond the Sea by Bobby Darin
> 
> Shorter chapter and officially the "end" of the one-shot I had posted! At this point of my adding this as a draft, later posting, I have about 26K left to edit, and a segment that's lurking in my Notepad.
> 
> I have three stages for this: Notepad, an unedited document, and then separated into chapters and edited document before they get posted here. I try not to get too far ahead in editing, cause that means I just want to post a bunch of different chapters and makes me feel like I'm behind on writing. Which is never fun. This is one of the first few scenes I wrote, the other being Hikari and Takeru's talk in the bathroom, and Yamato and Takeru talking right before this scene. Didn't know how this fic would go. Honestly thought it would have ended. But there is just, so much more to it then I originally realized. Even more so thinking that this scene is about 37K into the story. And with at least a guaranteed 37K more as of writing this note(which is 5/15).
> 
> Edit: As of 5/21, the fic is around 87K and...still so much to wrap up.
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking around and reading! I hope that the turning point doesn't disappoint anyone at all. Because, it does indeed take a turning point following this chapter. You've gotten a couple of hints, and some question leaving bits, hopefully. And hopefully the ending knocks your socks off!
> 
> Edit: I've been having a really bad bout of depression, so...enjoy this chapter.

Takeru hesitated outside the apartment door, Patamon hanging onto his shoulder. He glanced towards the digimon, his mouth pulling into a frown as the digimon blinked back at him.

"Are we just going to stand here?" Patamon asked.

Takeru sighed before rolling back his shoulders and taking a breath. "Not at all, we are going to walk in there and-" He did walk in there as he spoke, blinking as he walked into the dark apartment. He looked back and forth before resting his hand along the wall, wondering when Daisuke put up blackout curtains. He flipped the switch, sighing when the light didn't turn on.

"Hello?" He asked, slipping out of his shoes and shutting the door behind him. He winced at the sound his voice made in the dark apartment and he grew frustrated as he started to walk to his room. "Damn it, I don't want to play ga-"

He turned when he heard something crash to the ground, digivice already in hand. "Patamon evo-"

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning and nearly elbowing Daisuke in the mouth. Daisuke took a step back, raising his hands.

"I'm friendly!" He promised.

"Why are the lights out?" Takeru asked, his gaze searching for Daisuke in the apartment.

"Well, I kinda...blew out the power." Daisuke said with a small laugh, his voice hesitant.

"And you added blackout curtains to all the windows just so that we could stumble around in the dark?" Takeru asked, crossing his arms over his chest as Patamon sat back on his shoulder.

"Hey, I just got here and hadn't had a chance to open them yet." Daisuke said quickly, Takeru picking up the note of the lie in his voice as he spoke.

"I don't... It doesn't matter." Takeru said, pulling out his phone and using the small light to make his way to the window. He tugged the curtain aside, letting the evening light illuminate the apartment as best as it could. "It smells like something burned,"

"Yeah, I did burn something, but that doesn't matter right now either." Daisuke said, taking Takeru's wrist. "Honestly, I just wasn't paying enough attention to the timer earlier. Nothing got ruined though."

"What's going on?" Takeru asked, digging his heels into the carpet of the living room and refusing to let Daisuke tug him away from the window. "What was the big thing that I had to rush home for? And, if you just got home, what timer could you have possibly been paying attention to?"

"I'm sorry, did we interrupt something important?" Daisuke asked, his mouth pulling into a frown in the dim light. Takeru glanced around the apartment, raising an eyebrow. “And exactly, I had to...run and get something, and forgot...about the timer. Yeah,”

"I mean, I don't often get to spend time with my brother, as he's been busy with schooling and the like." Takeru said slowly. "But, I only see you around, who is this 'we' that you speak of? And what was so important that I had to come back to deal with it right away?"

"Well, the power's out." Daisuke offered helpfully.

"I can't help with that." Takeru said tiredly, sitting down on the couch. He could feel Daisuke's grip tighten on his wrist, but he refused to move with him until something made sense.

"Uhm..." Daisuke sighed, finally letting go of Takeru's hand. "Fine, I made dinner cause I wanted to talk to you about something. The power going out wasn't actually my fault at least."

"You made dinner cause you wanted to talk to me?" Takeru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, so it wasn't the _best_ plan I've had, but it has its purpose!" Daisuke promised. "We'll just be eating by candlelight."

"Uh huh... How about we eat out here since there's actually light?" Takeru suggested, gesturing towards the opened window.

"That just ruins the mood." Daisuke said with a sigh.

"You're shit at setting a mood," Ken said, appearing from the dining area with a sigh. "Also, you blew the circuit breaker and the repair man can't come up until tomorrow."

"How is that my-" Daisuke paused, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, since whatever mood you were planning is ruined already..." Takeru turned to Ken, thinking back on his talk with his brother. "I was curious about when you disappeared, do you remember any of it?"

Ken froze, his gaze darting from Daisuke to Takeru before he lifted a hand, running it through his hair. "I don't suppose..." He paused, Patamon shifting on Takeru's shoulder.

"Now that really killed the mood. We should at least eat before the food goes cold, seeing as we can't warm it up." Daisuke said, making his way to the dining area after dropping Takeru’s wrist. Takeru slumped his shoulders, heading towards his room.

"Aren't you coming?" Ken asked curiously.

"I need to pt my laptop away." Takeru said with a shake of his head, sharing a glance with Patamon when the man nodded, walking into the other room. He set the laptop and Patamon on his desk, his fingers still curled around the digivice in his pocket.

"Do you think this is a good idea Takeru?" Patamon asked quietly.

"I don't know," Takeru said with a shake of his head. "They're both acting really dodgy..."

"I'm here when you need me." The digimon said, meeting Takeru's gaze before Takeru nodded, shutting his door and heading into the dining room. He paused when he saw the set up, almost regretting walking in when he realized that, yes, there was actually going to be a candlelit dinner in place of actual working lights.

"I'll bite," Takeru said, sitting down at his spot. "What is this all about?" He asked, tipping his head to the side.

"There's no way that this conversation won't be awkward Daisuke, it is completely in your control." Ken said, already beginning to eat the food in front of him.

"That is not what we discussed." Daisuke grumbled, Takeru resting his hands in his lap as he watched the couple. 

"Look, if it's that Ken wants to move in, I am more than happy finding a place on my own." Takeru promised, moving his hands and picking up his chopsticks as he considered the ramen before him. "I mean, I know you two are pretty well on in your relationship and I would hate to stand between it if you wanted to live together."

"What, no! It's not that at all." Daisuke said with a sharp shake of his head. "It's just that...uhm...well," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at Ken.

"To put it simply, both Daisuke and myself would have an interest in you joining our relationship," Ken said between mouthfuls of food. Daisuke looked relieved at the save, returning to his own food.

"No, really, if you want me to move out-" Takeru stopped his sentence as the words began to process, his brain slowly pulling meaning from the noise. He blinked once, twice, then stood up. "I'm sorry, I think I walked into the wrong house. Maybe the wrong dimension."

"Told you he wasn't going to take it well." Daisuke said, glancing at Ken.

"It's not a matter of being in the wrong place," Ken said. Takeru glanced at him, listening to his tone of voice. It was sweet, far different from any tone that Takeru had ever heard of out the Kaiser just yesterday, and yet... "It's a matter of point of interest of both Daisuke and I. We understand if you have no interest of such a thing however and would be more than willing to set the matter aside and not speak of it again, if that is what you wish."

"I..." Takeru blinked, glancing from Daisuke to Ken before he sank back into his chair, pressing his face into his hands and laughing silently, his shoulders shaking as he did so.

"I think you broke him," Daisuke told Ken quietly.

"Two weeks ago, I would have said yes." Takeru said, pulling himself together long enough to remove his hands from his face. "Now, I just...don't know." He admitted.

"That's fair," Daisuke said with a nod. "You've been under a lot of stress lately, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Takeru said, his gaze darting from Ken to Daisuke. "I'm really sorry about..." He gestured, unsure of what he even wanted to say there.

"Completely understandable," Ken said with a nod. He offered Takeru a smile, considering him for a moment. "Well, if there is ever a time that you are interested in trying it out, we are here."

"You're serious?" Takeru asked slowly.

"Of course," Daisuke said with a nod. He glanced down when his phone rang, moving to step into his bedroom to take the call. Takeru watched him, turning his gaze to Ken.

"To answer your earlier question," Ken began quietly, "there is little that I do recall from my year and a half of being gone. I was never able to tell my parents where I had gone, that much I can tell you. But it was a cold place, with technology that I couldn't begin to comprehend."

"How did you escape?" Takeru asked.

"I don't know," Ken said with a shake of his head. "I woke up on the beach in Tokyo one day. When I saw what day it was, I thought I was hallucinating. A year and a half of my life, gone without a trace." He waved his hand, his eyes looking sad. "I've struggled to put it past me. But, sometimes, I have to wonder what happened that could do that to a person."

"When I introduced you to Patamon, did he look....familiar at all?" Takeru asked.

Ken paused, pondering the question before he shook his head ever so slightly. "Maybe? I recall the events of '99, seeing stuff on the tv. And..." He hesitated, resting a hand on the table. "I wish I had more to offer you, other than that I don't remember. It hurts to think that I can't help you, in whatever you may be trying to do."

Takeru nodded, listening to the tone shift in Ken's voice as he spoke. "I wish I knew what we were trying to do too." Takeru murmured, shoulders slumping.

"May I kiss you?" Ken asked, the question startling Takeru. He laughed softly, shaking his head. "I know that you're busy, but I have the strangest...desire to want to kiss you, as if I won't get the chance to later if I don't try now."

"Sure," Takeru said, unsure of himself as Ken got up, walking over. He smiled, resting a hand on Takeru's cheek.

"You really are pretty," Ken murmured. He leaned down, kissing Takeru gently. He felt his brain short circuit, the warmth of Ken's lips on his being his only point of contact. Takeru almost whined when Ken pulled away, the man smiling at him before returning to his seat. Takeru looked down at his food, beginning to eat when Daisuke joined them once more.

"I am sorry that I have to reject the offer." Takeru said with a small shake of his head.

"Don't worry," Daisuke promised with a smile. "And, once the whole thing gets sorted, we'll still be here." He promised.

"Of course," Ken agreed. "It is a standing offer, no reason for us to withdraw it."

"Of course," Takeru said as he finished his food, feeling a pair of eyes on his back as the candle light flickered around them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic also has its own playlist [here!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLwE3Ngs6wvmHNCC5sLUUL5jeL1SCY-G6K)
> 
> It's about three in the morning, and I can't sleep. The next two chapters are some of my favorites! I mean, this whole story is kinda my favorite.
> 
> Also, opinion, if you all end up having to read about eight fight scenes back to back to back, is that going to be too much of a slog to get through or should I try to break it up?

"They what?" Hikari asked, Takeru sitting on her couch the next day and looking at his hands in dejected silence.

"Offered to be in a relationship with me." He said finally, dragging his gaze to look up at her. "I'm sorry, I know you're busy and I'm meeting up with Iori in an hour but… I just needed to talk to someone about it. I thought I was in the wrong dimension last night or something."

"No, I have time for you." Hikari promised, setting down the object she had been holding. "They offered you to date them, just like that?"

"Yeah." Takeru said with a nod. "Ken put it, well, more elegantly. But, if he is the Kaiser...I can't be dating him. That would put us all in danger."

"Do you want to sleep on the couch for a couple of days?" Hikari asked. "I'm sure Miyako won't mind. And it pulls out into a bed."

"No, I should go home and maintain face with them. I don't want either of them thinking I'm disgusted by what they offered." Takeru explained. "I just, don't know what I'm supposed to do. They seemed so...open to the idea. Having discussed it and everything."

"Then why not?" Hikari asked, sitting next to Takeru and taking his hand in her's. "Why don't you try dating them?"

"Because of the whole digital world thing." Takeru said, gesturing with his free hand. "And tomorrow, I'm going to try to take Daisuke to the digital world. He hasn't been since he got Chibimon. I'm just..." He sighed, looking down at his hand in Hikari's grip. "What do I do?"

"You keep being the amazing, hopeful person that you are." Hikari said with a smile.

"No, really, what do I do with the knowledge that they offered to date me?" Takeru asked.

"I suppose just continue on?" Hikari asked with a frown. "It's not much different from before. You just know that they would be willing to accept you."

"And the whole evil thing?" Takeru asked.

"Well, I don't have answers to everything," Hikari said, her shoulders slumping. “It’s not like we know for sure anyway. There is a chance he wasn’t the Kaiser.”

"I know, I'm just..." Takeru sighed, pulling his hand away from Hikari with a shake of his head.

"It'll be easier," Hikari promised. "I know how rough of a start everything has been."

"How's Miyako handling everything?" Takeru asked.

"She's over the moon regarding the whole thing. I don't think I've heard her stop chattering to Poromon until well after midnight last night. It nearly made her late for work today, but she's loving every minute of it." Hikari explained, a smile tugging at her lips though she seemed exasperated.

"I remember a little girl who nearly gave herself up in order to protect someone she hardly knew." Tailmon said, opening an eye from where she was sunning herself. "Just as excited as Miyako was."

"Oh, you don't mean that." Hikari said with a small laugh. She got up, walking over to her digimon and plucked her off the rug. "I love you just as much as you love me. A bond between partners is something that should be celebrated."

“There’s nothing that can break it.” Tailmon agreed, Patamon nodding along to the conversation.

Takeru laughed as he watched the pair, his gaze darting around the room. "If I don't leave soon, I'll end up being late for my meeting with Iori. Thank you for listening Hikari."

"If you think it would help convince Ken that the right side is our side, I would say try dating them." Hikari said after a moment. "It may be dangerous, but if it helps..."

Takeru shook his head, reaching out to pet Patamon's head. "No, I wouldn't be able to convince myself to date Ken, not if I knew for sure he was the Kaiser. Even not knowing, I don't want to take the chance. There's just..." He paused, searching for the words he wanted as Hikari nodded.

"Of course, it's up to you." She said.

"Though, when we have more time, I did find out more of the reason that Yamato and Sora broke up." Takeru said with a slight smirk.

"Even you're not prone to the occasional gossip. I thought you were better than that Takeru." Hikari shook her head with a click of her tongue, putting Tailmon back down and heading towards the kitchen. "But, if you think you can bare to share, I suppose I would be interested in hearing what reason."

"At a later date then," Takeru said, Patamon settling on his shoulder as he pulled out his phone. He confirmed with Iori that he would be heading over in several minutes. The older chosen children found it easier to move around the city with their partners, already used to the comments from when they were younger. There was still staring however common a sight it might have been in the past, staring that the new chosen children wouldn't be used to yet. Takeru found it easiest to meet at Iori's apartment, rather than he and Upamon try and venture out to where they could meet Takeru instead.

He was glad that it was a short walk from Hikari’s to Iori’s, the faint rain making it pleasant for him. He found Iori’s address, knocking on the door and taking a step back.

“It won’t be strange like last night, will it?” Patamon asked, his gaze darting to the door.

“No, Daisuke and Ken are their own kind of special and strange.” Takeru said with a shake of his head. He returned his attention to the door when it opened, Iori smiling and inviting them in.

“Thank you for taking the time to come here.” Iori said with a small bow, Takeru already working on pulling the program up on his computer. He frowned when he saw there were few access ports in the region he and Iori were meant to go, selecting one of the few that were still open.

“I’m glad that we’re able to go.” Takeru said with a smile, his gaze darting to Iori. “I like going to the digital world with friends.” He explained.

“What will be the plan for today?” Iori asked, watching him work.

“There’s a digimental that is said to be in this area.” He said, gesturing towards the still open map before him. “We’re going to go there and see if we can find it. If not, we’re probably going to work on knocking down a couple of dark towers and see what Upamon can do.”

The digimon in question bounced happily on the table, Iori smiling fondly at him. “I can be useful.” Upamon exclaimed, Takeru letting out a laugh.

“Such a bright digimon,” Takeru murmured, launching the program and sending himself, Iori, and their partners through to the digital world.

***

The man stood in the base, turning his head to each side as he considered the options before him. He moved forward, resting a hand on the control panel before flexing his fingers, beginning to type. He tracked the movements of the chosen children through the forest, watching as Takeru stopped and gestured towards something.

"What do you aim by doing this?" A voice asked, the man glancing over his shoulder.

"World domination," he said with a shrug.

"Human or digital?" It was a child speaking, one that had plagued the man for years upon him leaving the digital world. The face that would follow him in his dreams.

The man clenched his teeth, turning to face the digimon. "Both, human if not." He said, tipping his head to the side. "Of course, there is the small....matter of new idiots to deal with."

"Ohhh!" The digimon clapped his hands together, stepping closer to the man with a grin. "Kaiser, kaiser," he chimmed in a sing song voice.

"What?" He asked, voice going flat.

"Send the Devimon!" The child giggled, spinning in a circle. "The pain shall be magnificent."

"What do you want Lucemon?" The kaiser asked, his fingers already flying over the keyboard, looking at the digimon that were under his control. Since he had reawoken, he had spent most of his own energy towards furthering his goal. A smirk slowly crawled across his face as he selected the Devimon, sending him and another out to deal with the two pests that were crawling through his territory.

"I want to know your goal." Lucemon said with a shrug. "The others don't trust you."

"I'm a human, what more do they want?" The kaiser said with a shake of his head.

"They don't trust you because of you being human." Lucemon replied. "You're a wild card. Who's to say that you won't turn on them?"

"I have nothing to lose," The kaiser replied. "I devoted my life to the digital world and was shunned, long ago, by the human world. When I returned, I was only recognized because I was 'the genius that disappeared'." He scoffed as he spoke, his hand clenching into a fist. "The human world will perish for what it did to me."

Lucemon giggled again, clapping his hands. "There is no place for you,"

"No, there is not." The kaiser said quietly. "But-" He turned when he heard a bang, realizing he was alone once more. He shook his head, turning to watching the pair traipse through the beach and towards the oil rig, the forest already behind him. He smirked, sending Devimon and LadyDevimon to deal with them.

***

"Are we sure that this is the way?" Armadimon complained, glancing around the beach before settling his gaze on the oil rig.

"Yes, at least it has the presence of a digimental," Takeru said, glancing at his digivice and the dinging that was going off. Patamon sat on his head, staring at the digivice as well.

"How do we know what digimental it will be?" Iori asked, his gaze sweeping the beach as the group started walking onto the oil rig, the creaking making Takeru's stomach turn.

"We don't," Takeru said with a shake of his head. "It's possible that the digimental won't work for you, but we should still check it out while we're in the area."

"We found all the digimentals before," Patamon said from his perch. "Neither Takeru nor Hikari were ever to pull them out of the ground.

"Patamon is just a one trick pony," Takeru said with a grin.

"Yeah!" Patamon said before frowning. "What does that mean?"

"It usually means you are only capable of doing one thing." Iori said. Patamon huffed, hopping off of Takeru's head and beginning to walk next to Armadimon.

"I mean, your armour evolution is a horse." Takeru pointed out.

"Did you really spend two years fighting against someone that you were never able to beat?" Iori asked softly, matching his pace to Takeru's as they made their way to the main body of the oil rig.

"Yeah," Takeru said with a nod. "We had inklings as to who we were fighting, but they were never confirmed."

"The man called you dear, the first time I was here. That's who you fought, right?" Iori asked.

"Exactly," Takeru said. "We can't figure out why he would return, it's been...thirteen years since he first appeared. Eleven years since he disappeared, you know?"

"Maybe he needed the time to prepare something else." Iori suggested.

"Hard to say," Takeru said, glancing over his shoulder as they entered the oil rig. He glanced down at his digivice, listening to the beeping growing louder. "Maybe we just were lucky that we caught a break and now that there are more of us..."

"Daisuke received a digimon, did he not?" Iori asked.

"He did, but I haven't been able to get him to come to the digital world. He's been so concerned with maintaining his relationship with Ken that he's refused to come." Takeru said, almost bitterly. Iori gave him a startled look, Takeru shaking his head. "I'm going to see if Daisuke will come with me tomorrow." He explained.

"Did something happen between you and Ken?" Iori asked softly.

Takeru paused as their two digimon raced ahead, Patamon easily flying down the stairs while Armadimon struggled to keep up to the other digimon. "Nothing that won't be fixed in time." He said finally, shaking his head to clear it.

"I see," Iori said, following his partner down the stairs. Takeru took a breath, following Iori down the stairs.

"It's more than just that, but I don't know if I have the ability to explain it." He glanced over his shoulder when he heard something slam shut, his pace picking up when he realized that their partners had gotten too far ahead for his taste. Iori kept up well, the two turning when they reached the final level of the oil rig.

"This seems like the place." Patamon said, glancing around the already damaged room. "We had a fight here." He added.

"Of course we did," Takeru said, running a hand over his face as he considered the possibilities. He stepped over to the crater in the floor, kneeling down and staring at the digimental. "Would you like to pull it?" He asked Iori.

The man nodded, stepping into the small crater and placing his hands on either side of the digimental. He steadied himself with a breath, rolling back his shoulders before tugging on the digimental, nearly falling when his tug brought the digimental loss.

"How sweet," a voice whispered, Takeru whipping his head around to find the speaker. "Do you think you will be able to stop me?" The voice asked.

"Show yourself," Takeru said. Iori stood next to him, looking at the digimental in his hand in wonder.

"We need to get out of here, the structure isn't safe." Iori said quickly when he heard the groaning of metal.

"Let's go then," Takeru said. He ran towards the stairs, picking up Patamon and hurriedly jogging up. He turned as there was a yelp, seeing a hand reach out and grab Iori. "Patamon, evolve!" Takeru said, throwing his digimon into the lower half of the structure. Patamon blinked but did as instructed, Angemon standing in the cramped space and aiming a punch at the figure holding on to the back of Iori's shirt.

The digimon recoiled at the punch, dropping Iori's shirt and turning to face the digimon with a smirk. "Do you think you can take both myself and LadyDevimon?" The digimon asked, a chill running down Takeru's spine as he grabbed Iori's hand, tugging him up the stairs.

"Armadimon, armour digivolve," Iori cried, watching as his digimon took the form of Digmon. The two digimon faced Devimon, standing shoulder to shoulder.

"We have to get-" Takeru cut himself off as he tripped on a step, reaching out a catching himself. He heard the sounds of fighting as Iori dragged him up the stairs, both boys calling for the digimon as they readed the outside platform.

"The digimental-" Iori began and Takeru shook his head.

"We don't have time to go back for it," he said upon realizing that it had been dropped. He heard the rustle of wings, watching Angemon and Digmon pour out of the oil rig, a Devimon and LadyDevimon following them. Angemon turned to face them, a twinging in Takeru's shoulder making him cry out as the digimon took a hit from the two others.

"Get out of here," he told Iori, his breathing hard.

"I'm not going to leave you." Iori said with a shake of his head.

"Angemon-" Takeru turned as he watched his digimon batted out of the sky, his teeth grinding together. "Okay, but we do this carefully." He said, gesturing for Iori to follow his lead. Both of them and Digmon rushed over the ground they had walked over prior, each one stopping just on the side of the beach.

They stood to the side, watching the digimon clash in the air, Angemon dropping first and devolving into Patamon once more. Takeru moved through the sand, picking up his partner and nodding at Iori, retreating to the monitor they had come from.

"Come on Digmon!" Iori called, Takeru already using his digivice to open the portal. Digmon rushed to them, joining them at the last second as LadyDevimon swung at the TV, crushing it behind him.

"We did receive this thing from them." Devimon said, picking up the digimental.

"Let's return it to the man, maybe he'll get some use out of it." LadyDevimon said with a shrug, turning and looking at the oil rig. Moments later, the structure collapsed as the two dark digimon fled the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just confirming, yes, Ken is indeed the Kaiser. Who didn't see that coming?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. Starting the 26th, I'll be returning to posting every other day. I just really like this set of chapters.

Takeru slumped on the chair that Iori offered him, looking at Patamon with a small frown.

"I'm sorry," the digimon said quietly.

"Not your fault," Takeru promised, glancing towards Iori and Upamon. "You both did great."

"If anything, I should apologize for losing the digimental." Iori said, meeting Takeru's gaze. He shook his head, letting out a sigh.

"You're just going to go around blaming yourselves," Upamon said quietly, jumping in place on Iori's lap. He sat there for several minutes before bounding back to the food that Iori had set out for him on the table, eating with delight.

"The digimon's right," Takeru said, glancing up from his spot. He ran a hand over Patamon's body, making sure his friend was safe. "We can deal with one of the armour digimentals going missing. It just means we have to find the other...four? I think?" He frowned, turning to his laptop and pulling up the list that Koushiro sent.

"It looked like that crest," Iori said, pointing to the Crest of Sincerity as Takeru compared notes.

"Okay, then we have the digimentals of hope, light, courage to Daisuke, love to Miyako, knowledge to you, and sincerity being lost." Takeru said, marking off the ones they had. "Leaving..." He glanced once more at the list, frowning. "Purity, Friendship, and this unknown one right there." He said, hovering over the ninth digimental.

"Are you going to be looking for another with Miyako this week?" Iori asked.

"I convinced Daisuke to come with me tomorrow." Takeru responded. "I'm doing my work from home while we figure out what to do about everything else."

"I'll keep that in mind," Iori said with a nod. Takeru smiled at him, moving to pack away his laptop.

"I have to get going home, but..." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Do you want me to go with you tomorrow?" Iori asked.

"Maybe not," Takeru said, considering the possibilities. "I'll have to see if I can get Daisuke to go. If so, I at least want to see what he and V-mon can do. It's a mess." He admitted, running a hand through his hair. "I'll let you know?"

"Of course," Iori said, getting up from his chair. "Would you like anything to drink?" He asked.

"Please, if you don't mind." Takeru said, his gaze darting up to Iori as the younger man walked to his kitchen. He returned to looking at the information Koushiro had sent, sending him back the information he thought was needed as well. Iori set the glass next to Takeru's computer, watching him work.

"What was your adventures in the digital world like before?" He asked.

"When I was eight, it was terrifying," Takeru began, looking up from his computer. "Don’t get me wrong, it was fun as well at times. But we were children, unsure of what to do. We...lost a lot of friends along the way, so it seemed. At the end, we found out that no time had passed between all those months we were in the digital world and the human world. Maybe a couple of minutes, if that. Well, after we defeated the dark masters and returned balance to the digital world, the gates closed."

"They simply closed?" Iori asked.

Takeru nodded, looking down at Patamon thoughtfully. "In '02, Hikari and I were called back to fight against a human we know only as the Kaiser. He was set on taking over the digital world. We fought against him for two years, neither of us really gaining the upper hand before he disappeared. After that, the gates stabilized and we got to stay with our partners."

"I remember, when I was younger, hearing about the digimon." Iori said, glancing towards where Upamon was now sleeping on the table, a small mound of trash sitting next to what he had eaten. "I thought it would have been fun, if I had been the one to go. But, hearing about it from your perspective, I wonder if it was really fun, in the end."

"Sure it was." Takeru said with a nod. "You make lifelong friends and partners from those that we meet. It's hard, yes." He paused, considering his words. "But worth it,"

"I am honored to be working with you." Iori said with a small nod of his head.

"I'm glad that you're with us." Takeru responded, saving the notes he had made and shutting his laptop. "I should head out. I'll text you in the morning and let you know what the plans will be."

"Very well," Iori said, getting up and showing Takeru to the door once he finished getting ready to leave. "Have a good night."

"You as well," Takeru said.

He made his way home as quickly as he dared, considering the options that were before him. He glanced down at Patamon in his arms, smiling when he realized that the digimon was asleep. He stopped in front of his door twenty minutes later, hesitantly pulling out his keys, struggling not to wake Patamon with the movements. He unlocked the door and walked in, feeling his heart pound in his chest before he located Daisuke, the TV muted as the man looked up from his phone.

"Hey, welcome home." He commented, returning his gaze to his phone.

"No Ken tonight?" Takeru asked, slipping his shoes off and heading towards his room.

"No, he's busy the next couple of days. Something about an important deadline at work." Daisuke said with a shrug.

"Ah," Takeru said, coming out of his room and feeling awkward. "Is this due to what happened yesterday? If I made it awkward..."

"Eh, what?" Daisuke looked up, shaking his head. "Nah, not at all. He already was busy before any of that happened. You know how his job goes." Daisuke shrugged.

"Do you want to come to the digital world with me tomorrow?" Takeru asked, side stepping a small basket and turning to see what Daisuke was watching on the tv.

"Tomorrow night?" Daisuke asked.

"Tomorrow night would work." Takeru said with a nod. "You haven't had the chance to go since you received Chibimon, I thought it would be a good idea."

"Sure, I have nothing else to do." Daisuke said, his gaze going back to his phone as Takeru watched the muted soccer match, spotting Taichi on the team. “We can go in the afternoon.”

"It's his last season playing professional soccer, right?" Takeru asked, watching the older chosen child run across the field.

"I believe so, but I don't talk to him that much." Daisuke said with a shake of his head. "The team's upset that he's retiring. They think it's too soon."

"It's more surprising that the press never learned about this relationship." Takeru commented, relaxing on the couch as the conversation flowed between them easily.

"He's dating someone?" Daisuke asked with a frown.

"In high school, he dated Mimi for a brief few weeks, but they both decided they were better off not dating. He's been dating Koushiro since then." Takeru explained, nodding at the TV.

"They even managed to keep it from the media, that's...really surprising." Daisuke said finally, watching the figures on the screen.

"Koushiro keeps pretty busy with his work, but he goes to all of Taichi's home games that he can. I mean, we all do. But, with the work both of them have been doing, it gets harder each year. We all plan on being there for his final game next week in Tokyo." Takeru said, reminded of the promise they had made. Quietly, he wondered how his brother and Sora would interact.

"That sounds pretty cool to be such good friends with a nationally acclaimed player." Daisuke said, his gaze darting from Takeru to the match on screen.

"Yeah, I suppose it can be." Takeru said with a nod. "But, in our own ways, we have just as much fame as Taichi. It just isn't in the same field as soccer."

Daisuke snorted as Takeru talked, pausing the game and glancing at him. "You eight are really close, huh?" He asked.

"Honestly?" Takeru frowned, looking at his hands in his lap. "Not really, not anymore. Hikari and I are close, but Hikari's been going to school for teaching, which cuts down on her time of seeing the others. Taichi works so much between soccer and trying to get everything settled with the few kids that ended up with partners. No one wants to actually acknowledge what we did, they just want to consider how we can be turned into weapons. Mimi drifts in and out, Jou's been extremely busy with everything. Becoming a doctor, and then translating that over to the digital world in his spare time. It's slow going, but busy. Koushiro's so deep in code most days, he forgets to eat. Sora is helping her mother with the shop while balancing a fashion designing career. Not to mention her brief but successful stint with tattooing that she considered doing as a career. Yamato is studying to be an astronaut because of a whim he had three years ago. Nothing is going to stop him once he puts his mind to it. We're adults, doing our own thing."

"But you eight have these amazing adventures to fall back on!" Daisuke said, his eyes going wide. "An indisputable bond that will follow you through until your end of times."

Takeru nodded his head slowly, considering his words. "Yes, we are still good friends, maybe just not as good as we once thought we would be. Children grow up and change a lot after going through something traumatic."

"Everyone changes," Daisuke said with a nod. "So, when can we go to the digital world? I'm looking forward to seeing what Chibimon can do."

"Where is Chibimon?" Takeru asked.

"Sleeping in my room. Ate his way through most of last night's leftovers. Oh, power guy came and fixed whatever had blown yesterday." Daisuke commented.

"Yes, I did realize that there was power." Takeru said, his gaze darting around the room. "Look, are you...angry at me?"

"Angry?" Daisuke frowned, turning his attention to Takeru. "What reason would I have to be angry with you?" He asked, tipping his head to the side.

"For turning you and Ken down." Takeru replied. "I just, don't want our living situation to turn awkward..."

"I mean, it was a bit of a let down, but it was also something we sprung on you with no other warning than offering." Daisuke pointed out. "So we can see where you would have been hesitant. And," he paused, glancing around the room, "the offer is always open."

"Daisuke..." Takeru sighed, the words of warning regarding Ken on his lips before he shoved the thought away. "I'm going to be doing work from home for a while. Which means, if you don't go out tomorrow, we can go to the digital world pretty early. Now, you did mention that Ken would be busy, so it might be a good chance to go during the day."

"Sure!" Daisuke said, his face lighting up at the thought. "Will anyone else be there?"

"Probably not," Takeru said with a shake of his head. "The others, other than Iori, are busy tomorrow with work and projects. I mean, Iori will be busy until tomorrow evening as it is."

"Then what about you?" Daisuke frowned.

"I lucked out in working for an editing company." Takeru said with a shake of his head. "It's, luckily, stuff I can do from home. Though, I do need to finish the last run of edits on that and submit it..." He trailed off as he considered the options before him, his gaze flickering to Daisuke.

"Well, I'm not doing anything tomorrow." Daisuke promised with a grin.

"Then, tomorrow in the early afternoon, we can head out and go to the digital world." Takeru decided, getting up from the couch and heading to the bathroom. "Any questions?"

"Nope," Daisuke said, his gaze already fixed on the TV once more as he went back to watching the game.

****

Takeru woke to the smell of food in the morning, frowning as he began to get dressed. He glanced at his sleeping digimon, heading into the dining area to see Daisuke over the stove, the man's face masked behind a look of concentration.

"What time is it?" Takeru asked, leaning against the counter.

"Eh?" Daisuke turned his head when he heard Takeru, nearly jumping when he saw the man. "Oh, morning. It's not even six yet."

"Then why are you awake?" Takeru asked, running a hand over his face as he considered the prospect that he would not be getting any more sleep for the morning.

"Couldn't sleep, thought cooking would make it better." Daisuke said with a shrug. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's fine, I probably would have been up soon anyway." Takeru said with a shake of his head. "So why couldn't you sleep?" He asked.

"Just, a lot of thoughts going through my head." Daisuke said, scrambling the eggs a bit more before pulling the pan off the stove. "Do you want any?" He asked, already portioning himself off some eggs.

"Sure," Takeru said, watching him pull out a second plate. He swallowed as he saw the muscles pull in Daisuke's back beneath the light shirt, shaking his head quickly to get rid of the idea that followed.

"Something the matter?" Daisuke asked, turning to Takeru and holding out the plate. Takeru took it, grabbing a fork and sitting at the table.

"Nothing," he said finally, taking a bite of egg. "Just, worried about the outcome of everything that has been happening."

"Ah," Daisuke said, sitting across from Takeru. "Maybe it's something Ken could help with? I mean, if it's a logic puzzle that you're trying to solve..."

"I don't think he could help with this one." Takeru said, considering the facts as he ate. "I mean, it's not really a logic puzzle anyway. More of a way to figure out what we're supposed to be doing, who we're supposed to be fighting. There's no clear cut answer to that and it's not something anyone else can help with."

"Oh," Daisuke said, his shoulders seeming to sag. "I just..."

"Hmm?" Takeru said, watching the emotions dance across Daisuke's face. "What's wrong?" He asked, very nearly wishing that he was better at emotional comfort.

"I just," Daisuke sighed. "Doing the whole thing without Ken feels...wrong somehow." He said after a moment. "Like something's missing."

"The whole thing?" Takeru repeated with a frown. "I don't think I understand."

"Oh, well, er... I mean the whole thing regarding the digital world. I just...I'm so used to doing things with Ken, going there without him feels...terrifying, if I'm honest." Daisuke mumbled, his words almost hard to make out.

"Ah," Takeru paused as he thought, swallowing the egg that suddenly seemed rancid to him. "Well, I don't know what to say that would...help."

"Nothing would," he said with a shake of his head. "Just, something that I have to get over, right? Besides, you'll be there with me in the digital world!" He grinned.

"Don't forget that you have Chibimon with you as well." Takeru said with a shake of his head. "He'll be even more important in the coming conflicts than my presence or anyone else's presence will be."

"Of course," Daisuke said with a nod. "I just meant..." He paused, hesitation plain as he considered his words. "I would rather be in the digital world with another human I could trust, than be there by myself, ya know?"

"You seemed so confident, yesterday." Takeru said with a frown.

"I know, then I started thinking about it..." Daisuke sighed, dropping his hands from his own plate of food still sitting on the counter. "I feel helpless, honestly."

"Helpless?" Takeru asked, his frown deepening as Daisuke nodded.

"It's stupid, right?" He asked with half a smile, watching Takeru. “And once I started thinking about feeling helpless, I ended up not sleeping and so…” He gestured towards the eggs.

"I don't think it's stupid per say," Takeru said with a shake of his head. "Maybe a bit...surprising."

"Right," Daisuke sighed, his shoulders slumping as he moved his plate to the table, sitting a seat over from Takeru and propping his head up with his chin, plate in front of him. "Sorry, I'll be ready to go in a couple hours."

"Are you worried that you aren't worthy or something?" Takeru asked, taking another bite of egg to give himself time to respond to whatever Daisuke would say.

"Worthy?" Daisuke said, tipping his head to the side as he tried to puzzle out the meaning.

"Being given a digimon later in life," Takeru said with a small shrug. "It's about the only reason I can come up with, at least with what I know, that you would have such a drastic turn over night."

"That...may be part of it." Daisuke said with a nod. "You said some of this stuff was happening in school as well. If we were really worth anything, why couldn't we have helped you back then?" He asked.

"Maybe the digital world knew that it would pass by and we didn't really need the help, but now we need the help." Takeru said, a small frown pulling at the corner of his mouth. "It would even be that whoever pulls the strings, didn't consider pulling in more children to help."

"But once the gates stabilized, more people got digimon." Daisuke pointed out.

"Some, yes, but not everyone." Takeru retorted, setting his fork down. "Are you upset because you found your partner so late?"

"If I was truly needed, wouldn't I have been...I don't know, chosen sooner?" Daisuke asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe," Takeru said with a small shrug, considering the topic at hand. "It's hard to say why it happened the way it did. But, that doesn't mean any of us think of you as less because of when you were chosen. I'm happy to have you here, with us." Takeru said, meeting Daisuke's gaze. "I would rather have you three by my side than anyone else."

"Then...why say no?" Daisuke asked quietly.

Takeru mentally groaned as the conversation turned, shaking his head slowly. "is that what all of this is about?" He asked, struggling to keep his voice gentle.

"Maybe," Daisuke admitted, his gaze suddenly becoming glued to his food, as if he realized it was still sitting in front of him.

"I," Takeru shook his head, letting his gaze drop to his own food as he began to eat once more, the taste making him want to gag. "I don't know," he settled one finally. "I don't think I could handle having a relationship, not with everything that is happening. Even more so a relationship that has different dynamics than what would be considered...not normal, but let's call it mainstream."

"But, if we had asked earlier?" Daisuke asked.

Takeru grimaced, grateful that Daisuke was still staring at the table as he quickly wiped the look off his face and returned it to something neutral. "I would have most likely said yes. Things were quieter. We didn't have the threat of pending doom over us all. With the Kaiser back in play-"

"The Kaiser," Daisuke asked, finally looking up to meet Takeru's gaze.

"Yes, he called himself the digimon Kaiser." Takeru said. "I told you I was going to tell you about him. He wanted to rule the digital world. He created these towers that made evolution impossible. We were using the digimentals to evolve known as armour evolution to fight him. He had...this idea that he was better than everyone." He watched Daisuke finish his food, the other getting up and putting the plate in the sink.

"What do you think?" Daisuke asked.

"He is insane," Takeru selected, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. "We can't deny that he isn't smart. Doing so would put us in harm's way. But we don't know what else we are fighting against. With everything a mess-"

Takeru's cut off, his eyes opening wide as Daisuke kissed him, the man's hand resting on his cheek. He blinked, startled as Daisuke deepened the kiss. He lifted a hand, feeling Daisuke pull back, though only a short distance to catch his breath. In that small moment, Takeru jumped out of his chair, staring at him with a startled expression.

"What...the hell?" He asked, taking a step back as Daisuke blinked, shaking his head and opening his mouth. "Nope, no, that-what the fuck?" Takeru demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry," Daisuke said quietly. "I-I just wanted-I'm sorry. I-"

Takeru didn't listen, getting up from the table and staring at Daisuke. He raised a hand to his lips, before smacking Daisuke across the cheek, dropping his face into his hands. He registered that Daisuke had stopped talking when he had been slapped, but the silence almost seemed worse in a way.

"Daisuke?" He blinked when he called out the name, wincing as his voice seemed to echo in the apartment. It felt like the room was spinning, his place still by his hand as he focused on the scene in front of him once more, looking at the slumped figure at the table. "Hey, Daisuke?" He asked, reaching forward and resting a hand on his shoulder, watching him jump.

"I'm sorry," the man said quietly.

"No, I was just caught off guard." Takeru said with a shake of his head. "Just, don't do it again, okay?"

"I can do that." Daisuke mumbled. "I am sorry," he added.

"I believe you." Takeru promised. "I reacted to the moment. Hey, Daisuke, are you...crying?" Takeru asked, walking forward and forcing the other to look up at him.

"No," he said, quickly qiping a hand across his eyes. "I just-" Takeru cut him off with a shake of his head, clicking his tongue.

"I reacted poorly. I would rather not be kissed again however," he said. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like everything is falling apart," daisuke admitted, dragging his gaze up to look at Takeru. "The way I feel about you, it's...driving me crazy. And I don't know what else-"

Takeru shook his head, cutting him off with another click of his tongue. "I can't...make it better, long term. But, you and Ken, the relationship..." He hesitated, trying to form the words for what he wanted. "What is it exactly?"

"I guess..." Daisuke shrugged. "We do maintain an open relationship. More for the fact that we each have our own needs and know that we can't fill them entirely for each other."

Takeru closed his eyes as he took in the information, hesitant before relenting to the piece of him that wanted to. "May I kiss you?" He asked.

"Er, what?" Daisuke asked, meeting Takeru's open gaze.

"I just..." Takeru sighed, shoulders slumping. "It, while surprising, felt nice." He explained.

"And you want me to...do it again?" Daisuke asked.

"Just, this once." Takeru said. "And then...then we have to go to the digital world and-" he was cut off when Daisuke moved forward, kissing him. He relaxed into the kiss, feeling Daisuke's fingers tangle in his hair. Kissing him felt like trying to move against an ocean current, an unstoppable force and when Takeru parted to breathe, Daisuke gave him barely enough time. Takeru shifted his position, deepening the kiss and letting himself relax.

"We-" Daisuke began, backing away a fraction of a second before Takeru was kissing him again, his own hands creeping up Daisuke's back. It took him more than a couple of seconds before he realized he was straddling Daisuke, a blush crossing his features as he moved to pull back, his mind catching up.

"I'm-sorry." Takeru stuttered, shaking his head and finally getting himself away from the other.

"It's fine," Daisuke said, blinking slowly as he watched Takeru. "Do you want to continue?" He asked curiously.

"Continue?" Takeru asked with a frown.

"I....probably shouldn't have suggested that. But it is an open relationship. We could, ya know..." He shrugged, gesturing with his hands as he spoke.

"It would be a one time thing until...things get sorted out." Takeru said after a moment, frowning. "Are you...comfortable with that?"

"Yeah, I understand." Daisuke said with a nod. "I'd be okay with that, if you're okay with that."

"I'm okay with that, just...worried about how Ken might react." Takeru said, realizing how they were both dancing around the topic at hand. "I mean, sex is..."

"Haven't you had sex before?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Er, not...no, I haven't." Takeru admitted sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck, his gaze darting to Daisuke and back.

"Are you okay with this?" Daisuke asked, holding out his hand. Takeru felt his emotions conflicting, looking at the hand before he took it.

"I trust you," he decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I don't write smut. I tried once and someone's dick got bit off and he ended up being killed. I don't write smut, sorry. So, enjoy the trailing off and questioning what happened. And yes, Ken would totally be okay with it.
> 
> Only fourteen chapters, but it was almost sex on the couch with both of them. So close.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I keep walking in on you and my roommate making out and I'm somehow into both of you. Even though you're an evil digimon Kaiser bent on taking over the worlds and my roommate is blindly following you down the same path." - A story of confusion as told by Takeru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw this briefly on the fifteenth of May, that was a mistake cause I was editing and some chapters got out of order. Sorry!
> 
> I really debated on where to put the updated summery. But it'll be posted on the summery here and updated on the actual story summery tomorrow, then chapter 16 on the 28th! After today, I really am returning to every day posting of chapters, I swear!

"....Takeru?"

Takeru held the phone closer to his face, squinting at the time. "Mmm?" He asked.

"My arm is stuck under you," Daisuke said, Takeru moving just enough for the other to pull his arm out.

"We should...get going," Takeru said, trying to catch his mind up with what had just happened.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke asked, propping himself up on his now freed arm.

"I don't know," Takeru said, turning to look at him. He set his phone on the pile of clothes next to Daisuke's bed, keeping his gaze on the other the entire time. "It was...fun,"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm embarrassed," Takeru admitted. "I..."

"That's okay." Daisuke promised with a nod, reaching out to touch his cheek. "The first time is always a bit hard to get around. You did fine," he said with a smile.

"I'm going to shower," Takeru said, rolling off the bed with a small grunt. "Then we should really...go the digital world?" He said. Daisuke watched him, leaning up and resting a hand on his shoulder to once more trace his fingers over the tattoo on the back of his neck.

"They're pretty," he said, his fingers dropping down to trace the outline of Pegasmon. Takeru shuddered under the light touch, closing his eyes as he let Daisuke go back to the meaningless tracing he had done for nearly thirty minutes earlier that morning.

"Thank you," he said, voice almost clipped with the effort to not pull away. He closed his eyes, the ramifications already starting to catch up to what they had done. "I...showers, then maybe head out?" He asked once more, swallowing as Daisuke let go of his shoulder.

"Of course," Daisuke said, picking up his own phone from the bedside table. "And don't worry, I will tell Ken what happened. It is fine."

Takeru nodded, grabbing his soiled pajamas and heading to his room. He grabbed a towel and some extra clothes, catching sight of both Chibimon and Patamon eating on his bed. He let out a sigh, Patamon turning to look at him curiously.

"Are we going to be heading out soon?" He asked.

"Yeah, we are." Takeru said with a nod. He headed back to the bathroom, turning the water on and jumping in. He scrubbed himself down, glancing sadly at the tattoo and its stitches running over it before turning off the water and getting dried off, pulling on the clothes and heading into the kitchen, careful to not tug on the skin the entire time. He passed by Daisuke's door, grimacing before knocking and letting him know that the shower was open.

It's another thirty minutes before both of them are ready, Takeru's computer set up and a map saved to his D-terminal. He held out his D-3, making sure Daisuke had Chibimon and that Patamon was on his shoulder before sending both of them into the digital world.

Daisuke stared at the digital world, eyes wide like a child's as he took everything in V-mon bounding next to him.

"Don't get too far ahead," Takeru called, pulling up the map of the digimentals and turning towards the closest one. "Besides, you're going in the wrong direction, we need to go this way." He said with a gesture towards the way he was now headed.

Daisuke turned to follow, rolling his eyes before he ran up, slinging his arm over Takeru's shoulder. "You sound like an old man." He informed him, Takeru giving him a half hearted glare.

"Better an old man than dead," he decided, taking another step forward and shaking himself loose from Daisuke's grip. "We're looking for another armour digimental," he explained when Daisuke started to follow him.

"That's the thing I picked up before, right?" Daisuke asked.

"The one that had the symbol of courage on it, right." Takeru said with a nod, glancing down at V-mon. "We still don't know what evolution will be had once you use the digimental..."

"I can do that now, if you want." Daisuke said, already pulling out his D-terminal and halfway to selecting the digimental. Takeru glanced down at the map, noting the distance from the digimental they were seeking as he nodded slowly.

"That would be the best. Patamon, armour evolution." Takeru said calmly, selecting the digimental of hope and watching his digimon evolve proudly. Daisuke glanced at Takeru before doing the same, his gaze resting on V-mon as he evolved into Fladramon.

"You match," Pegasmon commented, glancing between Daisuke and the newly evolved digimon.

"You look totally awesome!" Daisuke said, running up to Fladramon and looking him over, his eyes wide as he examined his partner. "Can he stay in that form?" He asked, turning his gaze back to Takeru.

"More than likely not." Takeru said with a shake of his head. "He'll probably devolve back into Chibimon once we return to the human world anyway."

"But I look cool," Fladramon said, glancing down at himself and picking up on Daisuke's tone of excitement.

Takeru watched the two, turning to glance at Pegasmon before clambering onto his back and nodding. "We'll lead the way to the digimental that's in the vicinity. We need to keep an eye out for anything that may come after us." Takeru warned, threading his fingers through Pegasmon's mane.

"Are you okay Takeru?" The digimon asked, sensing his partner's hesitation as Fladramon and Daisuke followed behind.

"No, I'll be fine." Takeru said with a shake of his head. "The morning didn't quite go as planned." He added. "The next couple of days, I have some writing I need to work on, so I won't be able to come out to the digital world." He called back to Daisuke, the man glancing towards him. They were already heading towards a box canyon, Takeru's heart dropping as he watched the canyon close up around them before Pegasmon stopped near the divot they had been searching for, Daisuke and Fladramon several steps behind them.

"Stay alert," Takeru told Pegasmon, turning to look across the canyon. He found several dark towers, a shudder going down his spine as he mentally marked them.

"Of course," the digimon said, taking a step back as Takeru worked his way over to the divet, sliding down to stand before the digimental. Daisuke followed, Fladramon lurking near the top of the divot's rim.

"Which crest is this?" Daisuke asked, squatting down to get a better look at it.

"The crest of friendship," Takeru said, cocking his head back as if he heard wings rustling in the distance. He turned, ducking as an errent attack slide over them from an Airdramon.

"You never give up, do you?" The voice said, chilling Takeru to the core as Daisuke moved, wrenching the digimental of friendship out of the hole. He shoved it towards Takeru's chest, scrambling out of the divot to find Fladramon engaging with the Airdramon.

Takeru glanced down at the digimental, his gaze darting back to Daisuke as he climbed out of the divot himself, seeing Pegasmon laying on the ground and Fladramon facing off against the still airborne Airdramon.

"Of course not." Takeru said blankly, taking a step towards his partner. He kneeled next to the digimon, his gaze being dragged up as Fladramon blocked an attack from the Airdram headed his way.

"What's your issue?" Daisuke demanded, Takeru taking a breath to steady himself as Patamon devolved.

"I've been freed Daisuke." The Kaiser said, stepping onto the ground from the Airdramon. "I've been bound for so long, it feels wonderful to finally be able to breathe again. Look at how the chosen children," he sneered the words, Takeru bringing Patamon to his chest, standing up and quickly stepping back in the sand, "have been degraded by human society. Is that really something you want to experience? They're meant to be something great, but they're nothing more than a hassle for the Japanese government. My issue, as you so called it, is that we would never be accepted. My goal is to bring them down to their knees."

"You're not..." Takeru tipped his head back, letting out a low, long laugh. "You wanted to control the digital world before, now you want to rule the human world? What the fuck is wrong with you Ichijouji?" He demanded, turning startlingly angry eyes to the man. He stood up, Patamon pressed tightly against his chest.

"Ichij...Ken?" Daisuke asked, turning to look at the man in the Kaiser get up, taking a step towards him.

"Yes Daisuke?" Ken asked, tipping his head to the side and turning to look at his partner. "You live with Takeru. You've seen how the chosen children that saved the world are looked down upon. He didn’t even tell you until this past weekend. He was afraid of how you would react. Don't you think it would be better if they were the ones to rule? We have power unimaginable and the government wants to turn us into their own personal pets."

"You're not a chosen anything." Takeru said coldly, feeling the digimental hum in his pocket. "You're a pathetic-"

"Shut up." Daisuke said, turning to glance at Takeru. "You knew, you knew who the Kaiser was and you didn’t tell me." He said quietly.

"No, I didn't." Takeru responded, taking a step back when he felt Fladramon's gaze on him. "There were guesses made on the identity of the Kaiser, but we never confirmed. Trust me, if I knew-"

"They hid everything from you. Can you really consider them friends?" Ken asked, stepping closer to Daisuke. "In school, they never told you what was going on. They shoved you to the side, constantly saying that they didn't have time. Had they only told you sooner, you would have been here sooner. It was only because you were gifted with a digimon now that they even bothered to tell you."

"We didn't-" Takeru began, Daisuke shaking his head.

"You didn't tell me either," he told Ken-the Kaiser giving him a sorrow filled gaze, mournful as he reached up, touching Daisuke's cheek.

"I was silenced to not speak of my role in the digital world outside it." He said softly, pain dripping with each word. "I wish I had been able to tell you Daisuke. It weighed heavily on my heart to hide such a dear secret from you. But here, we can be together forever."

"What are you...?" Takeru frowned, shaking his head. "Daisuke, he's the digimon Kaiser, you can't-"

"I have questions," Daisuke said, his gaze darting from Takeru to Ken. "But..."

"Trust me Daisuke, I will answer whatever it is you wish me to." Ken promised, his voice soft as he leaned over, kissing his boyfriend. Takeru felt his stomach twist as he took another step back, his foot catching the edge of the divot the digimental had been resting. He teetered, finding himself falling down as Patamon shifted, the first signs he had shown that he was conscious.

"We should go," Takeru said, feeling his voice was too faint for anyone to hear. He saw Daisuke glance at him before he reached out, taking Ken's hand.

"I'm staying to get answers. You can go." Daisuke said.

"I don't think-" Fladramon said quietly, Takeru feeling his body shudder as Daisuke ignored his partner's warning.

"I trust Ken." He told the digimon, lifting his chin. The Kaiser chuckled, turning to look at Takeru with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"I would run if I were you," he said softly, a slow smirk forming across his face. "The Airdramon don't like people...intruding on their territory."

Takeru picked himself up, holding Patamon and the digimental close before he turned and ran from the canyon. The sound of several more Airdramon joining the chase after him moments later causing him to pick up speed.

***

"Takeru?"

Takeru gritted his teeth as he looked through the rough draft on his screen once more, pointedly ignoring the knocking at the door. It was Friday morning and he had locked himself in the apartment after asking the staff to change the locks, explaining that something that had happened and copies of the keys had been made, finding their way to people that neither he nor the now absence Daisuke had trusted.

He closed his eyes when he heard the knocking once more, listening to Hikari's worried calls through the door. His phone had died that Tuesday afternoon, and he hadn't bothered to charge it since.

"You should open the door Takaishi!"

Takeru grimaced when he heard Taichi's voice, getting up from his desk in the living room and walking over the door, unlocking it and opening it as far as the chain would allow.

"Oh good, you are still alive." Hikari said, a pissed off look on her face. "What the hell are you trying to do?" She demanded.

"Come on, let us in." Taichi said and Takeru debating closing the door before he nodded, moving it forward just enough to take the chain off before gesturing towards them to come in.

"Hello Agumon, Tailmon, how are you today?" Takeru asked, his gaze dropping to the digimon. Both digimon glanced at each other than Takeru, each taking a step back as their partners moved towards Takeru in turn.

"It looks a mess in here, what have you and Daisuke been...." Hikari frowned, glancing around the apartment. "What happened Takeru?" She asked, stepping forward and forcing the blonde to look at her.

"I'm working," he said with a small shrug. "I have a deadline to get something ready by Monday and-"

"Where's Daisuke?" Taichi asked, his gaze darting around the apartment.

"He joined Ken." Takeru said, his shoulders slumping.

"Like, moved out?" Taichi asked with a frown. "I know they're dating but-"

"Ken's the Kaiser. Daisuke joined him." Takeru responded.

"Ken's the..." Hikari's eyes went wide and she reached forward, dragging Takeru into a hug. "How could Daisuke just join him?" She demanded, Tailmon and Agumon glancing at each other once more before going to greet Patamon, who had come out of the bedroom from his nap. When Takeru located the time, he realized it was nearly two and it was technically Saturday morning.

"Ken spoke about us being treated...badly." Patamon said, joining in on the conversation. "That the government was just trying to use us. He wants to take over the human world."

"Well, it's at least a change?" Taichi frowned, shaking his head.

"You changed the locks so Daisuke couldn't come back?" Hikari guessed.

"I dumped all his shit in the digital world too," Takeru said with a shrug.

"That's fair," Taichi said with a nod. "But, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Why are you knocking on my door at two in the morning?" Takeru shot back. He had squirmed out of Hikari's grasp, crossing his arms and taking several steps back.

"Eh? Hikari was worried because you weren't answering her phone calls. Then Jou was trying to get ahold of you to ask how the stitches were healing, and so was Koushiro because he found something interesting to tell you. You know you made him upset?" Taichi asked. "You know how hard it is to upset Koushiro? It's really hard but he's worried about you. We all are."

“Well, the stitching came out, but that’s because it’s completely healed. I’ll send him a message or something about it later.” Takeru said, Taichi taking in his disheveled appearance and the dark circles under his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but Hikari cut him off with a strained smile, her eye twitching.

"You're welcome to go now." Hikari said, turning ot her brother with a smile. "We'll be at your final match later today." She added, Taichi letting out a sigh as he was reminded of the impending game. But he and Agumon left without complaint, the digimon saying goodbye to the other two.

"Why are you staying?" Takeru asked, watching Hikari turn and begin to lock the door. She gestured to the two extra locks, raising an eyebrow.

"What has you so paranoid?" She asked, turning to look at Takeru.

"Daisuke and I had sex," Takeru said, hiding his face in his hands. "That morning before..." He opened his eyes, suddenly standing. "We actually got the digimental of friendship."

"Wait, you two had...sex? Isn't he dating Ken?" Hikari asked, her eyebrow slowly creeping up her forehead.

"Well, yes but-look, it was a bad idea all around and now.... Damn it," Takeru groaned, sitting back on the couch. "I just..."

"I suppose that explains the activity in the digital world last night." Hikari said with a frown. "There has been more movement about."

"Great, and I've been here sulking." Takeru sighed, shoulders slumping.

"I mean, it's an okay thing to take time for yourself." Hikari said with a frown. "Miyako, Iori and I have been doing really well on the whole keeping dark towers out of sight. But...I'm worried about you Takeru. Sulking like this isn't much like you. I would expect it from Yamato, not you."

"I don't know what's like me these days." Takeru admitted, unable to meet Hikari's gaze. He got up from the couch, walking over to the desk and saving his work. He shut his laptop, running a hand over his face. "What do we do now?" He asked.

"You and I can either go to the digital world, or we can go to bed." Hikari suggested. "I'm not leaving you here by yourself again to start another depressive loop."

"Did I make a mistake?" Takeru asked, his gaze skirting to Hikari as he headed into his bedroom, the other chosen following him stubbornly.

"In withdrawing from your friends and letting your phone die?" Hikari asked, shaking her head. "We were worried that something bad had happened to you Takeru.

"I meant with Daisuke," Takeru sighed.

"Oh, well, that I can't say for sure." Hikari said with a shake of her head. "You either feel like you did, or you don't feel like you did. Patamon, has he slept at all since you two returned from the digital world?"

"No," The digimon said, fluttering up to Takeru's head. She frowned, turning her attention to Takeru.

"Thank you HIkari." Takeru said, stepping forward and pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Don't worry about it dofus," Hikari said, wrapping her arms tightly around Takeru and bringing him close to her. "I'm just glad you're safe. I was worried that...maybe the Kaiser had done something terrible to you."

"I suppose he did," Takeru said, taking a step back. "Just, not how some would have thought."

"Come on, let's get some sleep. Taichi's game starts at noon." Hikari said.

"Right, I forgot about that," Takeru said half his sentence becoming garbled in a yawn as Hikari sighed, pulling him towards his bedroom once more. "The other two coming?" He asked, flopping onto his bed and looking at the digimental of friendship on his bedside table.

"Miyako and Iori?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah," Takeru said, already curled up on half of the bed. Hikari reached out, tugging a blanket back from him before settling on the bed as well.

"Yes, they'll be coming." Hikari responded, glancing up to find Takeru already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they had sex. Yes Daisuke joined the Kaiser. Yes, the Kaiser is Ken. Does he have a reason? Probably!
> 
> And thus ends act two! The summery for that was "Daisuke joins the Kaiser!"
> 
> Act three summery is pretty much, "Takeru has a bad week". Not that this fic has been kind to him, like, at all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the play on words you can do with some of the crest translations. Also, you'll start to notice more notes at the end. That way I can gush about chapters AND not spoil anyone. Once more, the summery did change. This is the start of a new act. Buckle up folks, it's gonna get rocky from here on out.

_The child kicked at the dirt, glancing up when they heard footsteps. They jumped up from their spot, turning to grin at the two people that had come down the path._

_"Daddy, you're home from work!" The child cried, running forward and taking the man's hand._

_"He wasn't gone that long," a third voice called, the child letting out a small harumph of frustration._

_"Two weeks _is_ a long time." The child cried, moving to hug the man's leg. "Chibimon and Patamon disappeared while you were gone." The child added, face falling._

_"Chibi...mon?" The man asked with a frown, looking down at the boy. "What do you mean they disappeared?" He asked, the child detaching himself from the man's leg and turning to look at the third man leaning against the wall._

_"Papa said they had to go." The child said, turning his gaze back to the other two men. "They disappeared into the air."_

_The man turned to look at the third man standing along the wall, no longer feeling the hand of the second man on his shoulder as he stepped forward. "What did you do?" He whispered._

_"I only did what was necessary." The man said, stepping forward and closing the distance between himself and the first man. "You and Daisuke weren't paying nearly enough attention to myself and our child. Don't you understand how child neglect will damage a growing boy?"_

_"This-this isn't real." The man took a step back, feeling Daisuke's fingers dig into his shoulder._

_"You wanted this Takeru, don't you remember?" He whispered and Takeru's gaze darted over to Ken, watching the man smile._

_"Now there won't be anything to distract us." The man promised, reaching out and touching Takeru's cheek._

_Takeru opened his mouth to scream, hearing the child giggle as he stepped back, blue eyes meeting Takeru's horrified gaze._

_"They want to hurt you Takeru," the digimon said, flaring his wings._

_"Lucemon," Takeru said tearing himself away from the fingers in his shoulder as the scene started to melt before him. "What...what is this?" He asked._

_"A dreamscape," the digimon said, dancing backwards. "They're trying to torture you Takeru."_

_"Why would they...?" Takeru frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Doesn't Ken have better things to do then torment me?"_

_"Maybe but maybe it’s not him." Lucemon said with a shrug. "But, you are his special case." The digimon giggled._

_"Who else are we fighting against?" Takeru asked, stepping towards him._

_"I'm not going to tell you," the digimon said, almost sounding annoyed by the question. "Why should I help you?"_

_"Then why are you here?" Takeru sighed, rubbing a fist into his eyes as he tried to sort out what they should be doing or not doing._

_"I'm here to warn you about Ken." Lucemon said with a shrug._

_"Isn't that...helping me?" He asked slowly, a frown crossing his features._

_"But it's helping you with a human. I'm not doing anything against my own that would give you the upper hand. Many of us don't like the Kaiser you know." Lucemon giggled, clapping his hands together. "We'd probably help to get rid of him. But, he has his uses too so I don't know how many of them would go for that. I know!" Lucemon surged forward, resting a hand on Takeru's shoulder._

_Takeru took a startled step backwards, looking down when he felt a sharp pain in his gut._

_"You could just die instead." The digimon said, twisting the short staff he had plunged into Takeru's gut. "But this isn't reality, so you won't..."_

Takeru jolted out of the bed, his hand hitting something soft next to him as he pressed his other to his stomach, bile rising in the back of his throat.

"Ow," Hikari complained, sitting up and rubbing her head. "I suddenly remember why I hate sharing a bed with you. Are you alright?" She asked, leaning forward and tugging on Takeru's hand. He turned to look at her, dropping his other hand and letting his shoulders slump.

"I don't know." he said with a sigh. "I was having a nightmare."

"Ah," Hikari said, almost knowningly as she looked over at Takeru, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Takeru said, getting up and starting to get dressed. "How long do we have until we have to be at Taichi's game?"

"A little over an hour," Hikari said, getting up and finding the bag that she had dropped on the floor the night before. "I have an alarm that was going to go off at eleven, but this works too. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"I'm stressed," Takeru said with a shake of his head, picking up the digimental from his side table and entering it into his D-terminal. "What else are we meant to do with...well," he paused, frowning before gesturing vaguely.

"I don't know." Hikari said with a sigh, tipping her head back and closing her eyes. She changed in the room, Takeru moving towards his closet and pulling out clean clothes. "Today, we support my brother and have fun."

"One day at a time," Takeru said quietly, swiftly changing and walking out of the room. He glanced to where Patamon and Tailmon were watching something on TV, Patamon turning to look at him with a small look of concern etched into his features.

"Are you better?" he asked, his ears perking up to see that he was at least walking around now.

"Better, yeah. Sorry about that." Takeru said, picking up Patamon and hugging him to his chest. "It'll be okay,"

"Good," Patamon said happily. Hikari waved at him, heading into the kitchen and grabbing them something quick to eat before pulling him out the door with a determined grimace on her face, the digimon following behind easily.

***

Takeru glanced across the stadium, seeing the box that Hikari had pointed out. Patamon sat on his head, he and Hikari being the last to arrive. They made their way through the crowd, Takeru suddenly aware of the amount of stairs he and Hikari were garnering with their digimon.

"It feels strange," he said quietly, gesturing towards the path that would take them to the box. He waved at the others gathered there, Jou opening the door and ushering them in.

"What does?" Hikari asked, stepping into the box and relaxing when it was shut behind them.

"Everything that's been happening," Takeru said, dropping in a seat between Iori and Miyako with a small smile.

"It seems you're feeling better," Miyako said, giving him a side eyed glance.

"Were you feeling unwell again?" Jou asked, turning his attention to Takeru.

"I wasn't sick," Takeru said. "I got caught up in work."

"It looks like Takeru here is going to be submitting his story to his editors this Monday and didn't tell anyone that he would be working straight through the rest of the week," Hikari said. Takeru rolled his eyes, casting his gaze around the box and finding both his brother and Sora, albeit on opposite sides of the box.

Mimi should by Sora's shoulder, showing her something on her phone while Yamato stared into the distance, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"They've been like that since they got here." Koushiro said, looking up from where he was working on his laptop. "I don't think Yamato had even said a word beyond a very short greeting."

"It's the first time they've really had a chance to see each other. Yamato had gone home sick for the park meeting." Jou agreed quietly, Takeru seeing his brother glance their way with a roll of his eyes.

"If there was anything to add to the conversation, I would have. I see that you didn't bring Daisuke with you Takeru." Yamato said, turning to look at his brother.

Takeru gave a small cough, glancing around as several pairs of eyes turned to look at him. "Well, there has been a...change of plans. It seems as if Ken is indeed the Kaiser. And, due to his connections with Ken, Daisuke has decided he would rather be...join with Ken than with us."

"Wait, you mean...?" Iori frowned, looking down at Upamon in his lap.

"How could that airhead decide something like that?" Miyako demanded, standing up and nearly letting Poromon fall from her lap. She offered a small apology, holding the baby digimon in her arms.

"When did that happen?" Mimi asked, turning to listen to the conversation, her phone disappearing into a pocket on her dress.

"Tuesday afternoon." Takeru said, his stomach turning. "It seems as if Ken is intent on taking over the human world, due to the poor treatment those chosen few with digimon receive."

"It's not like he would know." Miyako scoffed.

"I think he knows better than we realize." Hikari said quietly. "You need a D-3 to get to the digital world, or you need one of Koushiro’s specialized gates. Ken has been doing it for ages without anyone's help. Who's to say that he doesn't have a partner himself?"

"But...he wanted to rule the digital world." Sora spoke up, her voice sounding rough. Takeru winced as he realized she was still upset, though he hoped that it would be worked out soon between her and his brother.

"There's a digimon I...speak with, named Lucemon." Takeru said, his gaze dancing over to Koushiro as the young man began to type on his laptop. "I don't know how well we can trust what he has to say, but there are other digimon who dislike what the Kaiser is doing. We may be able to get them to help us take down the Kaiser."

"What if they like us less? We're human after all." Yamato commented, an iciness in his voice that chilled Takeru's heart. "Maybe they're using the Kaiser to get what they want."

"There is that possibility as well." Takeru said with a nod. "We can't count it out, but it may be a step towards taking out the Kaiser. He’s only one threat that we have to deal with. We don't know what his end goal is, or why he suddenly shifted from taking over the digital world to the human world."

The chattering was cut off as horns blew to signify the beginning of the match, Koushiro saving his work and shutting his laptop. "We can discuss it with Taichi after." The redhead decided, everyone taking their seats with their digimon, Agumon pressed up close to the glass to see what was going on down below.

"There's Taichi!" He said happily, pointing out his partner. Several other digimon curiously drew closer, Patamon hopping off Takeru's head to join the others.

"They look happy," Iori commented, Takeru glancing towards the somber young man.

"They normally don't get a chance to watch games like this." Takeru explained. "Usually we do keep a low profile, but it's Taichi's last game and we all wanted to be here for him."

"Thank you for inviting us," Iori said.

"Not a problem," Takeru responded with a tense smile, recalling his promise to invite Daisuke as well. He felt a hand on his shoulder, Hikari leaning over to get a better view.

"That's going to hurt," she said quietly, watching one of the other teammates slide towards Taichi in an effort to take him down. Takeru winced as Taichi took the hit, the man falling harshly before he managed to pick himself up. The game continued on, each of the chosen children cringing in sympathy with each hit Taichi took, Koushiro frowning.

"They're going after him more often," he said quietly, glancing around the group in the over crowded box.

"He's going to be at least bruised," Jou agreed, Koushiro jumping up as someone slammed into Taichi, sending him toppling to the ground.

"That was uncalled for." He cried, Agumon glancing down towards his partner. Takeru grimaced, his hands clenched into fists as he listened to the announcer call for a medical time out. He reached out, resting a hand on Koushiro's shoulder before the man could go running out of the box.

"We can't do anything without disrupting the game." He said quietly.

"Something's wrong," Hikari said, glancing towards Tailmon. She pushed a hand in her pocket, swallowing as the others heard a crash.

"Very wrong," Takeru said, releasing Koushiro as an explosion shook the stadium. "That-" he began, seeing the Mechanorimon and Guardromon in the sky.

"Those are..." Hikari said quietly, and the group ran out of the box, each of them heading towards the field.

"Patamon, armour evolution!" Takeru called, selecting the digimental of hope from his D-Terminal. He watched, from the corner of his eye, as Tailmon evolved as well, he and Hikari jumping on the backs of their partners as Yamato gestured with a small smile. The box shattered under the sudden evolutions, the digimon making sure their partners weren’t hurt.

"This is going out with a bang Taichi," he laughed, Sora rushing past him with Birdramon already in the sky.

"Are soccer matches usually this fun?" Gomamon asked as Jou picked him up, worried his partner would be left behind.

"No," Kabuterimon called back, dropping onto the field and protecting the remaining players that were exiting the field from the attacks of the Guardromon and Mechanorimon.

"What should we do?" Hikari asked, Takeru shaking his head.

"Protect everyone that hasn't left yet." He said, Pegasmon taking wing and flying higher. Nefertimon joined him, Ikkakumon and Garurumon joining the ground forces.

Takeru gave a sigh of relief when he saw Holsmon and Digmon, Holsmon joining them, Birdramon, and Kabuterimon in the fight above. He heard Miyako give a whoop, his gaze scanning the sky.

"How should we deal with them?" Hikari asked, Nefertimon banking as close to Pegasmon as she could.

"They're wearing dark rings," Takeru said, unsure.

"Then we should free them!" Miyako said, Holsmon surging forward. Takeru met Hikari's gaze, slowly giving her a nod of confirmation as Pegasmon swooped of the path of one of Togemon's stray attacks. He felt something thud against Pegasmon, the digimon losing altitude before falling from the sky, devolving quickly. Takeru yelped, grabbing Patamon and feeling himself crash into the back of Birdramon.

"Need a ride?" Sora called, glancing up.

"Yeah, thanks." Takeru grumbled, sliding off the digimon when she landed. He glanced around, Patamon shaking himself out of Takeru's grasp. "You good to fight?" He asked, feeling a hand wrap around his shoulder.

“I am,” the digimon promised as Jou grabbed hold of Takeru’s attention.

"Taichi's out cold," Jou explained quickly. "That last tackle broke his leg. We need to stop them from coming..."

"I don't know where they're coming from." Takeru said with a shake of his head, pulling out his D-terminal and letting his finger hover over the digimental of friendship.

"Well, it's obvious that the Kaiser has a hand in it." Yamato said coldly. "These digimon aren't backing off. But why would they attack us now?"

"I don't know, this is more than we've, well I have anyway, dealt with in the digital world." Takeru said, clearing his throat and letting Patamon evolve, hoping that it was something useful.

"Stegomon," the digimon said before turning to face several of the oncoming Guardromon. He turned, bristling before launching into the attack, 'guillotine wheel' and moving away.

Takeru closed his eyes, pressing a hand to his temple before moving his hand down and looking towards his brother. "Got any bright ideas?" He asked.

"We can open a gateway and hopefully suck in the ringed digimon," Koushiro suggested, appearing from where he had been standing just moments before, watching the battle unfold.

"We can do what we always did," Yamato said quietly.

"I don't like that idea if they're not doing it on purpose," Jou flinched as Takeru spoke, Ikkakumon standing in front of them to block an attack and sending one of his own back. Takeru looked at his scattered friends, looking up as Miyako let out a sharp yell.

“We might not have a choice.” Yamato responded, watching his brother in worry.

"We need to regroup," he said, shaking his head. The field was large enough for a soccer game, but too crowded for nine adult digimon, plus the ones that were attacking. He glanced back up to see Miyako falter, Holsmon taking the brunt of a hit before he devolved, Birdramon already moving to catch the falling partners. "And get out of here. Think they'd follow us to the digital world?"

"We'd be at a disadvantage," Yamato responded. "Without the use of all of our digimon-"

"Right," Takeru ground out, frustration rising. He glanced around the stands, glad to see that they were cleared out. "Jou, will you go make sure that Taichi is safe?" he asked, turning to the older man. He nodded, pushing up his glasses and going to do as asked. "Are you okay?" He turned to Miyako when she was deposited near them, seeing Iori running over when he noticed the bleeding gash on her arm.

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "I lost hold of my D-terminal,"

"We can find it later." Takeru said, his gaze darting across the field. He spotted a digimon among the Guardromon and Mechanorimon, glancing at Koushiro. "The insect, he looks like he's covered in flaming patterns, do you know what that is?" He asked.

Koushiro glanced up, spotting what Takeru was talking about before turning to his computer, inputting the information from his digivice. "Shadramon," he read. "It's an insect digimon that evolves using the digimental of courage from Wormmon. It is said to be evil, the opposite of Fladramon."

"But...that's not Daisuke's partner." Miyako said quietly, letting Iori bandage her arm. "Didn't he have a Chibimon?"

"Yeah," Takeru said. "V-mon was the child form. Fladramon was the armour evolution for the digimental of courage. "This is..." He let out a low sigh, closing his eyes. "Ken," he said, reopening them. All of the adults jumped when Miyako's D-terminal was dropped next to her, a trailing of laughter making them look up.

"We will have our days, chosen children." The machine digimon said, Koushiro taking a step back.

"We...you're..." He stuttered, Takeru shaking his head.

"Mugendramon," he whispered.

"You will cower before the might of our combined forces. We shall not be defeated again." Mugendramon responded, dropping onto the field with a large thunk. The Guadromon and Mechanorimon paused in their attack as Megendramon appeared, backing away to clear the field. "But do not worry, we enjoy this game of cat and mice."

"We destroyed you!" Yamato snapped, his hands curling into fists as he started to run towards the dark digimon. Mimi appeared at his side, holding a defeated Palmon in her arms as she rammed into Yamato's shoulder.

"It's not worth it," she said quietly, shaking her head.

"We need to fall back," Sora agreed, her gaze tracking Birdramon worriedly as the digimon was struck out of the sky.

"We can't retreat!" Miyako snapped. "Where would we retreat to?"

The adults glanced at each other, Takeru turning as he saw Stegomon be struck down once more. He winced as the dinosaur digimon was slammed into the stadium walls, the blond biting the inside of his cheek.

"Even here? One would think you would have the home advantage." A voice called, soothing over the arena. "But you're afraid of what has to be done."

Takeru's head snapped up when he heard Ken's voice, his stomach twisting. "Why don't you show yourself?" He demanded, his request followed by laughter. The fighting stilled, Mugendramon turning to look as an Aidramon dropped out of the sky, Shadramon hovering in view of its head. Takeru, from the corner of his eye, saw Kabuterimon move, the digimon getting knocked out of the sky before he could do much damage.

"Humans fear the digimon." Ken commented from his perch. "Look at the destruction they could cause here." He gestured to the destroyed arena, Takeru's eyes taking in the damage with a growing guilt at what they had caused.

"This isn't right," he said quietly. "We shouldn't be destroying-"

"They want to parade you around like you're something they can contain." The kaiser responded, venom in his voice. "But we can create a new world."

"Darkness will rule," Mugendramon said coldly, Takeru pulling several others down as he readied his Cannon. He watched several of their digimon step in front of Mugendramon, taking the brunt of the attack and devolving one by one, the chosen running forward to help their partners. In the aftermath, the stadium was almost completely destroyed, the enemy digimon having disappeared.

"Takeru?"

He jumped when he heard his name, turning to look at Miyako before rushing over to see if she was okay.

"The digimental of love is missing," she said, holding out her D-terminal.

"That's okay," he said, feeling the comforting weight of Patamon settling on his head, the others turning to look at him.

"Who was that?" Iori asked, looking up from where he was now cradling Upamon.

"Mugendramon," Koushiro said with a shudder.

"He was one of the four dark masters that we fought, with Piemon being at the top of Spiral Mountain." Yamato said. "There was MetalSeadramon and Pinochimon as well. But they were..."

"We destroyed them," Hikari said, cradling Plotmon in her arms. "There should be no reason that they're back."

"The cracks..." Takeru frowned, recalling a dream he had had several nights ago. "They could be slipping through something, regaining what we thought was gone."

"The data never truly disappears." Patamon said quietly. "It would have taken ages, but if they were remade as digieggs, then worked their way up, they could have...."

"We have to fight them again?" Sora asked, clutching Piyomon tightly to her chest.

"We're stronger," Takeru said with a grimace.

"They're just as strong as they were." Mimi murmured, looking down at Palmon. "If not stronger,"

"And they're working with the Kaiser." Koushiro said with a shake of his head. "There's no telling..."

"Plus others we may not know about." Takeru said, turning his head when he saw Jou coming towards them. "How's Taichi?" he asked.

"Unconscious, but Agumon is with him." Jou said with a small sigh. "His leg is broken in two places. I almost have to wonder if it was on purpose."

"Purpose?" Koushiro asked upon hearing the news, turning to Jou.

"The other players were targeting Taichi." Jou said. "That's what it looked like to me anyway." He took a step back as Koushiro and Hikari both pushed past him, each wanting to check on Taichi to confirm that he would at least be okay for the moment.

"We need to get Taichi to the hospital then?" Sora asked, stepping forward.

"It would be for the best." Jou agreed. Takeru glanced between Sora and Yamato, taking a step towards his friend and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you doing?" He asked, listening to the others begin to assure each other they were fine. Sora glanced at him, offering a half hearted smile.

"It's okay," she said, glancing down at Piyomon. "Just a lot to take in, huh?"

"Yeah, who would have thought that the Dark masters would be back." Takeru joked.

"Hopefully they're the only ones that are back." Sora agreed, shuddering. "I don't think we can offer to have many more enemies pop up."

"Heh, the Kaiser, the dark masters, a chosen turning against his friends. It's a lot." He agreed with a nod.

"Nothing we can't handle," Sora said back.

"Are you okay?" He asked, glancing around to assure that the others were further away now.

"No," she said finally, her gaze returning to Piyomon. "After everything that happened, I just...don't know if I can keep going the way I am." She admitted.

"Is it the fighting that's getting to you or...?" He paused, feeling Patamon shift on top of his head.

"That and everything that happened with your brother. He was right though." Sora sighed. "I feel bad and just, don't know how to navigate the mistakes that had been made."

"Apologize," Takeru said. "That would be a start, I'm sure."

"When did you get so wise?" Sora laughed.

"I'm sure I'm far from wise." Takeru said with a shake of his head. Mimi cleared her throat, stepping next to Sora and threading an arm through hers.

"We should clear out before someone finds us." She suggested, her gaze darting around the damaged stadium.

"Koushiro and Hikari will probably stay with Taichi...is there anything you can do for him Jou?" Takeru asked. Jou grimaced, slowly shaking his head.

"I already set the bone, but he needs to be taken to a hospital." Jou explained.

"Should we leave?" Miyako asked. "They're going to know that it was the digimon that made the mess anyway."

"Yeah, let's at least to check on Taichi," Takeru said. "Anyone who feels the need to leave is welcome to." He added, catching his brother's gaze. Mimi and Sora nodded, the pair heading out of the stadium as Yamato headed towards where they took Taichi, Gabumon at his side. Jou opted to stay, feeling the need to watch over Taichi while Iori and Miyako excused themselves, promising to meet up with Takeru Sunday morning. Takeru joined the others in the darker tunnel, seeing the small group of chosen settled a bit further up from Taichi.

"This is a mess," Koushiro said, turning to look at those that joined them. He was sitting on the floor, his laptop out.

"Yeah," Takeru agreed, glancing at Agumon and Taichi. "What are we going to do about the government?"

"I don't know," Koushiro frowned. "Before..."

"They didn't care before because there wasn't a lot we did wrong, right?" Yamato asked, rolling his eyes. "But now, there isn't much we can do right. And, even more so, they want someone to pin this all on. How are we supposed to explain to them that we didn't mean for this to happen?"

"It would take a large attack, one that multiple people could see, and us winning, for them to agree to let it slide." Hikari said quietly, her hands shaking as she curled them into fists.

"We'll deal with it the same way we did as kids." Jou said, clearing his throat.

"We didn't deal with it." Yamato pointed out.

"Exactly," Jou responded.

"Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one?" Koushiro asked.

"There's only so much responsible I can handle." Jou responded, running a hand through his hair. He turned to look at Taichi, walking over to check his pulse. "In fact, we could just move him into someone's car and take him to a hospital. And I hold the crest of sincerity, not responsibility." Jou decided.

"I like that idea." Koushiro said, shutting his laptop. "Mimi had the crest of sincerity, didn't she?"

"That's the crest of purity you're thinking of." Hikari piped up. "Very easy to get mixed up."

"Fine," Takeru said with a nod, reaching up and taking Patamon off his head. He pulled him close to his chest, feeling lucky to be able to hold his digimon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jou: Let's just leave  
> Everyone: But....????  
> Jou: Nope, let's go. Get him in my car.
> 
> The start of the bad week indeed.
> 
> The dreamscapes are indeed important the further we go along, since it reveals the last set of things they have to fight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing to see what little signs there were before I had decided in which direction that this fic was going to take!
> 
> It also, probably gets worse. Keep an eye on those tags! They will be updating as we get further along!

The man paced around the center of the room, Daisuke tossing the digimental up and down that he had obtained from Miyako's D-terminal. "Is that really the way to deal with them?" He asked, catching the digimental before sitting up on the bed he had been laying on.

"What other way is there?" Ken asked, turning to look at Daisuke. "And where did you get that?" He asked, pointing at the digimental.

"I filched it from Miyako." Daisuke said with a small shrug. "I was curious. It's the digimental of love."

"I thought you didn't want to steal from them," Ken inquired.

"I changed my mind." Daisuke said with a shrug. "Besides, I trust you."

"You were always the more sensible one." Ken said, walking up to Daisuke and resting a hand on his cheek. He smiled slowly, leaning over and kissing him gently. "Digimon are meant to fight."

"We're meant to rule over those that don't have them." Daisuke responded, shaking his head at the idea, wishing he could roll his eyes. "The others are trying to hide, to fit in where they don't belong...I don't want that." He glanced to where V-mon and Wormmon were sleeping in a pile of blankets, getting up and taking Ken's hand before spinning the other man in a circle.

Ken laughed, his eyes gleaming as Daisuke pulled him to a stop. "We don't have to have that." He promised gently. "Here, we can be who we want."

"Is it wrong to still want Takeru to join us?" Daisuke asked, offering Ken a side glance as the other paused, his laughing ceasing almost immediately.

"No," he said softly. "I hope that we can rectify the situation with Takeru, show him what the human world will wish to do to us. We don't belong there, anymore than digimon do. We have a place here, in the digital world."

Daisuke hummed in agreement, glancing towards their partners. "There's no reason to hide here," he said, pulling Ken onto the bed with him, a smile on on his face.

Ken laughed, leaning over and placing a kiss on Daisuke's forehead. He got up when he heard a knock, opening the door and glancing at the Pinochimon that was standing there.

"Piemon wants to talk to you." He said, scuffing at the ground with his foot.

"Yes, we'll be there in a moment." Ken said, his voice dropping to icy cold as the digimon nodded.

"He's not in a good mood," Pinochimon commented, leaving down the hallway quickly.

"When is he ever in a good mood?" Ken inquired to the empty hallway, shutting the door and turning to Daisuke.

"When he's destroying something." Daisuke said, getting off the bed and shaking his head. "We better not keep the clown waiting."

Ken rolled his eyes, pulling Daisuke into a kiss. "But I wasn't done with you yet." He teased.

"But digimon wait for no man." Daisuke responded, taking Ken's hand once he broke off the kiss.

"We will have to get rid of them later, when they no longer serve a purpose." Ken decided, allowing Daisuke to guide him down the hall once they stepped out of the room, leaving their partner digimon behind.

***

Koushiro spoke quietly to the nurse at the reception desk, his fingers drumming nervously on his laptop. Takeru shoved his hands in his pockets, jumping when HIkari rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You look like a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar," she teased, though he could see the tightness of worry around her eyes.

"When will the next attack be?" He asked, shaking his head. "And now Miyako's digimental was taken and digimon that we killed are coming back." He said, his voice low enough that the other patrons in the waiting room could not hear him. "It was hard to beat them the last time."

"But we are stronger." Hikari said with a small sigh. She glanced around, seeing where Jou and Yamato were sitting in chairs together, talking about something. Koushiro broke off his conversation with the receptionist, turning to look at his friends with a small shake of his head as he moved to take a seat.

"No update?" Takeru asked, turning to watch Koushiro. He glanced at the computer, feeling strangely unprotected, even knowing their digimon were in the cyberspace that he had created to house the digimon.

"He's out of surgery, but hasn't waken up. The game was filmed right up to the point Taichi got hurt, then the feeds cut out." Koushiro explained. "They heard there was an attack of some kind, but none of those that left can agree as to what sort of attack."

"Maybe that's for the best." Jou said, adjusting his glasses as he considered. "If they don't know our involvement, they can't begin to argue for the sake of digimon being unnatural." He dropped his voice at the last statement, Yamato letting out a sigh.

"If that's going to continue to be an issue, why don't we just say that we were attacked?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Someone must have seen the invading digimon. Not everyone stayed to see the end results, but there has to be _something_ that we can say to convince them it wasn't our fault."

"We were the last ones at the scene." Jou pointed out.

"Was this something that ever came up before?" Takeru asked, glancing at the older chosen.

"Not to our knowledge," Jou said with a shake of his head. "Most of the world watched what happened in Japan, and saw what we were doing to prevent the worlds from being destroyed. The event of Spiral Mountain was shown in the sky, remember?"

"Yeah," Hikari said quietly. "Everyone saw the destruction that Vamdemon caused to the center as well. They saw us as the ones trying to stop it." She reached up, her hand attempting to grasp something that was no longer there. She dropped it with a sigh, Takeru taking her hand in worry.

"We do it again." He said. "We fight against the dark masters and whatever else crawled out of whatever hole they came from. "I'll take down a hundred Piemon if I have to."

Koushiro glanced up, opening his laptop and scanning his emails. "Speaking of, Gennai messaged me this morning. I didn't have a chance to look at it, but I'm sure there is something here..." He pulled up the email, his gaze going over it quickly before he quietly began to read.

"To: Izumi Koushiro  
From: Gennai  
Subject: Digital World Mess

Good morning chosen children, my comrades and I have noticed a disturbance in the digital world as of late. There has been strange fluctuations of digimon whose code was thought destroyed. Now, it is possible that the code simply reverted back into digital eggs, as code may be wont to do. And that these digimon are the rebirthing of the dark masters that you fought before. But, they are stronger than last time. There is little in way that I can do to offer help. There should be four more chosen children, whose digimon were sleeping. I've seen them go off on my system checks, so I can assure that between the twelve of you, you can handle it. The new chosen will have the ability to armour evolution, which you have seen. This is to help balance the fact that the dark towers are appearing again.

Though, if the dark towers are appearing again, it means that there are less than four new chosen. Meanwhile, the original chosen have the ability to find and use ultimate evolution, in which you have seen both Taichi and Yamato use prior. The digimon that you are facing are just the beginning, of course. It starts with small baby steps. There has been whispers of the demon lords coming forth once more. What this means for the digital world, I am unsure. The collapse of the entire fabric of reality is probable.

Once more, we rely on the chosen to strike out those that would wish to harm..." Koushiro trailed off, raising an eyebrow and clicking his tongue.

"That's unhelpful," Takeru commented. "So, what, there were supposed to be four new chosen, and we had two already turn on us? This email would have been more helpful a week ago."

"Yes, I agree, but it does have some interesting tidbits." Koushiro said, pointing out the line containing the word "ultimate evolution". "I don't like the idea of having to find anything more. We're still missing several digimentals."

"And between Ken and Daisuke, they have two digimentals. Out of, what, a total of nine?"

"Eleven," Koushiro corrected. "We have the eight crests that we know of, plus another three that I don't know the attributes to. One is a crest that I have not seen labeled kindness, and the other two have been referred to as golden digimentals in an email from Gennai listing the types."

"When did you get that email?" Yamato asked.

"About three days ago." Koushiro responded, glancing Yamato's way. "We already know that there is a time limitation of how long we can evolve in the digital world with the dark towers around. There has been a known connection between the evolutions working and the tattoos we received. What I don't get is why we are just being told about ultimate evolution between Yamato and Taichi."

"They would be on par with MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon, right?" Takeru asked.

"Exactly," Koushiro said with a nod. "Having eight ultimate digimon will be better than having only two. And we know that MetalGarurumon was able to take Pinochimon all on his own in the past."

"If only they would stay dead." Yamato grunted.

"But where does that put us with digimon that are being controlled under the dark rings?" Hikari asked. "The digimon that attacked had a mix of dark rings and no rings at all."

"Yes, well, they did have Mugendramon there. I recall him controlling the other android digimon before." Takeru pointed out.

"Will the world become corrupt as it did last time?" Hikari asked, shuddering as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't..."

"It hasn't yet." Takeru pointed out. "The last time it happened, it happened very quickly. We have the dark towers, but no spiral mountain forming."

"Excuse me?" The receptionist asked, stepping forward. "Mr. Izumi?"

"Yes?" Koushiro asked, closing his eyes laptop and looking at the woman.

"Mr. Yagami is awake and asking for you," the woman explained. She glanced at the others, frowning. "We will only allow no more than three people back in a room at once."

"It's fine, I have to get going." Jou said with a shake of his head. "Koushiro...?"

"Ah, yes," Koushiro said, glancing at Jou. "I will send you a link to the room. Gomamon will be able to come through any computer screen once you access the space."

"Thank you," Jou said with a small bow. He turned, leaving the waiting room. Takeru glanced at Yamato, watching his brother hesitate.

"I should probably get going to." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll catch you later."

"I'll go with you!" Takeru said, taking a step towards his brother. Yamato glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "I rode with Hikari this morning, so if you don't mind dropping me off...?"

"Of course," Yamato said with a nod.

"Text me later," Takeru said, stepping towards Hikari and pulling her into a tight hug. "It'll be okay," he promise softly. He stepped back, nodding at Koushiro before following Yamato to his car.

"Are you okay?" Yamato asked, getting into his car and turning it on while Takeru dragged his feet, climbing in seconds after him. He offered Yamato a half shrug, glancing at him. "I'll take that as a no then." He said, pulling out of the parking lot.

"It's just, a lot." Takeru said finally, glancing out the window.

"What happened?" Yamato asked, making the decision to stop at a small convenience store, the next one he saw.

"I..." Takeru paused, chewing on his lip. "I made some very poor decisions and I fear that I have yet to see the full ramifications of those decisions."

"Want to talk about it?" Yamato asked, pulling into the convenience store and getting out of the care. Takeru followed him, raising an eyebrow and glancing around as his brother walked to the ice cream section. "Look, whatever is stressing you out, ice cream is always a solution."

"Are you buying?" Takeru asked.

"Yes," Yamato said with a nod. "Just, keep it realistic." He added as Takeru opened the door, a determined look on his face. He pulled out several personal sized ice creams of his favorite types, Yamato grabbing one or two for himself before the pair walked to the counter. The woman glanced at the ice cream before looking up at them with a small smile of knowing on her face.

Takeru let his gaze slide to the tv, wincing as he saw the destruction shown. "..mysterious forces have appeared once more. It's hard to say what these beings of massive destructive power could want from our world once more."

Takeru took in a breath, glancing way from the tv in time to see the woman glance at the two men before turning off the TV with a small shake of her head.

"It's terrible when things like that happen. Heartbreak?" She asked, curious as she scanned the items and placed them in the bag.

"Mhmm," Yamato hummed in agreement, fishing out his wallet to pay. Takeru tok the two bags of ice cream before they retreated back to Yamato's car. "So, Daisuke isn't at your apartment anymore?" He asked.

"No, he threw his lot in with Ken." Takeru said, putting the ice cream in the footwell of the passenger side before sitting down and slumping his shoulders. "Which, sucks."

"Now you have a crush on two potentially evil guys." Yamato said with a small smile.

"That was definitely a digimon with the digimental of courage, Shadramon." Takeru said. "I...the Kaiser had a digimon with him, the first we were fighting. He's a Wormmon, if memory serves. Was treated like crap but was willing to stick with Ken. I could never understand why a digimon would be willing to do that."

"And Miyako's digimental of love is missing." Yamato said quietly, pulling out of the parking lot and back onto the main street. "How's your side doing?"

"It's strange, the wounds are completely healed." Takeru said with a small shake of his head. "The image is ruined..."

"And now you don't have that connection to evolve past Angemon." Yamato said, shaking his head.

"At least around the dark tower." Takeru agreed. "I think I made a terrible choice."

"Well," Yamato frowned. "What would that choice have been?" He drove towards Takeru's apartment, his gaze sliding to his brother every couple of minutes as the silence grew longer.

"I was..." Takeru sighed, letting his head fall to the headrest as he looked up at the car interior above him. "I considered a serious relationship with them."

"Yes," Yamato said with a nod.

"I had sex with Daisuke the same day he turned his back on me." Takeru responded, placing a hand over his face. "I thought... it had to be a dream. There was no way either of them would approach me. Even more so, knowing what they did about the digital world. When Daisuke offered, it was like...the dam inside of me broke and there was no way to just stop it from happening. I want to save them from themselves Yamato."

"What makes you think you can't?" Yamato asked.

"What if it's a mistake to try?" Takeru asked, pulling his hand from his face. "What if we face them and I choke? Make it so that I end up not wanting to do what's necessarily right?"

"You're worried that your feelings will conflict with what you have to do." Yamato said, pulling into Takeru's apartment complex parking. Takeru got out of the vehicle as he nodded, grabbing the ice cream. Yamato made sure to lock the car behind them, following him up to the apartment. "I think you will know what is the right thing to do." He settled on.

"How did you know it was the right thing to do with Sora?" Takeru asked, unlocking the door and stepping into the apartment, feeling his stomach flip as he glanced around the place. Yamato took the bag from him, setting the ice cream in the freezer before bringing him one of the pints with a spoon.

"We talked about this." Yamato said finally. "I just couldn't handle it anymore."

"And how did Jou take it?" Takeru asked.

"Eh? Jou...?" Yamato asked slowly, his eyebrow raising with his voice.

"Sure, Jou." Takeru said.

"He doesn't have anything to do...." Yamato sighed.

"Three years," Takeru responded to the unanswered question. "You're staring is so subtle that I had a hard time catching it."

Yamato makes a small grunting noise, beginning to shovel ice cream in his mouth. Takeru chuckled, grabbing his laptop from the desk by the couch and opening the cyberspace that the digimon lounged in. Patamon and Gabumon joined them shortly after, Gabumon looking at Yamato curiously.

"Want some?" He asked, holding the pint out to the digimon. Gabumon brightened, taking the ice cream and sitting next to Yamato happily to eat.

"So, does Jou know?" Takeru asked between bites of ice cream.

"Does Jou know what?" Patamon asked curiously.

"How much of a dork he can be." Takeru responded, offering his digimon a bite of his own ice cream.

"He probably does." Gabumon said cheerfully, looking at Takeru from his pint of ice cream.

"Does this mean we get to watch movies tonight?" Patamon asked, glancing at Gabumon and Yamato.

"Eh, movies?" Takeru said with a small frown.

"You said we could do a movie night with your brother." Patamon said from his perch on Takeru's head.

"Oh, right, I suppose I did." Takeru agreed, glancing at Yamato with an apologetic look. "Do you...want to stay over and watch crappy horror movies tonight?" He asked.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." Yamato said, glancing up from his phone. "Taichi's doing okay. He's pissed about his leg and how badly the match degraded. But, I suppose he's okay? Apparently Koushiro and Hikari were ushered out so someone official looking could talk to Taichi and they just left."

"Didn't we leave the hospital only an hour ago?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, they kicked Koushiro and Hikari out a couple minutes before they started talking to Taichi. It happened right after we left. They also tried to talk to Koushiro and Hikari, but they both refused. Koushiro is fuming, but Hikari's glad her brother's safe." Yamato said with a shake of his head. "Taichi told me to be careful."

"Be careful?" Takeru asked, frowning.

"Why careful?" Patamon asked curiously.

"I'm guessing that there will be the government aiming for a complete silencing of anything that may happen." Yamato said with a shrug. "We have to keep a low profile. Maybe even manage to keep everything to the digital world..."

"Horror movies," Takeru said, his eyes closed before he opened them, turning to the tv. "Everything else can be discussed later."

"Deal," Yamato agreed, deciding to enjoy the weekend and spend time with his brother.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of Piemon!
> 
> Man, I love messing with the Dark Masters.
> 
> AO3 did not want me to post this chapter either...
> 
> PS: I really love playing up the Kaiser. Also, no idea how the D-terminals and digimentals work, so I'm using my own spin as where they can physically remove the digimentals upon inputting the data. Once removed, they can't use them, but it pops up a few times. And a lot of using each others digimentals, in that I think that once they have it, they don't need to be the specific bearer in order to use it.
> 
> 90% of this fanfic was also me going, "ohhh, the digimental list looks cool and I want to do something with it!"
> 
> 5% was me going, "Wow, there really need to be more DaiKenKeru fics.  
> 3% was me going, "that poor couch..."  
> 2% was me going, "yeah, I _guess_ that works? _squints_ "
> 
> I am moving farms today. Not sure what that means for the posting schedule while I am getting settled down there. Hopefully I'll be able to connect my phone to the internet no problem and keep you with your regular, every other day, update schedule. If not, I'll let you know as soon as I can.
> 
> Fun Fact: I started writing this story around 4/2 or so, as I found a comment I sent to a friend on 4/3 regarding this, so maybe the very end of March 29th or so? And officially finished writing it on 5/26. Which, is, apparently a really short turn around for the length of this fic. Go figure!

Takeru set the manuscript on his boss's desk, offering her a strained smile. "Hope you like it," he said.

"You look like shit Takeru." She commented, glancing up from her phone. "Did you spend all of your free time working on just this?"

"No," Takeru said with a shake of his head. "You heard about the mess of the final soccer game championship?" He asked.

"Yeah, there was an attack, but no one wants to tell who that attack was by." The woman said with a nod. She set her phone to the side, frowning. "You weren't there, were you?"

"My best friend's brother is Yagami Taichi. It was supposed to be his final game, but then the attacks happened... They're related to the attacks that happened in ninety nine. It's going to get worse before anything gets better." Takeru commented idly.

"I remember my daughter had an interest in all of that." The woman responded. "But everything settled down,"

"Yeah, but it was a mess for a while before that." Takeru resplied. "The same thing is happening. I would be careful when you're out and about. Who's to say when the whole thing will spill over."

"Are you trying to say that you were part of this?" She asked, crossing her arms. "All the data that had been collected had disappeared. My husband was working on something secret, but he mentioned that much to me."

"Can't say anything of the sort." Takeru said with a tight smile at the woman. "But, please be careful." He glanced down at his phone, quickly reading the message from Hikari. "Have a good day,"

"You as well and be safe!" She called to Takeru's retreating form. He selected Hikari's name, placing the phone next to his ear as he walked out, computer bag hanging at his side.

"What's going on?" He asked when Hikari answered.

"I was thinking we could go to the digital world today with Miyako and Iori. We need to find the rest of the digimentals before either Ken or Daisuke do." Hikari said.

"Even if they found them, do you think they could claim them?" Takeru asked, chewing on his lip as he walked to catch the train. "I can meet you in about twenty minutes." He added.

"I don't know, that's why I think we need to get the rest of the digimentals before they do." Hikari responded. "I also don't like the idea that Ken stole the digimental Miyako had. There's no saying what they'll use it for."

"Maybe it won't work for them." Takeru said bitterly.

"Do you blame yourself?" Hikari asked, voice gentle.

"Eh?" Takeru blinked, shaking his head and sighing. "I'll be there shortly. Talk to you soon." He said.

"Takeru, wait-" Hikari's voice is cut off as Takeru hangs up the phone, stepping onto the train and taking a seat. It's early enough in the afternoon that he is alone, something he's grateful for as he closed his eyes.

_Takeru?_

Takeru frowned when he heard his name, glancing from side to side and finding himself still alone on the train. He closed his eyes again, trying to focus on the tingling feeling that was flooding his body.

_Takeru, you have to help me._

"Hello...?" Takeru asked, opening his eyes once more and sighing. "Is something there?" He asked, moving to stand.

_Please kill me Takeru..._

"Who, are you?" Takeru asked, completing a full circle in the car.

_I'm not in control, you have to kill me._

The train jolted to a stop as Takeru heard the voice fade away. He reached out, grabbing onto a pole and wincing as he was jarred. He glanced at the stop, noting it was the one he wanted as he stepped out onto the platform. Several other people were milling about, and he tried to shake the feeling that he was feeling watched as he headed to Hikari's.

He knocked on the door before pushing it open, waving at her.

"Thank god, you're here!" Hikari said, moving to wrap her arms around him. He blinked, glancing down at her with a frown.

"Why...wouldn't I be?" He asked. "I told you I was coming, we were talking not more than twenty five minutes ago."

"There was an explosion on the train system." Hikari said, taking a step back and taking Takeru in. "It happened ten minutes ago, on the train you usually...take to get...here."

"I'm fine." Takeru promised, gesturing to himself. "It must have happened right after I got off. While I was on the train, something weird happened, but..."

Hikari took his hand, pulling him into the apartment. He waved at Miyako and Iori, the two watching him with a look of concern on their faces. She gestured to the news that was playing, the emergency broadcast screeching making Takeru wince.

"...had a malfunction. It is unclear whether there has been any accidents. This explosion took place ten minutes ago, on the-" Hikari turned off the TV, tilting her head to look at Takeru.

"You can't tell me you didn't notice?" She asked.

"No," he said slowly. "I...there was a voice asking me to kill them. Then the train jolted to a stop and I got off." He paused, glancing at Miyako and Iori.

"Whose voice?" Miyako asked curiously.

"I don't know," Takeru lied. "Should we head out, now that you know I'm safe?" He asked, watching Hikari drop back to where her girlfriend stood in concern.

"Yeah," she said. "Tailmon is already in the digital world. She's doing some scouting work. The digimental of purity is going to be the goal today."

"Sounds good to me," Takeru said, pulling out his laptop and setting up the gate. He glanced at the other program, pulling Patamon out before reopening the window with the gate.

"We ready to go?" Miyako asked, stepping forward with a grin on her face.

"Of course," Hikari said, Iori moving to stand next to Takeru.

"You look pale, are you okay?" He asked quietly once they landed safely in the digital world, Armadimon and Hawkmon immediately beginning to search the surrounding areas to check for danger, Patamon joining them.

"It's..." He shrugged, unsure of what else to say in place of lying to the other man.

"Understood," Iori said with a nod, walking faster to catch up with Miyako, Hikari using her D-3 to track the digimental. Takeru stayed in back, hands in his pockets before he felt the comforting weight of Patamon landing on his head.

"It's quiet out there," Patamon said softly.

"Is that a good thing?" Takeru asked, watching the other digimon return to their partners.

"I don't know," Patamon shook his body, sighing. "Usually there's something around..."

"In here!" Hikari called, waving from the entrance of a building.

"Oh, Miyako, have a moment?" Takeru asked, stepping up next to her while Iori and Hikari stepped into the building. He had his D-terminal out, the other girl frowning as she stopped to turn to him.

"What's up?" She asked, Hawkmon turning to watch curiously.

"Er, I..." Takeru shifted, shaking his head and startling Patamon. "Well, I know the digimental of love was stolen... Do you want the digimental of friendship...?" He asked.

"That's rude," Miyako commented.

"I'm sorry," Takeru sighed, moving to put his D-terminal away. "I just don't want you to be unprotected if something happens."

"I'll take it," she said with a sigh. "Thanks," she added.

"Not a problem," Takeru said, removing the digimental from his D-terminal and handing it to her. She looked at it curiously before inputting it in her own, Miyako smiling at him.

"Come on, the other two are already ahead of us." She said, picking up her pace. Takeru followed, ducking into the building after Miyako. It was cooler in there than the forest outside. He glanced around the small room, frowning when he could no longer spot any of the others.

"Hikari?" He called, moving forward and feeling himself collide with something invisible. He frowned, pressing his palms flat against the barrier before he moved to the right, trying to find a way past. "Hikari?" He called again, raising his voice as he glanced from side to side.

He turned when he heard a bang, watching the door shut behind him, leaving him in a semi darkness. "Patamon, evolve," he said softly, the digimon doing as instructed and taking up the space as Angemon.

"What is the aim?" The digimon asked, glancing around the room.

"Look for the door or-" Takeru was cut off as he fell against the wood floor of where he had been following the barrier along the way, he picked himself up, snorting. "That is the aim," he said, taking a step forward. Angemon followed, feeling along the wall for a door neither of them could see.

Takeru turned when he heard laughter, his heart seeming to skip a beat.

"Welcome boys and girls of all ages to the maze of doors!" The voice called. "I am happy to host today's game. Will our chosen contestants be able to find their way out of this death trap, or will they suffocate before they find the end?"

"Show yourself!" Takeru called, feeling Angemon tense next to him.

"Oh Takeru, Takeru, Takeru, the ringmaster never needs introductions. Have you forgotten the fun we had with each other before?" The digimon asked. "If you don't find your way through the labyrinth, your friends and you will all forfeit your lives. What a fitting end for the brave chosen. And even better! The others will never know what befalls your fate."

"Piemon," Takeru breathed.

"Right you are Takeru. But tick tock, the clock is counting. I would hate to see you killed by something so fun!" The digimon clapped harshly, Takeru flinching under the sound. He felt Angemon's hand on his shoulder, the angel pulling away to start to fly upwards. "Oh no no no! There will be no cheating here,"

Takeru turned when he saw Angemon disappear, his voice stuck in his throat before he turned back to the way he thought he had been going. He bit down on the inside of his cheek, taking a step forward to find the next door that would lead him deeper into the maze. "Am I looking for an exit or the center?" He asked, trying to shake the fear off of himself.

"Labyrinths only have one path," Piemon responded from overhead. "It would be too easy if you were able to see, of course. This is much more entertaining. You have nine minutes left."

"Until what?" Takeru grumbled, closing his eyes and letting his hands guide him through the barriers.

"Five minutes," Piemon said, voice flat as Takeru cringed at the loss of four minutes.

"You lost last time." Takeru responded, letting himself be guided by his hands. He opened them when he heard a bang, turning to look overhead. Piemon was there, standing on top of him, his face contorted into a look of disgust.

"You're the one caught in a cage." He growled. Takeru ducked his head, picking up his pace to a job and keeping as close to the wall as he could, hearing Piemon's footsteps along the way.

"Fire cloud!"

Piemon is caught off guard by the attack, Takeru glancing up in time to see a digimon bounding towards the dark master. He picked up his pace, feeling the structure shudder as Piemon aimed an attack at the digimon.

"You shouldn't be here." The dark master commented, the other digimon backing up several spaces, staring Pimon down.

"I am to make sure that you don't do anything you aren't supposed to." He commented, the voice sending a shudder down Takeru's spine.

"Ah, he has a conscious now?" Piemon asked. "FlaWizarmon, how precious." He laughed, flicking his hands in a motion that Takeru didn't catch. "You have four minutes Takeru,"

"Killing them isn't in the plan." The digimon, FlaWizarmon responded.

"This isn't killing them, this is playing with them." Piemon said, Takeru stumbling as he suddenly ran out of wall to lean against. He stood straight, glancing around the small rom before finding the door, quickening his pace and opening it. He grimaced as he took in the next room, the middle of the labyrinth plain to see. He swept his gaze over, reaching out and finding nothing but air before he moved forward again.

"He is keeping a close eye on you." FlaWizarmon said, his voice dripping as Piemon rolled his eyes, waving his hand.

"Trump sword," Piemon said lazily, watching the swords rush towards the digimon, FlaWizarmon disappearing before the attack could land. He glanced down as Takeru raced towards the middle of the room, standing by the pedestal and looking up at the digimon.

"Let my friends go," he said, voice trembling.

"Of course, but this isn't over yet Takeru. We will be back." He warned, disappearing before Takeru could say anything else. he turned to look at the slumped figures on the floor, moving to check on them one by one.

"I'm sorry Takeru," Pamaton said quietly, opening his eyes to look at his partner. "I couldn't help."

"It's fine." Takeru promised. "Someone else showed up to help..." He glanced over when he heard Miyako stir, the woman sitting up and pressing a hand to her forehead.

"I feel like I got bashed over the head." She groaned, looking around the room. "Where are we?"

"In a trick house," Takeru responded. "But, that looks like the digimental we were after." He went back to check on Hikari and Iori, Miyako walking over to the pedestal in the center of the room. Hawkmon was at her side, the bird digimon looking at it curiously.

"Are you going to try it?" He asked Miyako.

"I don't know..." Miyako frowned, moving to rest a hand on the digimental before drawing back. "What if I can't lift it?" She asked.

"I think you can," Takeru said with a reassuring nod. "And, even if you can't, that doesn't make you any less of a person or any less important of a member of this team." he promised.

She nodded, her gaze still full of worry as she rested her hands on either side of the digimental. She tugged at it, amazed when the digimental slid off the pedestal with ease.

"What should we do now?" Miyako asked, glancing at the digimental before placing it safely in the D-terminal's digimental saving function.

"Get these two out of here." Takeru said, looking at Hikari and Iori. "I don't know what Piemon did..."

"Piemon?" Miyako asked with a frown, crouching next to Hikari and gently shaking her shoulder.

"He's one of the Dark masters." Takeru explained.

"He was the leader," Patamon agreed. "He liked to take everyone and make them into keychains."

"Keychains?" Miyako asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He had these white square clothes that could turn people into keychains. He's my least favorite of the Dark Masters." Takeru grimaced.

"Pinochimon is a piece of work as well." Patamon agreed.

"Ugh, I forgot about him. He had actual guns to play with." Takeru said, rubbing his temples. He glanced over when Hikari pushed herself up, blinking in confusion.

"What happened?" She asked, glancing between Takeru and Miyako.

"Piemon," Takeru said with a shake of his head. Hikari groaned, dropping back onto the floor and hiding her face in her hands. "Where's Tailmon?" He asked.

"Tailmon?" She asked, sitting up and looking around for her partner. "Tailmon!" She called, standing up quickly and doing a quick sweep of the room.

"She's gone," Iori said quietly, having woken in the middle of Hikari's calling. "There were...voices, after we entered the build-"

"She can't be gone!" Hikari said sharply, running into the outer room. "She can't be...TAILMON!" She screamed.

Takeru grimaced when he heard his D-terminal ding, pulling out the device and looking at the message he had received from Ken.

**To: Takaishi Takeru  
** **From: Ichijouji Ken**  
**Subject: Missing something?**

_Let the game of chess begin Takeru. If you admit defeat now, you'll get your friend's precious partner returned to you. But, if you want to continue this game, she'll become data. Let me know, hmm?_

_Lovingly,  
The Kaiser_

"The Kaiser has her," Takeru said quietly, Iori pulling Amradimon closer to him while Miyako moved to console Hikari. His hands shook as he typed out a reply.

**To: Ichijouji Ken  
** **From: Takaishi Takeru**  
**Subject: Re: Missing something?**

_Fuck you. Give Tailmon back._

He sent the message, shoving his D-terminal in his pocket and shaking his head. "Hikari?" He asked softly, stepping next to her. She turned a dead eyed expression to him, tilting her head back.

"I need Tailmon back." She said, moving to stand. "Even if it means beating Ken's face into a bloody wall. I want my partner safe."

"We'll save her." Takeru promised, feeling a chill run through him at her words. She reached forward, her fingers digging into Takeru's arm.

"She's been through so much already. She doesn't deserve this." Hikari whispered, voice hoarse.

"Is there a way to track her?" Miyako asked, Takeru allowing Hikari to grip his arm as tightly as she dared. He considered the question, glancing down at his D-3 in his right hand.

"Koushiro...might know a way." He said, shaking his head. He glanced up when he heard footsteps, turning as Patamon jumped off his head, making himself look as big as possible as the digimon stepped into the room.

"My apologies for interrupting," the digimon said.

"You attacked Piemon," Takeru said, glancing at the digimon.

"Yes, and I fear my time here is short. I am FlaWizarmon. I wish to help you as much as I can." He explained.

"Who do you serve?" Miyako demanded, her gaze flashing as she glanced at Hawkmon, preparing to attack if she needed to.

"That is a tricky question to answer. My partner is losing a fight for control," FlaWizarmon said, bowing his head. "He is at war with himself, and that piece is growing stronger each day with a churn of the dark sea. They have taken Tailmon to the Kaiser's base. It currently resides in the desert wastes, but it moves every other day. They recently settled there. Please, do what you must to help those that you can."

"Who's your partner?" Takeru asked, moving to take a step forward as FlaWizarmon turned, leaving the building without answering the question. He felt the weight of Hikari drag him down, the blond hesitating before giving up the idea of chasing after the strange digimon.

"We have to get her." Hikari whispered, her fingers digging in tighter than before. "Please Takeru, she can't go through any of that again."

"We'll get her, don't worry." Takeru promised, turning to Hikari. He glanced at Miyako, watching her fiddle with her D-terminal.

"We need to go now." Hikari pleaded.

"We can't go, not right this second. We need help." Takeru said.

"FlaWizarmon told us where to find them today." She said, stamping her foot in frustration.

"We can head back home, contact the others, and meet them in the desert region." Takeru said, taking a step towards the door. Hikari dug her heels into the ground, nearly causing Takeru to stumble. He glanced back at her, watching the pain flirt across her face.

"We need to go now," she pleaded.

"Okay," Takeru said. "You, Miyako, and Iori can head to the desert region while I get help from the others. It would be faster to leave, then re-enter the digital world closer to where FlaWizarmon told us to look for the fortress."

"Okay," Hikari whispered, taking a breath and releasing Takeru. He rubbed his arm to regain the feeling in it, looking at his friend. "Okay,"

"Let's go then." Takeru said, heading towards the entrance of the building. He blinked when they stepped out into the light, glancing around the forest and shuddering as the sounds of the natural digimon life came back to them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a Hamilton reference in this chapter.
> 
> So the plan is to continue regular every other day updates, as far ss I have the ability to. If i can't do it every other day, I will try and post at least once a week. Hopefully not end on too many cliffhangers.
> 
> That being said, enjoy!
> 
> Character death is relative to this chapter.

It was a short, quiet trip back to the tv, Hikari wordlessly opening the passage and sending them through. As soon as they were in the real world, she was looking up the area that FlaWizarmon had given, choosing the most likely place and sending herself, Miyako and Iori back. Takeru glanced down at Patamon, taking down the coordinates and sending out a group text.

_Not sure if anyone is able to come, but Tailmon was taken. Iori, Miyako, Hikari, and I are going to the desert wastes at the below coordinates to hopefully get her back from the Kaiser. Please help_

He sent the message, waiting ten minutes before he finally got a response from Sora and Yamato, both saying the same thing.

_I'll be there_

He let out a sigh, hoping that the two would be able to get along long enough for them to smoothly rescue Tailmon. He set his phone to the side, not wanting to wait for any other responses and opened the digital gate once more, transferring himself and Patamon to the desert wastes. The pair glanced around, Patamon hovering by his side as he stared behind them.

"Look at that thing," the digimon whispered, Takeru turning to see what he meant. His eyes went wide as he caught sight of the base, letting out a low whistle.

"I wonder how it stays up." Takeru commented.

"A simple application of the physics," Yamato said, walking towards his brother. "Something I've been studying for the astronaut program." He explained when Takeru gave him a startled look. "I know the basics, but..."

"Oh, hello," Sora said, her tone clipped as she looked towards Yamato, Piyomon being held in her arms.

"You two aren't going to start fighting, are you?" Takeru asked, glancing between them.

"No," Sora promised. "I...actually, I'm sorry Yamato." She said, swallowing. "I said things that were unkind and I didn't mean."

"I'm sorry as well." Yamato responded, holding out his hand to Sora. Takeru glanced down at Gabumon, the digimon nodding happily at the two as Sora took Yamato's hand, shaking.

"Okay, anyone else coming?" Takeru asked.

"Koushiro is at the hospital with Taichi, who's bitching about having to stay here." Yamato said with a shake of his head. "Neither Mimi nor Jou responded."

"Mimi had a fashion shoot today that she couldn't put off." Sora responded, her gaze darting to Yamato. She stepped forward, looking at the base herself.

"How are we going to get in there?" She asked as Takeru began the trek towards the base, stopping when she spoke.

"Feel up to flying us?" Takeru asked, curious as he turned to look at Sora.

"Sure," She said, pulling out her digivice and nodding at Piyomon. Piyomon evolved quickly, Birdramon letting them get settled on her feet before taking off, quickly crossing the desert. They hovered near the edge of the base, Takeru pointing out the hole.

Birdramon dropped them off, devolving and joining Sora in the hole.

"This place feels wrong," Patamon said quietly, Takeru glancing towards his partner and reaching out to take him.

"Agreed," Gabumon said, Piyomon nodding as well.

"We just have to find the others," Takeru said as he pulled out his D-3. He glanced down when it started beeping, showing the location of the other three chosen children. The group walked in silence, the hallway seeming to narrow the further they got into the base.

"There's no one here," Sora said softly.

"You'd think for a base full of evil people, they would have someone guarding it." Yamato agreed.

"Our friends are close," Takeru said, turning his head when he heard their voices. He picked up the pace, Yamato and Sora picking up their own as their digimon moved faster than them. "Patamon, Armor evolution!" He called, watching Patamon transform to Pegasmon as he heard the sounds of fighting.

The trio drew closer, Takeru catching a glimpse of an unknown digimon darting in front of Miyako, while Digmon aimed himself towards the fight.

"Tailmon!" Hikari cried, Takeru turning to see where the cat digimon was bound. He rushed over to Hikari, dodging stray attacks from the DarkTyranomon and Fantomon.

"She's okay," he said, resting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, her eyes wide with horror. The ringed digimon ceased to fight when they heard footsteps, a pair of hands clapping as the Kaiser walked into the room, Daisuke trailing behind him with a digimon that Takeru didn't know by his side.

"How nice of you to drop in." The Kaiser said, his voice sending chills down Takeru's spine as he stepped closer to Hikari, his eyes trained on Tailmon's body.

"You both know this is wrong." Takeru called, his gaze darting between Daisuke and Ken. "Using digimon like they're toys is wrong."

"I think you misunderstand what I am doing." Ken said, clearing his throat.

"You have to hide who you are." Daisuke said, voice soft but clear enough for Takeru to make out. He could see Yamato inching towards them, his brother's hands curled into fists. "Is that really a way to live?"

"It's what we have to do." Takeru responded. "It's surviving."

"It's hiding!" Ken snapped, Takeru recoiling from his voice as Pegasmon swooped down, the digimon at Daisuke's side moving to take on the other. "What good are we if we have to hide, Takeru?" He demanded.

"Would you rather throw the world into chaos, again?" Yamato demanded, his voice rising. "People get hurt when digimon rampage throughout the human world. We've seen it, time and again. People die,"

"Yes, people die every day." Ken responded, voice chilly as he turned his gaze to Yamato. "Everyone dies someday, Yamato. It is only fate for them to die. We have the ability to rule. And yet, you would throw it all away for, what?"

"Stability," Takeru responded. "We spent months wandering the digital world, not knowing what would happen. Living like that is no way to live."

"Shadramon," Ken said with a wave of his hand, the insect digimon appearing at his side. "Get rid of it." He said with a gesture, Takeru lurching forward as he grabbed hold of Hikari, his gaze darting to where Pegasmon was pinned to the ground by the other digimon.

Shadramon nodded, turning its attention to the bound Tailmon, who was thrashing against the bonds. It shifted, turning and quietly attacking, the other chosen turning as their digimon surged forward to get in the path of Shadramon, the DarkTyranomon blocking them. Takeru felt a pain from between his shoulder blades as Ken let out a laugh, the attack of Indent Screw piercing through Tailmon's stomach.

Hikari froze in her spot, Garurumon pouncing on the Fantomon as he and Birdramon both tried to get to the digimon, Digmon and, who Takeru would later learn was, Shurimon tried to throw off their own enemies. Takeru felt his heart clench as he listened to Hikari's screams, watching the data mingle in the air.

"We are nothing in the end." Ken said, his voice bringing Takeru back to reality. He felt Hikari's fingers dig into his arm, the pain between his shoulder blades bringing him back to where Pegasmon had devolved to Patamon, the unknown digimon gearing up to attack once more.

"Ta..keru?" Hikari whispered, Takeru's head snapping to her. He looked at the tears in her eyes as she clung to him before he turned slowly to Ken, struggling to breathe.

"I hate you," he whispered, his hand gripping his D-3. "What right do you have to kill someone's partner?" He demanded, shaking Hikari off and standing. He took several steps forward before he collapsed, realizing his entire body was shaking. "What right do you have for any of this?" He screamed.

He felt his heart twist as he heard Ken laugh.

"What right does anyone have to live?" He asked softly.

"Patamon-" Takeru's words were choked as he saw Tailmon devolve into data once more. He felt the band around his chest tighten as he shook.

"Sethmon, that's enough." Daisuke's voice penetrated the fog around Takeru's mind and his head snapped up, his gaze landing on the small digimon.

"Evolve," he said, his voice cold.

"Takeru?" He heard his name from a distant shore, his mind filled with rage as he shook. He felt like he couldn't breathe but for the one-

"What is that?" Miyako's voice this time, Ken no longer laughing as Patamon evolved.

"Devimon," Yamato whispered and Takeru choked back his own laugh, lifting his eyes to the Kaiser and Daisuke.

His breathing was choked as he watched his partner, his long time friend move through the ringed digimon with ease. He grew closer to where the Kaiser and Daisuke were now hurriedly scrambling backwards, Takeru turning his head away and he choked on tears, finding that he had dropped his D-3.

"Takeru!" Yamato snapped, dragging his brother up and smacking him across the face. Takeru blinked, looking up at his brother in mute horror. "Damn it, Sora!" He said, turning to her as Shurimon and Digmon hurried their partners towards the tunnels connecting the chamber, Hikari staring at the floor.

"Birdramon, evolve!" Sora cried, her voice catching as Birdramon transformed to Garudamon, taking her place next to WereGarurumon. They faced down the rampaging Devimon, Yamato moving to stand next to Sora. "What should we do?" She asked.

"He's rampaging," Yamato said, Takeru listening to them through the haze of horror and anger that he was wading for, Tailmon still embedded in his mind.

"Then we...?" Sora asked.

"If we have to," Yamato agreed. "WereGarurumon, evolve!" He called, stepping to the side with Sora as Garudamon took an attack that knocked her back. MetalGarurumon lunged at Devimon.

"Cocytus Breath!" The wolf called, Takeru looking up to see Devimon-his partner, his brain tried telling him, the words getting stuck on repeat-frozen, Garudamon turning and aiming her own attack, crimson claw, on the frozen digimon. He looked up in time to hear the shattering of ice, his throat closing as he saw his partner-it didn't matter that it was a dark evolution, it was still his partner-shattering into chunks of ice.

He turned his head ever so slowly to where the Kaiser still stood, the man beginning to clap slowly.

"Two birds with one stone." He said softly, Gabumon and Piyomon returning to their partners' sides. "And digimon who can't fight."

"Let it go," Daisuke said quietly, placing a hand on the Kaiser's shoulder. "They're beaten."

"But of course," the Kaiser commented, turning his attention to Daisuke. He took the man's hand, placing a kiss on the palm of it. "You'll have to see your own way out."

Takeru lifted the arm that Hikari wasn't clinging to, realizing he was shaking. he pressed his hand back to the ground, sobbing softly as he pulled Hikari to him, trying to make sense of what he had done.

"We need to get out of here." Yamato said, shaking Takeru's shoulder. "This is not the time for either of you to fall apart! Takeru!"

Takeru jolted when he heard his name screamed, his eyes going wide. He tried to think of something to say, his mind scrambling for words but unable to come up with anything before Yamato began speaking again.

"We are going to the Village of Beginnings." Yamato said quietly. "Miyako, Iori, right?" He asked, turning to look at the other two who were huddling with Hawkmon and Armadimon in the corridor.

"Yeah, that's right." Miyako said, tearing her gaze away from the two older chosen on the floor.

"Can you go back to the human world and send a message to alert the others of what happened?" Yamato asked.

"What do you...want us to say?" Miyako asked.

"Tailmon and Patamon were destroyed and we're going to the Village of Beginnings to retrieve their eggs." Sora said, stepping towards the other two. "There's a group message that Takeru included you two in that you can add to."

"Very well," Iori said. "Will they...?"

"I don't know." Yamato said with a shake of his head. "We'll get them home. Sorry for what you had to see."

"You...killed Takeru's parter." Miyako said slowly, Takeru lifting his head at the sound of his name before he dropped it again.

"I wasn't going to let a Devimon rampage through here. It would have caused too much damage." Yamato said quietly. "There are...things you have to end up doing in order to do what has to be done." He clenched his hand into a fist as he spoke, the four still standing chosen snapping their heads up when they heard footsteps.

"I am dreadfully sorry for what happened here." The digimon said, glancing over his shoulder.

"FlaWizarmon," Hikari whispered, her voice raw as she looked up at him. "You told us...you wanted to help, why?"

The digimon glanced at her, sighing. "I am but a part of something else." He began. "My only hope was to prevent tragedy from striking but it seems as if the part that is larger than where I stem from, has his own...wants and desires."

"Wormmon," Hikari said quietly, the digimon glancing at her. "You both evolve from Wormmon, you and Shadramon."

"That is, one way of putting it." FlaWizarmon agreed. "Both evolutions stem from the digimental of courage, but are two distinct versions."

"Then why help us?" Yamato demanded.

"Your help only lead to more pain!" Miyako snapped, Takeru closing his eyes as he and Hikari pulled themselves apart to stand. Sora moved to help Hikari, guiding the younger woman away from FlaWizarmon.

"I can take him." Gabumon said from Yamato's side.

"No, it's not worth it." Yamato said with a shake of his head.

"The darkness is seeping in through the cracks." FlaWizarmon said quietly. "There will only be more to come. You must put an end to the whole affair."

"We're trying." Yamato said shortly. "Can't quite do that with the dark towers that are being thrown up everywhere."

"Enough Yamato," Sora said softly. "We..."

"No, Yamato is correct." FlaWizarmon said. "Please, I will do what I can to help. But please, save them both before they're destroyed." He took a step back, Sora opening her mouth to ask a question before he disappeared down the hall.

"Let's go," Yamato said, taking Takeru's wrist and heading towards the hall. Miyako and Iori were already halfway down, Sora following more slowly with Hikari.

"Do we want to leave the digital world and return closer to the Village of Beginnings?" Sora asked once they were safely out of the floating base and headed towards the nearest TV set. "It may be quicker than trying to cover the distance with Birdramon."

"That works," Yamato said, his shoulders slumping as Takeru stumbled blindly behind him. Miyako raised her D-3, opening the portal and sending them back to Hikari's home. Poromon snuggled against Miyako's chest as she sat down, Iori gripping Upamon close to him. Hikari turned back to the computer, lifting her D-3.

"Come on, it'll be a quick trip." Yamato said softly, Takeru looking up at him.

"I forced him to do that." Takeru said quietly, speaking for the first time since he had told Patamon to evolve. "I don't..."

"It doesn't matter," Yamato said, the edge to his voice still there. "What happened, happened. We can't stick our heads in the sand." He glanced at his phone when he received a message, scanning what Miyako had sent before Hikari prompted the gate to open, selecting the spot as near to the Village of Beginnings as they could go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE THRILLING CONCLUSION TO TAKERU'S TERRIBLE, NOT SO GREAT, HORRIBLE BAD WEEK!!!!
> 
> You're welcome to hate me now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am only updating because I prefer to update on even days, so please enjoy the chapter!
> 
> This is the end of arc 3! Man, does it only get worse from here. For those of you who thought this would be a fluffy, happy go lucky, "let's get together in a polyamory relationship" fic like its predecessor, I would like to formally leave a note of apology to you. If you made it this far, well, you hopefully don't hate me yet?
> 
> Act four, at my time of saving this as a draft, is in full swing and boy does it keep giving those hits that keep on swinging. I can't wait for you to get here and for all of you to tell me what you think!
> 
> Fun fact: As of the time of saving this chapter as a draft, this fanfic is nearly 65K long and 164 pages. This is longer than some of my original work I write. And the hits keep on coming. Thanks for sticking with me so far!
> 
> Edit: Upon finishing this fic on the 26, there is a total of forty something chapters and it's over 120K.

It was quiet as the four humans and two digimon reached the entrance, Takeru looking up at it with a gut wrenching feeling. He turned, hearing Elecmon's voice.

"I haven't seen you children in ages. I suppose you are the...cause of the new arrivals?" The digimon asked.

"Yes, we're looking for Patamon and Tailmon's eggs." Sora explained, stepping forward. "There was an...incident while we were fighting the Kaiser."

"Of course, they should be this way." Elecmon said, guiding the group through the newly hatched digimon to the area that was scattered in eggs. "Do you know what their eggs look like?" He asked.

"No," Hikari said with a shake of her head.

"Orange and white stripes," Takeru responded at the same time, already searching for the gut wrenchingly familiar egg. He spotted it, walking over and kneeling next to it. "I...I shouldn't," he said, withdrawing his hands from the egg. Yamato walked over to him, kneeling next to him and glancing at his brother.

"It was an accident," he said quietly. "You've been having a rough week. Remember SkullGreymon?"

Takeru nodded, glancing at his brother.

"Taichi was torn up about it for awhile afterwards as well. It's understandable that you feel the same way. In the end, it was still mine and Sora's choice to do what we did. Please, don't turn your back on Patamon completely because of a fuck up." Yamato said, Takeru turning to look at his brother, his hands trembling before he turned. He pulled his brother into a hug, his fingers digging into the back of Yamato's shirt as he cried softly. Yamato lifted his hands, resting them on Takeru's back and humming gently.

"That's what you used to hum when mom and dad fought." Takeru said, rubbing the back of his hand across his eyes.

"Yeah," Yamato said, glancing towards the egg. Takeru turned, picking up the egg and holding it to his chest. "Come on, let's head home."

Takeru turned to see Hikari and Sora waiting for them, a pink egg with dark pink circles nestled in Hikari's arms. He walked over to her, meeting her gaze. "You okay?" He asked.

"I will be," she said quietly. "Are you?"

"No," he sighed. "But, I will be."

"Let's go home then." Yamato said, Elecmon glancing at them until they left the Village of Beginnings. Takeru opened the gate to the human world, Hikari settling on the couch with her egg. Sora stood awkwardly to the side, glancing at Yamato.

"I...don't have a car here." She said.

"Neither do I," Yamato agreed, both of them glancing towards Takeru.

"I, took the train...which blew up while I was on it." Takeru said, sitting down in a chair and pressing a hand to his forehead.

"I heard about that." Yamato frowned.

"To be fair, I did not realize it blew up until I got to Hikari's." Takeru offered, glancing out the window and registering slowly that night had fallen.

"I can offer rides, due to the train system currently being in shambles." He said, heading towards the door. "Unless you would rather use the digital world gates?"

"No, if you don't mind dropping us off." Sora said.

"I would appreciate the ride, thank you." Yamato said.

Takeru glanced at them before glancing at Hikari, caught between not wanting to be alone and wanting the time to be by himself. He hesitated a beat too long, Yamato resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, I don't have any school tomorrow. Mind if I crash on your couch instead?" He asked.

"Sure," Takeru said, feeling his stomach flip.

It was a quiet ride back, Iori dropping off first Sora and then Takeru and Yamato. Takeru numbly bid Iori good night, Yamato and Gabumon leading him towards his apartment.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Yamato asked, watching as Takeru slumped onto the couch. He shook his head, his gaze locked on the egg. Yamato sighed, pulling out his phone and dialing Taichi's number before heading into the kitchen anyway.

"What happened?" Taichi asked in way of greeting, Yamato glancing towards his brother.

"There was a fight in the Kaiser's base." He began, keeping his voice low but confident that Takeru wouldn't hear him with the state he was in. "Hikari and the others found the digimental of purity, but Piemon, maybe-honestly I’m confused on that part-kidnapped Tailmon. They got directions to the Kaiser's base, in which Miyako, Iori, and Hikari went ahead while Takeru came out to send the message to us. When Sora and I joined up with Takeru, the fighting was already taking place. The Kaiser killed Tailmon, Hikari went into hysterics, Takeru went...I don't know how to explain it. It ended with Patamon dark evolving and Sora and myself taking down the resulting mess."

"Resulting...mess?" Taichi asked, breathless as he listened to what Yamato had to say.

"We had to stop Pata...the...Devimon from rampaging." Yamato said, his voice bitter. "We stopped by the Village of Beginnings to collect Tailmon and Patamon's eggs, but..."

"Oh," Taichi said, connecting the dots and letting out a shaky breath. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I...don't know." Yamato whispered. "I'm staying with Takeru tonight. Kid's had one hell of a week."

"So..." Taichi asked as the silence began to lengthen between them.

"Yeah," Yamato said, fixing up what he could before he sighed. "Sixteen years," he said softly.

"Eh?" Taichi asked, his tone indicating a frown.

"The first time Patamon was killed," Yamato said softly. "Sixteen years ago."

"Oh...ohh..." Taichi let out a low whistle, sighing. "I'm being released from the hospital tomorrow, I'll be on crutches and all that jazz until it heals but..."

"Then stay out of trouble." Yamato suggested. "No trying to be a hero in the digital world. Not until you're completely healed."

"Thanks, I'll try to keep your words of wisdom in mind. Wait, are you and Sora getting along now?" Taichi asked.

"I...think so?" Yamato responded. "We apologized, so..." He sighed. "Is Koushiro there?"

"No, there was some work he wanted to do, he left about twenty minutes ago." Taichi sighed. "I better go. You keep me updated, okay?" He asked.

"Of course," Yamato said. "Have a good night Taichi."

"You too," he said. Yamato hung up his phone, taking the cooked food out to the living room and setting it in front of Gabumon and Takeru. "You need to eat," he told his brother.

"I'm not hungry," Takeru responded, his voice a monotone. Patamon's egg was on his lap, his eyes glazed over.

"Takeru, you cannot go into shock on me." Yamato said, watching his brother in concern.

"I..." Takeru sighed, running a hand over his face and gently setting the egg to the side as he looked at his brother. "I'm not going into shock." He said finally.

"Good, now eat." Yamato instructed, gesturing towards the food. Takeru moved mechanically, Gabumon reaching over and catching the egg before it fell. He finished the food under yamato's eye, getting up and walking to the sink.

"I don't deserve him." Takeru said softly, Yamato having followed him to the kitchen.

"Deserve who?" Yamato asked.

"Patamon," Takeru responded. "I neglected him as I grew older. I forced him to dark evolve, for something that wasn't even...I felt the emotions Hikari put out. It was like suffocating under water. I would do anything to survive, but I wasn't going to be let out. Losing a partner is hard, and it felt like madness to experience someone else losing a digimon partner. Earlier today, I heard someone asking me to kill them. I couldn't make out who's voice but-am I going crazy?" He asked, turning to his brother.

"I don't know about that." Yamato said, pulling out a chair and easing his brother into it. "You've gone through a lot in the past week or so."

"No more or less than what happened when we were in the digital world the first time." Takeru argued with a shake of his head. "When I sleep, I dream of a dark place where things talk all at once or not at all. Lucemon keeps appearing, telling me things that don't make sense. Ken and Daisuke haunt what normal dreams I do have... I feel like I'm losing my mind. Where does it end?"

Yamato frowned, reaching out to rest a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I don't know." He admitted. "You have everyone else with you. You aren't alone,"

"I feel like I am." Takeru whispered, closing his eyes.

"We're here for you." Yamato promised, pulling his brother into a hug. "No matter what happens, we are here for you."

****

Ken pressed a hand to his forehead, feeling the pounding headache that was forming. Distantly, he could hear someone talking as he slowly pushed himself up from his spot on the floor. His body ached, and he could taste bile in the back of his throat.

"Dai..suke?" He groaned, feeling a hand lightly graze his shoulder. Even the slight touch caused his body to ache in ways he could never have imagined.

"You're growing worse, aren't you?" Daisuke whispered, pulling Ken's hand away from his face and propping him up. "Ever since you..."

He nodded, letting himself lean against Daisuke. "So much pain," he whispered.

"You should go to a hospital." Daisuke murmured, feeling the heat that Ken was putting off. "You're sick,"

"Won't," Ken said, closing his eyes. "He's growing,"

"Ken..." Wormmon glanced at his partner, moving closer.

"Get away from me," Ken snapped, his voice growing cold as he shoved Daisuke away, glaring at the digimon. Daisuke rolled his eyes at the change, getting up and brushing his pants off.

He watched Ken get up, pressing a hand to the wall as he limped towards the desk, sitting down in the chair and turning to the monitors as he looked over the data. He began to click through the video feed, clicking his tongue as he replayed the fight with Takeru and Hikari.

"They'll be weak," he said softly.

"They have the others with them." Daisuke pointed out. "They can still evolve, even if it's limited by time."

"Then we have to inconvenience them while we set up the rest of it. The Dark Masters are nearly finished with their part of the plan and Lucemon claims the same of his group." Ken said, straightening his back and looking at the information on the screen.

"Still splitting the attack?" Daisuke asked, draping himself over the back of the chair, not understanding the information on the screen in the slightest.

"That is correct," he agreed. "They won't know what to do," he laughed softly, letting his gaze shift to Daisuke. "Do you regret it at all?" He asked.

"Regret it?" Daisuke frowned. "What is there to regret?"

"Leaving them," Ken commented. "You could have been with them, instead of joining me."

"I trust you," Daisuke responded. He leaned forward, letting a hand graze Ken's shoulder. "There is nowhere I would rather be than by your side."

"You think you can talk to the other one," he said, taking Daisuke's hand and turning in his seat, watching how he startled the man. "You think you can talk him out of the prison that was built around him. There's a wariness in your eyes every time you hear me." He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Daisuke's, staring into his eyes. "You tense, even now. You wonder if you made a terrible choice. But, really, there is no way for you to run now. If you were to run, I would have to kill you instead. You know too much."

"Is that what you think?" Daisuke asked, taking a small step back and tipping his head to the side. "That I believe there is any hope for him?"

"You're a terrible liar Daisuke," Ken informed him. "But I don't expect you to be perfect about it."

"I wasn't lying, I was asking a question." Daisuke responded. The two looked up when they heard something clatter to the floor, V-mon jumping away from the item that had fallen. He glanced at the two partners, ducking out of the way before either could say anything.

"You state your lies into questions," Ken responded, turning his attention back to the monitors. "But, if you're willing to stay, it proves something at least."

"Oh?" Daisuke asked with a raised eyebrow. "And what does it prove, exactly?"

"That you're willing to try." The kaiser laughed, leaning over and kissing Daisuke. "And that you're a fool for being willing to try."

****

Hikari glanced up she heard the knocking on the door, pushing herself off the couch and yawning. When she saw the time, she grimaced, smoothing down her hair and knocking back the cup of water Miyako had left her. Feeling only slightly better, she trudged to the door, opening it with a frown.

"What are you doing here Taichi?" She asked, stepping to the side as he maneuvered into the apartment on the crouches.

"Making sure that you're okay." He said, gratefully sinking into the armchair near the couch. "I got a version of events and I'm worried for my sister."

"Weren't you just in the hospital?" She asked.

"Yeah, they released me for good behavior." Taichi said, Koushiro shutting the door behind them.

"It's usually jail that releases you for good behavior." He corrected. "They did what they could for Taichi, but Jou had already set the bone, so there wasn't much for them to do. They put it in a cast, lucky for him it was a clean break."

"Lucky, right, it hurts like hell." Taichi complained.

"You took quite a few hits on the field." Koushiro reminded him. "You're lucky you only walked out with a broken leg and bruises and not cracked ribs or something."

"I know, they said it could have been much worse. But man, what a way to go out." Taichi said, glancing towards his sister. "Enough about my problems, want to go to dinner?"

"Dinner... What time is it?" Hikari asked, rubbing a hand across her face in confusion.

"Nearly five," Koushiro supplied, without looking up from his laptop.

"I had a really important test today," Hikari let out a sigh, glancing at Tailmon's egg and pulling it on her lap. "I can't believe...actually, I can. Can we order take out?"

"Sure, I can go for some take out." Taichi said with a grin.

"Should I leave you two to it then?" Koushiro asked, gaze darting between both Hikari and Taichi.

"No, please stay!" Hikari said with a smile. She grabbed her phone, glancing at Taichi and grinning before calling the place she knew they both liked and placing an order, tripling it to have enough for everyone. Taichi sat back, impressed as Koushiro brought their digimon out to join them.

"Hikari!" Agumon said, turning to the girl and waving at her.

"Hello Agumon," she said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Hungry," he responded, Taichi letting out a sigh.

"We feed him," Koushiro promised.

"He's a bottomless pit sometimes." Taichi said at the same time, both men glancing at each other.

"Hey!" Agumon protested, glancing at Taichi with a grumpy look on his face. "I do a lot of work, I have to keep up with my stomach. If I don't, I can't evolve."

"Does this mean we both get food?" Tentomon asked hopefully.

"Yes, you both get food." Hikari promised. "You should really thank Taichi, since he's the one paying for it."

"Hey, not a-wait, I'm what now?" Taichi asked, looking up from his partner.

"You did ask if she wanted to go to dinner," Koushiro pointed out. "how are you Hikari?"

"I'm okay." Hikari said, glancing down at the egg in her lap and rubbing it gently. "Worried, but okay."

"She'll be back." Taichi said, becoming serious. "I'm sorry for what happened, it's hard whenever someone loses their partner."

"I'm worried about Takeru." Hikari admitted, dragging her gaze up from the egg. "He...he was in a terrible place yesterday and I couldn't do anything."

"Yamato stayed with him." Taichi said. "He has a brother that he can lean on as well. Right now, it's you and only you I'm worried about."

"That doesn't help." Hikari whispered. "I mean, it does, but...we're falling apart Taichi. Even with two new members to help, we can't keep up. Everything that we've fought against is coming back, Daisuke joined the Kaiser. We are fighting a losing battle, trying to get upwards. Where does it end?"

"It ends when we win. We've taken down the dark masters before. We can do it again. The Kaiser may be a bigger problem, but we can still defeat him." Taichi promised, maneuvering his crutches to get up, making his way to Hikari and sitting next to him.

"I will pick up the take out then," Koushiro said, clearing his throat.

"Be careful," Taichi said as he walked out of the door, Tentomon trailing behind him before dropping onto the chair that Taichi had moved from.

"I'm worried that..." She considered her words, glancing at her brother. "Sora and Yamato are getting along, but it's getting harder to do the things we do. When will it end?"

"Probably never." Taichi said finally, taking in what she had to say. "We don't have to grow up, not if we don't want to. But we have to be adults in our decisions."

"They killed Patamon," Hikari whispered.

"Yamato and Sora made a decision to stop a dark digimon from rampaging. I...When we were looking for crests and I found mine first, I forced Agumon to evolve, and it was the worst thing I had ever felt in my life. It felt like...knives digging into my skin. I swore to myself that I would never let it happen again. If they had the ability to do it, I would have wanted my friends to take down SkullGreymon, rather than let him rampage himself to exhaustion. I can see why they did what they did." He murmured, blinking in surprise when Hikari threw her arms around Taichi and began sobbing into his shirt.

"is this the only way?" She demanded between sobs. "Do we just accept that killing things is the right answer?"

"It's not the right or wrong answer, it is a solution and the only one we have at this time." Taichi said, wrapping his arms around her. He held her until she finished sobbing, wiping the back of her wrist along her eyes to dry them. "That doesn't mean that it has to be the fate of every digimon that you cross paths with."

"The Dark Masters, they had been destroyed once more." Hikari said, her voice more even now. "But they're back,"

"Yes," Taichi said with a nod.

"Will the cycle only continue if we do not stop it?" She asked. "Even if we do stop it, will the cycle continue, leaving itself to some other kids that will have to deal with it down the line?" She whispered.

"I don't know," Taichi said, his gaze darting to his leg, angry that there was nothing he could do about it for the moment. "We can hope that it ends with taking down the Kaiser and whatever else he wants throw at us. It's just a matter of having the time."

"Of course," Hikari said quietly, closing her eyes before looking down at the egg that had shifted in her lap. She pulled away, pressing her palm to it and sighing. "I miss you Tailmon," she whispered finally when the egg stilled.

 

“It’s natural,” Taichi said with a nod. “I’m lucky that I don’t know what it’s like to lose my partner. But she will come back.”

“I know,” Hikari murmured, letting the silence swallow them whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm really throwing the characters off their actual personalities, feel free to comment. But, otherwise, at least as far as Daisuke goes, there's a reason for it. And so the details unravel. 
> 
> And if you want an updated timeline of how much has been happening, I ACTUALLY MADE ONE!
> 
> Lat July: Story starts  
> Aug 1st: Friday/Yearly meetup  
> Sat: Daisuke received V-mon  
> Sun: Miyako and Iori received Hawkmon and Armadimon  
> Mon: Talking w/ Yamato & Ken/Daisuke inviting Takeru to join them  
> Tues: Digimental of Sincerity found/stolen  
> Wed: TK/Daisuke have sex, Daisuke got digimental of friendship  
> Thurs: -  
> Fri: -  
> Sat: Taichi's soccer game  
> Sun: -  
> Mon: Purity, digimon die, getting eggs
> 
> I believe, at some point, I mentioned Aug 1st was a Sat, looking at this timeline, that didn't....actually make sense? So, I had to make it Friday. That's a lot to have happen to you in a *really* short time. For some reason, I thought it was longer than a week, but it's not.... Oops. This is a really short summery. I'll see if I can keep it updated as we go through the next two or so acts.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act four!
> 
> Edit: I have been debating for a couple of days a Daisuke version of this story. It would be shorter, but may prove to be fun go write!

Takeru let out a small breath as he watched the egg, glancing at the time. It was three days since the disastrous adventure to the Kaiser's base, his mind racing with each second as he relived the events. He jumped when his phone rang, picking it up and saving the document he had been reading over for edits.

"Hello?" He asked, gaze darting to Patamon's egg in worry.

"Hey Takeru," Hikari said, sounding tired but happier than when he had last spoke to her. "I wanted to see how you were."

"Exhausted," he said, leaning back on the couch. "How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess. Nyaromon hatched yesterday. It's good to have her back." Hikari admitted.

"That's great to hear!" Takeru said, glancing at Patamon's egg once more. "It's not quite the same when you lost a partner, but it's good to know that she's back with you."

"I wonder if it was good for her." Hikari admitted. "She won't have the memories of..." She trailed off, shuddering as she recalled the digimon’s past under Vamdemon.

"I'm sure it'll be better." Takeru mused. "It's hard to say... When I lost Patamon the first time, it felt like he was never going to come back. And, when he did, it was such a stress relieving moment. I had my partner back, ya know? And all of his quirks were there, keeping him the same he was. But he didn't remember the fight with..." Takeru trailed off, closing his eyes.

"I understand," Hikari said with a nod,.

"Listen, I..." Takeru paused, frowning.

"Hmm?" Hikari asked, muffled sounds coming from her end of the line. He heard someone ask who she was talking to, his muffled name being given as a response.

"I.." Takeru sighed, trying to figure out the words he wanted. "What are we going to do?" He asked.

"Pick up the pieces and move on." Hikari said after a moment.

"Heh," he gave a lifeless laugh, shaking his head. "Not very elegant advice."

"No," she agreed. "But it is advice."

"Do you think we can...try again?" Takeru asked.

"Try again?" Hikari inquired, confusion leaking into the words.

"Going into the Kaiser's base. I just...I have a feeling if I could talk to them-that's not..." Takeru cut himself off. "Something is, bothering me."

"Bothering you?" Hikari asked, her voice emotionless. "What's bothering you?" She asked, her voice a harsh question.

"Lucemon," Takeru breathed, his gaze darting around the apartment. He stood up, reaching out when he saw Patamon’s egg shift. He took a step towards the kitchen, hand reaching out as he saw the digimon.

"Takeru, what's wrong?" Hikari asked softly.

Lucemon grinned at Takeru, his eyes growing wide as he raised a finger to his lips and whispered,

"They're coming!"

Takeru took a step back, tripping over something and falling to the ground with a thud as Lucemon rushed towards him, disappearing before hitting him.

"Takeru?" Hikari asked, worry plain in her voice.

"I saw-" Takeru sighed, picking himself up and repositioning the phone. "Something bad is going to happen. We need to find those last three digimentals. We need them."

"Miyako and I can go tonight, she'll be home from work shortly." Hikari frowned. "Takeru, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Takeru said, making his way back to the couch and dropping onto it, pondering what the digimon might have meant. "Let me know how the digimental search goes?" He asked.

"Not a problem. Please let me know if you need anything, I want to help." Hikari said softly.

"I'll let you know," Takeru promised, turning his attention back to his laptop. "Thank you for checking up on me. I had Yamato camping out on the couch for the last two days before Gabumon and I convinced him that going home would be in his best interest last night. You should have heard him though, he was complaining the entire time the way out. I think one of the neighbors complained about the noise."

Hikari let out a laugh. "Taichi showed up Tuesday to see how I was. Made it seem like he had a horrible time in the hospital, though Koushiro assured me that the hospital staff was very happy to see him out. They had an influx of visitors, all claiming to know him personally. Not to mention the media that follows Taichi whenever a match happens. It was nice to spend time with my brother though. I miss it."

"I agree," Takeru said, easing into the conversation. "I know I've seen Yamato a lot more than you see Taichi, but it's still nice to just, spend time with them. Put everything else aside and know that there is someone to listen to you."

"Of course," Hikari said with a nod. "I have to go, I think Miyako is on her way home. But let me know when Poyomon hatches, okay?" She asked.

"Of course I will! You will be the first one to get a picture of him." Takeru promised.

"I'm holding you to it." Hikari warned, the conversation ending on a happier note than it began. Takeru idly began to check his emails, frowning when he saw one from an email he didn't recognize.

**From: ???? ????  
** **To: Takaishi Takeru**  
**Subject: Please**

_You have to understand why I did what I did. I'm not asking for forgiveness, but you have to put an end to it. The base is being controlled by one of the digimentals you seek. If you take the digimental, the base will cease to function. It would at least damage one part of the plan. Please, you have to stop them before it's too late._

Takeru read the message several times, hovering his mouse over the reply button. When he tried to click it, a bakemon floated across his screen, spreading its arms wide. He frowned, watching the digimon disappear. He repeated the cycle twice more before giving up on responding. He sat back on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest as a cracking noise caught his attention. He turned to look at the egg, picking it up and setting it in his lap to rub at the shell.

It was several minutes, but soon Poyomon sat in his lap, looking at Takeru in wonder. He smiled, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture. He sent it to Hikari, picking up Poyomon and hugging him closely to his chest before bringing him into the kitchen to feed him. While he prepared the food, he considered the email and which digimental may be at the Kaiser’s base.

****

_Ken curled his fingers in his hair, his eyes screwed shut as he listened to the screams of pain around him. Before him lay the world, buildings toppled, digimon running amuck. He shuddered, trying to rip hair from his scalp as he took in the destruction before him._

_"This is not-" he whispered, freezing when he heard the laughter._

_"This isn't what?" The voice whispered, stooping to grab Ken's chin and force him to look up. "This is what you created, what you wanted, all those years ago." They whispered, cold eyes boring into his own._

_"I never wanted-" Ken swallowed the words he wanted to scream at the figure in front of him. His hands dropping to his side when he met the gaze in front of him._

_"You could have stayed away," the voice sang, soft as the figure kneeled down, offering Ken a hand and dropping his chin in the process. "You could have refused the call."_

_Ken swallowed, meeting his reflection's gaze. The reflection had donned the guise of the Kaiser, with the goggles pulled back so he could see the insanity in his eyes. "No," he whispered with a shake of his head. "That's not-"_

_"I am apart of you Ken," the kaiser murmured, pulling Ken into a mocking embrace. "If this is not what you wanted, I would not be here, isn't that so?"_

_"You're chained," Ken whispered, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see himself any more. He felt the hand touch his cheek, causing Ken to look at the Kaiser once more._

_"The chains broke," he whispered. "Everything that you and the others fought for..." He shivered as the reflection's fingers ran down his face, tracing the tears that fell. "We're still here. Data never gets destroyed."_

_"No," Ken whispered, feeling himself fall into the Kaiser's embrace as he was pulled forward. He swallowed hard, his body tense as the Kaiser hugged him tightly._

_"They don't care for you. It is only us," the Kaiser murmured softly, stroking Ken's hair. "I am the only thing that can hold you up. I can make you whole again Ken. We can rule, together.”_

_"Not again,” Ken groaned, shoulders slumping as he fell into his reflection. He could feel the emotions surround him and pull him down, drowning him._

Ken looked at the wall before him, pressing a hand to his head. It ached more often those days, when he was conscious to do what he could. Most days passed by without notice, the glimpses of the world growing dimmer and longer between each moment. He turned when he heard footsteps, closing his eyes and focusing.

His hands trembled as the footsteps stopped outside the door, the door sliding open and shut before Ken reopened his eyes, looking at Daisuke with a small frown.

"Why are you still here?" He asked.

"Why shouldn't I be? You want me here, I know that Ken." Daisuke stated, crossing his arms. "What would you do if I weren't here?"

"I don't..." Ken frowned, watching as Daisuke walked over and knelt before him. "It's quiet," he murmured.

"That's because the base is empty, per your orders." Daisuke said, taking Ken's hands. "Are you sure there is no other way you can do this? That we can do this?"

"I don't know what you mean." Ken responded, tempted to pull his hands away.

"You're losing yourself." Daisuke responded. "There is little of you left, I'm afraid you're going to be gone one day."

"It was this way before and you know it. But I fought my way out." Ken murmured. "Two years of my life, vanished like nothing really mattered. I suppose it didn't, in the end."

"You matter, I don't want you to disappear Ken." Daisuke responded. "There has to be some other way-"

"Even if he is completely in control, I still love you. You know what I have asked you." Ken responded, voice firm. "We have to let the others know, maybe send a message with Fla-"

"FlaWizarmon can't help us anymore." Daisuke cut in.

"What?" Ken frowned, caught off guard.

"He got rid of the digimental of courage. While he gave his enemies another weapon, he took an important one out of our own." Daisuke responded, voice growing sharp. "I'm worried for you Ken."

"I'm worried as well," V-mon said, looking from around Daisuke's leg. Ken smiled sadly at the small digimon, his gaze darting to where Wormmon was behind V-mon.

"I want my Ken back," the digimon agreed sadly.

"It's only for a little while more, I'm sorry." Ken promised, closing his eyes. He felt Daisuke's arms wrap around him, the man sighing softly.

"You're killing yourself." He said, finally releasing Ken several minutes later.

"Yes," Ken agreed.

"Is there anything...?" Daisuke asked, Ken shaking his head sharply.

"I told you before what had to happen." He whispered, taking Daisuke's hands in his own. "I wish...I wish there was another way Daisuke. I do not want to place the burden on anyone's shoulders."

"I know," Daisuke mumbled, bowing his head. "I know,"

"I will see if I can..." Ken frowned, dropping Daisuke's hands and pressing one of his own to his forehead, wincing. "I'm sorry,"

Daisuke took a step back, watching Ken's features shift, the man looking at him with an unimpressed scoff. "I'm surprised you're still here Daisuke dear," he nearly purred, moving to stand.

"Why shouldn't I be here?" Daisuke asked, raising an eyebrow and taking a step back. He watched the Kaiser waver, taking a step forward to steady himself.

"Because he's going to die." The Kaiser said, turning and stalking out of the room, Daisuke moving to save Wormmon from an incoming kick.

"We'll get him back," Daisuke promised the digimon, V-mon peeking around his leg as the Kaiser barked orders left and right.

****

Takeru blinked as he picked up his phone, holding it to his ear. "'ello?" He asked, muffling a yawn as he pushed himself up in bed, peering at the clock to the side of it. It blinked back nearly one am Friday morning, Takeru letting out a groan before the other got a chance to begin speaking.

"Good evening Takeru darling, I wanted to know if you received my present."

The voice on the other end of the line chilled Takeru. He sat up slowly, battering down the fear that threatened to overwhelm him. "What do you want Ken?" He asked softly.

"Must you sound so testy?" The man on the other end of the line asked. "I am doing you a favor."

"There's no such thing as you doing anyone favors." Takeru snorted. "What do you want Ken?"

"You should have received one of the digimentals, I was just making sure it got there safely." The man responded, the line going dead. Takeru got out of bed, disturbing Tokomon from his nest. He headed into the kitchen of the apartment, stopping dead when he saw the digimental on the table.

He walked over, picking it up and glancing at the note underneath.

_It's still my apartment too. Why'd you go and change the locks?_

Takeru frowned at the note, taking it and crumpling it into a ball. He tossed it into the trashcan, taking the digimental and placing it in his D-terminal before triasping back to his bedroom, glancing at Daisuke's abandoned room. He found the door open, something he had been sure was shut earlier. He turned, walking into the room quietly. A piece of paper was pinned to the wall, Takeru reaching out and ripping it off the wall.

_I'm sorry it had to be this way. I miss you, Takeru._

He grunted, crumbling up up the paper and walking away, shaking his head in disgust at the thought that Daisuke had been in the apartment while he slept.

He glanced at his computer as he passed by it, taking the time to get dressed before he woke Tokomon up all the way. "Want to go to the digital world?" he asked the digimon softly.

"Sure," he said, shaking off the last dregs of sleep. Takeru smiled at his partner, turning his computer on and readying the gate. He felt the familiar jolt as he landed in the digital world, turning to look up at the night sky.

He took a breath, turning to smile at Tokomon, the digimon looking around curiously. "What are we doing here?" He asked, turning back to Takeru.

"I can't get any more sleep tonight. I thought it would be a good time to just...come by." He said with a shrug. "Haven't really had the chance to go since..."

"Oh," Tokomon said with a short nod.

"It's not a bad thing, just painful." Takeru responded.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tokomon asked, stopping in front of Takeru.

"No, you did nothing wrong at all." Takeru promised, taking hold of the small digimon. "Sometimes, these things just happen. But you're back now."

Tokomon pressed up against Takeru's chest for a moment before pulling away, Takeru turning when he heard a branch break. He tensed, Tokomon taking up a defensive position in front of Takeru.

"Someone there?" He asked, taking a step back as something burst out of the trees. He flinched, taking another step back. The thing turned, unsettling eyes resting on Takeru.

"You have been told of our coming, you have been warned." The voice whispered. "This will be so lovely."

"Air shot!" Takeru jumped as Patamon swooped forward, having evolved while he was distracted. The digimon laughed, waving their hand and distorting the attack with ease.

"There is nothing a child like you can do against the old ones." The voice murmured. "But it will be fun to see you struggle. Walk not in light, and not in hope, but through the darkest paths. Then, perhaps, you can find the salvation you so desperately seek."

Takeru felt his blood chill as the digimon walked away, his eyes tracking through the darkness. He raised a hand to the back of his neck, Patamon making his way over to him.

"Are you okay?" The digimon asked, Takeru grunting.

"I, think so." He said after a moment, opening his eyes. "I felt...dizzy, but it's passed."

"Who was that?" Patamon asked softly.

"Wish I knew," Takeru responded, turning to look at his partner. "Maybe it was a bad idea to come, what do you think?"

"I like it here though." Patamon said. "But I am still sleepy."

"We can go back to bed," Takeru promised, feeling the comfortable weight of Patamon settling on his shoulder as the pair walked back to the TV they had used for the gate. He opened it, stepping through and closing it once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got hatching digi-eggs, returned digimentals, strange...happenings between Ken and...Ken? Man, that little snippet was something I wrote for fun and it fit _really_ well into the bit between Poyomon hatching and Daisuke/Ken talking.
> 
> But, what is it that Daisuke has to do for Ken that no one else can?
> 
> So, this is technically the halfway point of the fic? There are 21 more chapters after this! I could also, probably, combine chapters to make it shorter too, but then.... *shrugs*


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening!

Koushiro leaned back as he looked over the information, frowning. It was early in the morning, judging by the sounds of Taichi snoring on the couch. He glanced towards him, getting up suddenly.

"Tentomon?" He called, hearing the insect digimon's voice.

"Koushiro," the digimon said, the man heading towards the voice.

He took another step forward, reaching his partner by the window. "What is it?" He asked, rubbing at his eyes before his gaze snapped to the sky.

"It's..." He took an unsteady breath, looking at the images that were dancing across.

"Not the digital world," Tentomon said with a shake of his head. "It's a darker place,"

"The dark ocean perhaps?" Koushiro asked, looking at the bleak scenery.

"A place where the dark lurks, but not the ocean." Tentomon responded.

"This could be bad," Koushiro whispered, reaching out to his partner and quickly pulling his hand back when it passed through Tentomon's body.

"Koushiro?" The digimon asked, turning to him as Koushiro took a step back, eyes widening. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I...I don't know." Koushiro responded with a breathless sigh. He reached out once more, finding his partner solid. He let his gaze travel to the sky, frowning. "It's back to normal."

"I don't feel so good," Tentomon said, drooping towards the floor. Koushiro reached out, catching digimon and grunting as he brought him to the couch.

"Sleep will help you." He said, restng the digimon on the free space next to Taichi and Agumon. He watched over Tentomon until the digimon fell asleep, returning to his computer and pulling open a new tab, disregarding what he had been working on prior despite the late hour.

***

_"...mysterious happens around the country."_

Hikari glanced towards the news, frowning as she set down her book. She had been studying until moments ago, when Miyako had walked into the apartment and flipped on the TV.

"Something big is happening." The woman said, turning to Hikari.

"May I get context?" Hikari asked politely, feeling Plotmon stir from where she had been dozing at her feet. It was a little after ten, and she had thought Miyako had gone to work.

"There's strange..." She gestured towards the TV, Hikari returning her gaze to it.

_"Several towers have appeared seemingly overnight. No one has been able to get close to them, but each have a symbol carved near the bottom that experts have been set to depict. More news by the end of the hour-"_

She shut the TV off, turning her attention to Hikari. "Something big is happening, I can feel it. I want to go to the digital world."

"I have...okay," Hikari said with a small sigh. "We can see if the others are able to come-"

"I want to go now." Miyako said, adjusting her glasses. "Hikari, something happened, and I want to know what. While we're there, we can look for the still missing digimentals too. Killing two birds with one stone, ya know?"

"I'll send them a message to alert them that we will be going to the digital world and they are welcome to join us if they can." Hikari amended, taking the moment to send a message to all of the chosen.

"Ready now?" Miyako asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

Hikari let out a small laugh, Plotmon jumping up on her lap curiously. She glanced between Miyako's pleading look and Plotmon, nodding and standing with the digimon in her arms. "Let's go then." She said, pulling up the program on her computer. She readied the gate, Miyako running to fetch Poromon.

It was several minutes before the pair made it to the digital world, Hawkmon turning to explore curiously. Hikari stopped to take a breath of air, Plotmon looking up at her. She nodded, holding out her digivice and willing the digimon to evolve, thrilled when Tailmon stood before her once more.

"Hikari," the digimon said, moving to hug her partner.

"It's good to have you back." Hikari wrapped her arms around the digimon, holding her tightly for just a moment before letting her go.

"Hikari!"

She turned when she heard Miyako's call, letting out a small laugh as she walked over to her. "What did you find?" She asked, letting her gaze sweep across the the area.

"I think another digimental," Miyako said, gesturing towards the pedestal. Hikari trekked over to it, stopping and looking up at the pink egg.

"That's...strange," Hikari said, reaching up to touch it. She pulled her hand back when it felt hot to the touch, turning when there was a bark of laughter.

"Do you believe that something so precious to you children would be out in the open?" The voice called.

"MetalSeadramon," Hikari stated, her gaze scanning the beach. "Why don't you come and face us yourself?"

"Now now, we can't be hasty here." The digimon responded. "I have my orders to take you out, and I don't plan on failing again."

Hikari took a step back as a new foe burst from the sand, Anomalocarimon staring her down. She frowned, glancing at Tailmon. "We've done this before," she said, grabbing Miyako's arm and tugging her back. Miyako stumbled, adjusting her glasses as Anomalocarimon aimed an attack their way, tail lashing in frustration.

"What do you mean?" Miyako asked.

"MetalSeadramon was the first of the dark masters to attack us when we returned to the digital world. He sent another Anomalocarimon after us." She glanced over her shoulder, scanning the area for dark towers before focusing her attention on Tailmon.

The cat digimon sprang towards Anomalocarimon, paised raised but was swiped out of the air, Hawkmon swooping in to distract him long enough for Tailmon to back away. "Hawkmon, armour evolution!" Miyako cried, selecting the digimental she hadn’t used yet. She stood back as Rinkmon surged forth, aiming to strike at the new digimon.

"Tailmon!" Hikari called, the digimon twitching her ears back as she turned to Hikari.

She danced backwards, out of range of Anomalocarimon. Hikari glanced over her shoulder, distracted when she noticed a flash, only to be brought back to the fight by Rinkmon's muffled cry. The pair of digimon retreated, Anomalocarimon advancing, his tail moving to take aim.

"Hikari!"

She turned her head, watching as Sora and Mimi raced down the beach, partners by their side. Mimi skidded to a halt beside Hikari, grimacing and setting her shoulders. "Palmon, evolve!" She said, Sora already helping on the field with Birdramon. Sora quickly joined the other three girls, a grimace set on her face. Togemon faced Anomalocarimon, the digimon glancing between the four.

"Distract him," Hikari told Mimi, resting a hand on her shoulder before she smile. "It's good to see you,"

"It's been too long, we should do brunch tomorrow." Mimi responded, turning her attention back to the battle.

"You have terrible timing Mimi," Hikari called back. "We can talk about these things later." She caught Miyako's attention, Tailmon turning to nod at her. She smiled back at the digimon, confident with the backup.

"Where are we going?" Miyako asked, her gaze sliding back to Shurimon in worry.

"To get the digimental." Hikari responded, pointing out the small shack near the edge of the forest.

"But-" Miyako glanced between Hikari and Rinkmon, growing distressed. Hikari tugged on Miyako's shoulder, the woman finally relenting and turning to follow. The pair were quick to make it to the shack, Hikari throwing open the door and finding the digimental they had briefly seen earlier sitting in plain sight.

"Not so fast,"

Hikari turned when she heard the voice, taking a step back as the man appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"What do you want Ken?" Hikari demanded, her hands clenching at her side.

"I was wondering if you were going to notice." He said, his gaze sliding around the shack. Miyako tipped her head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"Notice that you're an obnoxious prick?" She demanded, taking a step forward. "Whatever it is your planning, it's going to end here!"

"Oh no, no, by far is it going to end from here." Ken said with a shake of his head. "If it ended here, so much would be left out to worry about later. But, for now, you do have something to worry about." He flicked his hands, Hikari taking a step back reflexively as Ken moved forward. "You're here alone." He mused.

"We're never alone," Hikari snarled, lifting her chin up.

"Think what you want." Ken said, walking towards the digimental and taking it off the stand with ease. He studied it for several moments before talking once more. "But, is this really the only thing you came here for?"

Hikari turned when she heard a thud, Mimi's cry gaining her attention. Miyako surged forward, Ken stepping to the side. She stumbled when she tried to stop, catching her balance and turning to glower at him. "What is it that you want?" She demanded.

"Freedom," Ken said simply, tossing the digimental up and down, catching it each time with ease. "Though, I doubt you noticed the lack of dark towers in the area. Phase one of the plan has already been completed. We're onto phase two now. I doubt anything you do can stop me now." He glanced at the now still digimental in his hand, tossing it at Miyako. She reached up, catching it with a frown.

"Wait!" Hikari called, reaching out as Ken began to walk away. He glanced over his shoulder, frowning.

"What?" He asked in annoyance.

"Why...help us?" She asked. "If you want to rule everything-"

"I'm not helping you. I'm giving you a tool in the fight that you think you have it in you to win. Honestly, it's fun to watch you pathetic insects run around like mad. Just like before, in order to get nowhere." Ken said with a smirk. "It's not about helping you, it's about entertaining myself while I work. What point is doing any of this if I don't have fun while I do it?"

"You're a monster," Miyako ground out, her teeth clenched. She glanced at the digimental in her hand, scoffing. "Kindness,” she snorted, “as if you were ever capable of kindness."

"There are lot of things that you don't understand Inoue. But, I suppose that's what makes you...you and me, well me a genius." Ken rolled his eyes, Hikari letting out a sigh.

"I can figure out how you got to where you are." She said, feeling her jaw twitch. "But what I really don't understand is how you convinced Daisuke to join you."

"It's easy to get an idiot like him to do what you want," Ken said with a roll of his eyes. He lifted a hand, pushing his hair back as he considered Hikari. "But, I am always welcoming more people to the side of right."

"There's no place for you here." Hikari said, voice growing cold. "Nothing that you can do or say-"

"Hikari!"

Hikari turned when Miyako called her name, grunting when the woman shoved her out of the way. Miyako glanced down, grimacing at the tusk that had sliced her arm. Hikari ground her teeth, looking at Sethmon had come from before raising her gaze to Ken, seeing Daisuke standing behind him.

"Damn, that missed the mark." Daisuke said idly, walking over to Ken. "Come on, Anomalocarimon has been defeated. We should get out of here."

"I hate you," Hikari growled. She watched as Daisuke waved his hand.

"Hate me if you want, I know what I'm doing." He said with a shrug. "Besides, this is something I have to do."

"No, it's not." Miyako whispered, her hand clasped over the cut in her arm. "Both of you didn't _have_ to do any of this."

"There is more at play than either of you could understand. Pathetic, really, that you can’t see all the pieces at hand." Ken commented, glancing at them coldly.

"My statement still stands, Anomalocarimon is defeated. The other two are coming this way soon. If you want to keep messing around with them, send in Mummymon or Archnemon to deal with them. I'm sure they're growing bored by this point." Daisuke commented, rolling his eyes as Ken snorted. "It would give Archnemon more chances to figure out her abilities, rather than this one time. Come on now." He tugged at Ken's wrist, the man scoffing.

"This isn't over." He told the two, Sethmon turning at Daisuke's comment and leaving the shack. Miyako glanced down at the digimental of kindness in her hand, turning to Hikari.

"At least he's being useful in getting the Kaiser away?" She offered, frowning.

"But...why?" Hikari asked. "If he really-" she glanced at the tracks in the sand of the shack. "If you hadn't pushed me out of the way, Sethmon would have ran right past me..."

"Hikari, Miyako!"

Both girls turned when they heard Sora's shout, running out of the shack to see their partners sitting in the sand. "Sorry," Hikari said, Mimi handing her the scarf she had been wearing when she saw Miyako's arm. She took it, using it as a temporary bandage for the other girl.

"We're doing brunch this Saturday, no complaints." Mimi said, hands on her hips.

"Brunch," Hikari said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Mimi said. "Our girls' night out ended up not happening, due to everything that did happen instead. I just want to spend time with you all." She said, Miyako picking up Hawkmon and glancing down at him.

"Are digimon included?" Tailmon asked.

"Of course!" Mimi said, Palmon looking up at her with a smile. "Digimon are always included in brunchs and girls' night out."

"Even if the digimon is male?" Miyako asked, walking over and picking up Hawkmon when Hikari finished bandaging the arm..

"Sure," Mimi said with a nod.

"Okay, brunch on Saturday, hopefully we can make it." Hikari said, giving up the argument she had prepared as Mimi nodded, a grin spreading across her face.

"Please, we need more days together." Mimi said, taking Hikari's hands in her own. Sora rolled her eyes, nudging Mimi with her elbow.

"We already agreed if we could make it." Miyako responded.

"Then I'll text you the information." Mimi replied, her gaze darting between the two. She dropped Hikari's hands, turning on Miyako. "How did you get hurt?" She asked.

"Sethmon," Miyako said with a shrug. “He was running towards us.”

"If you hadn't pushed me, neither of us would have gotten hurt." Hikari pointed out.

"It was a reaction, I couldn't help it." Miyako mumbled, ducking her head.

"Who's Sethmon?" Sora asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's V-mon using the digimental of love." Hikari responded, brushing off the front of her jeans and kneeling down to rest her hand on Tailmon's head. "V-mon being Daisuke's partner."

"How is he able to use the digimental of love?" Sora asked with a frown, her hand moving to touch the non-existent crest she once wore.

"Probably because of how much he cares for Ichijouji." Miyako responded. "He's willing to stick by him even when he's doing the whole 'I'm planning on taking over the world, fear me' act." She rolled her eyes, Hikari's gaze sliding past the group towards the forest.

"There's no dark towers," she said, turning in a slow circle.

Mimi pressed her palm to her forehead, sighing. "When we took down Anomalocarimon, he looked like the surface of a dark tower."

"The surface?" Hikari said with a frown. Sora nodded in agreement, shuddering and clutching Piyomon tighter to her chest.

"Even with Shurimon and Tailmon's help, we still had to use Garudamon and Lilymon in order to take him down." Sora murmured. "It's happening again, isn't it?"

"What's happening again?" Miyako asked.

"The digimon we're fighting are only becoming stronger. If the Anomalocarimon we fought before needed both Zudomon and Lilymon to take him down, it would make sense that it would take Garudamon and Lilymon to take him down. He is a perfect type digimon." Hikari responded. "But, we've seen it before. As we get stronger, so do our enemies."

"It's not fair!" Mimi said, stamping her foot and crossing her arms, Palmon looking up at her partner in concern.

"Mimi..." The digimon said softly.

"We did this before! We fought the dark masters before and took them down. We've seen three of them in nearly two weeks. Why are they coming back now? If something gets defeated, it should stay where it goes." Mimi sniffed, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around Palmon. "I don't want to see any more of our friends hurt."

"It's beyond the point that we can help it." Tailmon commented. "We have to do what we must in order to survive. If it means taking down the dark masters a hundred times, I will stand by Hikari and do just that."

"Let's hope it ends with this one." Sora cautioned.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Hikari murmured, Miyako trying and nearly failing to keep up with the conversation, only half understanding it. She shared a glance with Hawkmon, the digimon offering his partner a half hearted shrug. "I know at one point, Takeru mentioned something about cracks..."

"Something's cracking and all of our old enemies are coming back?" Sora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Which means something is bringing them back as well." Hikari said. "And it...may be the Kaiser."

"What if it's a new enemy?" Miyako asked, taking a step forward.

"A new enemy?" Mimi asked with a frown.

"Takeru told us about seeing Lucemon," Miyako pointed out. "Maybe it has something to do with him?"

"Lucemon?" Sora asked, closing her eyes.

"There's a demon lord that has the same name." Palmon said, glancing at the others. "But they're feared, hardly ever seen. Each is considered to be a class all of themselves."

"Great," Mimi sighed. "Anyone calling themselves the 'demon lords' sounds like a real pain in the ass to fight."

"They're the same level as the dark masters." Piyomon said. "Ultimate,"

"Then we can do this." Hikari said with a smile, glancing at Miyako. The other nodded in agreement, crossing her arms over her chest. Hikari glanced at her D-terminal, frowning when she saw the new email from Koushiro.

**To: Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato, Takenouchi Sora, Tachikawa Mimi, Kido Jyou, Takaishi Takeru, Yagami Hikari, Inoue Miyako, Hido Iori  
** From: Izumi Koushiro  
Subject: Urgent findings 

_As the news has brought to us this morning, mysterious towers have appeared across the surrounding regions of Japan. These towers are causing distortions among electronics, as well as the same distortions we came across upon defeating Vamdemon in Tokyo in '99. Be careful, they have strange effects on digimon partners as well, causing them to become incorporeal when the distortions flux. No findings on if this effects the digimon negatively or not. Will keep updated. I first noticed the events last night, around one or two in the morning. And this morning, while out with Tentomon, it happened again around ten. Be careful._

_Izumi Koushiro_

"We should head back to the human world, things are happening." Hikari said, reading the message out loud to everyone.

Mimi shivered, the temperature seeming to drop as the four stood there, their digimon moving closer to their partners. Sora rested a hand on Mimi's shoulder, her gaze darting to the water. "Let's-" she began before Mimi screamed. Miyako and Hikari glanced at each other, before watching the body of a Whamon floating to the surface before it disappeared into data.

"Come on-" Hikari tugged at Mimi's arm, the girl woodenly beginning to move as Sora pushed her from behind, Miyako preparing a gate for them to exit through. Hikari pushed the older women through first, glancing over her shoulder in time to see MetalSeadramon surface before she herself was pulled through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very specific reason that Ken was able to get the digimental of kindness. And a very specific reason he just handed it over. But *shrugs*


	23. Chapter 23

Jou set his cup of coffee down as he glanced out the window. It was nearly one in the afternoon, clouds having covered the sky. He rested a hand on the window, peering across the expanse.

"Jou?"

He glanced down as Gomamon caught his attention, the digimon moving closer to his partner. "What's up Gomamon?" He asked, his gaze returning to the outside world.

"Are you okay?" The digimon asked, coming closer and sniffing at Jou's leg.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" He turned, bending in front of his digimon and reaching out a hand to touch him. He pulled back when his hand seemed to phase through the digimon, nearly falling on his back by the strange occurrence.

"You look fuzzy," Gomamon responded, reaching out to steady Jou. The pair frowned when his form fell through Jou's Gomamon tipping his head. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm...fine?" Jou asked, glancing down at his hands before looking at his partner. "I-"

The pair turned when they heard something fall to the floor, a knocking on the door forcing Jou to get up. He walked over, hiding the trembling of his hands as he attempted to open the door, finding himself unable to.

"Jou?"

The pair glanced at each other, Gomamon jumping up to the side table Jou had next to the door and opening it for the young man. "Hello Yamato," the digimon said, bounding down to the side.

"Is...Jou here?" Yamato asked, standing awkwardly in front of the door, Gabumon by his side.

"He's right here." Gomamon responded, pointing to Jou. Jou tried to wave, Yamato glancing in his direction and frowning. He glanced back at the digimon, Gabumon taking a step forward and waving his paw through Jou's once physical form.

"That feels funny," Jou complained, Yamato jumping at the sound of Jou's voice. "Please stop Gabumon."

The digimon looked bashful as he took a step back, Yamato frowning. "What happened?" He asked.

"If I knew, I would tell you." Jou commented, feeling a tingling sensation through his body. He blinked as the world seemed to fade, the man closing his eyes and reopening them. He turned, finding the room as he had left it only-

"Jou?" He jumped when he heard his name, facing Yamato once more.

"I..." he frowned, stepping closer to Yamato and reaching out to touch his shoulder. "I'm not..."

"Are you feeling better?" Yamato asked, closing the space between them and resting the back of his hand on Jou's forehead.

"What happened?" He asked, glancing down at his hands.

"You've been ill for several days." Yamato said, taking Jou's hands and gently guiding him to the couch. "I've been taking the time off to care for you. Don't you remember?"

"No, I was fine until-" he frowned, glancing around the apartment. Something was off, something he couldn't put his finger on. He let his gaze trail over the directions, recalling that his apartment had looked like a college student stressed from exams lived in it, rather than someone who was organizes and settled. He glanced at Yamato, his frown deepening.

"Something wrong Jou?" Yamato asked as the man pulled his wrists from Yamato's grasp.

"Where's Gomamon and Gabumon?" He asked, taking a step back.

"Who?" Yamato asked, tipping his head to the side in confusion. "You're delirious still. I know you're a doctor, but really, you should go to the hospital. I'm worried that you won't get better."

"This isn't-" Jou walked over to his computer, sitting down and entering the information to his email. He frowned when the site claimed that email didn't exist, trying several different iterations, hoping that he had misremembered. Yamato rested a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back from the computer.

"You should really go lay back down." He cautioned. "All this stress is going to make the fever grow worse."

"Why do you care?" Jou asked, the sudden harshness in his voice causing Yamato to recoil. He blinked at Jou, his brows furrowing as he tried to consider what the other meant.

"I care because I love you and I'm worried about you." Yamato replied, his voice earnest.

"You just got out of a relationship with Sora." Jou responded. "We aren't dating."

"No, we're not because you and I have been married for nearly three years now. And I didn't date Sora." Yamato responded, exasperated with having to explain this to Jou. "I mean, we considered it briefly for like, two weeks in high school, but decided that it wouldn't work. Her and Taichi got married-"

"Taichi's dating Koushiro." Jou cut in. "They might as well be married at this point, they've been together so long."

"Koushiro, you mean the guy that Mimi is always dragging places?" Yamato said with a frown. "I...what's gotten into you Jou?"

"Yes, what has gotten into you Jou?"

The unknown voice caused Jou to freeze. He turned, ever so slowly, to look at the pair of eyes floating behind him. "Who...are you?"

"Jou?" Yamato asked, his tone laced with worry. He reached out, Jou shrugging off his hand.

"I don't have time to play your games!" The eyes blinked at Jou's comment, a grin beginning to form under them.

"Your desires, you would not want them?" The voice purred. "The person of your dreams, giving you the undeniable attention that you crave. His every action filled with worry only for you."

"Jou?"

Jou's gaze moved from the face floating in the air to Yamato, the blonde looking at him in worry. he shook his head, waving him away.

"This," he gestured around, his gaze locking with the eyes once more, "is not real." He stated.

"Very well, if I cannot convince you of your own, deepest desires, than perhaps-"

The world shifted, throwing Jou off his feet. He reached out to catch himself, only to find himself strapped to a bad, blankets tying him down. He closed his eyes as he felt a hand move up his side, the cold fingers leaving a trail of ice on his skin.

"I don't-" Jou tried, his protests being cut off with a kiss. He struggled against the bonds holding him, feeling his body betray him as it reacted to the thing on top of him. He opened his eyes a small fraction, seeing the face of Yamato before he headbutted him with what little space he had.

The image shattered, Jou finding himself on his hands and knees. He glanced up, meeting the pair of eyes that had haunted him in the first scene that had played.

"Nothing you can do here, I'm afraid." He grimaced. The mouth pulled into a frown, Jou finding himself falling before he landed with a thump on his own apartment floor.

"Jou?" Yamato asked, Gomamon running over to his partner and shoving his face in Jou's.

"Don't do that again." The digimon instructed.

"I don't plan on it." Jou responded, rubbing his head where he had hit the false Yamato to break the illusion. "I need to message Koushiro."

"That's the thing, he disappeared earlier this morning. Him and Tentomon both." Yamato responded.

"Disappeared?" Jou asked with a frown.

"Taichi's pissed about it. Course, he also hates the whole 'hobbling on crutches' thing too. He called me to say that Koushiro had left. Though, he said it was strange. He didn't take anything, his laptop was still on the table, his D-terminal was beside it. He has his digivice, but that's it." Yamato explained.

"And Tentomon?" Gomamon asked.

"Yes, Tentomon is gone too. But Taichi assumed they disappeared together." Gabumon explained.

"Do the others know?" Jou asked, his mind wheeling with the events that had taken place just moments ago. He glanced around the apartment, making a full circle before settling on Gomamon.

"Not yet, I just happened to be in the area and Taichi asked me to check on everyone that I could." Yamato explained. "Mimi and Sora are in the digital world with Hikari and Miyako. I haven't heard from Takeru, and his work said he hadn't been in lately. His boss is extremely upset by the fact. I plan on going over there next. The only other one is Iori, and I don't know where he lives."

"That's easy enough then." Jou said, walking over to several of the sticky notes on the counter. He picked up the one with Iori's number, grabbing his landline and dialing it in. Yamato watched quietly, arms crossed as Jou waited for the call to go through.

"Hello, this is Hida Iori,"

Jou breathed out a sigh of relief as Iori answered the phone, clearing his throat. "Hello Iori, this is Jou. I was calling to see if you were okay."

"I am, why?"

Jou frowned, pulling the phone away from his mouth as he considered what to say. "Koushiro disappeared earlier this morning and Taichi is trying to get in touch with all of the chosen, to make sure that we're still here."

"Do you need help in locating Koushiro?" Iori asked. "I have some free time,"

"That would be great." Jou gave Iori a time and place to meet him at, grimacing as he pleasantly said good bye and hung up the phone. "You said it was just Takeru that you haven't been able to get ahold of?"

"That's right." Yamato said with a nod. "I'm not usually worried when he goes off on his disappearances like this but..." He sighed, offering Jou a shrug. "Are you sure you're okay? You were clutching your head like you had a pretty bad headache a moment ago."

"Just, saw some things that were unpleasant." Jou said with a small shrug.

"Do you think you were going to disappear like Koushiro?" Gomamon asked, glancing at his partner.

"Huh?" Jou frowned.

"It's possible that my being here prevented it." Yamato suggested. "But..."

"We need to be careful." Jou said with a sharp nod. "Let's go meet up with Iori. Come on Gomamon." He said, reaching down and picking up his partner. Gabumon and Yamato exited the apartment first, Jou glancing around before following them, feeling a pair of eyes trailing after him the entire way.

****

"Koushiro's missing?" Hikari tapped her fingers against the table, Mimi holding her hand out for the phone. Hikari waved her away, shaking her head as she listened-or tried to listen-to Taichi talk.

"There was an accident and Koushiro's not here." He explained. "I spoke with Yamato and we decided that no one should be left alone right now."

"Okay..." Hikari frowned, hearing Mimi's question as she held up a finger. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." Taichi admitted, sounding hopeless. "There's...I want to go find him but..."

"You're hurt and we don't know where he is." Hikari summed up, pulling out her D-3 and looking at it. "Best someone could do is walk around in both the human and digital world and see if we can pick up any trace of his digivice that way. How does that sound?"

"Maybe..." Taichi sighed. "I don't know. We shouldn't be wandering by ourselves. There's no telling who might disappear next."

"That's true," she paused, glancing over her shoulder as Mimi rolled her eyes. "Can I bring you anything?" Hikari asked.

"Company?" Taichi inquired. "I know you're probably busy but..."

"I can do that. I have it in extra right now." Hikari said, glancing over her shoulder at the three women, Mimi crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Miyako and myself can also go looking for Koushiro too,"

"I don't know, it may be dangerous." Taichi interjected.

"Since when has being a chosen mean our life isn't dangerous?" Hikari asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course, of course." Taichi sighed. "See you soon,"

Hikari hung up the phone call without bidding further goodbye, turning to the others. "What are we going to be doing now?" Mimi asked, watching the other three.

"Miyako and I are going to go searching for Koushiro and..." Hikari sighed. "I don't know. Taichi wants company, if you two don't mind going to see him."

"We can do that." Sora said with a nod. "The train between here and Taichi's is still in decent condition, right?"

"I believe so," Hikari said with a nod, glancing down at her phone and chewing on her lip, realizing she hadn't heard from Takeru since he had sent her the picture of Poyomon. She sent him a text, glancing up when Sora and Mimi left, waving at them.

"Worried?" Miyako asked, moving to stand next to Hikari as she slipped oner her shoes.

"I haven't heard from Takeru in a while, this whole thing..." She shook her head. "What if we're the ones being deleted?" She asked.

"We're the ones....being deleted?" Miyako repeated, raising the last word into a question and staring at Hikari. "How could we be deleted?"

"What if the aim is to make it so we don't exist?" Hikari asked, feeling Tailmon's paw on her leg. She glanced down at the digimon, picking her up and hugging her close as Poromon bounced over to Miyako.

"Humans can't be deleted." Tailmon said firmly.

"Apocalymon tried deleting us in the final battle against him, back in ninety nine." Hikari explained. "We were able to come with our partners' help. We exist because of the digimon and the digimon exist because of us. Without one or the other, we may have never survived."

"Do you think someone's doing it again?" Poromon asked.

"If they are, it doesn't sound like we have a defense against it. At least, Koushiro didn’t have a defense against it." Miyako pointed out.

"We can continue fighting and hope that doing so will leave us as we are. But, we are going to try and find Koushiro. Maybe he wandered off without telling Taichi. We don't know..." Hikari sighed, heading out the door and locking it behind herself and Miyako, the pair and their partners setting out to see what they could find.

Hikari glanced down at her phone one more time, gut twisting when she realized that Takeru hadn't even read the message, let alone reply. "You have to still be around..." She whispered.

"Takeru?" Miyako guessed, offering Hikari a small, sad smile when the other nodded her head.

"I haven't heard from him in days. I know...he can get depressed. He did it when Patamon was...deleted. He gets these dark moods. But, with what happened to Koushiro..." Hikari gave a helpless hand gesture, Miyako patting her shoulder in agreement.

"We'll find them both." She promised.

"Thank you," Hikari said, taking Miyako's hand and kissing the fingers, intertwining their fingers together and walking next to her happily.

****

"Any luck?" Taichi asked, shoving his hands in his pockets as he balanced his phone between his ear and shoulder. It was nearing nine pm and Sora and Mimi had been with Taichi that entire afternoon, each waiting with baited breath to see if there would be any news.

Mimi moved first, glancing up when she heard the words and watching the pain flash through Taichi's face at whatever his sister must have said. He quickly replaced it with a tight grin, shrugging as he moved to catch the phone before it fell.

"That's okay, I'm sure he'll turn up. Thanks for looking. Have you heard from Takeru?" He asked, listening to the responded. He finished the conversation shortly after, putting his phone on the corner of the couch with a grimace.

"Nothing?" Sora asked, looking up from her sketchbook.

"Nope," Taichi said with a shake of his head. "They were looking into the towers as well. From what Hikari said, it doesn't look like there's a way to enter them, but maybe Koushiro was researching it before he disappeared."

"Maybe he's in the digital world?" Mimi suggested.

"I don't think so. It's-" Taichi began.

"It's not like Koushiro just to disappear!" Agumon interjected. "He must have fallen down another hole."

"A hole?" Sora asked with a frown.

"Like when Takeru and Yamato found him! He was caught in a hole by Vademon." Agumon said, Taichi glancing at him with a frown.

"Right, maybe something like that happened again." He crossed his arms over his chest, glancing down at the cast on his leg. He blinked when he saw what Sora had drawn, the girl offering him a grin. "Why...?" He asked, looking to inspect the drawing of Omegamon as close as he could.

"You needed something in the space." She said with a shrug.

"I thought you were only going to sign it." Taichi protested, Sora shaking her head.

"There was a chance and I took it." She responded.

"Did Hikari hear anything from Takeru at all?" Mimi asked, worried about the young man.

"No," Taichi said with a shake of his head, grabbing the crutches and moving to stand. He made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge and considered his options. "Before the game, we had to knock his door down because he was refusing to talk to Hikari. It could be that the kid's in another depressive slump and doesn't want to be bothered. Especially after what happened with Tailmon and Patamon. That wasn't even a full week ago. It's a lot to go through."

"Right..." Sora said with a sigh, dropping her pencil. "I wish there had been another way-" she began.

"I'm not blaming you." Taichi interrupted.

"No one is blaming you and Yamato for the choices that you made." Mimi agreed. "You did what you thought you had to for the time being. IT doesn't matter that the end result wasn't something anyone expected. Things happen, don't put the blame on you."

"I know," Sora slumped her shoulders, closing her eyes. "I just, feel bad."

"It's okay," Taichi promised, making his way over to the table and resting a hand on her shoulder. "Everything's happening so fast, no one quite knows what to do. It'll be okay."

"Thanks," she said with a small smile. "I hope so."

"Let's order take out." Mimi proclaimed, getting a look at what was in Taichi's fridge with a disgusted wrinkle of her nose. "And make it a movie night." She grinned when the digimon agreed with her proclamation, Agumon giving the loudest agreement of all, everyone settling in for the night.

****

Koushiro sat up, looking around the room in confusion. He moved a hand to the wall, jumping when bright lights turned on overhead.

"Good evening Mr. Izumi, welcome." A voice called.

Koushiro stood up slowly, taking a slow turn around the space that had been lit up. "Where am I?" He asked, moving to take a step forward, frowning when he heard something click behind him. He turned, expecting to find anything, but seeing only a blank wall behind him.

"You are in the research facility sir." The voice responded. "You have been asleep for several hours, but you asked me to wake you if any new developments have taken place in your coding."

"My...coding?" Koushiro asked, moving further down the hall towards the computer lab. He glanced behind him once more, finding a normal bedroom. He tipped his head when he heard the clicking, pushing it to the side as he turned back to the computer lab once more.

"Of course sir," the voice responded.

"And your name?" Koushiro asked.

"Talkative Electrical Nomadic Transferring Omissions, TENTO for short. I help keep you on schedule sir." The being, TENTO replied. "You programmed me, several years ago on your search through the electrical grid of the world, to see if a world was capable of surviving on a digital scale."

"Right," Koushiro agreed, pressing a hand to his forehead. "I must have forgotten,"

"Of course sir, it's been a very long night." TENTO replied. "Would you like me to have food brought?"

"Of course," Koushiro said, sitting down at the front most computer and turning it on. He watched as the different data pulled up, his eyes widening. It was several minutes before he heard the clicking again, food appearing at his side. He took a bite of it before he began to type again, growing excited regarding the information he was seeing.

The viewer watched the young man work, a small laugh escaping her lips. "For someone who has a disregard for all things natural, your lust for information will be your downfall. How beautiful." She whispered, turning her attention to the digimon bound in the room with her.

"Let me go!" He struggled against the bonds, the figure walking over and resting a hand on his head.

"Oh no my dear, you are far too precious to be released now. With everyone out of the way, it will be a free for all." She grinned, her beauty seemingly transformed into ugliness as she stepped away from the bound Tentomon, returning her attention to the man hunched over the computer, food already forgotten.

"Humans are so fragile," she laughed, shaking her head and turning away to leave him to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we get our first appearance of one of the demon lords, other than Lucemon who is just a giant fucking troll. i love writing him though.
> 
> I'm taking some interesting turns with how I'm matching chosen to sin.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks, my favorite chapter in the entire flipping story.
> 
> "We tell each other everything, ya know."
> 
> Yes, yes you do. For Daisuke and Takeru's talk, King of Anything by Sara Bareilles is a great song to represent it. I know which part represents which character but, yes, yes it fits well.
> 
> PS: I never meant for the story to go this way. It just...sorta happened that way.

_Takeru opened his eyes into the gray expanse, shivering as he stepped forward. He recalled other dreams placed in the same world, of the color leeching away and taking him with it. He turned his heard when he heard someone cry out, a frown crossing his features._

_It took him what felt like forever to transverse what felt like too short of a distance to find the being that cried out. He lifted a hand, frowning when he saw the shoulders shaking._

_"Too late," the child whispered, Takeru taking another step forward._

_"Too late," the figure said again, seeming to age before Takeru's very eyes, taking on a form that he knew well._

_"Ken?" Takeru asked, voice soft as he touched the other's shoulder. He jumped at the touch, pulling away and turning to face Takeru with wide eyes._

_"You have to stop him before it's too late." Ken whispered, moving to stand. He reached out, grabbing the front of Takeru's shirt with shaking hands._

_"Stop...who?" Takeru asked, steadying Ken as he gripped tighter to the shirt._

_"The one that calls himself the Kaiser," Ken said, lifting his eyes up to Takeru's face. "Daisuke-"_

_The man is cut short as he drops his grip, falling onto all fours and coughing, blood splattering the gray landscape. Takeru took a step back, stomach turning as he heard laughter._

_"He's not well, no he's not. What a precious one, thinking he could withstand him in this realm." A woman's voice murmured, drifting down to Takeru._

_"Who are you?" He asked, searching for a source._

_"We have spoken before. But, you shall know me in the flesh soon enough," the voice promised. "For now, we are toying with you children. Remember, the ancients walk again. And you are not the only ones that are able to claim the title of ancient, chosen child."_

_"Why bother telling me any of this if you aren't going to make sense?" Takeru demanded, angrily stomping his foot on the ground, his body growing chilled as he heard laughter echo all around him._

_“He doesn’t look so well,”_

_Takeru whirled around when he heard Lucemon’s voice, locating the child. His wings were drooping as he walked towards the strange pair, kneeling down in front of Ken._

_“No, he doesn’t. Do you know what’s going on?” Takeru asked, his attention shifting to the child digimon. Lucemon frowned, his gaze darting between Takeru and Ken as he weighed his options before slowly shaking his head. He opened his mouth to answer, but Ken got there first._

_"Daisuke knows," Ken whispered, catching hold of Takeru's attention once more. His voice was faint, weak from whatever he was struggling against. The blood was the only spot of color in the gray world, which shimmered before fading away from Takeru's consciousness, Lucemon’s voice trying to offer him a warning he could no longer grasp._

Takeru sat up in bed, heart pounding as he pressed a hand to his forehead. He heard Patamon shift in the blankets, the digimon mumbling a question before falling back asleep.

"Just a dream," Takeru said, closing his eyes. He opened them again, recalling the last words that Ken had spoken. He pulled his D-terminal off the nightstand, selecting a new email and grimacing. "Well, I don't know why you did what you did, but if you know something..."

**To: Motomiya Daisuke  
** **From: Takaishi Takeru  
** **Subject: Can we meet?**

_I had a...dream, if you want to call it that. I was told that you know something. What, I don't know but... I want answers and if you're the one to give them, that would be good. I'll be at the small cafe near the apartment between eight am and noon today. Let me know if you're coming. Even if I don't get an answer to this message, I'll be there._

Takeru closed his eyes as he pressed send, feeling his stomach lurch at the thought of seeing Daisuke anywhere but the digital world. He lay back on the bed, noting that the time was somewhere at one am, before closing his eyes, though he was unable to sleep.

***

He sat at the cafe, an uneaten pastry sitting next to him as he worked on the document. It was nearly eleven, and he glanced at his emails every few minutes, unable to sit still. He glanced up when the door opened, blinking once or twice before standing up and waving Daisuke over.

"Hey," he said, dropping in the seat across from Takeru.

"Hi," Takeru said, pushing the pastry over to him. "So..." He trailed off, feeling the awkwardness of the situation hit him as he considered what had taken place last time he had been alone with Daisuke. “How are you?” He asked, unsure of what else to say.

"What was the email about?" Daisuke asked as he took the pastry. He ignored Takeru’s question, breaking off a piece and eating it as he waited for Takeru to continue. He sighed when the silence grew too long for his taste, frowning. “I didn’t come all the way here to sit here in silence and watch you stare at your laptop. What do you want Takeru?” He asked.

"I was...I don't know, honestly." Takeru sighed, saving the document and shutting his laptop. "I was told that you...knew."

"Knew what?" Daisuke asked with a raised eyebrow. “I know a lot of things, but a vague statement saying I know doesn’t help.”

"Well, I don't know what you know, which is why I'm asking you what you know?" Takeru said, mouth pulling into a frown as he considered what he was actually trying to ask Daisuke.

"Say that ten times fast," Daisuke suggested, Takeru crossing his arms over his chest with a glower.

"Look, the dream wasn't clear, just that Ken said-" He began.

"Ken?" Daisuke asked, leaning forward and pushing the half eaten pastry to the side. "Are you telling me that you saw Ken in a dream and he told you I knew?" He scoffed at the idea, watching Takeru intently.

"Yes," Takeru said with a nod. "He was coughing up blood, or bleeding-honestly it was hard to tell. It was hard to say exactly what he had been trying to get across. But... I'm worried about him, and you, but yes it was a dream. I said that much in my email, didn’t I?”

“What did this place look like?” Daisuke asked, watching Takeru squirm under his gaze before he began to talk once more.

“It was a place of grayness and hopelessness. I've seen the dark ocean, and it was something else entirely." Takeru explained. “I don’t know how else to describe it. It’s..it’s a place of great darkness.”

"A dark place, huh?" Daisuke said thoughtfully.

"Have you heard of anything like it?" Takeru asked.

"Maybe but why do you want to know?" Daisuke asked. “It doesn’t matter much to me either way, but…” He shrugged, watching Takeru grow nervous and fiddle with the napkin in front of him.

"I'm worried," Takeru repeated finally, his voice faint.

"Why should you be worried?" Daisuke leaned back, rolling his eyes. "It's not like you care or anything."

"I mean, he is hellbent on taking over the digital and human world. But do you honestly think I don't care about him?" Takeru demanded, his voice raising. Several other patrons glanced their way, Takeru lowering his voice as he stared at Daisuke. "I care about him, more than I should." He muttered, his gaze full of anger at the young man.

"First, know one thing before we even begin to discuss this. It's the Kaiser that wants to take over the worlds, not Ken. There's a difference." Daisuke said, his words coming out one by one, bitterness laced in each.

"What's the difference?" Takeru demanded, eyes narrowed. His fingers twitched, though he restrained himself from pulling Patamon out of the cyberspace. He forced his hands to relax, his gaze settling on Daisuke.

"It was a while ago that he first told me about it." Daisuke said suddenly, his voice growing somber as he stared past Takeru towards the street. "He told me about the hell of losing two years of his life. He had found something that made him excited. He called it the digital world, the same digital world you and the other children found, but...something happened. Ken didn't get the happy ending that you and everyone else did. He had found it when he was a kid too, but after his brother died, he didn't want to go back. He was a lot older when he did go back. Something happened though... While there, he lost control of himself. Something else was puppeting his body, controlling his actions.

"He spent two years, trapped in his own mind. When he broke free, things were different. When he returned home, it was to crying parents because for the past year and a half, they thought him dead. See, Ken had disappeared, just like you asked...was that only two weeks ago we had that conversation?” He sighed as Takeru nodded, both the young men falling to silence.

“What happened next?” Takeru asked, voice gentle as he tried to pry the rest of the story out of Daisuke. Briefly, he considered how much of the tale was just that, and how much he could trust to hold true.

“You have to understand, what Ken remembers of being gone was being trapped in his own head. With no way out. Until he was suddenly free and everything was so much different. He lost two years, he had disappeared for a year and a half from the human world completely. But, he put it aside, worked to get better..." Daisuke frowned, considering his words.

"You knew?" Takeru asked, his fingers itching to type down what Daisuke was saying. The man glanced at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm only going to say this once, if you want to write it down, be my guest. Then I'm leaving." He waved his hand, waiting for Takeru to be ready to take notes, letting him type down what he already had heard.

“I’m ready when you are.” Takeru said after several minutes, Daisuke silently impressed with his typing speed.

"Sure, I knew what Ken told me. It wasn't a lot that he could recall, of course. And...Over the last couple of years, he knew it was starting to get worse again. He was having moments where he couldn't recall anything. There were also times where he would disappear on me, emotionally. He would become cold, distant...but he was still himself, most of the time. Sometimes, even now, he can surface from whatever darkness is controlling him. He tried helping you, as long as he could." Daisuke admitted, seeming defeated as he talked.

“So, the digimon…” Takeru frowned.

“I had met Wormmon the same day he told me everything. Wormmon helped convince me. I knew, and he knew what Patamon was, but we didn’t know how to tell you, so we went along with it? I mean, he doesn’t remember his stint fighting with you. The Kaiser is not him. Ken wants to help you. I mean, look at what happened with FlaWizarmon.” Daisuke said, struggling to keep his voice under control as he stared out the window, unable to meet Takeru’s gaze.

"FlaWizarmon," Takeru murmured, Daisuke's gaze flicking to him for the first time in several minutes.

"Yeah, that was what the good evolution of courage for Wormmon is. I suppose you could have call Shadramon the...dark evolution? It's still a viable evolution, but more aligning to evil than good. The Kaiser was the one to evolve Wormmon to Shadramon, Ken was the one that was able to evolve Wormmon to FlaWizarmon." Daisuke spoke with confidence, his gaze almost seeming to pierce through Takeru.

"Why join him then?" Takeru asked. “If you knew all of this, why didn’t you just ask for our help?”

"I..." Daisuke sighed, dropping his gaze to the table. "There may be something that I can do to stop whatever darkness that is taking over Ken. I promised him that I would do it. I'm not sure when that time will come, or how, or where. What...better way than to be beside him the entire time? I can keep a better eye on him. You're busy with Koushiro disappearing, the dark masters, and whatever the demon lords are planning..."

"What can we do to help?" Takeru asked, interrupting him. "Who are the demon lords? And...what...happened to Koushiro?"

"You really our out of touch with the rest of your team if you don’t know what’s going on.” Daisuke snorted. “I'm only here to talk about Ken. I couldn't care less about the rest of it. That's your problem to deal with. The kaiser is my problem and there is nothing that you or any of the others can do." Daisuke said, his tone one of annoyance. "Look, I've already taken too much time... I should get back."

"What is it that you're so certain that you have to do?" Takeru demanded, voice low as to not disturb the other patrons that were already giving them strange looks. "And, can't you help me, with the other stuff?"

Daisuke cocked a smile, arching an eyebrow and leaning back. "Do you really want to know? And no, I will only tell you what I know about Ken. He’s the reason why I’m here after all." He commented with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes," Takeru pressed.

"He..." Daisuke slumped his shoulders, the smile disappearing and his gaze dropping to the table once more. He heaved a sigh, running a hand through his hair before offering Takeru a dry laugh. "He asked me to kill him."

"Kill...him?" Takeru questioned, watching as Daisuke pulled out his D-terminal, checking his emails, unable to meet Takeru’s gaze.

"Look, I already spent more than enough time talking to you about this. I told you what I know. If you were expecting something different, then I can't help you. Sorry." Daisuke said.

"No, wait-" Takeru stood up, reaching over and grasping Daisuke's wrist.

"What?" He asked, his tone one of impatience. "I told you what you wanted to know."

"It doesn't have to end with you killing him." Takeru pressed, struggling to keep his voice low. "There has to be some way-"

"He fought it off for years. There's only one way it ends now and that's to end his life. Do I look like I want to do that to the man I love?" Daisuke demanded, yanking his wrist from Takeru's grasp. "There's nothing left but to give in sometimes Takeru. Even you know that."

"Give in?" Takeru asked quietly, lifting his gaze up. "When have I ever gave in? This is different besides, you're talking about ending someone's life!"

"If that's the path I must take, then I shall do it, if only so Ken doesn't have to face more years of darkness and uncertainty." Daisuke said coldly. He held up his D-terminal, a message flashing by too quickly for Takeru to read. "I have to go anyway. I told you what I know, please just...leave it at that." He whispered.

"We can help you." Takeru tried, wanting to beg him to stay.

"No, I don't think you can." Daisuke said, turning and walking out of the cafe. Takeru dropped back to his computer, looking at the document he had been taking notes in. He saved it, shutting the laptop, and placed his head in his hands, considering what he had learned. He took a shuddering breath, realizing that he had let the chance to convince Daisuke otherwise slip past him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffs* I am so proud of this scene. Which, as a plot point, it stars its own chapter. I came up with this scene while putting up fencing for goats. Or maybe while I was moving branches. It's one of my favorite scenes in the entire fic. The scene between Takeru and the dark evolution being like, right up there. I actually have four scenes that are tied for "favorite" scenes to write. Hikari & Takeru's talk in the bathroom, Patamon evolving to Devimon, this scene, and one that is like, in the final couple chapters. Can you sense a pattern yet?


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they vanish, oh how they vanish!
> 
> I'm also probably switching to every day updating starting tomorrow.

Hikari picked at her brunch, listening to Sora and Mimi discuss what had happened in hushed voices as Miyako sat with her back straight, staring at anyone that dared to stare too long at the table of young women and their digimon partners.

"Do you think Koushiro is okay?" Mimi asked quietly, looking up from her food.

"We'll find him." Miyako said, voice with a harsh edge to it. "Taichi lent me Koushiro's computer to see the different programs he was running. I'm looking for something that might indicate where he had gone."

"Is that what you two were talking about this morning?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah," Miyako said, tapping the computer bag next to her feet. "I plan on making a backup of all of his information and transferring it to one of my spare computers before I start really messing with it, but..." She shrugged, letting her gaze trail around the restaurant.

Hikari frowned when he phone rang, picking it up without looking at the caller id. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, I think we have a problem." Takeru breathed, Hikari frowning.

"If you keep disappearing like that, we will definitely have a problem Takaishi.” Hikari warned. “What's happening?" She asked, getting up from the table. She pulled the phone away briefly, gesturing towards the door so she wouldn't disturb her friends.

"Koushiro disappeared," Takeru responded.

"Yes, he disappeared yesterday." Hikari said. "We've been looking for him. Actually, I’m pretty sure we sent out a group message about that. Where the hell have you been?"

"Working," he said. "Look, it's not important. I'm sorry. I think Koushiro's disappearance has something to do with the Demon Lords."

"The digimon know something about the demon lords. But why do you think they have to do with Koushiro's disappearance?" Hikari asked.

"I...just a hunch," Takeru said with a sigh. "I plan on going to the digital world today-"

"Not alone." Hikari cut him off, shaking her head. "We can't afford to be alone with everything that's going on."

"I'll call Iori and see if he's busy." Takeru said. "I don't plan on going alone Hikari."

"I'm worried about you." Hikari said before he could hang up. “You’re losing it Takeru.”

"I'm sorry," Takeru said quietly. "I...I want to explain, but there are things I can't."

"Very well," she said with a small nod. "Just, make sure you send updates if you find anything?"

"Where do you want me to look first?" He asked, Hikari frowning. "I mean, the digital world, the human world... I've heard the news reports about the towers appearing."

"They're digital in nature." Hikari agreed, leaning against the outside of the building, turning away from the elderly couple that walked past. "Where are you?"

"I just got out of a meeting." Takeru replied. "I'm either going to head home and into the digital world, or even take a look at one of the towers. I’ll contact Iori along the way."

"Be safe," Hikari cautioned. “He was looking into the disappearances with Jou and Yamato yesterday, I think.”

"Of course, thanks." The call ended, Hikari letting out a sigh and slipping her phone back in her pocket. She took a breath to steady her nerves, resisting the urge to call Takeru back and yell at him as she returned to the table.

"Everything okay?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, it was Takeru." She explained, her gaze darting around the table. "He's safe for now. Said he just got out of a meeting. I don't know though..." She shrugged, dropping her gaze to her food.

"What are the plans for today?" Mimi asked, tugging at the sleeves of her sweater.

"I have work I need to get finished at home." Hikari responded.

"I would like to get started on looking at what Koushiro was working on." Miyako agreed. "My parents know that I'm busy and understand that I will not be able to come in for awhile until things settle down."

"If you're sure..." Hikari frowned but nodded. "What are your plans for the day?" She asked Sora and Mimi.

"We're going to either keep an eye on Taichi or...honestly, we both have work that should be done." Mimi sighed. "There's another shoot that I need to get done and-"

"I'm meeting with several other designers." Sora explained. "I've put it off as long as I can, but any more wasted time and I will run the risk of losing my contracts."

"Of course," Hikari said with a nod. "We'll hope that Taichi can defend himself just fine. He has Agumon with him." The four woman looked at each other, each nodding their own agreement.

"Thank you for having brunch with me." Mimi said softly. "It's nice to remember that the friends I have are good friends."

"Hey!" Palmon said, her gaze sliding to her partner.

"You, Palmon, hold a special place in my heart all of your own." Mimi promised, picking up the digimon from the seat beside her and hugging her tightly.

"How cute," Piyomon said, Sora moving back to allow her to jump up on her lap. She stroked the bird digimon's head, her other hand idly tapping against the table.

"Shall we head out then?" Hikari asked, pulling out her wallet. Mimi waved a hand, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about payment, it's on me." She grinned.

"Are you sure?" Miyako asked. "I don’t mind covering for myself and Hawkmon."

"I have money that I'm not using. Besides, I can always make more." She said with a wink. Her demeanor changed, her back seemingly going rigid. "Will you two be okay?" She asked.

"We'll be fine." Hikari promised.

"There's nothing that can stop us." Miyako responded with a grin. "We just have to believe that we can get through this."

"And don't worry about Taichi, I'll check up on him later today." Hikari promised, glancing at her phone when she got a text. She glanced at the sender, deciding that it could be answered within the next ten minutes but could also still wait.

"You've come so far," Mimi said with a small smile, her gaze trailing from Hikari to Miyako. "And you will go further still."

"We lost digimentals," Miyako pointed out. "We're fighting so many unknown enemies..."

"Just like the good old days," Hikari said with a strained smile.

"The good old days did not involve one of our members disappearing." Sora pointed out.

"How many times did the group split?" Hikari asked, glancing between the older women. "We had split before I first joined, and then you got back together. There was the fight with Vamdemon. Not to mention when we got back to the digital world Yamato left, then Piemon turned people into keychains. It's the same mess as before, just at a different level. It is a mess that we can take on though." She said with a nod.

Mimi and Sora glanced at each other, Mimi sitting back and nodding. "It's a mess, but a mess we know how to handle." She agreed. "We'll find Koushiro and Miyako will figure out what happened."

"You'll get the digimentals back and take down the Kaiser, once and for all." Sora told Miyako with a smile. "Don't let the fact that they got stolen be the thing that holds you back. The Kaiser is smart, a genius, despite being evil. We can do the things we have to, as long as we keep faith."

"It's what Koushiro would have wanted us to do, no matter where he is." Mimi agreed.

"Thank you," Hikari said with a smile. Mimi paid the bill that had been sitting on the table, the four of them and their partners heading outside. Hikari tipped her head up, listening to the sound of the wind blowing before she looked at the others. "We'll send out messages if we find anything." She promised.

"Sounds good, and thank you." Sora said, hugging Miyako and Hikari. The four went their own ways, Mimi and Sora speaking in quiet tones as Miyako and Hikari headed towards home.

"What are you planning on doing?" Miyako asked. Hikari held up her phone, showing the message she had from Iori.

"I'm going to the digital world." She responded. "Iori's headed that way as well, said that Takeru wanted to meet up with him, but didn't give him any details. I agree when he said that Takeru is acting dodgy. Want to come?"

Miyako grimaced but nodded. "I can delve into Koushiro's work later tonight." She decided, the pair and their partners quickening their pace to return home.

****

Taichi glanced up as he lounged around the apartment, his work scattered on the coffee table in front of him. He had tried to get lost in it when the others had left him alone, but the lingering fear over Koushiro's disappearance had caused him to be unable to concentrate.

"Taichi?"

Agumon glanced up when Taichi moved from the spot he had been sitting in for several minutes. He grabbed his crutches, making his way to the kitchen.

"What is it Agumon?" He asked.

"Are you okay?" The digimon inquired, tipping his head to the side.

"Just getting antsy," he said with a shake of his head. "You know, never liked sitting still for long. Now I have to in order for my leg to heal..."

"It's only for a little while." Agumon pointed out.

_But you are angry that it is for any amount of time to begin with...who do you turn your wrath to? The ones that hurt you, or the ones that insist you are indeed hurt?_

"Yeah?" Taichi said with a grimace, turning to look for the speaker. He made his way back to the couch, sitting down and shaking his head. "I guess any time is too much time when Koushiro is missing."

"The others will find him." Agumon interjects.

"Maybe I don't want the others to find him. I want to be the one there for him." Taichi said, shaking his head. "I...I love him, shouldn't I be out there looking for him?"

_But you're in here, useless. You've been useless since your first adventure to the digital world. Always being passed up...not even an armour evolution to help your poor sister out. And look, the dark masters didn't even die when you fought them. Is that your fault as well?_

"Taichi?" Agumon jumped up when Taichi grunted, closing his eyes.

"I'm useless," he said finally, opening them again. "We haven't been useful since the first time in the digital world and even then, they're still here."

"Who's still here?" Agumon asked in confusion.

"The dark masters," Taichi grunted, tossing his crutches to the side. "We didn't get rid of them and now they're back. We fucked up, didn't we?"

"I don't think we did Taichi." Agumon said. "It's just the way our data is. We're reborn into eggs if we die. It has nothing to do-"

"We failed somewhere along the way, didn't we?" Taichi asked, speaking more to himself than the digimon before him. "There's nothing we can do, we failed."

"We haven't failed!" Agumon argues.

"Oh, but you have." A voice said, Agumon turning to stare at the digimon that materialized in the apartment. He opened his mouth to attack, the digimon giving him a glance before turning his gaze to Taichi, no more bothered by the child digimon than a person might be bothered by a fly.

"Who are you?" Taichi asked, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to give you relief." He said with a smile. "The wrath will fill you and drag you down."

"I-" Taichi tried to step away, feeling the digimon's hand rest on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, recalling the burning anger from just mere moments before. The digimon grinned, feeling the anger underneath. He looked at Agumon, reaching his free hand out and swiping up Taichi's partner before vanishing with both of them, leaving the apartment empty.

****

"Taichi?" Sora knocked on the door, checking the knob. She stepped into the apartment when she found it open, frowning. "Taichi?" She called once more, looking around the apartment.

She walked further in, feeling a shiver run down her spine when she realized how empty it was.

"They aren't here," Piyomon said, returning to Sora's side.

"Do you think he could have gone out?" Sora asked, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She had left Hikari, Miyako, and Mimi several hours ago, the meeting with the designers having run later than she wanted it to. She ran a hand through her hair, sending the other chosen a quick email to let them know that Taichi had vanished.

****

"Takeru!"

The man winced when he heard his name, turning to look behind him. He stopped when he saw Iori and Digmon, crossing his arms and waiting for them to join him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Looking for you." Iori said, taking a deep breath in order to steady out his breathing. He glanced at Digmon, the digimon tapping his drills together before devolving into Armadimon.

"Hikari is looking for ya too!" The digimon said. Takeru glanced at the two, running a hand through his hair as Pegasmon nudged his shoulder.

"While I'm thinking about it," he took out the digimental of Courage that Daisuke had left for him, holding it out to Iori. "I think it should go to you." He explained.

"Which one is this?" Iori asked with a frown.

"The digimental of Courage," Takeru responded, watching him take the digimental and relaxing.

"Thank you for trusting this with me." Iori murmured, looking up to Takeru.

"I think you're the best suited to have it." Takeru smiled at him, turning to glance over his shoulder. In the near distance, he could see a tower. He pointed to it with a grin. "Want to try it out?"

"Yes," Iori said, turning his attention to the tower. Takeru took a step towards Pegasmon, clambering onto his back and threading his fingers through his mane. He watched as Iori used the power of the digimental of Courage, Armadimon armor evolving into Boarmon. He nodded at Pegasmon, the digimon taking off while Iori was distracted.

"Was that the best thing to do?" Pegasmon asked as he made a lazy circle over head, watching Iori and Boarmon work their way through the dark towers.

"I just..." Takeru sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe not, but-" he grimaced as he realized he did not know where to go. "That way," he said, pointing in a direction that he had been heading prior to Iori interrupting him. Pegasmon is quiet for several long minutes before speaking again.

"What is it that you're looking for?" The digimon asked.

"The Kaiser's base." Takeru explained.

"Isn't that the place....?" Pegasmon stopped mid air, turning when he caught something from the corner of his eye. He lurched forward, Takeru wrapping his arms around Pegasmon's neck. "Needle rain!" The digimon shouted, the Airdramon lazily moving out of the way.

"Have you come to play?" The Kaiser asked, standing on top of the digimon and watching Takeru with a narrowed glower.

"Maybe," Takeru gritted his teeth, feeling his stomach lurch as Pegasmon swooped downward to avoid the attack of the Airdramon. "Don't you know that someone is destroying your precious towers?" He demanded.

"Archnemon is dealing with your friend. I would have thought you would have been smarter to come with friends. But here you are, alone as you can be." The Kaiser mused, glancing over his shoulder.

"Midnight clutch," a smooth voice called, Takeru ducking as a digimon swooped overhead. Pegasmon flew further down before aiming an attack at the digimon.

"Owlmon," The Kaiser said, voice cold. The digimon turned, moving to rest like a falcon on the kaiser's outstretched hand. "Do you really think this is a game you and your....friends can win?" He asked, Pegasmon level with the Airdramon once more.

"Yeah, I think so." Takeru said with a snort. "You're going to get cocky, and when you do, we'll be able to bring you down."

"Or it will be the other way around." The kaiser said softly. "You forget, you are still playing the role of a good guy. You could join us. It would be amazing to have you here, with us, Takeru." He whispered.

Takeru clenching his hands harder into Pegasmon's mane, releasing when the digimon gave a snort of protest. "Not after what you did to our partners." He murmured, recalling Daisuke’s words and wondering how much of what the other had said he could trust.

"If I recall correctly, it was only Tailmon that I killed. You would have to look to your brother for the damage done to your own partner... But wait, were you not the one that caused him to dark evolve in the first place?" The kaiser asked, his eyes going wide at the revelation. He placed a hand over his mouth as he gasped, acting the part of shocked.

"Yes," Takeru said quietly. "I know the mistake I made, but I cannot continue to wallow in self hatred. There are things to be done. Like taking down you."

"You are disappearing, one by one." The kaiser said, holding up two slim fingers and smirking. "How soon will it just be four and two? Two gone, eight remain. Two gone, two left, twelve in total. The digital world fucked up in picking their so called chosen."

"You were here before." Takeru said, jerking his chin up and looking to where Owlmon was now hovering as the kaiser gestured about him.

"Of course I was here before." The kaiser said with a shake of his head. "For a year and a half, I claimed what was mine, just to be knocked down from inside. Oh, you and your girlfriend had nothing to do with it. It was like watching a fly throw itself constantly at glass and failing each time to pass through. I’ve been here longer, longer than this physical body has tread in the digital world. Perhaps even longer than you and the others. What is realized can never disappear Takeru dear." He chuckled, the emotions on his face nearly unreadable as Pegasmon debated the benefits of leaving the area, taking his partner to safety rather than face the madman by themselves. He steadily flew backwards as the Airdramon pressed towards him, looking to the left and right as he tried to decide which way to go.

"I mean before then." Takeru snapped, feeling the pain in his side flare up. He glanced down, looking for anything before realizing that they had been driven over the water. The kaiser smirked, the Airdramon looping in closer.

"How perceptive. Of course, it would be even more brilliant if you had guessed, instead of being told the history of mine here." The kaiser said with a shrug. Takeru's eyes flicked to Owlmon, the digimon turning his head away. He glanced down at the water, Pegasmon jolting to the right as something lunged out of the water, its attack nearly hitting. He scrambled for land, The kaiser's laughter following them all the way through.

"Are you still playing around?" Daisuke called, Takeru's gaze flickering to the beach he was standing on. His hands were on his hips, his gaze tracking what the kaiser was doing. "Don't you have work to be doing or something?"

"I don't know, weren't you sent to do that work?" The kaiser responded, Pegasmon darting out of the way of the two men. Takeru felt the digimon shudder, stumbling onto solid ground before he devolved into Patamon, the digimon offering him a wordless look of apologizes.

"I did the work, obviously. Otherwise I wouldn't be back so soon," Daisuke snorted. "Besides, Archnemon is doing just fine. The towers are working beautifully for her. If you really were interested in supervising her, you would have done it yourself instead of sending me."

Takeru backed away as the kaiser studied Daisuke, the Airdramon lowering far enough for him to drop to the ground. He straightened, turning his attention to Takeru. "I don't believe we're done here." He commented, voice cold.

"Taichi's taken," Daisuke told the kaiser. "Looks like Barbamon and the others are falling behind."

"They have time to complete the tasks at hand. Besides, that's their own project." The kaiser said, his gaze still pinned on Takeru. He walked over to him, Takeru bracing himself as he held Patamon in his arms. "I don't see what they see in you." He said, his breath mere inches from his face. He lifted a finger up, Takeru feeling his heart jump in his chest as his chin was brought up, The kaiser forcing him to meet his gaze.

"We probably don't have time for this," Daisuke said with a roll of his eyes.

"You were the one that slept with him." The kaiser commented, Takeru letting out a growl and jerking his knee up. The kaiser's face twitched as Takeru's knee caught him in the groin. He took a step back, Daisuke turning his head away in order to muffle a laugh. Takeru turned as both were distracted, running through the forest.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" The kaiser asked, his hands twitching as he watched Takeru move away.

"No, are you?" Daisuke asked, hands in his pockets.

"Very well." The kaiser said, turning and walking back to Airdramon. He felt Daisuke's hand on his shoulder, turning to look at the man.

"I love you, Ken" he said, leaning forward and kissing the kaiser. The kaiser let him, pulling back when he decided he had enough of it.

"The demon lords will do as they plan." He said, Takeru watching quietly from the bushes. He backed away when he saw V-mon emerge from the water, shaking his head. Daisuke moved to pick him up, a tired looking Wormmon devolving from Owlmon. Daisuke scooped him up as well, stepping onto the Airdramon after the kaiser with a disgruntled look the other could not see.

Takeru glanced down at Patamon, Patamon looking up at him before they nodded and started to make their way back the way they had come to hopefully find Iori and check on him. Doubt gnawed at Takeru’s stomach as he considered why he had left him alone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternately titled: "Takeru finally gets his shit together" OR "That's not what you were supposed to take away from that, but okay"
> 
> TBH, I'm posting cause we hit 800 views. Back to the regular, every other day, posting starting tomorrow! Every other day gives me time to really get into the meat of the sister companion of Roommates, currently titled, "To Hold the Darkness" which explains the events from Daisuke and Ken's POV! Mostly Daisuke. And includes more of what Daisuke was doing in the five year gap between chapter 41 and the epilogue of Roommates.
> 
> Enjoy! And thank you for everything that you have done for this fice. Comments, views, kudos, all of it. I enjoy reading the comments and it makes me feel nice to see such a strong backing for this fic.

"Nile jewelry!"

Hikari let out grunt as Nerftimon ducked under the digimon, Miyako cursing as she saw Shurimon taken down. She glanced at her D-terminal, recalling the digimental of friendship that Takeru had given her. She glanced up at the swarm of Flymon, her attention dragging back over to where Nefertimon was struggling against several Gazimon and a couple of Elephamon.

"Hawkmon!" She called, darting over to her fallen partner. She picked him up, Hawkmon blinking at her.

"I can still fight." He huffed, Miyako glancing up at the battle.

"Okay, let's do this." She said, Hawkmon dropping from her arms. She selected the digimental of Friendship, taking a breath to steady herself. "Hawkmon! Armour evolution!"

The digimon evolved, Rinkmon launching into battle without further protest.

"Miyako, Hikari!"

The two women turned when they heard Iori's voice, watching riding atop a digimon they did not know. They glanced at each other, waving as Iori slide off the digimon that passed by them, landing unsteadily.

"Have you seen Takeru?" Iori asked, watching as Boarmon joined the fray.

"No, have you?" Hikari asked, a note of worry in her voice.

"Yes, but he took off before I could really talk to him." Iori explained.

"And the digimon?" Miyako asked, watching Boarmon.

"Boarmon, Armadimon's evolution using the digimental of courage." Iori explained. "I received the digimental from Takeru when I saw him briefly."

"But...wasn't that Ken's digimental?" Miyako asked.

"It was Daisuke's originally. They must have had some reason..." Hikari's gaze darted towards her partner, watching as Nefertimon freed several of their opponents from the dark rings. She shook her head, freezing when she heard a woman's laugh.

"Do you believe that you can truly defeat the dark ones?" The silver haired woman asked, her arms crossed over her chest. "Such foolish beings."

"Who are you?" Miyako demanded, stepping forward and glowering.

"Who am I?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why would I tell someone like you that?"

"It's only the polite thing to do." Iori said, seeing their partners finish freeing the controlled digimon. The woman ran a hand through her hair, leveling a gaze at the dark tower nearest them.

"I suppose I'll just have to be considered rude then." She said. "Do know that you will be facing your darkest fears soon enough."

Hikari watched her walk away, sitting herself down in a car that an indiscernible figure was driving. The two left, Hikari frowning as the ground began to tremble.

"Not more," Miyako said with a grimace, seeing the form of another Elephamon on the horizon. This one was bigger than the others, pawing at the ground with a madness that Hikari had not seen in the others. She glanced at Miyako, a grimace crossing her features.

"Ready for one more?" She called to Nefertimon, the digimon nodding back.

****

Sora sat at her desk, running a hand over her face as she considered the designs before her. She had sent an email to the others, letting them know that Taichi had disappeared, leaving no trace. She hadn't heard back, not that she expected to, knowing that everyone was busy.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Piyomon asked, settling on the desk next to her.

"Nothing," Sora said with a shake of her head, glancing at the digimon. She set her pen to the side, picking up the one picture she had left of herself and Yamato, taken three weeks before their announcement of their now void wedding. "Do you think I messed up?" She asked finally, feeling the guilt gnaw at her.

"How would you have messed up?" Piyomon asked, glancing at the picture. "I thought you were happier without Yamato."

"I am...I just, wanted so much more." Sora said, setting the picture down. "I wanted to have a dedicated husband. He set his sights on space, which I could handle. It would mean there was less time between us. Sometimes I had to wonder if he even really loved me." She laughed, bitter.

"Are you and Yamato no longer friends?" Piyomon asked.

"Yes, we are." Sora said with a nod. "This is more along the lines.... I wanted to have the perfect marriage. As a designer, I have to remember that there are things I set for myself. Desires and goals. If it seems like I'm failing at that, then how will people know that I'm the perfect wife?"

"But you didn't like Yamato like that." Piyomon pointed out. "You told me-"

"I know," Sora sighed, shoulders slumping. "I just...society is a strict thing, you know?" She asked.

"Are you enjoying time with Mimi?" Piyomon asked.

_If it is a perfect like you want, then why not take it?_

Sora frowned when she heard the voice after Piyomon's, glancing at the digimon. "Can you repeat that?" She asked.

"Do you enjoy spending time with Mimi?" Piyomon questioned, the bird digimon managing to pull off a frown.

_You are not greedy for wanting what you want._

"I...am," Sora said slowly, unsure who she was answering. She glanced over her shoulder, into the rest of the apartment. She set her hand flat on the desk, hesitant. "My and Yamato's relationship wasn't healthy, he was right about that."

_But you want what you want. No one other than Yamato would have been best for you. ___

__"That's not..." Sora whispered, closing her eyes._ _

__"Sora, what's wrong?" Piyomon asked, resting a wing on Sora's shoulder. She tried to shake her partner’s shoulder, stunned when Sora pulled away from her and got up from the desk. Piyomon took wing, following her partner in worry._ _

___You can have what you want, if you just agree to come with me._ The voice taunted._ _

__"Who's there?" Sora called, finding no one but herself and Piyomon in the apartment._ _

___Look into the mirror and see, the world that you so greedily desire. It can be yours, if only for a small price. Come, come, you know you deserve it._ _ _

__Sora hesitated but glanced at the mirror in the bathroom. She stepped further in, taking a step back when she saw the image warp around her. She was leaning against the counter, a man that could be passed off as Yamato wrapping his arms around her waist. The image blurred, Sora's eyes growing wide as she reached out to touch it._ _

___All of your desires, just a step away._ The voice coaxed, Sora closing her eyes._ _

__"A perfect life," she whispered, not feeling Piyomon tugging at her shirt or hair. She pressed her hand against the mirror, feeling the want of that life consume her._ _

__"Sora!" The digimon cried, watching her partner seem to disappear into the mirror. She heard laughter, turning and sending an attack in the direction. The digimon waved their hand, smirking at Piyomon._ _

__"Greed will always win, my little Piyomon." The digimon whispered, reaching out and taking Piyomon in his arms before disappearing as well into the mirror, leaving the apartment silent._ _

__****_ _

__The trio of humans were backed into a corner as their digimon struggled to fight against the Elephamon that had appeared upon the mysterious lady's vanishing._ _

__"This is bad," Hikari observed, Miyako's hands turning to fists as she shook her head._ _

__"We can't..." She whispered, Hikari resting a hand on Miyako's shoulder._ _

__"The digimon does not seem to be wearing a dark ring," Iori's comment was idle, as if they had all the time in the world. He watched the fight of the one against three, glancing up when he heard hooves pounding against the desert they had been fighting against._ _

__"Is that...Sethmon?" Miyako asked, adjusting her glasses and looking at the digimon coming closer to them. They watched as their partners danced backward, Sethmon standing up against the Elephamon on his own._ _

__"Is Daisuke helping us?" Iori asked._ _

__"I wish I knew," Hikari said, rubbing her head. She frowned as Sethmon came up to Elephamon, the digimon seeming to have no issues with taking down the enemy that had been fighting them just moments ago. She shuddered, watching the data disperse._ _

__"Did he have to-" Miyako whispered, taking a step back when Sethmon turned to look at them. Hikari glanced up, watching the figure on the back of Sethmon before the pair turned away, disappearing once more. They all jumped when they heard someone running towards them, Hikari gripping her D-3 in her hand and staring as Takeru appeared, Patamon sitting on his head._ _

__"Did I miss....anything?" He asked, stopping to look at the three other chosen. He took a step back, raising his eyes as Hikari grimaced._ _

__"Sethmon killing an Elephamon." Iori said, his voice trembling from what he had witnessed. Takeru grimaced, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair._ _

__"That's not..." He began._ _

__"You need to stop running off like that." Hikari snapped, cutting into whatever he might have said. "It's not safe and it's going to be harder for us to do anything if..."_ _

__"Taichi's gone," Takeru said with a shake of his head. "It's the demon lords' doing, the..." he hesitated, shaking his head sharply to clear it._ _

__"We think that the towers in Japan are related to the demon lords." Patamon suggested._ _

__"How do you know?" Hikari demanded, her tone changing to one of worry at the mention of her brother disappearing._ _

__"Overheard a conversation between Daisuke and Ken." Takeru said with a shrug. Miyako gave him a look of bewilderment, opening her mouth. "It doesn't matter, I won't run off again." He promised, Patamon looking at him in worry._ _

__"We've...we've lost so much already," Hikari whispered, pressing a hand to her mouth. Miyako pulled out her D-terminal, looking at the email that Sora had sent with a frown. She read over the short message, mouthing it out._ _

__"What do we do now?" Iori asked, moving forward and resting a hand on Hikari's shoulder. She swallowed, glancing at Takeru._ _

__"You think there's a connection to the towers and the demon lords?" She demanded._ _

__"Far as I can tell, the towers appeared shortly after their appearance was made known, I think." Takeru said slowly. "If we can breech those towers, we may be able to get our friends out."_ _

__"Do we know anything about the demon lords?" Iori asked once more._ _

__"Not much," Takeru said with a shake of his head. "There's seven of them, I would guess. But we have access to Koushiro's database. Maybe that has something on it...?" He asked hopefully._ _

__"I'll look into it when we return to the human world." Miyako said, running a hand through her hair. "There's a chance that maybe I can find something Koushiro was working on that would get us closer to finding them...."_ _

__"The others are going to disappear too," Hikari said softly, falling to her knees and pressing her hands to her head, her fingers threading through her hair. "They're going to disappear and we're never going to see them again, are we?" She whispered._ _

__"That's not true." Takeru snapped, kneeling in front of her. "We can fight it. We will get back Taichi before anyone else disappears. It doesn't matter what they do Hikari. We can defeat them."_ _

__"How...Can you be so sure?" She whispered, bringing her gaze up to Takeru as she ran the information that her brother was gone, disappeared into nothing._ _

__"Because I had sex with Daisuke and that still didn't stop him from betraying us." Takeru sighed, Miyako and Iori sharing startled glances. "Because we're the chosen children. Defeating the big bad of the week is what we do. It doesn't matter what happens or how much we get kicked down. It doesn’t matter what we find out along the way. We know that we can get back up again. Our friends aren't gone, they're just not here right now. We can still save them. It doesn't matter what gets thrown at us. We can still do this Hikari." He murmured, resting his hands on her shoulders. Hikari looked up at him, face hard to read. “We have to do this if we want to see them again. There is no other way, we can’t look back. Behind us, there is nothing. In front of us is a world of possibilities.”_ _

__"Hikari..." Tailmon murmured, pressing up against her partner's side. "We are here together. As long as we're together, it's okay."_ _

__"You had sex with Daisuke?" Miyako asked. "When did that happen?"_ _

__"I don't think that was the point of that monologue." Iori said softly, leaning in close to Miyako with a small huff._ _

__Hikari let out a small laugh, smiling at Takeru and resting her hands on top of his. "Of course," she murmured, nodding in agreement. "Sorry, I..."_ _

__"It's okay, I understand." Takeru promised, standing up straight and offering her a hand. "Let's get home before we run into any more messes today."_ _

__"And leave this heart wrenching reunion?" A voice asked, Hikari and Takeru sharing a glance before turning to look at the puppet like digimon that had appeared, his hammer in hand._ _

__"He's short," Miyako commented. "Is he another child digimon?"_ _

__"I AM NOT A CHILD!" The digimon said with a stamp of his foot._ _

__"Pinochimon, strangely considered an ultimate digimon despite his...terribly childish attitude." Takeru said with a roll of his eyes. Pinochimon's grip tightened on his hammer, the digimon narrowing his eyes._ _

__"Was he the one that had the guns?" Miyako asked._ _

__"Yes!" Pinochimon said with narrowed eyes._ _

__"Look, I'm sorry Pinochimon, but we don't have the time to play right now." Takeru said, quickly coming up with a plan. "Do you still have your house in the woods?"_ _

__"Huh?" Pinochimon frowned, glancing at Takeru and squinting. "Aren't you the little kid that played with me before?" He asked._ _

__"Yep, right before....well, yeah." Takeru said, deciding that reminding Pinochimon that he had been killed before was a bad choice._ _

__"The house got destroyed," Pinochimon said, crossing his arms and eyeing Takeru. "Are you trying to distract me?" He asked, stepping forward._ _

__"I'm doing no such thing." Takeru said with a shake of his head, motioning for the others to leave behind his back. "But, if you build a house like you did before, I'll come and play with you. Maybe Kiwimon can play with us too." He said._ _

__Pinochimon considered the options, glancing from Takeru to Patamon and pointing his hammer at the digimon. "Do you promise to to play too?" He asked._ _

__"Huh?" Patamon asked with a frown. "I mean, sure!" He said._ _

__"Then I'll go rebuild!" Pinochimon ran off, Takeru sagging his shoulders and following his friends to the tv._ _

__"Have you noticed there being less portals to get through?" Takeru asked as Hikari opened the gate, sending them through to her home. She turned, collapsing on the couch and letting out a worried sigh._ _

__"Yes, actually," she said, pulling a pillow from her face as Tailmon hopped up on the couch, stretching and twitching her tail. "Do you think that could be a problem?"_ _

__"Something we can keep an eye on." Takeru said finally._ _

__"Do you know when that started happening?" Miyako asked, sitting at the table and transferring Koushiro's work files onto her own laptop._ _

__"Maybe...shortly after Ken's reappearance as the Kaiser?" Takeru said with a frown. "I don't actually know. It used to be every square on the map had an entrance but now..."_ _

__"They're definitely growing less numerous." Hikari agreed._ _

__"Guys, look at this." Miyako said, pulling up several recordings that she had found._ _

__"What are we looking at?" Hikari asked with a frown, Takeru and Iori crowding around Miyako. Hikari quickly joined them, watching as Miyako pressed play._ _

___"Test number 251, recording begin." The figure on the screen, a tired looking Koushiro, spoke into the device he was using. "The systems seem to be running at full capacity, though for the programs I'm running, it does not quite make sense. TENTO, the automatic system that is helping me at this current time, has no explanation for what would be causing the system slow down. It may be that I am close to breaking into a digital field, however...something about this place feels wrong. No one ever comes in or out, I can't recall the last time I slept. I hear a woman's voice, sometimes, speaking about the lust of knowledge, the madness that such a thing can drive us to._ _ _

___"I don't recall where I was before I was here. TENTO is unhelpful in that relation, claiming that I have always been here. But something is-"_ _ _

__The recording cut off, Miyako letting out a shudder. "These are new, from this morning." She explained quietly._ _

__"Wherever he is, it's dark enough that you can't tell..." Iori frowned, reaching around Miyako and dragging the video back. He pointed to the flash that occured right before the video cut off, Miyako taking a screenshot and pulling up another program to blow up the flash._ _

__"It's a mirror, you see...a figure." She said, squinting to get a better look._ _

__"Do you think that's where Koushiro disappeared to?" Hikari asked with a whisper._ _

__"It would make sense." Takeru mumbled, shaking his head to clear it. "Come on, we have to-" He glanced down when his phone rang, grimacing at the name that appeared as he answered it. "Hello?" He asked._ _

__"Tick tock, the clock strikes." The voice whispered before he heard a jolting scream and the line going dead._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does any of this make sense? I really hope so. So this all takes place on Sat. Updated timeline from beginning of the fic to now:
> 
> Story starts end of July  
> Aug first: Friday/Yearly meetup  
> Sat: Daisuke received V-mon  
> Sun: Miyako and Iori received Hawkmon and Armadimon  
> Mon: Talking w/ Yamato & Ken/Daisuke inviting Takeru to join them  
> Tues: Digimental of Sincerity found/stolen  
> Wed: TK/Daisuke have sex, Daisuke got digimental of friendship, joins the Kaiser  
> Thurs: -  
> Fri: -  
> Sat: Taichi's soccer game  
> Sun: -  
> Mon: Purity, digimon die, getting eggs from village  
> Tues: -  
> Wed: Nyaromon hatched  
> Thurs: Digimental location in base/Patamon hatching/see Ken's split  
> Fri: Courage Mental returned/Kindness Mental/Koushiro disappearing  
> Sat: Talk with Daisuke/Brunch/Taichi disappearing/Iori gets Courage/Sora disappears
> 
> Which, I did not realize how much I was jamming into such a short time, whoopsies. This is why you get beta readers kids! Sometimes they make things go a lot...well, easier.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of act four!
> 
> I just wanna say, this is the *longest* story that I have written. This is longer than my longest original story, which taps out at around 87K and that's been edited about four times. Which, to be fair, it started out at like 60K and had been handwritten while I worked at an airport and only worked on it during shifts. *sniffs* I'm so proud of this fanfic.

Jou pressed his fingers to his temples, feeling the onslaught of a headache begin to form. He had been staring at the book in front of him without reading more than one sentence for several minutes now, Gomamon dozing on the couch next to him. He glanced at the digimon, slowly shaking his head.

_Jou, Jou, care to come to bed?_

Jou glanced up when he heard his name, assured in the fact that he and Gomamon were the only ones in the apartment. Yamato had left several hours ago, only after Jou insisted that he would be fine. He felt tense as he began to move through the apartment, stopping in his bedroom.

"Hello?" He asked, hearing Gomamon's snoring stop on his couch. He tensed as his partner came towards him, his nose in the air as if following a scent.

"Jou?" The digimon asked, reaching out to touch his partner. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just feel, tired..." Jou said, muffling a yawn.

_Come, you can rest your worries with me. Sleep, for you will only feel better if you do._

Jou froze when he heard the voice again, making a slow circle in the room. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Gomamon asked.

"There's someone..." Jou was cut off as he yawned, the laughter echoing in the apartment. "Someone here." He managed to finish.

"It's just us Jou. Are you feeling okay? Normally you don't get this tired this early." The digimon moved closer, Jou shaking his head.

"Maybe I should lay down. I may be starting to get sick with the stress of the last few weeks." Jou murmured, shaking his head to clear it.

"You want to take a nap in the middle of the day?" Gomamon asked, surprise coloring the digimon's tone of voice. "Sometimes you don't want to even go to bed when it's dark out."

"I know, strange...I should do it more often. Naps are very good for the health after all." Jou settled down on his bed, feeling the sluggishness tug at him. He closed his eyes, hearing laughter but being unable to react.

"Welcome to the unending sleep." The voice whispered, Gomamon struggling to get out an attack as the digimon took both him and Jou away from the apartment, leaving nothing but quiet behind.

****

Takeru set his phone to the side, slowly shaking his head. "That was..." He grimaced as he considered what the call had been about.

"We need to check on the others." Hikari said, glancing about with a new formed stress visible in her posture. "Miyako, do you want to keep looking in the files, see if there is anything else?" She asked.

"On it!" Miyako hardly looked up from the laptop as she sorted through the hundreds of videos that were on there, though she was certain that they hadn't been on there before.

Iori glanced at Upamon before looking at Hikari and Takeru, a question on the tip of his tongue though he was unsure of what to say. "Would you like me to go with?" He asked.

"I'm...not sure." Hikari said finally.

Takeru glanced up from his phone his finger hovering over the call button with Yamato's number plugged in. "Let's call the others, then check up on those we don't hear from." He suggested. Hikari nodded in agreement, looking down at her phone.

"Why are they the ones always disappearing?" She sighed, looking down at Tailmon. The digimon considered the question, tipping her head to the side.

“Perhaps they are considered more of a threat.” She pointed out.

“More of a threat?” Takeru glanced up when he heard Tailmon’s reasoning, glancing towards Hikari.

“Poromon and Upamon can’t evolve without the use of the digimentals.” Takeru said slowly. “We don’t know if the dark towers are that effect…”

“Yamato and Taichi have the ability to jogress.” Hikari said with a nod.

“Jogress?” Iori asked, following the conversation curiously.

“MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon fuse to form Omegamon.” Hikari explained. “His power unlocked when Yamato and Taichi fought Diablomon on the net.”

“I remember that!” Miyako said, her eyes growing wide. “I sent an email to help encourage you guys.”

“And Koushiro redirected all the emails to slow down Diablomon while Omegamon took him down.” Takeru said with a smile. He frowned when he considered this, glancing up at Hikari. “It would make sense to take Taichi out, if the demon lords knew about this ability.”

“Speaking of, I found their information that Gennai emailed Koushiro.” Miyako said, glancing up from the computer. “I’ll print it out and we can work on figuring out which of the demon lords might have gone after who.”

“Is there one named Lucemon on there?” Takeru asked, Miyako letting out a frown as she pulled up the list, having just closed out of it after printing.

“Yeah, Lucemon: Chaos mode.” She said, pointing to the picture.

“Thanks,” Takeru said, planning on approaching the digimon that had been offering him helpful tidbits, needing to find out what his role in everything would have been. Patamon shuffled on his head, Iori sitting back in his chair to consider the facts.

“Was anyone else ever able to use the fusion evolution?” He asked.

“No, just Yamato and Taichi.” Takeru said with a shake of his head. “But that doesn’t mean that we can’t do it. We would just have to try.”

“I’ll draft up a list of things to research when we have time.” Miyako said, opening up a second laptop and pulling up a fresh notepad document. “Jogress evolution,” she murmured, tacking down the names of their four digimon. “Should I...add Daisuke to the list?” She asked.

“Yeah, I would add V-mon and Wormmon both,” Takeru agreed.

“Who’s Wormmon?” Hikari asked.

“Ken’s digimon,” Takeru explained. “I would add a list of all the possible evolutions we have seen of digimon with the digimentals we have currently.”

“I can do that,” Hikari promised, taking the laptop from Miyako. She began to protest but relented, sitting back in her seat and grimacing.

“Okay, back to finding out about Koushiro.” She said, Iori retreating the printed off list of the demon lords. Takeru looked them over, putting a question mark next to Lucemon’s name before jotting down Taichi and Koushiro’s names as confirmed missing.

****

Mimi set the clothing down in frustration, turning to look at the woman who had brought it in. She opened her mouth to ask a question before shutting it and shaking her head.

"You're about to go on." The woman commented, arching an eyebrow at Mimi. "You need to get ready."

"It's the fourth set this day." Mimi commented, glancing at where Palmon was sitting, her feet kicking against the back of the seat.

"Yes, and you have three more to go." The woman responded, voice tight. "Perhaps you shouldn't have gotten into the business if you did not actually mean to do the work." She suggested, her voice laced with bitterness.

Mimi frowned at the suggestion, slowly shaking her head. "That's not why I got into modeling." She murmured.

"Maybe you need a break." Palmon suggested, the woman glancing at the digimon with barely concealed disgust.

"You have been setting your work aside. These are shoots that we have to get done today. The deadline is tomorrow. If you cannot do them, your career will be ruined." The woman said.

_Don't you envy the freedom the others have?_

"Huh?" Mimi glanced over her shoulder when she heard the voice speak over the messenger, slowly shaking her head. "I'm sorry, there has been a lot of commotion, there's not a good time..."

_If you back down now, you can gain the freedom you once had. Don't you miss those days?_

"Mimi?" Palmon asked, getting off the seat and walking towards her partner, reaching out a hand to the girl. "What's wrong?" She asked.

The woman in front of her grinned a smile that sent fear down Mimi's spine. "If you don't get out there in under five minutes, your contract will be void." She warned.

"That's not..." Mimi swallowed, glancing at the clothes as the woman walked out, the door swinging shut behind her.

"Mimi?" Palmon asked, reaching out to her partner. Mimi dropped next to Palmon, pressing her face into the digimon's shoulder.

"I don't want to do this anymore," she mumbled.

"Mimi..." Palmon shifted, hugging her back. "You don't have to do it anymore, I promise."

_Come, look at yourself. See the mess you have become. See the envy that festers inside of you. If you release yourself to it, you will be free._

"Free..." Mimi murmured, pulling away from Palmon and seeking the voice that offered her freedom. "Palmon, I'm sorry." She whispered to the digimon. She got up from where she had been sitting, looking around the room. "I envy those that are free. Those that don't have to worry about everything that we do. I want that."

"No, wait, Mimi!" Palmon cried, reaching out as Mimi walked away, the room shifting and darkness falling. A laugh surrounded them, Palmon feeling a cloth bag surrounding her as Mimi walked away, each step feeling lighter as she left everything behind, envy slowly consuming the freedom that she had gained.

"Now now, envy can be a dangerous thing. Throw away the life that you had, and welcome to one free of responsibility." A voice whispered, Mimi closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath.

"Envious of freedom," she murmured, opening her eyes and looking at the scene before her, letting it consume her whole.

****

Yamato set down his chopsticks as he heard his phone ring, looking at the name and answering it with a frown. "Takeru, what's wrong?" He asked.

"We're calling everyone to see if they're still here." Takeru explained. "Did you see Sora's message?"

"Yeah, Taichi went missing." Yamato replied, glancing around his apartment. It was nearing midnight and he had planned on finishing dinner-honestly a task that was rarely completed recently most nights-before going to bed. He could feel the fatigue drag on him, the want of food lingering only as a passing second thought.

"You're the only one we've been able to reach all night." Takeru breathed. "I need to know you're safe."

"I'm fine, tired and hungry, but fine." He said, realizing when he said the words he was ravenous in a way that he hadn't been before. He glanced at his small portion of food, deciding it wasn't enough. He needed more, wanted more in a way that he couldn't explain.

"Oh, then I should let you go." Takeru said, Yamato shaking his head.

"Is everyone okay there?" He asked, looking at his food and feeling repulsed. He wanted more, more of everything in a way he couldn't explain. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Gabumon snoring on his couch.

"So far, as far as it can be." Takeru mumbled.

"Look, I don't know what's happening but..." Yamato sighed. "We'll figure out together. I'll be over in the morning. Are you staying at Hikari's?"

"Yeah, none of us want to be alone." Takeru explained.

"I'll text you when I wake up. We'll figure it out together." Yamato promised, letting the conversation end as he bid Takeru a good night. He set his phone to the side, tipping his head when he heard someone speak.

_You've always been so good at restricting yourself, but what if you were to just let yourself free? To take as much as you wanted?_

He frowned, getting up and making a complete circle in his kitchen, shaking his head. "Who's there?" He called.

"Yamato!"

He jumped when he heard Gabumon's voice, ducking as the attack of Petite fire went over his head. He glanced behind him, eyes growing wide at the damage done to the cabinets.

"There was...someone there." Gabumon said, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"No, it's okay." Yamato promised, walking over and touching Gabumon's head. He froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to look for the thing that wasn't there.

_You can have it all, if you just come with me...the fame, the fortune, your band on the front page. Indulge in what you want...come with me, Yamato._

He frowned, closing his eyes and thinking of the things that he had let go. Things that could have been amazing if they had only worked harder. He shuddered, turning and pressing a hand to his forehead. "Indulge, huh?" He murmured.

_Let yourself be free._

He swallowed, imagining it as hunger overtook him. He fell unconscious, Gabumon running to his partner's side in worry. he glanced up as he saw the digimon reach out, grabbing both him and Yamato and dragging them into the darkness.

****

_Takeru opened his eyes into the gray escape he had grown accustomed to. He turned his head this way and that, searching for anything that might give him an idea of where he was. He turned when he heard a sobbing noise, following it to find the figure of Ken._

_"It's not okay," the figure mumbled, hands pressed against his face. "None of this is okay. It's not working, why...?"_

_"Ken?" Takeru called his forcing making the young man freeze. Ken raised his head, fevered eyes finding Takeru before he hid his face again. "Hey, Ken, what's wrong?" He asked, moving next to the man and dropping by his side. He reached out, forcing himself to not recoil at the coldness of Ken's body when he rested his hand on the man's shoulder._

_"He's beyond saving now," a voice mumbled, Takeru looking up to see Lucemon standing several feet in front of them, his wings drooping behind him._

_"What do you mean?" Takeru asked, pulling his hands away when it grew to cold to hold on to Ken any longer. He watched the figure vanish before him, reaching out to try and stop him._

_"He's fighting a losing battle." Lucemon said, dropping into a crossed legged position in front of Takeru and settling his gaze on the young man. "He's been fighting the battle for a long, long time now."_

_"Who is he fighting it against?" Takeru asked._

_"I..." Lucemon shook his head, pressing a finger to his lips. "There is only so much I can do. I...I'm watching events unfold and it's going to be bad Takeru."_

_"Thanks, I figured that much already." Takeru sighed, considering the events that had already happened. "Who are you?" He asked._

_"I'm Lucemon, one of the demon lords." The digimon said with a small shrug. "You have dealt with my brethren already. But I play no part in the terrors that lay in wait. I want no part in this plan that is unraveling. This, what they’re doing...we may be the lords of sin, but...not like this. We should have pride in our work. Not use tricks to lure people away."_

_"Why not help them?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. “It seems as if that would be something you would want, if you wanted to take pride in what you were doing.”_

_"Oh, well," Lucemon shrugged. "You already have so much to deal with, I'd rather not add my brand of chaos into it as well." He said with a shrug. "Besides, it would be unfair."_

_"That's...nice I suppose." Takeru looked down to his hands, letting out a sigh. "What is taking hold of Ken?"_

_"I can't tell you." Lucemon said, holding a hand up to his lips and letting out a wink. "But, walk through the darkest path and at the end, you will find what will aide you. The darkest paths will always have the lightest ending."_

_"What will aid us?" Takeru asked, glancing up to find himself alone. He reached out to where Lucemon had been only seconds ago, before letting out a soft sigh. "Is anyone there?" He called, beginning to walk through the bleak landscape and finding no one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, I don't even know with some of these chapters. I'm sorry, I wish I knew what I was doing better when it came to writing. But, hope you're enjoying!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update on where everyone is at!
> 
> I did start writing Daisuke's(and some of Ken's) version of these events, in a companion fic to be titled, "To Hold the Darkness"
> 
> The plan is to start posting that fic when I hit chapter 41 on this fic, as a scene in chapter 40 directly correlates to the opening chapter of "To Hold the Darkness". And boy, am I excited for you folks to see it!

Miyako took off her headphones as she stared at the video, glancing up to where Takeru was slumped on the couch, snoring. Iori was on the floor, showing Upamon something on his phone while explaining it to the digimon. She watched as Upamon pressed against the glass of the phone, chuckling as Iori shook his head and pulled it away from the digimon. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Hikari moving about the kitchen while mumbling under her breath.

"Can you come look at this Hikari?" Miyako asked, seeing Hikari jump. She turned to Miyako, running a hand through her ruffled hair as she walked over. "Put these on," she added, holding them out to Hikari.

Hikari frowned but accepted the headphones, Miyako rewinding the newest video of Koushiro that had uploaded itself. She stopped near the beginning and pressed play.

_"I've been delving- _help me_ -coding of the computers... While TENTO has stopped responding- _save him_ -there has been an error popping up that I cannot- _I don't want to know_ -erks me to know that there is something..." The man on the screen trails off as he speaks, closing his eyes and pressing a hand to his head. "I feel faint... I don't know how long I've been here. My desire for knowledge drives the research, that much I know."_

Miyako clicked pause on the video, Hikari ripping the headphones off. "What the hell?" She whispered.

"You hear the fragmented cries as well?" Miyako asked, turning bloodshot eyes to Hikari.

"Yeah, it....it sounded like Tentomon." Hikari said softly.

"He references a program called TENTO, says it means something like Talkative Electrical Nomadic Transferring Omissions. It's almost a nonsensical meaning." Miyako said with a shake of her head.

"Almost?" Hikari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's transferring us videos... Which would make the transferring part correct. But it stopped being talkative around the second hundred video that Koushiro recorded. Nomadic means traveling, and omissions is..." Miyako frowned, rubbing at her eyes.

"It's not telling the whole truth." Hikari breathed.

"So, talkative. Yeah, okay. It's transferring data electronically, if it's the TENTO system sending us these videos. But, we're missing something." Miyako said, hitting the table in frustration. Hikari took her hand, shaking her head slowly.

"Why don't we take a break?" Hikari suggested softly. "Takeru's passed out already, it looks like Iori is on his way. It's nearly two in the morning and you need rest. You can't keep trying to throw yourself at the problem if it doesn't want to be solved."

"I just...there's something here." Miyako said, shaking her head. She felt Hikari sigh, the other woman wrapping her arms around Miyako.

"Please come to bed?" Hikari tried.

"Fine," Miyako shut the computer, double checking that that it was plugged in. She turned off the light in the small kitchen/dining room area, following Hikari to their shared bedroom.

****

"Video....video....I don't know what number I am on anymore. There are so many things in the files I have found. But I fear..." The man glanced over his shoulder with a wild look in his eyes, shaking his head slowly. "There is someone watching my every move. TENTO has stopped responding to even the most direct questions. The data that I have been finding does not make sense..."

The man glanced up when he heard a door open, getting out of his chair and taking a step back as the figure entered the room.

"Good evening Mr. Izumi. It's a pleasure to meet you." The woman smiled, offering him a bow. "I hope the time spent at our research facility has offered new and wondrous ideas and pathways for your exploration."

"Who are you?" Koushiro asked, taking a step back as the woman glided forward, a smile on her face.

"I am Lilith, one of the benefactors of the facility." She explained. "I've come to make sure that you were settling in well."

"As well as one can be. How long have I been here?" Koushiro asked, running a hand over his face.

"A week," the woman responded, moving about the room and looking to see what Koushiro had up on the computer. "Your duration here is for as long as you like."

"And if I want to leave?" Koushiro asked, taking a step back as the woman narrowed her eyes, looking towards him.

"Why would you want to leave the perfect paradise for you?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I...I'm sorry?" Koushiro asked with a frown, raising his hand to his head.

"You agreed to stay the month," Lilith responded with a small smile. "This lab was crafted with you in mind. There are hundreds of things for you to learn, regarding the digital field that you stumbled upon."

"Yes," Koushiro said with a small nod of his head. "I...that's true," he agreed. "But something is missing."

"What could possibly be missing?" The woman asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Tento...." Koushiro frowned. "TENTO seemed to have stop responding." He said finally.

"Strange, but I can see if it's possible to get the TENTO system back online. Is that the only thing that feels off to you?" She asked, stepping just a small step closer. Koushiro slowly shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Before this, the work I was doing is....gone. I can’t remember any of it." He said, unsure of how to explain it.

"The work you were doing before this was unneeded. This is a completely different field. Are you unhappy here?" The woman asked, resting her hands on the table in front of Koushiro.

"Everything is fascinating," Koushiro said with a shake of his head. "Something feels amiss however and I can't quite place my finger on it. For one, it seems as if the systems are running at nearly a hundred percent usage. For the work I'm doing, it should not be that high. But-"

"Everything is constantly being transferred to a backup system through the use of TENTO." Lilith cut in before he could continue. "It is possible that there was an error in the programming and that was the reason why TENTO cut out so suddenly. Have you been eating the food brought to you?"

"Oh, no, I suppose I've forgotten to." Koushiro said with a shake of his head. "Maybe a rest would do me well. I can get back to work on the details after..."

"Please don't forget to rest Mr. Izumi. It would not bode well if you were to collapse while you were working. Have you rested at all?" Lilith asked, her voice full of concern.

"No," Koushiro said with a shake of his head. "I was wrapped up in the research." He added, as if that would explain everything.

"Please don't forget to take breaks and rest when it is needed. I will make sure that food is delivered to you as soon as you rest." She offered, flashing him a smile.

Koushiro glanced at his computer, watching a message pop up. He hesitated, considering it for a moment. He saved it, pushing it away before Lilith could get a look at it. "I understand," he said, saving his work and closing down the windows before heading into the small room he recalled waking up in. He looked at the bed with a mental sigh, wondering what he was forgetting.

****

"I've missed this," the woman let out a sigh as she stretched out in the sun, water lapping at the sand mere inches from where she was resting. "I haven't felt this free in years!"

She giggled, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. The scene before her was one of relaxation. She recalled summers as a child being able to relax, then later, years of being envious of others who didn't have to worry-

She frowned at the word worry, tipping her head back curiously. What was she supposed to be worried about? She slid her glasses off her face, looking across the beach. It was quiet, quieter than it had been moments before. Something ever so faint felt like it was nagging at the back of her mind. Something that must have been important at one point, right?

She shrugged the thought off, getting up from the beach and brushing the stray sand off. It was quiet, the ocean itself seeming to grow silent. She walked away from the beach, feeling as if the land under her was moving, rather than she was walking.

She glanced around her as she walked, stopping outside a large store and stepping in. The air was cooler in here, the sun seeming to have grown hot. She called out as she entered, turning when she heard a small crash in the background. She hurried to the sound, stopping cold when she realized nothing was there.

"Hello?" She called, walking towards the "employees only" sign. She hesitated, pushing the door open only to find it empty. She took a breath to calm herself, jumping when she heard footsteps.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but that are is restricted." The man said, appearing as if from thin air.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was....looking for someone." She said, turning to the man. "But, I didn't see anyone."

"No, I suppose not." The man agreed, blinking at her. "Did you often feel overwhelmed, maybe even envious of those that have an easier life than you?"

"I...no?" She frowned, looking the man up and down. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Luce," the man said with a nod. "There is an envy deep in your heart, young lady." He commented.

"I have a pretty good life." She retorted, shaking her head. "I..." She frowned as she tried to remember who she was before she woke up on the beach. "I suppose it's true that I wanted some time for myself. I thought everything was overwhelming, sure but..."

"You envy others freedom." The man responded, the woman snapping her gaze to him. "Is that not true?"

"But I'm free," she said with a frown.

"Are you really?" He asked with a grin. "Look around you Mimi, you're free, aren't you?"

Mimi took a step back as she shook her head. "I've always been," she murmured, closing her eyes and taking a breath. When she opened them, she was sitting on the beach, the waves lapping at the shore lazily. She shook her head, letting out a breath.

"I was..." She swallowed hard, closing her eyes and trying to focus on something, anything, other than what she had heard of so far. She felt her stomach flip as she stood up, making a slow circle on the beach. She was alone, the waves her only companion.

****

Jou felt himself floating. He couldn't recall the last time he had taken the time to relax. Lately, it had been everything that had dragged him down. First, his friends were getting married, that was good for them. The two deserved the beautiful wedding. Then it was work, seeming to get harder with each day.

But here, he was alone. He had the world to himself. He could do nothing but lay there, blissfully unaware of anything. It was nice, to be unaware. He couldn't remember... What couldn't he remember? He frowned as he sat up, feeling as if his head was pudding. It had been...

"Hello?" He rubbed a hand over his eyes, turning his head to look around him. Everything felt like he was walking through thick fog, like there was something physically pushing him back to lay there, to do nothing. He reaching a hand up, adjusting his glasses and slowly shaking his head.

"Sir, is there something you need?"

He glanced towards the voice with a frown, slowly shaking his head. "No, I was just enjoying the peace." He said, watching the woman offer him a short bow. "Can you remind me where I'm at?"

She looked at him curiously, frowning. "Of course, you're at-" she continued to talk, but the name of the place slipped out of Jou's mind before he could even grasp it in the first place. She offered him a smile. "I can show you to the bathhouse, if you would like." She suggested.

"How long have I been here?" Jou asked, trying to piece together what had happened. He felt unsettled the longer the woman looked at him, her head tipping to the side in confusion.

"You just came here sir," She said, confusion reflecting back to him in her tone of voice. "If you are feeling unwell, perhaps we can summon a doctor to check on you?"

"No, I'm fine, I just lost track of time. I don't... I don't often get time away from the office." Jou said, with more confidence then he felt. He smiled at the woman, watching her nod and turn away, leaving him to his wandering of the hotel grounds.

****

Taichi felt the wind on his face as he ran across the field, his joy expressed by the smile on his face. There was anger that was bubbling underneath it all. It felt wrong as he sent the ball flying across the pitch, jumping in joy when the ball made it into the net.

"Did you see-" He turned as he started to talk, finding himself alone. Right, everyone else was too busy to come and see him play. It wasn't like this was his final game or anything that important anyway. He had long given up everything in exchange for becoming a star player. The pitch was his and he belonged there.

His eyes scanned the faceless crowd, listening as everything fell into silence. He took a step down the field, reaching up and catching the ball that came towards his face. He moved it up, bouncing it on his knee for a moment before sending it down the pitch, finding himself growing bored of the too easy to win match.

He turned, looking at the now empty stands and picking up the ball. "Is there anyone that thinks they can beat me?" He said to the empty stadium, throwing the ball down in anger. He glanced up when he heard footsteps, watching a child pick up the ball.

"Who are you?" He demanded, his hands curling into firsts. He couldn't recall the last time he had felt this angry, his thoughts seeming to collide into each other and become a jumbled mess of confusion.

"I'm Luce," the child said with a small smile. "I want to help you."

"Right, and you're just a little kid. How could you help me?" Taichi demanded.

"Wrath is a strong emotion," the child blinked, looking at him sadly. "It will drag you into the deepest pits of your emotions, suffocate you until there is nothing left. No rhyme or reason, no purpose behind it. You'll be locked in a cage of your own making."

"What do you know about it?" Taichi snapped, catching the ball as Luce threw it back to him.

"I take pride in what I do." The child said with a shrug. "It is something that not many can comprehend. Wrath will eat away at you, until there is nothing but a bitterness that won't be broken. Bitterness at the world, at everything that has happened. You think it's only once, but it becomes more and more often...and then nothing."

Taichi frowned as the kid took a step back, glancing over his shoulder. "What is happening is not real, you have to remember that."

"I am not angry." Taichi snapped, narrowing his eyes as the child laughed.

"What a strange being humans are," Luce murmured, disappearing and leaving Taichi alone once more, a cold wind making him shiver before he continued his one man match.

****

Yamato let out a slow breath, hearing the sounds of the fans before him. He felt heavy with the thousands of fans screaming his name. He stepped up to the mic, letting out a low breath.

"I'm happy to be here for you tonight," he called, watching as the crowded quieted, knowing better than to speak over him. "Without the fans, we would not be where we are today. This one is dedicated to everyone that has lined up to see us play, everyone that has given us the groundwork to do what we need to. We appreciate you!"

He stepped back, clearing his throat and feeling himself fall into the music as he began to play. Briefly, he recalled making the decision to give it up. The thought made his chest ache and he felt his fingers stumble as he remembered wanting to go to space. He continued to play, his mind drifting from the scene before him.

He had dreamed of going to space, of going to space with someone, but he couldn't recall who he had wanted to go with. He dropped his hands from his guitar, noticing that it was still playing. He glanced around, finding that he was alone on the stage.

"Do you take pride in your work?"

He turned when he heard the voice, taking the guitar off of him and setting it to the side. "Of course I take pride in my work." He said, scoffing as if it was a stupid question to ask anyone. Even more so to ask him.

"Is this really want you want?" The child asked, frowning.

"To be loved by all?" Yamato asked with a raised eyebrow. "I want everything that this lifestyle can give me, more than I want to be-...no, that's not true." He whispered, raising a hand to his face and looking at it. "I..."

"You have another path," the child said softly. "Do you remember that path?"

"No, I..." Yamato frowned as he tried to clear his head. "This is the only path forward. I want it all."

"You'll become gluttony incarnate." The child murmured. "Continue down the path you are going and no one will be able to save you. Or your partner."

"I have the band," Yamato said, glancing around as if to find them. He was back before the crowd, his fingers already playing the song that the others were picking the beat up to. He brushed the meeting aside, deciding that it hadn't truly happened.

****

Sora leaned back as she placed the finishing touches on the design in front of her, needle in her mouth. She smiled to herself, grabbing the needle and placing it in the pin cushion nearest her.

"Is this really what I have to wear?" The child asked, glancing down at it with a frown. Sora looked up, meeting the boy's blue eyes with a shake of her head.

"Yes, we have a meeting to go to and I want you to be well dressed." She commented, getting up from her kneeling position. "Besides, it looks fetching on you."

"But I don't want to go to the meeting." The child said, sullenly stepping off the stool he had been standing on. "Papa doesn't have to go."

"That's your father's decision." Sora said, voice harsher than she meant it to be.

The child glanced up at the woman, tipping his head back and watching her. "Is this truly the life you want?" He whispered, taking a step back as Sora blinked at him.

"This is _everything_ I ever wanted." Sora said, swallowing and raising her hand as if to strike the child. She dropped it, slowly shaking her head, kneeling before the child and taking his hands. "I know it's hard on you, but this is the way it has to be." She explained.

"It's not hard on me, but it would be hard on you." The child replied. "This life that you so desperately cling to, that you so greedily wish for, it does not suit you at all."

"How dare-" Sora took a breath, standing and taking a step back as the child watched her. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Oh, I'm Luce." The child said with a smile, looking up at him. "I suppose I'm just here to talk, but you seem to have a pretty ignorant grasp of what you want and what you think you want."

"I...what?" Sora frowned, shaking her head slowly. "I have a good home, a loving family-"

"You think you want that...?" Luce frowned. "Humans are confusing." He took a step back, disappearing before Sora could ask any further questions.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucemon was originally supposed to just be an annoyance, then I grew fond of the fucker.
> 
> You'll have probably noticed the addition of the Quiet Nights Odds and Ends. Those are scenes that I had written with the intent of them being in here, but never getting them to fit into the story. There's not a whole lot, but I still thought it would be interesting to include the couple of scenes that had been written and not used. I'll probably update it about once a week or so, depending on how much is in it.
> 
> It may even include bonus scenes that didn't make it into either story but still are canon compliant with the story line!
> 
> It will also house the notes for Roommates, which will be posted upon the completion, the notes for Darkness, which will also be added upon completion of uploading _*that*_ story, of which I am about half way or so through with writing edits and adding scenes in?
> 
> Darkness does cover more time, but is _hopefully_ gonna be shorter and, as always, thanks to everyone who reads!

"You want to take on the Kaiser's base?"

Miyako glanced up from her breakfast as Hikari's voice penetrated the early morning fog surrounding her brain.

"Yeah," Takeru said with a nod. "I think there's something there we need." He explained.

"What do we...need?" Hikari asked.

"There's a digimental in the Kaiser's base." Takeru said, pulling up the email he had received on Thursday. "I got a tip about it...wow that was only Thursday. It feels like it had been so...long ago." Takeru admitted. "I almost forgot about it while we were doing everything else."

"No," Hikari said with a slow shake of her head, Miyako peering into the living room to see Hikari clutching at Tailmon. "We can't-"

"It's something we have to do." Takeru interrupted her, shaking his head slowly. "I don't want to do this either, but...but, if we want to do this right, we will have to take down the Kaiser's base."

Hikari opened her mouth, starting to protest. She glanced down as a message popped up on her D-terminal.

**To: Yagami Hikari  
** **From: ???? ?????  
** **Subject: Miracles**

_To go forth, you have to go back. If you do not, nothing will proceed forward. Miracles await in the bowels of what was once a horror show._

"Haha, very funny Takeru," Hikari said, reading the message out loud to him with a roll of her eyes.

"I...didn't send you anything? You said it was an unknown email?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, a bunch of question marks." Hikari said, showing him the email.

"I've gotten an email like that before." Takeru said, pulling out his own D-terminal and searching the email. "That is exactly the type of email I was talking about when I spoke about the digimental being in the Kaiser's base." He pulled it up, showing it to her. Hikari compared the emails, frowning.

"Did you ever get a chance to figure out who it was from?" She asked.

"No, it did that." He watched her try to hit reply, a bakemon appearing on her screen.

"Hey Miyako, will you take a look at this?" Hikari asked, Miyako coming around to her and Takeru. She looked at the email, watching the bakemon appear as Hikari tried to respond.

"Strange, I haven't seen emails that were able to cloak themselves like that before." She said. "May I see your D-terminal?" She asked. Hikari nodded, passing it over to her. Miyako examined several features, growing disappointed when she tried to forward it to herself and receiving the same image of the bakemon.

"Right?" Takeru asked with a raised eyebrow. Iori stepped into the room, casting a confused glance at the others.

"Digimental of miracles," Hikari murmured, glancing at the email in confusion. "I..."

"Are we going?" Iori asked, Miyako jumping when she heard his voice.

"Going where?" Takeru asked with a frown.

"Back to the Kaiser's base." Iori responded.

"I think we have to," Hikari said softly.

"Then it's settled." Miyako settled back on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest. "But, before we do that, there's been strange occurrences in the digital world. I noticed them when I looked over the areas this morning."

"What sort of occurrences?" Takeru asked, standing up from his seat. Miyako beckoned them to the table, turning the laptop to show him. He frowned as he looked at the landmass seeming to shift, glancing at Hikari. "The dark masters," he breathed.

"Looks like we have something else to deal with before we deal with the Kaiser." Hikari sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I..." Miyako swallowed, glancing at the twisted landmasses.

"If we take out the base, does that also take out the towers?" Iori asked.

"Possibly?" Takeru frowned, considering the options. "But..."

"The digimon that Mimi and Sora fought, it had the shell of a dark tower." Hikari spoke up, recalling the strange event. "And the Elephamon that appeared after the silver haired woman showed up."

"Daisuke killed that one." Iori said, his gaze skittering to the Takeru.

"Yeah, he commented about someone named Archnemon and Mummymon at one point." He said. "It may be the same silver haired woman you've seen before."

"Okay," Hikari said slowly.

"Do we go back?" Iori asked. The four adults looked at each other, Hikari rubbing her temples.

"If we go back, what are the chances that everyone else stays missing?" She asked. Takeru gritted his teeth, considering the options before shaking his head.

"You know what I think?" He asked, tilting his head up.

"What do you think?" Hikari asked, leaning back in her seat.

"I think that they are capable of helping themselves." Takeru said, resting his hand on the table. He leaned against it, raising an eyebrow. "They disappeared with their partners. Whatever trouble they get into, as long as they remember who they are, they can get out of it themselves."

"We have a duty to them-" Hikari began.

"I know," Takeru said softly, reaching up to touch the goggles hanging around his neck. "We have a duty to protect the digital world too. We are chosen children, but it's time for us to do the choosing."

"Then we go to the digital world." Hikari said.

"And we don't leave until it's over with the Dark Masters and the Kaiser's base is destroyed." Takeru promised.

"And if they're not back by the end of all of that?" Miyako asked.

"Then we go and save them from wherever they have fallen." Takeru said, glancing at the others. "I haven't been great about this whole 'we're a team' thing-"

"No, you've been acting more and more like Yamato and honestly we don't need two of your brother running around." Hikari interjected.

"-but I don't plan on sulking anymore." Takeru promised. The four of them jumped when they heard the doorbell ring. They each exchanged a glance, Hikari frowning. She got up, walking towards the door and opening it.

"Hello, is this the Yagami-Inoue residence?" The figure asked.

"Yes, what...can I do to help you?" Hikari asked, feeling Tailmon thread through her legs, letting out a small meow. The figure glanced down, raising an eyebrow at the digimon.

"I've come to deliver a warning." The figure said.

Hikari took a step back, hearing Tailmon hiss as she moved to shut the door. The figure reached out, his hand catching the edge of the door.

"We will not be stopped." He hissed, Hikari slamming the door shut as the figure disappeared. She felt a hand on her shoulder, glancing to see Miyako standing behind her.

"I'm going to call into work." Iori said, looking up from his phone.

"Man, at this rate I should just quit." Takeru said, rubbing his temples. "I can't..."

"It's okay if you can't take time off." Hikari said.

Takeru glanced at her, shaking his head. "No, saving whatever mess this is is more important than...well, having a job I guess." He said with a shake of his head.

"What are we going to do about the others' work?" Miyako asked. Hikari and Takeru shared a glance, Takeru racking his brains.

"Mimi's a model, that should be easy to cover. Uhm, Sora is a fashion designer, but doesn't often have meetings. Jou..."

"He's a full fledged doctor," Hikari shook her head. "I don't know where he works there. Taichi had six weeks that he ended up taking off because of his broken leg. He didn't want to travel with it the way it was. Koushiro..."

"He worked for a startup company that one of his American friends were running." Miyako piped up. She flushed, embarrassed when the two looked at her. "I saw some of his personal emails on accident. I didn't mean to read them but..."

"Yamato's only in school. He can not show up for a couple weeks and be fine." Takeru said with a shake of his head. "But that...man."

"I don't know." Hikari whispered. "Do you think we can do it?"

"It's not whether or not we can, we have to." Iori said, ending his phone call and striding over to them.

"Let's leave Monday morning." Takeru decided, looking at the other three. They glanced towards Upamon and Poromon snoring on the couch, Patamon watching them from his perch on the arm of the couch. "It will give us time to prepare for the time the digital world ahead of us."

"Okay," Hikari whispered, closing her eyes. She felt Miyako take her hand, turning to her with a smile. She squeezed it, Iori nodding in agreement.

****

Ken ran a hand through his hair, feeling the stickiness on his skin. He glanced up when he felt Daisuke's cool hand on his forehead, the man pulling him upright.

"Ken, please." He murmured, unsure of what he wanted to say.

"Daisuke," Ken murmured. "It's coming," he sighed.

"I know, but..." Daisuke shook his head, hair falling in his eyes as he tried to decipher what he wanted to say. "There has to be...another way, isn't there?"

"You told him?" Ken guessed, curling into Daisuke, enjoying his presence.

"Yeah," he said slowly.

"They have to destroy the base." Ken murmured, opening his eyes and looking up at Daisuke. "If they don't destroy the base-"

"They have to get through the dark masters first." V-mon murmured, stepping up to the pair, Wormmon trailing behind him, his antenna drooping.

"And they'll do it." Daisuke confirmed. "The center of the base, that has the digimental, right?" He asked.

"What are you going to try and do Daisuke?" Ken asked, before he shook his head. "Never mind, he's listening."

"We could end it now," Daisuke said, voice hesitant. "While you're still...."

"No, not now. They would not..." Ken frowned. "They...It's not right, not here. It has to be-" he coughed, Daisuke moving to sit him upright. He closed his eyes when he felt the rough hands push him away, getting up from the ground and brushing his clothing off.

"Repulsive," the Kaiser commented, grimacing. "What region are we above?" He asked, not bothering to look at Daisuke as he headed towards the monitors.

"Above the forest region, but it seems as if the combined movement of both the Dark Masters and the demon lords have begun to warp the territories around us." Daisuke crossed his arms, feeling Wormmon and V-mon hide behind him. "If they keep it up, there won't be territories to be above anymore."

"That's okay, it's nearing the time. It doesn't matter what those fools do after that. They will have the run of whatever they want. I know where my sights are set." He slid his cold gaze towards Daisuke, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you go do something useful?"

"Standing here and looking pretty isn't useful?" Daisuke asked, sounding hurt.

"Maybe to the other one, but not to me. Get out of my sight." He suggested, Daisuke scooping up both digimon and walking out of the room. He heard the door slam shut, glancing down at Wormmon and V-mon.

"Whelp, let's go do something useful." He said.

"What are we gonna do?" V-mon asked as they walked away.

"Set free the ringed digimon." Daisuke said with a shrug.

"He's going to be mad," Wormmon mumbled, Daisuke shifting Wormmon to his shoulder, trying to think of a way to cheer the digimon up.

"Yeah, I know." He promised. "But he said something useful. He didn't tell me who it had to be useful to." He pointed out, hearing V-mon muffle a laugh in his arms. He gave the digimon a strained smile, stopping by his small room to grab food before heading down to the cells, making sure the digimon were safe as he set them free.

****

Lucemon watched the events in silence, shifting from his cross legged position and changing the settings on the object he was using to view the humans. He selected a date, going forth and frowning when the view port turned back nothing. He went back several days, gaze locked on Takeru as he entered the digital base.

“Too many possibilities to lock onto the one that would be most likely,” Lucemon sighed, shaking his head slowly.

He frowned when he saw one light up, selecting it and watching the destruction that unfolded, grimacing when he saw the person standing the by Kaiser’s side. He grimaced as the Devimon stood next to the blonde’s side, shaking his head slowly.

“That’s even less likely than them all dying,” he sighed, running his hand through the object and making it disappear. He leaned back from his sitting position, watching the clouds above him. “Guess I just gotta meddle some more,” he decided.

“And why would you meddle in the affairs of humans?”

Lucemon glanced over when he heard Gennai’s voice, narrowing his eyes.

“Because some old men don’t play their part assigned to them.” He commented.

“You’ve grown to care for Takeru and his companions.” Gennai said, resting his gaze on Lucemon. “You were supposed to be a part of all the nightmarish debauchery that is happening in the human world, but you sit here, hiding.”

“Shut up and tell me what you want.” Lucemon snapped, glowering at Gennai.

“I want you to give the chosen something from me.” He said, pulling out a small, golden something that Lucemon frowned at. “It is the digimental of fate. They should understand what it means.”

Lucemon placed the digimental in his robes, looking up to ask a question but finding Gennai gone. He sighed, sitting back down and opening the view port once more, considering the options before him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last act is, honestly, mostly fighting. Enjoy!
> 
> In celebration of finishing the rewrites and starting the editing on Darkness, to start being posted at the posting of chapter 40 or 41. Celebrating the little things really makes each day better.

Takeru woke to the sound of his alarm, pushing himself off the floor of Hikari's apartment. He grabbed his phone, turning it off and rubbing his head. They had spent last night planning, Miyako sending the emails that she needed to in order to make it seem like everyone was being at least semi-responsible in their varied sicknesses.

He recalled fondly when Miyako had protested, insisting that she didn't believe that hacking was the best solution. She had broken down after several pleas from Hikari, easily cracking into the other's accounts. Iori had left for several hours, returning with everything he thought they would need.

"Are you okay?"

Takeru glanced up when he heard the voice, reaching out and touching the digimon's head. "Hey Patamon," he murmured. "I guess I'm fine." He added, surprised to see Iori already up, brewing a pot of tea.

"Would you like some?" The young man asked, Takeru nodding gratefully as he sat down at the table.

"You're up early," he commented.

"I generally don't sleep past five," Iori said with a shrug. He poured Takeru a cup of tea, sitting it down in front of him when the pot began to whistle. "Is there something on your mind?"

Takeru slowly shook his head, Iori watching him curiously.

"Are you worried because of your past relationship with Daisuke and Ken?" Iori asked. "I can see where there would be a concern of facing them with that in mind."

"Ya know, I didn't even think of that before now." Takeru commented, feeling the idea batter against his skull of Daisuke killing Ken. He took a sip of the tea, grimacing when he realized it was still near boiling. "What would you do if someone told you that they..." He paused, considering the words carefully.

"Hmm?" Iori looked up from his own cup of tea, frowning.

"If someone made you promise to kill them to prevent a great evil from escaping, would you do it?" Takeru asked, feeling the emotions he had since Saturday swirl around him, his mind turning the possibility of Daisuke killing Ken over and over again, the source of a nearly sleepless night.

"If it were to prevent a great evil, perhaps." Iori said finally, setting his cup of tea aside. "Are you asking if I'll kill you?"

"No! No," Takeru said quickly, shaking his head. "I don't have any intentions on dying."

"Then why ask?" He inquired, hands folded in front of them.

Takeru pondered for a moment, slowly shaking his head. "What if you believed there was another way?" He asked. “That dying wasn’t the only solution, just the one that sounded best at the time?”

"You can walk forth, keeping in mind that there may be another way. But, in the back of your mind, you must always remember that they asked you to do something so brash for reasons that may be unclear to you. Someone taking on the duty to do such a task understands that such a task is not lightly asked." Iori murmured.

"He seemed..." Takeru cut himself off, shaking his head. "That brings a sense of peace to my mind, but..."

"Who is it that would ask such a thing?" Iori asked, leaning back and meeting Takeru's gaze. "That's not a subject one would idly bring up over tea if one did not have a reason."

"No, I suppose not." Takeru agreed. "Thank you for the input on it."

"Does it have to do with Daisuke and Ken?" Iori pressed, a curiousness in his eyes. He let the subject go when Takeru shook his head, unable to bring himself to speak. "What's the weather like today?"

"Huh?" Takeru frowned, getting up from his seat and walking to the window. It was raining, the storm coming down in sheets. Iori watched his movements, his gaze drifting towards the window thoughtfully. "Good day to be going to the digital world," he decided.

"Yeah," Takeru agreed, walking into the kitchen as he began to prepare food. He felt Patamon settle on his head, the digimon watching him cook.

"Are we going soon?" He asked.

"After breakfast," Takeru responded, closing his eyes before opening them to get back to cooking. He could hear Miyako and Hikari talking softly in their bedroom, Poromon, Tailmon, and Upamon crowding the kitchen to see what Takeru was making.

Iori joined him several minutes after, capturing Upamon and Poromon's attention and distracting them while Tailmon and Patamon watched Takeru cook.

"It's happened before, hasn't it?" Tailmon asked, Takeru glancing down at the digimon. "Fighting against these Dark Masters."

"Yes, it has." Takeru said with a small nod. "We fought with them shortly after we took down Vamdemon in Odaiba. It was Hikari's first time in the digital world. It almost felt like it was aimless wandering until we were able to do anything. But with time being as strange as it was, it worked to our benefit."

"What brought them down?" Patamon asked.

"MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon, mostly. Though when we fought Piemon, we all fought together." Takeru replied. "Having Yamato and Taichi's ultimate level digimon gave us a leg up on what we needed."

"If they're able to evolve to ultimate, it stands to reason that we should as well." Tailmon pointed out.

"I think Gennai mentioned as much, in an email to Koushiro. None of the others got a chance to actually try it. We still have the ability to evolve to perfect levels, even without the crests." Takeru reached up as if to touch his own crest, dropping his hand down as he worked on scrambling the eggs.

"And what of Hawkmon and Armadimon?" Patamon asked curiously. "Are they able to evolve?"

"I don't know," Takeru said with a shake of his head. "It stands to reason that they would be able to evolve, we just haven't been able to put much time into the fact. While we're in the digital-"

"That smells delicious," Miyako called, bounding into the kitchen and looking at what Takeru was making with wide eyes. "Do you often cook?"

"Only breakfast foods," the blond commented, pulling it off the stove before it burned. Miyako pulled down plates and bowls, setting food out for the digimon first. Iori and Hikari appeared around the table, Takeru setting the rest of the eggs and vegetable mix out for them to eat. "Patamon brought up an interesting point a moment before." He commented, Patamon jumping off his head and onto the floor to eat with the others.

"And what point is that?" Miyako asked curiously.

"About Armadimon and Hawkmon's adult evolution." The two baby digimon in question glanced up at their names, returning to their food just as quickly. Takeru cleared his throat, shaking his head. "We know that the dark towers are controlling what evolutions we can perform. That much is certain due to how limited the nature of our own natural evolutions are. We've seen that, as long as we have the digimentals in our D-terminal, any of us can use whichever ones, not just the ones we were able to grasp."

"We should make a list of what evolution a digimon can do for us." Miyako spoke up, her eyes sparking at the notion. "And spend some time with the digimentals we haven't used yet."

"That sounds brilliant." Hikari nodded along, Iori offering a faint smile.

"It would give us a better idea as to the extent of what we are working with." He agreed, glancing towards the four digimon. "We can do that while we are working on tracking down and defeating the dark masters."

"While we do that, we also need to know what evolutions Hawkmon and Armadimon are capable of beyond armour evolutions." Takeru said, watching as Miyako pulled out a notebook and glanced at them.

"What evolutions do we know of?" She asked.

"Rinkmon and Stegomon come from the digimental of Friendship." Takeru said, recalling the one time he had used that digimental.

"Digmon for the digimental of knowledge, Boarmon using courage." Iori responded, watching as Miyako ate and wrote at the same time.

"Nefertimon for light, Pegasmon for hope." Hikari said.

"FlaWizarmon, Shadramon, and Fladramon for courage. Holsmon and Sethmon are attributed to love. Owlmon is possibly love as well, but could be sincerity." Takeru closed his eyes, his free hand curling into a fist at the thought. "We know that Ken and Daisuke have the digimental of sincerity, but I don't think they've used it."

"And Shurimon for purity," Miyako paused in her writing, taking another bite of food.

"We can't keep relying on the same digimon over and over...not if we have more possibilities with the digimentals." Hikari agreed, pulling out her D-terminal. She removed the one egg she had, the others following suit.

"Light, friendship, courage, hope, purity, knowledge, and kindness." Miyako said, taking a stock of them and glancing at the others. "With sincerity and love being lost." She finished her notes and her food at the same time, considering the list.

"How do we want to split the digimentals up again?" Hikari asked, glancing at the others.

"Round robin style, each selecting a digimental until there's none left?" Takeru suggested.

"We haven't seen the kindness egg in action," Iori murmured.

"Why don't you start?" Hikari suggested to Iori, the boy looking at her with wide eyes before clearing his throat.

"If no one disagrees?" He asks, glancing at the others. They all nodded, Iori reaching out and hovering over the light digimental before taking it. Hikari smiled, taking the courage. Takeru nodded at Miyako, the girl frowning before taking the hope digimental. He reached out, taking the knowledge digimental and stashing it into his D-terminal.

They repeated the process, Iori claiming purity, Hikari claiming friendship, while Miyako glanced up at Takeru. "Why don't you take kindness?" She suggested.

"Nah, you can have it. If we find one of the two missing digimentals, I'll take that one." He suggested, Miyako taking it and storing it in her D-terminal. Hikari got up, collecting the plates and putting them in the sink. She and Iori made quick work of the dishes.

"Are you sure you're okay only having one?" Miyako asked, Takeru glancing over at Patamon.

"I think we'll be just fine. Besides, we still have more to find, don't we?" Takeru pointed out. "Half of the plan for this is getting whatever digimental is powering the Kaiser's base."

"You seem to be in a strange mood today." Hikari commented, glancing over her shoulder as she finished up the last of the dishes.

"Yeah, I suppose I didn't get a lot of sleep either." He said with a shrug. "Just can't be helped. But, I am excited to get back to the digital world. It's...an interesting feeling."

"Oh?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Interesting how?"

"I feel like we're finally doing something, rather than trying to trudge through the dark." Takeru explained, glancing at the other two. "We can finally put an end to this, rather than running around, trying to figure out what 'this' is even supposed to be."

"Taking action, rather than a path of inaction." Iori spoke up as he placed the last dish away, nodding in approvement.

"It feels like we're finally moving forward, even more so now that the digimentals have been dispersed." He said.

"No longer bound by the chains of fate." Hikari said with a small laugh, nodding as she walked into the living room. The other three followed, each grabbing their own bags. The digimon watched them, Tailmon's tail twitching as she nodded in approvement.

"Did you know they were going to do that?" Patamon asked softly, the cat digimon shaking her head.

"No, but, we shall see where this path takes us." She mused. The two baby digimon looked at their older companions, exchanging a glance.

“Humans are weird,” Poromon said, Upamon bouncing in agreement.

****

Takeru shook his head as the group walked among the forest, his gaze dancing along the trees. It was quiet, quieter than he would have expected, even for the digital world. He felt Patamon rest on his head, the two frowning.

"We should stay close together." Hikari suggested, taking a step closer to Miyako and Takeru, her hand brushing his ever so faintly.

Takeru took a deep breath, closing his eyes and lifting his head up. "It's just like before," he said, opening his eyes with a grin.

"Just like before?" Iori asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not knowing how it's going to end, not quite sure what the digimentals will do, all of that." Takeru explained. "Not quite like when we first got here, but close enough." He amended, glancing towards Hawkmon and Armadimon.

"The important thing," Hikari cautioned, "is sticking together. The dark masters are a dangerous lot, we know that. And we don't know if we'll come across the digimon that kidnapped the others as well."

"The demon lords," Takeru nodded in agreement, letting out a low whistle. "While we don't know, we will do what we can in order to take them down. But our main focus is the dark masters."

"This way," Hikari suggested, finding a break in the woods. They made their way out, Takeru keeping a careful eye out for dark towers or anything really. They paused when they heard someone weeping, the young adults all exchanging a glance before Hikari approached the Numemon, kneeling down next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, reaching out to touch him. She watched him jump, the digimon moving away with a shake of its eyestalks before it blinked at Hikari, frowning.

"The dark masters..." The Numemon glanced at the four adults curiously, its frown deepening. "The dark masters are on the rise," he explained.

"We're here to get rid of them." Iori said, taking a step forward. The four adults and their digimon pack peddled as an attack struck the Numemon, his data disappearing into the air. She glanced up, seeing Pinochimon sitting in a tree, hammer in hand.

"I didn't actually expect you to come back," he commented, swinging his feet idly before he jumped out of the tree. "Jyureimon was convinced that you would run away. I can't wait until he hears how wrong he was."

"We took you down once before," Takeru commented, his voice growing cold as he stepped towards the puppet. "What makes you think we can't do it again?"

"Because you're alone." Pinochimon said with a stamp of his foot, the forest seeming to shimmer in and out of being. "We have more power than you now. Be gone!" He waved his hammer, watching the four pairs vanish from his sight. He shook his head, scurrying off to send a message to the others.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google docs kept crashing while I was trying to edit these chapters(starting at 28). Whoops.

Takeru caught himself as he fell onto the ground, feeling his heart pound in his chest. Patamon came down more gently, the digimon taking a quick look at their surroundings.

"Where are we?" He asked, Takeru glancing at the digimon and picking himself up. He put a hand in his pocket, feeling the comforting weight of his D-3 and D-terminal.

"Looks like some kind of city." Takeru said, slowly taking in their surroundings. "This...can't be good." He decided.

"Why not?" Patamon asked. Takeru pulled out his D-terminal, feeling his stomach drop when he realized that he did not have the digimental of hope.

"The last time we were in a city like this...." He racked his brains, frowning. "It was run by Mugendramon. Hikari was sick, which caused Koushiro and Taichi to leave myself, Sora, and Hikari by yourselves, with you and the other digimon partners, of course. Yamato had disappeared upon defeating Pinochimon. Mimi didn't want to fight anymore, and thus Jou stayed behind to keep an eye on her." Takeru explained, guilt gnawing at him as he confronted the fact that Patamon should have known all of his.

"Is it possible that we will run into Mugendramon again?" Patamon asked, now nervously checking their surroundings.

"It's possible," Takeru agreed. "I don't see any dark towers at least. Doesn't mean that there isn't any, so we should keep an eye out for them." He froze when he heard the passing of android digimon, reaching out and tugging Patamon against him and running into one of the buildings. He held his breath as they passed, shuddering as he recalled the first time he had been there.

"It'll be okay Takeru. We'll find the others soon." Patamon promised, pressing his cheek against Takeru's. He glanced down at the digimon, offering him a strained smile. "Hopefully we all got sent here!"

"Yeah, hopefully." Takeru agreed, looking down at his D-3 before glancing at Patamon. "You ready?" He asked, feeling a twinge in his side. Since Patamon's rebirth, he hadn't tried evolving him without the use of the digimental of hope.

"Of course!" The digimon said, taking a step back. Takeru felt a surge of fear as he faced down the digimon, feeling his heart beat faster, recalling the dark evolution. He quickly gathered his D-terminal, selecting the digimental of knowledge and using that instead. He watched the fluttering of wings as Patamon evolved, announcing himself as Mothmon.

"Great, guns," Takeru commented, briefly taking in the sight of Mothmon before wondering if he should have taken another digimental, shoving the idea out of his mind. Both Mothmon and Takeru froze when they heard the oncoming sounds of metal on pavement. They shared a glance, Mothmon flitting out the window.

Takeru let out a small curse, reaching out to stop him but pulling back, deciding that Mothmon had better have some idea of what he intended to do. He closed his eyes, swallowing past the lump in his throat, the fear of what would happen if he had evolved Patamon normally eating away at him.

****

Hikari groaned as she fell against the forest floor, pushing herself up and looking around in a daze. She ran a hand through her hair, finding Tailmon hissing next to her. The digimon gave Hikari a quick glance, planting herself in front of her partner.

"Someone there?" Hikari asked, voice soft in the strangely silent forest. Both of them jumped when the tree seemed to shake itself, opening its eyes to look at them.

"Looks like there will be people falling through the sky today." The digimon said with a laugh.

"Who...are you?" Tailmon asked, wary of the strange digimon.

"Jyureimon," he responded. "Just resting my roots before moving on to a sunnier spot. Mind you, it hasn't been sunny in this forest since they came back."

Hikari glanced between her digimon and the Jyureimon, weighing the options of communing with the unknown digimon. "Pinochimon mentioned you, earlier." Hikari commented finally. "Are we still in...his forest?"

"Oh by far, he did not fling you as far as he would have liked," the digimon chuckled, glancing at Tailmon. "Put your claws away, young one. I have no intentions on fighting. Not today,"

"How reassuring," Tailmon said, turning to look at Hikari. "We have to find the others." She insisted.

"Oh, you won't be finding them here." Jyureimon commented, squinting at the two. "Pinochimon sent them away to the other dark masters. You're alone here."

"No," Hikari said with a shake of her head. She glanced up, watching Tailmon turn when the two pair heard laughter. She glanced towards Jyureimon, finding the tree gone.

"It looks like I don't get to play with Takeru this time around." Pinochimon said, standing on a tree branch. "That's okay, I think I'll have more fun playing with you anyway."

"You have your memories from before you died." Hikari stated, the digimon frowning at her.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "Why does that matter to you?"

"How do you still have those memories?" She asked, taking a step towards him. She saw Tailmon move in front of her, the digimon determined to protect her.

"We were reformed as we were." Pinochimon said with a roll of his eyes. "We were yanked from the dark sea, reformed, and returned. He did it, because he knew that we would be needed."

"Who did?" Hikari asked, stopping several inches behind Tailmon, seeing her crouch in preparation for going after Pinochimon. She casually put a hand in her pocket, feeling the comforting presence of both her D-terminal and D-3.

"The thing that lurks within," Pinochimon said with a shrug. "I was not given the details, nor do I really care to know. All I know is that you're alone and I'm going to defeat you. He jumped out of the way as Tailmon launched herself at him, the puppet digimon laughing.

"It's a game of hide and seek?" Hikari asked softly, pulling out her D-terminal and selecting the digimental of courage. "Then we'll play," she said, watching Tailmon evolve to Lynxmon, the digimon already giving chase to Pinochimon.

****

Iori sat up slowly, listening to the sound of the waves around him. He glanced at Armadimon, the digimon splayed out on his stomach.

"That was not a fun ride," the digimon said, glancing at the human. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Iori said, picking himself up and brushing himself off. He glanced around the small island, grimacing. "We're on a moving island however," he added.

Armadimon looked over the side, grimacing before glancing at the ocean around them. "I don't see any sight of land either." He said, sounding sullen. Iori frowned when he saw a fin sticking out of the water, taking a step towards Armadimon before a digimon popped up, regarding them coolly.

"You should not be here." It commented, gaze sliding from Iori to Armadimon.

"No, I suppose we shouldn't. Who are you?" Iori asked, clutching his D-terminal and D-3 in his hands, both safely hidden in his pockets.

"Depthmon, I was sent to see what fell out of the sky." The digimon commented.

"And where do come from?" Armadimon asked, sidling over to the digimon curiously.

"The Kaiser's base," the digimon responded, blinking at them. "I'm Depthmon," he added again, as if they had not caught it the first time.

"Do you serve the Kaiser?" Iori asked, the digimon shaking his head.

"We're only there because Daisuke has a task to complete." Depthmon explained.

"Oh, you're an evolution of V-mon then," Iori said, recalling the name from a hazy conversation with Takeru. It felt like ages ago that the conversation had taken place, the digimon watching him curiously.

"Yep," Depthmon said with a nod. "You know this is MetalSeadramon's domain, right?" He asked, blinking once more and resting his arms on the island, his tail splashing the water every once in awhile.

"No, we did not." Iori said, sharing a glance with Armadimon. "Can you tell me what task Daisuke has to complete?"

"Nope," Depthmon said, glancing over his shoulder. "But, I think I can get you back to land. You'll be in Piemon's territory, if I recall the maps correctly. But, better on land than drifting on an island. Do you have an evolution that will do well in water?"

"Maybe?" Iori pulled out his D-terminal, looking between the digimental of light and purity. He selected light, using the idea that it could even possibly be a flying type digimon, based on Nefertimon's own evolution. He waited for the armour evolution to take place, watching as the sea horse digimon floated on the waves.

"Seahomon," he introduced himself, bobbing up and down. Depthmon let out a small laugh, splashing his hand down into the water.

"What luck, and he looks like he's big enough to ride! If, that is, you don't mind getting a little wet." Depthmon commented.

"Why," he said softly, "do I get the feeling that both Seahomon and I would have been better of if we still had the digimental of sincerity?"

Depthmon frowned, tipping his head to the side before shrugging. "Not sure what you mean by that, but you best get a move on and out of these waters. I'll show you the fastest way to land."

"Hop on Iori," Seahomon suggested, Iori doing as told. He gripped onto the digimon where he could, feeling the spray of water as Depthmon flashed in front of them. He grew relieved when there was land in sight, Depthmon turning in the water around them in a lazy circle.

"This is where I leave you two. Remember, Piemon is a very unhappy clown. Don't get on his bad side, his jokes are the worst!" Depthmon waved, disappearing into the ocean once more. Iori grimaced as Seahomon devolved, Armadimon scrambling onto the rocky shore with a shake of his head.

"Let's see if we can start locating the others," Iori asked, pulling out his D-terminal and typing up an email.

**To: Yagami Hikari, Takaishi Takeru, Inoue Miyako  
** From: Hida Iori  
Subject: Location? 

_I ran into V-mon, evolved as Depthmon, who helped me out. We were on an island in the middle of the ocean, or at least close enough that I could still reach shore. Using the digimental of light, Armadimon evolves into Seahomon. It seems as if I'm in Piemon's territory now, according to Depthmon. I will keep you updated as I find more out. Is everyone okay?_

He sent the email, pocketing the D-terminal and finding a place where he and Armadimon could hide in the quiet, monochrome land.

****

Miyako groaned, feeling the sand beneath her fingers. She sat up when her D-terminal pinged, Hawkmon already in the air, looking around them.

"Strange," she said, looking at Iori's message. Hawkmon landed next to her, reading over her shoulder.

"It seems as if whatever Ponichimon did separated us true and well." Hawkmon glanced across the beach, Miyako tensing as she heard something snap in the forest behind them. She scrambled up to her feet, her gaze darting around the beach.

"What's the likelyhood of one of these two digimentals being something that flies?" She asked.

"I fly now," Hawkmon said with a sniff.

"But can you carry me while you fly?" Miyako asked, her finger hovering over the hope and kindness digimental.

"No..." Hawkmon responded. "Was it really a wise idea to change digimentals when we came to such a dangerous part in the plan?"

"Probably not, but we didn't expect that we would be split up like we are." Miyako pointed out. "Kindness or-" She turned when there was a crash, backing away from the Shellmon that appeared, blinking as if it had just woken up. She blindly selected one of the digimentals, Hawkmon evolving.

She stifled a laugh as she looked at the digimon Hawkmon had become, raising a hand to her mouth.

"I do not find this funny," the digimon said softly. "For the record, I am less likely to fly now as Tocanmon than I was as Hawkmon."

"Sorry buddy," Miyako said, ducking as Shellmon turned to glower at her. "Do the best you can do!" She called, taking several steps back. Tucanmon gave a huffy sigh, turning to face Shellmon.

"Do you really want a piece of me?" The digimon demanded, Miyako unable to help the small giggle that escaped. She placed both her hands over her mouth when Tucanmon gave her a sideways glance, standing in front of Shellmon.

"Hydro pressure!" Shellmon called, aiming his attack. Tocanmon scurried out of the way, flapping his wings in disgust before turning and glowering at Shellmon.

"Marvel Marvel!" Tucanmon cried, running at Shellmon with the attack. Miyako winced as the Shellmon tried to batter Tucanmon away, the digimon spying the dark ring on its forearm. He aimed another attack, Miyako not catching what it was called, at the ring, watching it shatter. Shellmon blinked slowly, eyes narrowing before disappearing back into the sand.

Miyako ran over to the digimon, scooping Tucanmon up and throwing him in the air. "Good job!" She called, the digimon devolving and flapping further away before Miyako could catch him.

"Never again," he informed Miyako. "I would rather be anything but a flightless bird."

"You got it," she said with a smile, hugging Hawkmon. "Why don't we..." She turned to look at what had once been a forest before them, finding nothing but water on each side of the beach, Shellmon having vanished as well. "Great," she cried, sitting down and pulling off her bag.

"I can see if there is land nearby?" Hawkmon asked.

"No, we'll...I'll message the others, maybe they can help us." She murmured, setting out to let them know what had taken place and updating her notepad with the two new evolutions they had learned of.

****

Mimi walked across the desolate town, running a hand through her hair. She couldn't tell how long she had been there, every time she tried however, she ended back up at the beach with no warning. She jumped when she heard footsteps behind her, frowning at the child that had appeared.

"It's not as envious as you thought it would be, huh?" He asked, tipping his head to the side.

"I don't know what you mean." Mimi said with a sniff, tossing hair over her shoulder. "Aren't you just a child? What are you doing here anyway?"

"I saw you, earlier, when you first tried to escape." The child responded. "We even talked, briefly. I'm Luce." He said, holding out his hand.

"Why do I care?" Mimi asked with a raised eyebrow. Luce frowned, dropping his hand.

"I suppose you wouldn't, if you..." He glanced over his shoulder, stepping closer to Mimi. "What is it that you want?" He asked.

"What I want?" She asked, frowning. "I...don't know what you mean."

"Surely, somewhere deep inside of you, there is something you want. You were envious of the others, before you came. You were envious of their freedom, weren't you?" He asked, mere inches away from her now.

Mimi took a step back, quickly shaking her head. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, raising her hands as if to hide her face. "I don't..."

"Have you lost the path you were on?" Luce asked, tipping his head to the side.

"Where am I?" Mimi asked finally, dropping her hands from her face. She tried to step forward, feeling sand once more under her feet.

"You're trapped, just like the others," Luce said, hovering inches above the sand. "Leviamon won't let you go, not so easy. But, you know that there is something else here. You are-"

Mimi let out a scream as the sand pulled her down, laughter reaching her ears.

"Pride, pride, you always spout that you have pride. But you won't even join us Lucemon. Where is the pride in being a demon lord if you interfere with our work like this?" A voice whispered, Mimi feeling the sand rub against her skin, her breaths short as she worked to try and pull herself free.

"The illusion is shattered, that's all that matters." Luce commented. "Unlike you, Envy, I know better than to play games where they do not count."

"Do you think this does not count?" The being, referred to Luce only as Envy, laughed, the sound sending the feeling of horror spreading down Mimi's spine.

"No, actually, I don't. Your biggest concerns are still running free. These six are nothing in the grand scheme of things." Luce commented. "They are pawns, but there are bigger Shellmon to fry."

"They would still stand in the way-" Envy snorted, Mimi feeling the sand give way, dropping her onto a metal floor. She looked around the small room, raising a hand to her face.

"Eny," she said, laughing softly. "How dumb can I get?" She shook her head, pressing her hands against the wall. She was wearing the outfit she had been modeling in, however long ago. She tipped her head back, studying the wall and grimacing, finding that it leveled out halfway up. She moved her hands along the wall, finding the nook and crannies needed.

"Stupid, envying other people for something you had." She muttered to herself, beginning to crawl her way up the wall, cursing when she began to slid down. She reached back up, finding an anchor and pulled herself up. It took her ten minutes to reach the platform she had seen, fingertips numb from the unnatural work she was doing. She gave herself one last heave, pulling herself onto the platform and standing.

"I'm coming for you!" She yelled, raising a fist to the sky as she looked at the stairway. "Palmon, please be safe." She added, voice softer. "I don't know what I would do without you.... Please be safe," she mumbled.

****

Taichi threw the ball at the net in disgust, turning when he heard the slow clapping.

"That was a nice shot!" The child said, bounding over to him.

"Great, you're back. What do you want?" Taichi demanded, picking up one of the other balls that were littering the field. He was exhausted, but his anger was keeping him there, convincing him that he could not leave, regardless of what would happen.

"I wanted to see if you were any better." The child said with a shrug. "But, it seems as if you are still consumed with anger. Why are you so angry?"

"Why am I...angry?" Taichi frowned, tucking the ball under his arm as he thought. "Because I'm useless, there's nothing left for me to do. I just get in the way-"

"All valid reasons to be angry, if you ask me." Luce, if Taichi recalled his name correctly, agreed. He nodded along as if it was sage wisdom, his gaze trained on Taichi. "But you seem to be fine, if angry at the balls for no reason. Wrath can do that. Make you angry for no reason."

"I'm not..." Taichi glanced behind him, his hand curling into a fist. "I am..." He said with a sigh, shaking his head. "What is this place? I've never seen anything like it before."

Luce considered the question, shaking his head. "I suppose it is whatever its master wants it to be." He decided. "It's not elegant, not by any means. Have you tried leaving the field at all?"

"No," he said after a moment. "No, I haven't...I was supposed to play a game. My friends were supposed to be here, but no one showed up. The game..." he frowned, taking the ball out from under his arm and staring at it. "That's not true, they were there. I got hurt and was unconscious."

"How were you hurt?" Luce asked.

"I think there was an accident." Taichi said finally. "But my friends, they protected me and drove me to the hospital. I wasn't angry with them, I was angry with the situation."

"Why?" Luce asked.

"You're annoying, you know that." Taichi said, tossing the ball to the child. He caught it, grinning at Taichi. "But, thank you."

"What did I do?" Luce blinked, taking a step back as Taichi grinned.

"Well, you reminded me that I got hurt. Broke my leg in two places. But, I guess if I'm walking now, I'm either healed through some magic means, or...my leg is still broken and I haven't notice the pain of walking on it. Or, this is an illusion and I'm trapped somewhere else." Taichi said with a shake of his head. "I'm going with the third one, for the sake of hoping that my leg is okay and I haven't damaged it any further."

"Wouldn't the first option be better?" Luce asked.

"Look, Takeru may have been able to obtain super fast healing powers, but I don't honestly want that. So, third option." Taichi explained.

"Oh! I haven't checked up on him lately, I should do that." Luce glanced at Taichi, nodding. "I think you'll be fine now. Wrath will be, well pissed at my intervening, but so are the others. That's the way it goes. Take pride in what you do, you know?" He giggled, disappearing before Taichi could ask anything else.

He frowned, dropping the soccer ball and beginning to walk, watching as the illusion faded around him and he found himself in a narrow room, his crutches laying on the floor where he had been sitting the whole time. "I'm coming for you Agumon, sorry about losing myself."


	32. Chapter 32

Takeru played with his D-terminal as he waited for Mothmon to return, glancing out the window every few minutes. He was unsure how long it had been, but anxiety was gnawing at his stomach. He finally stood up, leaning against the frame of the window and relaxing when he saw Mothmon come back into view.

The digimon ducked in the partially opened window, landing in front of Takeru.

"Mugendramon looks like he's raising his forces to go on the offensive." The digimon explained.

"Any idea where they might be going?" Takeru asked, reaching out and touching the digimon.

Mothmon shook his head, wings shimmering as he glanced towards the door. "The digimon don't talk. They're as efficient as computers."

"They are android digimon," Takeru agreed. "Think we can take Mugendramon on?" He asked.

"In this state, no." Mothmon responded, seeming to frown. The digimon moved once more, hovering in front of the window. Takeru glanced outside, taking a step back when one of the mechanorimon seemed to turn his way. He let out a slow breath, waiting until they had passed.

"Just like before," he mumbled.

"How is it just like before?" Mothmon asked.

"WarGreymon was the one that took down Mugendramon." Takeru explained, watching as Mothmon devolved. He reached out, pulling Patamon close to his chest. "Hikari was running a fever... Mugendramon was destroying the city as we fled. It was mayhem." He shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Are you upset?" Patamon asked softly.

"Hmmm?" Takeru frowned, looking at him. "No, why?"

"You seem upset," he commented. "This, too, shall pass." The digimon promised.

"Thanks," Takeru said, taking a breath. "I think we can defeat Mugendramon."

"How so?" Patamon asked.

"I don't know if there are any dark towers here, but we're going to try and fight him." Takeru said, feeling the fear start to creep up his stomach. He squashed it down, setting Patamon down. The digimon looked up at him, nodding in agreement.

"Whatever happened before I returned to my egg, it won't happen again." Patamon promised.

Takeru shut his eyes, swallowing hard. "We were in the Kaiser's base, he had commanded Shadramon to kill Tailmon. We were down and out for the count...I..." He tipped his head back, letting out a sigh.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Patamon pointed out.

"I'm terrified to have you evolve without using the digimental because I don't want you to dark devolve again." He whispered.

"I won't Takeru," Patamon promised, pressing himself against Takeru's chest.

"It was my fault," Takeru shook his head, wrapping his arms around the digimon. "If I hadn't-"

"What's the use in blaming yourself now?" Patamon asked, Takeru freezing as the digimon spoke. "It's in the past, and you were in pain, were you not?"

"Yeah," Takeru said slowly. "That doesn't mean..."

"If you keep harboring this fear, you will never be able to grow past it." Patamon jumped as there was a bang, struggling out of Takeru's grip. He let the digimon go, turning his attention to the digimon outside. He took a step back, feeling the building shake.

"Let's get out of here." Takeru said, turning and running towards the back entrance. The pair stepped outside onto an empty street, Patamon finding a narrow alleyway.

"This way!" Patamon cried, Takeru picking up speed as they raced away from the destruction behind him. He took a breath when they stopped, pressing his back against the building and sliding down, hiding his face in his hands.

"Takeru, now's not the time." Patamon said softly, Takeru shaking his head.

"Taichi went through the same thing." He said, raising his face to the digimon. "He...when we were first here, right after he got his crest of courage, he forced Agumon to dark evolve into SkullGreymon. It was horrifying, to say the least. I don't want that to happen."

"If you lose hope, it will." Patamon said, settling in front of Takeru. "You can't lose your hope Takeru. It's what makes you, you."

"Little child, little child, where are you hiding?"

Takeru shuddered as he heard the voice, standing up and grabbing his D-3 from his pocket, hand trembling. "Have hope," he told himself, grounding himself to the moment. He closed his eyes, turning and looking down the street. The feeling of a week ago, standing before the Kaiser, threatened to overwhelm him before he pushed it away.

"Patamon, evolve." He whispered, feeling the hope and dread mix together as he awaited the outcome.

****

Hikari jogged to keep up with Lynxmon as she moved through the forest, pulling out her D-terminal when she heard the ping. She stopped long enough to read the email, frowning before typing up a hasty response.

**To: Inoue Miyako, Hida Iori, Takaishi Takeru  
** From: Yagami Hikari  
Subject: Re: Location? 

_Lynxmon for Tailmon and digimental of courage! I'm in the forest and am playing a childish game of hide and chase with Pinochimon. Be very careful out there please._

She sent the message, placing the D-terminal back in her pocket and hurrying to catch up to Lynxmon. The digimon lashed her tail, staring Pinochimon down as he glowered from where he was hiding in his tree.

"What are you going to do now, huh?" He demanded, his hammer in his hands. "Bullet Hammer!" He shouted, Lynxmon dodging out of the way of the bullets, her eyes gleaming.

"Man, this is a drag." Hikari sighed. "You're childish, maybe that's why you don't have any friends."

"I have friends!" Pinochimon said with a stamp of his foot, jumping off the tree.

"Wild Nail Rush!" Lynxmon cried, aiming the attack at Pinochimon. The dark master swung his hammer, meeting the digimon's side with a heavy thunk before the attack could land.

"Besides, you're too weak for me." Pinochimon said coldly, Hikari rushing over to pull Tailmon away before he could attack again.

"Ready?" Hikari asked, watching Tailmon stand and brush herself off, eyes narrowed.

"Always," Tailmon hissed, Pinochimon glancing between them.

"Tailmon, evolve!" Hikari cried, feeling the warmth flood the tattoo as her partner evolved. She smiled as Angewomon floated before her, wings spread wide.

"It is time to meet your fate, Pinochimon." Angewomon cried, taking several wing beats backwards as Pinochimon swung his hammer towards her, eyes narrowed.

"Do you really think that you can stop me?" He demanded, pulling the wooden cross of his back. "Flying cross cutter!" He shouted, Angewomon grabbing the cross and tossing it back at him. Hikari took another step back, hand clenched at her side.

"You can do this Angewomon!" She shouted, feeling like a child once more, the mixed emotions of joy and worry filling her as the two digimon exchanged blows, Pinochimon slowly gaining the upper hand.

****

Sora knelt in front of her work, her hands moving steadily. Behind her, she could hear the children laughing. Once, she had been famous for her designs in fashion, now she tread the path that had been set out for her.

She frowned at the thought, shaking her head and glancing up at the scene before her. She was kneeling in front of a window, her vision seeming to waver. She could have sworn that she had been facing the door just a moment ago. The scene in front of her made her stand. There was fire dancing along the forest, her heart racing.

"No, I-" She turned as she stood, finding herself back in her workspace. She put a shaky hand on the door, leaning out into the hall and nearly jumping when she saw the child.

"Is daddy home?" He asked, blinking.

"No, he's...." Sora frowned. "I...He's...."

"Do you know where he is?" The child asked, taking a step closer to her. "Or do you feel as if this is all a dream?"

"This is...this is everything I wanted." She murmured, closing her eyes.

"Do you truly..." The child sighed. "The forest is on fire." He pointed out.

Sora snapped her eyes open, looking over her shoulder. "I suppose it is."

"It's a sign that your greed is consuming you." The child shifted, glancing around the room. "You lead a dull life, you know that?"

"I...I'm sorry?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You want the perfect husband, children...or, you think you want." He frowned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Really, do you honestly want that?"

"I..." Sora frowned, watching the flames before shaking her head. "I suppose, when I was younger, I thought if I just pretended hard enough, it would work out."

"I find it strange that greed is your sin." The child responded.

"Greed?" Sora glanced at him, shaking her head. "Who are you?"

"Luce," the child smiled. "Yes, greed. You yearn for a life that you don't actually want, because that is what is expected of you. Even the part of being a fashion designer, how do you find it?"

"Tedious," she admitted.

"When was the last time you had fun?" Luce asked.

"The tattoos," she said after a moment. "Designing them...everything about them was interesting."

"So why do you so greedily desire this life?" Luce asked with a frown.

"It is what is expected of me," she said. "If I do not do...any of this, what would it mean for me?"

"I don't know, what would it mean for you?" Luce askd with a raised eyebrow.

"I would...I would be able to drop all expectations, to be my own person. I wouldn't have to harbor this...guilt." She said, pressing a hand to her face. "Greed stemmed from guilt over being in love with... I hate when he's right." She sighed, dropping her hand. "None of this is real, is it?"

"Nope," Lucemon said with a grin. "Greed is a fickle thing. You felt guilt, which manifested into wanting what you thought you needed. Greedily harboring every moment. But, you're free now, aren't you?"

"No, and I don't know where Piyomon is, but I'm going to find her." Sora said, watching as the fire faded away, leaving her in a stone room. She grimaced when she saw the stairs in front of her, beginning to walk up them.

****

Jou walked across the empty hotel room, shaking his head slowly. He could no longer keep track of the paths he had walked, finding how each one ended up back at the room. He bit his lip, stopping to oriantant himself in the maze he had been in.

"Are you feeling unwell?"

He turned when he heard a woman's voice, shaking his head slowly. "I seem to be feeling just fine, however I am lost. Can you direct me out of here?" He asked, as politely as he could.

"There is no out." She said simply with a shake of her head. "There's only in."

"That's not true. If there was only in, then how would people leave?" Jou asked.

"You're not meant to leave." She responded. "You're here to stay, forever." She explained.

"No, hotels don't work that way. Look, I'm a busy guy, I don't have time to laze about anymore, so I believe I shall be on my way." Jou said with a shake of his head.

"We insist that you stay," the woman said, taking a step forward.

"I think I understand...hey, where's Gomamon?" Jou glanced all over the room, the woman taking a step back with a frown.

"I'm sorry, who's that?" She asked as politely as she could, her eye twitching.

"He's a white and purple spotted digimon. Short, kinda looks like a seal but has this weird mane of hair on his head." Jou said, holding his hands apart of indicate how tall Gomamon was. "He's my partner, a digimon, ya know?"

"There are no such....things like that here." The woman said, taking another step back as Jou moved towards her.

"Look, I'm a bit confused, so you'll have to understand that I don't mean to be rude." He explained, letting out a slow breath. "Do you have a business license to operate this here establishment? I believe, due to your cagey nature at the current time, that you don't actually have one. I would like to speak to the higher management and-"

He frowned as the hotel vanished, leaving him in a circular room. He glanced up, turning when he heard a muffled laughter.

"I didn't think you would actually be able to break out without help. Amazing! You've done much better than the others." The blue haired child said with a clap. "Leave it to Sloth to forget how things are supposed to work in the human world."

"I'm sorry, but are you part of the upper management? I believe I have a complaint to post." Jou said, folding his hands in front of him. "It begins with-"

"Oh no, no," the child said with a shake of his head. "I'm Luce. I guess you could say I know Sloth though, who had the whole thing set up. It was rather sloppy, but..." He shrugged.

"Then you must know where Gomamon is." Jou responded.

"Probably at the top of the tower." Luce said with a shrug. "Hope you like rope climbing!"

Jou opened his mouth to protest, finding the child gone when he blinked. He let his shoulders sag, turning his attention to the rope and beginning to climb, hoping there would at least be rest stops on the way up.

****

Miyako sat on the beach, watching as Hawkmon flew in tight circles above her. She laid back, watching the clouds over the sun.

"There's something we can try," she said suddenly, sitting up and watching as Hawkmon came back down, glancing at her quizzically. "It doesn't involve Tucanmon." She promised with a grin.

"That does not make me feel any better." Hawkmon said, crossing his wings and eyeing the girl.

"I promise," Miyako said. "There's land near here, right?"

"Yes, but it does not look promising." Hawkmon said slowly. "What are you thinking of?"

"Well, I was thinking of trying to evolve normally, like how Plotmon evolves into Tailmon." She explained. "There's no dark towers on this island, so theoretically, it could work."

"We do not know the range of which one has to be if we are in the way of dark towers." Hawkmon pointed out, shaking his head.

"I know, but we can at least try it. What's the worst that can happen?" She asked with a grin.

"I turn-" Hawkmon ducked as a Hangyomon appeared, jumping on the island. Miyako took a step back, eyes wide at the digimon before glancing at Hawkmon.

"Armor evolution!" She cried without thinking, selecting the other digimental in her D-terminal. She held her breath, watching as Hawkmon evolved, the blue and white moose digimon standing before her.

"I am a bird," he sniffed, rearing up and aiming his front hooves at the Hangyomon. "Horn blade!" He cried, the Hangyomon quickly vanishing back into the sea.

"Moosemon," Miyako said.

"Yes," he responded. "The furthest thing from a bird, possibly."

"But moose can swim." Miyako replied.

"Moose...I do not believe I follow." Moosemon frowned, lowering his head as Miyako reached up to scratch his head. He closed his eyes, letting out a little hum.

"You're gonna swim us across the channel." Miyako responded. "Once we're back on the mainland, we can figure out what your adult form is. But, if you can swim..."

"Of course," Moosemon sighed, starting to head towards the water. He allowed Miyako onto his back, the girl grinning as Moosemon began the short hour swim to the shore of the mainland. He looked back only twice, feeling the eyes of something lingering on them.

****

Iori trudged through the monochrome land, finding a small cave he and Armadimon could shelter in. The two stayed there, Iori's gaze distant.

"What do you think Depthmon meant?" Armadimon asked, catching Iori's attention with a frown.

"Regarding what?" Iori asked.

"That Daisuke has a task to complete. It seems like a dumb thing to do," the digimon pointed out.

"Maybe Takeru knows more about what Daisuke is planning." Iori pondered the question, slowly shaking his head. He turned his head when he heard a noise, watching the silver haired woman from before traipse across the ground, grumbling under her breath.

"All of this way, for what? Absolutely nothing. Piemon's not even here." She ran a hand through her hair, pulling out several strands. "No one is here in this forsaken land."

"That's not true my dear," another figure said, the woman rolling her eyes.

"Mummymon, what a surprise." She said.

"Archnemon, don't sound so bitter." Mummymon sighed. "It's a beautiful sight out here. The chaos, the destruction..."

"Yes, yes, and we're out here running errands for some brat while the dark masters and the demon lords have all the fun. We get to play babysitter." Archnemon responded.

"Is it really that bad?" Mummymon asked. "We don't have to worry about keeping anyone in line. We can keep doing what we enjoy doing."

"Ah, perhaps I misspoke." Archnemon glanced over her shoulder, Iori crouching low when he realized she was looking his way. He held his breath, waiting for them to resume talking. "The Kaiser is a royal pain in the ass. Piemon isn't here. Let's go take our message to one of the other dark masters instead."

"But dear, we were told-" Mummymon is cut off, Iori listening to a resounding slap that echoed.

"I am not going to put up with your annoyance if I don't have to. Come on, let's just get out of here. Obviously there's nothing for us to-" Archnemon began.

"Are the lovers having a quarrel?"

Iori froze when he heard the voice, placing a hand on Armadimon's mouth and holding up a finger to his lips, imparting that silence was absolutely necessary.

"We're not lovers," Archnemon replied. "I have a message for you Piemon,"

"And what sort of messenger would come all the way out here?" Piemon asked, Iori catching a glimpse of the clown as he walked past the cave, a distance away.

"The Kaiser wants to know if you're prepared to attack." Archnemon responded.

Iori shuddered as he heard the clown laugh, Armadimon shaking his head. "What a funny thing to be asking me. Honestly, he should be more worried about the actions of the demon lord, than whether or not I am able to handle my own tasks. Of course, if they manage to come here, I will be more than able at dealing with them."

"Very well," the digimon said. "I will pass the message along, is there anything else you would like to add?"

"The clock strikes midnight and their hands will be revealed." The clown laughed again, the three digimon walking away and leaving Iori and Armadimon alone in their situation.


	33. Chapter 33

Yamato felt his hands go still, listening to the sounds of the people before him. He frowned when he heard footsteps, turning to the newcomer on stage.

"You were right," he murmured, dropping his hands completely from the guitar.

"I was right?" The boy asked, blinking at him. "When have you ever admitted to someone being right?"

"I've had my fill of all of this and I believe I am sick of it." Yamato offered, by way of explanation. "This, it isn't right. There's more to life than the ground right in front of me."

"Curious how you came to that conclusion on your own." The child tipped his head, frowning. "They grow angry with anyone who meddles, but I suppose I couldn't quite call this meddling, if I were them." Luce decided.

"It won't be meddling, if you're one of them, now would it?" Yamato asked.

Luce shrugged, offering him a smile. "How'd you guess?"

"My brother told me about you, sort of." Yamato explained. "Not a whole lot of detail, mind you. But enough that I can recognize who you were. So, gluttony, right?"

"Yeah, that's where you are." Luce said with a nod. "You and Jou were the only ones that didn't really need prompting to get out of here. I think he grew tired of being lazy."

"How do I get out of here?" Yamato asked, watching the scene fade away, leaving him in a long room.

"You walk, good luck." Luce said with a wave, vanishing before Yamato could respond. He looked towards the end of the room, finding nothing but darkness in front of him.

"Whatever happened, I'm going to save you Gabumon." Yamato promised, setting off at a quick pace to hopefully transverse the area as fast as possible.

****

Koushiro ran a hand over his face as he watched the videos on the screen, a beeping alerting him to something possible on another computer. He turned to that one, freezing when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but do you know-" the voice began, Koushiro turning wild eyes on the boy.

"I'm sorry, you're not supposed to be in here." He said, eyes narrowing as he took in the appearance of the child. "You're a digimon, aren't you?" He asked, his fingers tapping nervously against the table top with a row of computers turned off resting on it.

"I am," he said with a nod. "You've grown paranoid, haven't you?" He sighed.

"Me, paranoid? Never, I am merely doing my best to keep up with the task that has been assigned to me." Koushiro said with a shake of his head, turning to another computer.

"Why are you trying to keep up this ruse?" The child asked, following him from monitor to monitor, catching glimpses of information on the screen. "All this work, by yourself, it really doesn't mean anything to you, does it?"

"Of course it does." Koushiro said, coming up short. "I was entrusted with the information regarding the digital field that has appeared. If I do not keep up with it, there may be something dangerous that enters our world and completely upsets the entire-"

"I don't understand what you're saying." The child interrupted, holding up a hand. "So, I'm just going to stop you there and ask questions that I want you to answer in as simple a term as you can muster for someone like me."

"And who are you?" Koushiro demanded.

"Luce," he responded. "What do you know of the digital world?"

"It's an anomaly that appeared several weeks ago." Koushiro said, closing his eyes. "The Japanese government-"

"Have you seen any government officials since you've been in this place?" Luce asked, ignoring the look of aggravation Koushiro gave him for interrupting.

"A young woman, but that's about it." Koushiro said, shaking his head.

"Why are you doing it alone?" Luce asked.

"They want to keep it under wraps, so the fewer people know about it, the less likely it will get out as a huge conspiracy." Koushiro explained, running a hand through his hair. "I'm already behind on my research, I would really love to spend more time talking with you, but I am afraid I do not have the time."

"That's okay," Luce said with a shrug. "I can make it so we have time." He reached out, touching one of the blaring computers and watching it go silent.

"What...did you do?" Koushiro asked slowly.

"I disrupted the digital input." Luce said, offering him another half shrug. "It doesn't really matter what I did though, does it?"

"If any of my data is-" Koushiro began.

"You have everything transferring to your personal laptop in a place that is beyond here." Luce said, suddenly in front of Koushiro's face. “All of this is false, you have to realize that. What do you get out of it? What does...she get out of it?"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't have time to deal with this." Koushiro responded, glancing up when he heard laughter pouring into the room.

"He's so entranced with the knowledge that he won't break free of it even when you have the answers right in front of him, Pride," the woman's voice murmured.

"Who knew that lust could be used in the form of knowledge." Luce said, taking a look around the room. "I suppose it would make sense, if all you did was search after knowledge. But that's not your usual target. You all are strange."

"You could play the game with us." The woman suggested, appearing in the room. Koushiro took a step back, glancing between the woman-Lilith- and Luce.

"Who are you people?" He asked, more to himself.

"We're digimon." Luce said with a shrug. "Not people at all."

"Still ever the child, willing to ruin the others' games." Lilith sighed. "Pride, why don't you join us?"

"Because these are cheap tricks and I'm not interested." He said with a shrug. "I would rather be doing something more useful, don't you think?"

"Useful?" Lilith asked with a raised eyebrow. "This is useful."

"For who?" Luce interjected.

"Oh," Koushiro breathed, letting out a slow laugh. "That's why the TENTO quit functioning." He glanced at the woman, shaking his head slowly. "This isn't real."

"Of course it's real." Both of them said at the same time.

"It's as real as your lust for information." Lilith stepped forward, moving to put a hand on Koushiro's cheek. Her smile faltered as he took a step back, shaking his head. She looked distraught by the action, a frown crossing her features.

"No, this place exists, but only within the digital aspect. The TENTO malfunctioned because it was doomed to do so from the start. There was nothing keeping it in place. I want to leave now. I have friends that I need to be helping." Koushiro said with a shake of his head.

"You are helping them by working on this." The woman said with a strained smile. Luce rolled his eyes, Koushiro bowing politely to the woman.

"I am sorry, but this is helping no one, I must be on my way." He explained, turning to leave. She reached out, grabbing his wrist and dragged him back to the computer, eyes narrowed.

"This is everything you could ever want," she pointed out.

"Not without my partner and friends by my side." Koushiro stated, watching the lab dissolve, leaving him a stone chamber. He glanced at the stairway down, beginning the descent and worried that Tentomon would not be okay, guilt eating away at him when he recalled Vademon's trap.

"I won't let you down." He promised softly to the air, hearing the laughter from the child follow him.

****

Daisuke slumped into a chair, sitting up straight when he heard footsteps come down the hall. "Hello?" He called, stepping into the hallway and glancing in each direction.

"Hello Daisuke,"

"Oh, Lucemon, you're back." Daisuke said, dropping his hand from the doorframe. "What do you want? Don’t you have...I don’t know, a digital god or something to pester?"

"I wanted to let you know that it would be okay. And Qinglongmon is back to sulking due to the current situation. He even offered Takeru help and still, he has been as useless as Gennai! It really rustled his jimmies, as an American chosen once told me." Lucemon said, looking up to Daisuke.

"That's vague and unhelpful. And I don’t care, go back to pestering him." Daisuke pointed out. Lucemon shook his head, glancing over his shoulder.

"You care about your friends, don't you?" Lucemon asked, taking a step closer to Daisuke.

"Yeah, I do." Daisuke said softly. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something for the Kaiser?"

"I refuse to do what he wants to do. It has no elegance. I am prideful in my work. The others are sloppy, and will do what they want for their own amusement. I see no benefit from it." Lucemon said, sniffing and staring at Daisuke. "Do you see what I mean?"

"No," Daisuke said with a shake of his head. "But I guess it's some sort of answer. Do you have any idea-"

Lucemon held up a hand, looking over his shoulder. He stepped into Daisuke's room, shutting the door and shaking his head. "Midnight," he murmured, voice quieter than it had been. "When the clock strikes twelve, the shadow shall appear."

"Midnight, huh?" Daisuke asked with a frown. "This could be all over as soon as midnight?"

"If the others manage to break from their spells. The world is holding its breath," Lucemon explained, glancing towards the two snoring digimon. "What do you and your Ken have?"

"Love," Daisuke responded. "Dependence on each other. Knowledge that I will do what I have to, regardless of the consequences."

Lucemon reached into the bag at his side, holding out a sheathed dagger, offering the hilt to Daisuke. Daisuke glanced at it, closing his hand around the hilt with a grimace.

"Why help now?" He asked.

"This is not our way." Lucemon said, watching as Daisuke figured out how to affix the dagger and sheath to his belt. It felt strange when he rested his hand on the hilt, removing it slowly as he watched the strange digimon begin to pace. "We're digimon, first and foremost. We cause chaos when we can, because it's fun. Not, as many others seem to want, to destroy the worlds as they are. Sure, that may be the flavor choice of the week, but we can't keep fighting each other. This has to stop."

"I don't know if I understand," Daisuke said finally.

Lucemon laughed, looking up at him with a cocked eyebrow. "If we keep fighting, the worlds both will be destroyed. The only way forth is to walk in peace, regardless of what has happened in the past."

"Oh," Daisuke breathed, his eyes wide at the thought.

"Our worlds will merge, and co-exist, but they cannot with everything that is happening. You know your path, do you not?" Lucemon asked, locking his eyes with Daisuke. His gaze dropped to the dagger, the young man nodding slowly.

"I do," he whispered, jumping when the door was thrown open. He glanced up to see the Kaiser standing in the doorway, fury written across his face.

"Do you know," he began, voice smooth as he stepped towards Daisuke, "what happened to the digimon that I had captured?"

"What?" Daisuke frowned, confused by the change of topic. He took a step back as the Kaiser moved towards him, anger in his eyes.

"Did you release them?" He demanded, settling a dark gaze on him.

"Nope, I was out seeing how tower building was going. Don't know why you still need them, with everything that is happening, but I do what you want me too." Daisuke said, which was only half a truth, but better than a full lie to tell him. "Maybe the others snuck in while you weren't paying attention."

"The dark masters are busy dealing with them." The kaiser narrowed his eyes, watching as Daisuke met his gaze.

"What do I gain by setting them free?" Daisuke challenged. "Come on Ken, you know me better than that."

"I do," he agreed. "Which is why I don't believe you." He raised his hand, Daisuke reaching out and catching it before he could be struck.

"I would never do anything to put your plan in danger Ken." Daisuke said, voice harsh.

"I have to wonder..." The kaiser let his gaze drift over the room, a look of disgust crossing his features when he saw V-mon snoring on Daisuke's bed. "If I find out you had any part of them disappearing _again_ , you will have to answer. The results will not be very pretty, Daisuke."

"Of course," Daisuke said with a small bow of his head. He dropped the Kaiser's hand, watching him storm out of the room. He shut the door carefully, walking towards the bed and meeting Wormmon's fearful gaze.

"You'll only make him angry." The small digimon murmured.

"The angrier he is, the harder it is for him to think straight." Daisuke said with a shake of his head. "I hope," he added softly, sitting down and letting Wormmon crawl onto his lap for comfort.

"Be careful with him," Wormmon cautioned, closing his eyes. Daisuke let the digimon doze on his lap, his mind turning with the possibilities before him and the words that Lucemon had passed along to him. He felt his body go cold when he realized the full extent of what the digimon of pride had confided in him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Gonna Hurt by Sixx A.M. is a great song for this chapter!
> 
> Also, welcome to the end slog of fight after fight after fight after fight. I'm sorry about that. I'm not even that great at writing fights scenes, which is why I write so many of them. Only way to get better, yeah?
> 
> All of these fight scenes against the demon lords are happening at the same time. The fights with the dark masters technically happen first, before the fighting with the demon lords. Though MetalSeadramon's fight take place before Piemon's fight, but Piemon's fight will take place chronically at the same time as Taichi fighting Demon.
> 
> I'm having a shitty week, but the edits for Darkness is done. Enjoy!
> 
> Are you confused yet on the time line?

Takeru felt the anxiety eat away at him as he watched the transformation, relief spreading through his system as Angemon stood before him once more.

"Hope will always lead the path towards a brighter future." The angel said, his gaze flicking to the way they had come. "There is a dark master on the loose."

"Yeah, we have to do what we can stop him." Takeru agreed, his gaze flicking to the left and right as he heard someone call his name. The angel held out his staff, blocking his way as several Tankmon rolled passed.

"Walk not in light, and not in hope, but through the darkest paths. Then, perhaps, you can find the salvation you so desperately seek." Takeru murmured, recalling the words that the strange digimon had told him what felt like years ago. He saw Angemon turn his head, the digimon frowning.

Takeru froze when he heard one of the Mechanorimon stop near them, its head turning. He held his breath, his limbs shaking as the Mechanorimon seemed to step closer before it moved on. Takeru let out a soft sigh, Angemon moving forward.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I think we have to go to the sewers," Takeru decided as he spotted a manhole. He pulled off the covering, Angemon dropping down first before helping Takeru. The two made their way in silence, Takeru pausing as he nodded. "There," he said, spotting the dark tower. "Think you can take it down?"

"Of course," the digimon said, preparing an attack. Takeru turned when he heard the sounds of a whip snapping. The sounds stopped as the dark tower cracked before shattering, its destruction echoing along the pathway. He heard the muffled sounds of footsteps coming down the hallway, Angemon standing in front of Takeru.

"WaruMonzaemon," Takeru breathed, watching the dark bear amble into view.

"What is this?" He squinted when he saw the angel and human. "You should not be in here." He commented. "This is a restricted area, under the orders of Mugendramon."

"Ah shit," Takeru cursed, Angemon giving him a startled glance. He took a step back as the dark bear moved forward once more, Angemon taking a step forth.

"We can win this," he told Takeru, voice confident.

"Heartbreak attack!" The bear cried, Angemon flinging himself out of the way, Takeru took a breath to steady himself, holding tightly to his D-3.

"Holy rod!" Angemon shouted, blocking the attack.

"Angemon, evolve!" Takeru cried, feeling pain stab across his side. He grimaced, watching with hope as Angemon evolved, HolyAngemon settling on the field. Takeru grinned as the angel swept across the field, crying out an attack, 'soul banish' and riding the field of WaruMonzaemon.

"HolyAngemon, it's good to see you again." Takeru said, running over to his digimon.

"It is good to meet you once more as well Takeru." The digimon said, turning his attention to Takeru. "Mugendramon draws closer, we should prepare for battle."

"Will you be able to handle it?" Takeru asked, stepping closer to HolyAngemon.

"As long as you have hope, I can handle anything." The digimon promised, his gaze resting on Takeru. It was full of warmth, Takeru letting out a slow breath.

"Together," he agreed, HolyAngemon resting a hand on his shoulder. The pair turned, walking down the dark sewer.

"How did you know there was a dark tower down here?" The digimon asked.

"I didn't, it was...a guess." Takeru admitted, glancing the way he had come. They both stopped when they heard the digimon causing what Takeru would only imagine to be vast amounts of destruction above them, HolyAngemon glancing upwards. They continued on, the silence lengthening the further down they went.

The pair paused when they heard a crash, Takeru taking a step back as Mugendramon appeared, taking up the way path they had been travelling.

"A lone human with only one digimon?" He scoffed, turning his head to the left and the right, making sure that there were no others. "Do you feel as if it would be enough against a dark master?"

"It will have to be," Takeru said, feeling his heart pound. HolyAngemon stood calmly in front of the so called dark master, his expression unreadable.

"Mugen Cannon," Mugendramon said softly, firing his cannons at the two stationary targets. Takeru felt himself pushed out of the way as HolyAngemon moved them both to the right, dodging the cannon fire. Takeru cringed when he heard a crash behind them, glancing only for a moment to see the damage done.

"You're trapped down here, Mugendramon said, slowly approaching them.

"Better here than above," Takeru murmured, closing his eyes. "Hope takes root even in the darkest of places."

"Heaven's gate!" HolyAngemon cried, the gate opening as Mugendramon continued to fire his cannon. Takeru watched his angel digimon be shoved backward, his heart thumping in pain with every inch the angel was driven back. He shut the gate before too long, Mugendramon grinning.

"Booster claw," he said softly, HolyAngemon raising his staff and blocking the attack. The battle raged between the two, Takeru taking a step back with every hit his digimon took. He grimaced when he felt his back hit the wall, Mugendramon seeming to focus on the wall that Takeru was pinned against.

"Your days are numbered," he warned.

"We fight for the freedom of the digital world! Even in the darkest nights, there is always hope." Takeru snapped, feeling the righteous anger at the Kaiser, the Dark masters, Daisuke and even the demon lords for taking his friends and family away. He moved forward a step, HolyAngemon seeming to blaze with a light from within.

"The darkness is all that is left." Mugendramon responded.

"Then the darkness shall be banished, to bring forth a new light." Takeru replied, closing his eyes and feeling the hope. "For the last two weeks, I have seen the people I love turn their back on me, I have seen what hate and rage, and pure coldness will do to a digimon if you let it eat at you. This is the time to have hope, even in the darkest hour!" Takeru snapped, his right hand raised as a fist in front of him while he threw his left hand out to the side.

"How silly of you to think-" Mugendramon moved to aim an attack, Takeru's eyes widening as he saw HolyAngemon burn from within as if on fire himself.

"HolyAngemon!" Takeru tried, glancing at the digivice in his right hand and feeling himself flooded with relief when he saw the digivice was glowing as well. "Evolve!" He cried, pride warming him to see his digimon, his friend who was unchanged, evolve once more.

The angel standing before him, who only introduced himself as Seraphimon, nodded in thanks to Takeru, his voice grim as he faced Mugendramon.

"There is no place for an evil like you in these lands." The angel proclaimed, raising his hands. "You were once defeated, and so shall you be defeated again. Return to the dark ocean where you belong Mugendramon!"

He watched as Seraphimon drew a sword, his breath catching as the digimon moved. It was almost too fast for Takeru to follow, but he watched as the blade sliced through Mugendramon, the dark master dissolving into air. Takeru let out a the breath he did not realize he had been holding, his eyes wide as the angel turned to him.

"We must find Iori before he runs into Piemon alone." The angel said, holding out a hand to Takeru. They both paused when they heard clapping, Takeru turning to see a silver haired woman.

"How wonderful," she said, her eyes-from what Takeru could see-were narrowed as she spoke. "The dark masters fall again,"

"Who are you?" Takeru demanded, feeling Seraphimon stand at his shoulder, the digimon's sword still drawn.

"I am but a servant of the Kaiser," the woman said with a small bow. "You may refer to me as Archnemon, if that would suit your purpose. I've come to....deliver a message. While the clown laughs, the hole is dug and your friends are trapped." Archnemon laughed, vanishing as Takeru took a step forward. He let out a small curse, Seraphimon offering him a hand.

"I am no noble stead as Pegasmon, but I can carry you to Piemon's land. We must hurry to Iori before some terrible fate befalls him." Seraphimon said, Takeru nodding and taking the hand. He felt himself be lifted up, Seraphimon flying out of the sewers in time for them to watch the city rust before their very eyes.

****

Hikari watched in fear as Pinochimon struck Angewomon to the forest floor. All around them, silence reigned while the fight raged. Pinochimon looked up from the defeated digimon, his eyes gleaming.

"Wouldn't it be fun if I were to kill her again?" The digimon asked, taking a step closer. Hikari scrambled across the forest walkway, her hands shaking in anger.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" She snarled, placing herself between Angewomon and Pinochimon. She felt her heart thud in her chest, her breathing hard as Pinochimon shook his head.

"We're meant to fight, it doesn't matter what happens or what doesn't. As long as we do what we're told, right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's all partner digimon ever do, live a life of fighting. You were even the cause of her death, once."

"That's not true," Hikari whispered, standing in front of her partner. "I wasn't-"

"And your grief caused Takeru to turn his own digimon dark. Shouldn't you be ashamed of yourself?" Pinochimon asked, tipping his head to the side.

"There is light even in the darkest of nights," Hikari whispered, watching as Pinochimon stopped with a frown, trying to make sense of her words.

"Darkness overwhelms all in the end." He pointed out.

"Not as long as you have the light within you. Even in the darkest times, it will guide you." Hikari snapped, feeling her resolve strengthen. "Digimon fight, sure, but they can do many things, beautiful things. It doesn't matter what lies in the past, as long as you keep looking forward."

"Hikari," Angewomon murmured, her voice seeming to strengthen with each word her partner spoke as she stood, though she was unsteady on her feet.

Pinochimon gripped his hammer tighter, shaking his head.

"The bonds between partners is stronger than anything you could imagine." Hikari said. "Anything that happens, even in the darkest of times, we are together. A light shining even in the dark."

"No," Pinochimon snapped, shaking his head. "It's not possible,"

"We will never be defeated." Hikari snapped. "Even against you so called dark masters." She narrowed her gaze, feeling Angewomon's hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you," the digimon breathed, Hikari feeling a new warmth flood through her. She turned to see Angewomon glowing, her D-3 glowing as well. The pair let out a breath in unison, Pinochimon trying to say something that she couldn't comprehend, his words lost.

There's a flash and Hikari marvels as the dragon digimon unravels before her, her wings beating steadily as she faced the dark master.

"Flying cross cutter!" Pinochimon snapped, the wooden cross being destroyed with a snap of Holydramon's jaws. Hikari let out a breathless laugh, watching the dragon turn her gaze on the digimon.

"Darkness has no place in our lands," she mused, her eyes narrowed before speaking a single attack, "Holy flame,"

Hikari watched, wide eyed as the flames consumed Pinochimon, the forest trembling under them. "Holydramon-" Hikari began.

"Quickly, we must find Miyako and assist her. She is in grave danger." Holydramon said, bowing her head. "I can take us where we need to go."

Hikari reached up, touching the pink dragon's nose before hugging her snout and whispering a thank you. She quickly climbed aboard, feeling her heart lift as Holydramon took off.

****

Taichi grumbled as he staggered his way down the long hallway, feeling the slight incline. He wasn't sure how long he had been walking, only that his leg was throbbing and his arms were growing tired. It had been dark along the way, with maybe a candle flickering ever hundred or so feet.

Taichi grimaced as he stopped, leaning against the wall to take a break. He felt his head thud against the rough stone, his hands trembling. He felt guilt eat at him. The entire time he had been stuck in the illusion, he hadn't even bothered to think about Agumon. It was the same guilt that ate at him when he had dark evolved, so long ago.

Taichi clenched a hand in front of his face, reaching up and smacking himself. "No point in dwelling on that now." He reminded himself, shaking his head. Even if he had wanted to dwell on it, there would be no reason to think anything had happened to his partner. He was certain he would feel it if something had happened.

But he hadn't even noticed he had been trapped....

"Is this what it felt like to you, Koushiro?" Taichi asked, his mind racing to his boyfriend. Koushiro, who had been missing the longest, who had disappeared so suddenly. He ran a hand through his hair, grimacing when he heard someone banging against a wall.

"Who's there?" He called, getting his crutches back and moving towards the banging. He hesitated for a moment, considering the terrible idea that it was before he stepped forward again, resting his hand on the wall that the banging had originated from.

"Taichi!"

He let out a breath when he heard Koromon's voice, pressing his free hand flat against the wall. "I'm going to get you out buddy, just hold on a moment longer."

"I thought you had forgotten about me."

The words struck a cord of fear through Taichi's heart, the man quickly shaking his head despite not being able to be seen. "No, I...I was stuck in a bad place, but I would never forget about you Koromon. We're partners, no matter what." He promised, feeling tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to keep you in the dark buddy."

"It is dark in here," Koromon agreed, the voice seeming to shift. Taichi glanced at his digivice, pulling it from his pocket when he noticed the bright glow. He quickly stepped to the side, wincing as the pepper breath flew through the wall, hitting the other side of the hallway.

"Taichi!" Agumon cried, throwing his arms around his partner's waist and hugging him tightly. "I was scared I was going to lose you."

"I would never-" Taichi whispered, wrapping his arms around his digimon. "I was angry at myself, but I'm okay now." He promised.

"Are you sure?" Agumon asked, looking up at his partner.

"Yes, I'm okay now." Taichi promised, letting Agumon go. He turned around, looking the way he had been travelling. "Now that we're together, we can face down whoever is at the top of this pile of junk."

"Hmm, it seems as if I have underestimated you child of courage." A voice taunted, Taichi looking forward, even as the voice echoed backwards. "Who would have thought you'd be strong enough to break out of the illusions. Though, if it weren't for Lucemon's meddling, perhaps you would have been ensnared longer. The clock is ticking to midnight and the end draws near."

"Why don't you show yourself!" Taichi snapped, beginning to make his way up the hall, Agumon standing several feet in front of him, ready to protect his partner. "I can't be afraid of just a voice, ya know? And you really pissed me off."

"Wrath is my domain, please continue to tread in it and let the anger overwhelm you. You will return to the world that you desire if you only release yourself." The voice offered, Taichi setting his gaze on the door in front of him. He glanced down at Agumon, the digimon nodding at him in determination.

"I don't think I will, I've come too far now." Taichi responded. He opened the door, Agumon aiming a Pepper breath into the room. Taichi hobbled in after him, feeling pain running up and down his leg from the break. He grimaced, hoping beyond hope that he didn't make it worse.

"You can let the anger consume you." The digimon said, revealing himself. Taichi rolled his eyes, Agumon standing in front of him.

"Demon, the digimon lord of Wrath," Agumon commented, Taichi glancing at the digimon "What do you want here?" He demanded, lifting his head to stare him down.

"Why, to keep those ensnared in the trap." Demon said with a shake of his head. "It matters not, the countdown has begun. And, when the clock strikes midnight-"

"Pepper breath!" Agumon cried, interrupting the digimon's monologue.

"Usually we let them finish ranting first." Taichi pointed out.

"That's always a stupid move. They always have a monologue prepared." Agumon responded, Taichi grinning as he felt his digivice glow in his hand.

"Agumon, warp digivolve!" He cried, moving back as far as he could from the digimon. They were at the top of the tower now, WarGreymon and Demon facing each other. Taichi saw the annoyance flash in Demon's eyes, the digimon's wings spreading wide as he let out a cry of anger.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Taichi grimaced, watching the two digimon meet in the middle of the roof of the tower.

"Chaos flare," Demon cried, Taichi grimacing as the wave of heat flooded him. He saw WarGreymon grimace, stepping towards the digimon.

"There is no justice for one of the demon lords." WarGreymon proclaimed. "You have served no purpose in this attack."

"As long as the clock strikes midnight, it matters not what happens to me. True terror will be unleashed." Demon crackled, Taichi frowning as the two digimon raged back and forth, trading blow blow for. He cried out as WarGreymon took a direct hit, the digimon falling to one knee. He looked up, grimacing as he forced himself back to his feet.

"I will never give up," the digimon declared, Taichi taking another step back as he prepared his giga destroyer, taking Demon out. Taichi grinned, giving out a yell of excitement before he felt the tower start to crumble, WarGreymon catching him before he fell, the digimon set out towards the other towers flashing in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am changing the lore a bit, in reference to being unable to defeat the deadly sins. You see it in this. I take it to be them defeating their own inner sins that manifest as the lords of sin. Where they are not actually defeated, but are tied to the chosen.
> 
> Shout out to IceRose for informing me of the sins can't truly be defeated thing! It helps a lot.
> 
> Okay, so this is the official, "To Hold The Darkness" Announcement! The first chapter of Darkness is gonna be posted in tandem with chapter 40 of "The Problem With Roommates". This retells Roommates in the view of Daisuke mostly, with some of Ken's POV thrown in there. It starts when Daisuke and Ken are nineteen, and take place at the end of the epilogue. Boy, the epilogue is fun cause it takes place from Takeru's POV, since Roommates' epilogue takes place from Daisuke's POV. It's somewhere around 70K cause you skip out on a lot of fighting that Daisuke and Ken don't see. And boy does the time line make even _less_ sense in "Darkness" than it does in "Roommates". I'm not one for timelines, sorry about that folks.


	35. Chapter 35

"They really need to clean up in here," Mimi gripped as she crawled along the small space. She couldn't figure out the layout of the place she was in, only that the crawl space was angling up and was curved. Every once in a while she would come across a drop to her left or right. The first drop she had come to, she had taken off a shoe and let it fall, swallowing hard when she didn't hear it hit the bottom.

She had been careful to stay away from the drop offs after that, nearly yelping when she felt her hand fall into a free space, only to be met with a step several seconds later. Slowly she crawled out of the space, standing up and listening to her spine crack as she stretched.

"Now that I'm out of there, where are you Palmon?" She whispered, glancing down at her digivice. She was surprised that she still had it on her, recalling that her agent had insisted that she leave it behind. She offered herself a small smile, glancing to her left and right before descending down the small flight of stairs.

"Palmon?" She called, her voice echoing back to her in the round room. She turned when she heard a scuttling, frowning as a shadowy figure appeared on the ceiling, red eyes gleaming at her from the darkness.

"How did you escape?" He breathed, Mimi shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter. What did you do with Palmon?" Mimi demanded, stamping her foot-she had decided that she didn't need to wear shows, since she had already lost one anyway-on the bare stone.

"Palmon?" The thing blinked, letting out a low laugh. "The little digimon was a tasty snack. It's been a long time since I've had one such as her."

"You monster!" Mimi snarled, her hands curling to fists. She took a deep breath, her eyes flashing. "I don't' believe you. Where is Palmon?"

"Determined, are you not? Tell me, how did you break out of the envy that clouds your soul?" The digimon asked, moving his snout into the light that was streaming in through the window to his left. Mimi blanched when she saw the red dragon, shaking her head to clear it.

"I realized there were things more important than my envy over what others have. I am able to make the choices that I want, regardless of what happens in the future. I should not be envious of a freedom that I thought I didn't have, because I have it just as much as any other person." Mimi responded, turning her head when she heard a cry. "Tanemon!"

The dragon digimon let out a low growl as Mimi ran over to her partner, finding the small baby digimon laying in a heap of rags.

"Mimi," the digimon said softly.

"Tanemon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you behind." Mimi said, picking up the digimon and clutching her to her chest.

"Pathetic, you will not be getting out of here alive however. I have a task to perform." The digimon heaved himself off the ceiling, dropping onto all fours in front of Mimi and her partner. Mimi felt Tanemon squirm, the digimon jumping out of her arms and standing in front of her partner.

"Tanemon," Mimi whispered, watching her partner evolve. Palmon spread out her arms, refusing to move as the demon lord moved closer.

"I'm ready Mimi!" Palmon promised. Mimi nodded, her face grim as she watched the digimon.

"Evolve!" She cried, watching as Palmon evolved from Togemon to Lilimon in a breath of an eye, the dragon digimon laughing.

"Do you really think you can destroy me?" He asked, lifting his head and letting out a chuckling snort.

"If that is what it takes, then I will do it." Lilimon promised, glowering at him. "Leviamon, demon lord of envy, you are going down. Flow' cannon!" She shouted, the two trading blows.

Mimi watched her partner, wincing as she was smacked into the wall with the digimon's tail. Mimi gripped her digivice tighter as she watched the battle rage on, tears coming to her eyes.

"I know this is my fault, but I promise to make it up to you Lilimon!" Mimi cried, shaking her head.

"Never your fault," Lilimon said with a grunt, shoving herself up as Leviamon lashed his tails against the ground, the building seeming to shake under them. Mimi reached out to steady herself, eyes growing wide as the digimon lunged forward.

"Lilimon!" Mimi cried, staring in horror as Leviamon's jaws closed around her digimon. She lifted a hand to her mouth in horror, hands shaking. "No, no, please don't go!" She screamed, feeling the warmth of her digivice. She watched her partner, Leviamon struggling to hold her as Lilimon glowed.

"I'll never leave you Mimi," the digimon whispered, Mimi swallowing hard as Leviamon's jaw snapped shut, the dragon digimon seeming to swallow Lilimon whole. Mimi dropped to her knees, staring in horror as she tried to take in the scene before her. She glanced down when she heard her digivice clatter to the ground, having dropped it when she fell. She reached out for it with a shaking hand, flinching at the light pouring from it.

"What is-" Leviamon struggled to maintain his composure as the light burst from him, the digimon seemingly being ripped to shreds as another digimon stepped forth, a rose whip laying on the floor.

"What a foul beast," the digimon commented, shaking herself off as Leviamon started to become data.

"Who...are you?" Mimi asked, eyes wide as the digimon kneeled in front of her, reaching out to grab the digivice.

"I am Rosemon," she said with a small nod. "Thank you Mimi, your pure heart is all I need to know that you are still here. Come, we must find the others." She offered Mimi the digivice, Mimi taking it and standing up.

"You're gorgeous," she whispered, hugging Rosemon tightly. The digimon smiled, taking off as the tower began to crumble beneath them, the pair making their way across the skies of Japan.

****

Hikari crouched down on the pink dragon as she flew them across the desolate lands. She heard her digivice chime in her pocket, taking it out to see that it was flashing to signify someone else was nearby.

"That way," she pointed in the direction, Holydramon heading towards the beach. Hikari held her breath as Holydram landed, quickly climbing off and moving to pick up the now exhausted Tailmon.

"Hikari?"

She turned, staring at the blue and white moose she was confronted with, taking a step back with her digimon in her arms.

"Hikari!" Miyako cried, sliding off of the digimon and running over to her. She threw her arms around Hikari, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. "I was so worried that something happened," she said, taking a step back. "And was that Tailmon?"

"Yeah, it’s her ultimate evolution, Holydramon." Hikari said, adjusting her grip on the tired digimon and smiling at Miyako.

"This is the digimental of Hope for Hawkmon. He is unhappy about it." Miyako explained as the digimon in question came closer to the group.

"I am not a moose, I am a bird." Moosemon said with a stamp of his hoove, devolving now that they were together.

"I think the moose form fits you quite well." Hikari said with a smile.

"Do you want to take the hope digimental for a spin?" Miyako asked, raising her eyes to Hikari. She considered it for a moment, shaking her head.

"We need to figure out what the friendship digimental will do for Tailmon, and we need to get out of here." She glanced over her shoulder to the ocean, turning so they faced it.

"What happened?" Miyako asked, watching the worried look on Hikari's face.

"Pinochimon is defeated," she said with a tired voice. "With Tailmon evolved to Holydramon, it was almost no match but..."

"It was still a close fight," Tailmon said, changing positions in Hikari's arms. She jumped down, turning to look at her partner solemnly. "And there is still more to come."

"Of course," Hikari murmured. Both girls jumped when they heard something hitting the sand, Miyako taking a step back as an Anomalocarimon appeared, tapping his pincers together.

"Didn't we already fight this guy?" Miyako asked, sounding exhausted.

"There are more than one of each of us." Hawkmon pointed out. "This may be another Anomalocarimon."

"Yes, he is." A voice murmured, Miyako keeping her eyes on the digimon while Hikari turned, seeing the silver haired woman before them. "It seems as if your friends have bitten off more than they can chew. They're in grave danger you know." She said with a small smile.

"Aren't we all in danger?" Miyako asked, sounding exhausted. "Everything that you and everyone else is doing is just causing more and more issues. Why don't you go away?"

"Because our lord needs us," Archnemon said with a shake of her head. "To betray him would be to betray the ideals of what he works for."

"Are you for the dark masters, the Kaiser, or the demon lords?" Hikari asked. Archnemon tipped her head, offering them a sly smile.

"And yet you don't see the one who puppets it all. How nearsighted you are." She murmured.

"Distractions," Hikari said, her gaze snapping from Anomalocarimon to Archnemon. She glanced at Tailmon, fumbling with her D-terminal.

"You are quite right, but what is it that you are being distracted from?" She laughed, waving her hand as if not concerned. "When midnight strikes, everything shall be answered."

"We're going to stop you!" Miyako snapped, her gaze darting to Hawkmon. Without a real plan, she commanded the bird o evolve, her D-3 glowing in her hand. Hikari and Tailmon glanced at each other, the cat digimon jumping in and aiming a punch at Archnemon. The digimon stepped out of the way, clicking her tongue before disappearing.

"Aquilamon,"

Hikari glanced towards the bird digimon, nodding at Tailmon. "Armour evolution!" She instructed, choosing the digimental of friendship. She watched the rabbit like digimon spring into action, both Aquilamon and Bitmon working together. It was a short battle, one that Hikari grimaced her way through. She felt the bitterness in her stomach as the digimon was cornered, someone else attacking from behind and scattering both Bitmon and Aquilamon away.

"Useless," the voice commented, Hikari turning in the sand and staring at the digimon before them. "All of them have been useless. You're fighting at my doorway and nothing-"

The dark master's gaze settled on Hikari, the young woman lifting her chin in anger as Bitmon returned to her, Aquilamon taking up position in front of Miyako.

"Pinochimon is gone," she commented coldly.

"Mugendramon has also fallen. They are nothing compared to the anger that I hold." MetalSeadramon said coldly, his body floating above the water. "Let them be the pawns they wanted to be, there is nothing to stop me. Not when your numbers grow so desolate."

"We have each other." Hikari snapped, watching as Bitmon launched herself at the dark master, Aquilamon joining the fray before MetalSeadramon could continue speaking. Hikari grimaced, feeling Miyako's hand in her's.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Miyako whispered, Hikari glancing at her as MetalSeadramon dove into the water, leaving Aquilamon in the air and Bitmon on the sand, both of them anxiously waiting for him to surface. Hikari tightened her grip on Miyako's hand, the pair watching the surface anxiously.

"I don't have the energy to evolve into Holydramon, not again." Bitmon said, glancing towards her partner anxiously. "And without the power..."

"It's okay, we'll make it through." Hikari promised, the digimon turning her attention back to the water.

"We should just be lucky that there aren't any dark towers around." Miyako mumbled under her breath, Hikari giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"WarGreymon took MetalSeadramon down with his Tera Destroyer the first time." Hikari breathed, wishing more than anything that the others were there. She felt Miyako's grip seem to loosen, Hikari staring as MetalSeadramon reappeared, anger in his eyes.

"You will end here," he warned, Bitmon running forward and aiming an attack. The dark master threw her out of the air with his tail, the digimon devolving as she landed on the ground. Hikari dropped Miyako's hand, running over to her partner and picking her up.

"I'm sorry," Tailmon whispered, Hikari clutching the digimon to her chest.

"It's okay," she promised, looking up to see Aquilamon still struggling against the dark master. She felt Tailmon struggle, letting the digimon down as she returned to the fight, Hikari staying where she had fallen to her knees. She felt Miyako's hand on her shoulder, glancing up long enough to see the determined look.

"They're going to get hurt," Hikari said softly.

"No, they aren't." Miyako responded, shaking her head. "As long as we believe, we can overcome it, right?"

Hikari hesitated, slowly shaking her head before swallowing hard. "I-"

"You're not alone," Miyako said, reaching over and taking Hikari's hand. She pulled the girl to her feet, meeting her eyes. "You're never alone, as long as I am here, okay?"

"Of course," Hikari breathed, feeling her D-3 warm up in her pocket. Both women frowned, pulling them out and watching them glow. They glanced towards their partners, Hikari letting out a small, shaking breath as they evolved together, eyes wide.

"It's like Omegamon," she said, turning to look at Miyako with a grin. "They jogressed!"

Miyako smiled back, turning to watch as Silphymon surged forth, their cry of an attack lost to the laughing of MetalSeadramon.

"Do you really think this will be enough to-"

Hikari watched as the dark master hesitated, Silphymon taking a step back. She let out a shaky breath as MetalSeadramon seemed to implode, his data scattering everywhere. "Thank you," the digimon said, turning to their partners.

"Amazing," Miyako breathed, eyes wide. Hikari grinned, Silphymon deolving back to Plotmon and Poromon, both girls running to their respective partners in excitement.

"Let's go find Iori and Takeru." Hikari said, meeting Miyako's gaze.

"Yeah, I'd hate to think that they're in trouble." Miyako responded, pressing Poromon against her chest before the two set out, both of them exhausted by unwilling to let the victory go to waste. They set off, Hikari setting their sights for the monochrome land just beyond the way, knowing deep in her gut that Piemon would lay at the end of the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these scenes are sappy and writing digimon battles are hard.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to DeadRose for the awesome idea seen in this chapter!
> 
> Also switching to posting every day, than every other day at chapter 40. To which, I'll begin posting "To Hold the Darkness", possibky at an every other day pace as well.

Yamato grimaced as he walked down the hall, his hand running along the cold stone. It felt like the hours had dragged on, with nothing to change the dreary pace. He stopped when something seemed to change, cocking his head back when he heard what sounded like laughter several feet behind him. He turned, blinking, as the hall seemed to morph in front of him.

"Gabumon!" He called, running down the now different hallway. He went back and forth, finally stopping when he saw an indent in the wall, hearing a soft grunt from behind it. He pressed his hands to the wall, looking for any way to get through.

"Yamato?"

His heart nearly seized when he heard Tunomon's voice, weak as it was. He threw his fist into the wall, taking a step back as it seemed to crumble. He ran forward, scooping the digimon up and holding him close to his chest.

"i'm sorry," the man whispered, hiding his face in shame.

"It's okay, you're here now!" Tunomon said, pressing against Yamato's chest. "I knew you would come for me."

"I'll always come for you, no matter what." Yamato promised, glancing at the hole in the wall. He stepped forward, feeling the wind on his face as the building shifted, the man and digimon standing on top of the tower. Yamato grimaced as he looked over the edge, glancing behind him to see a set of stairs descending downwards.

"It seems as if you managed to escape," a voice commented, Yamato turning to try and locate it. He froze when he saw the figure step out of the darkness, tossing a gun up and down. "Not like it's surprising at all."

"Who are you?" Yamato demanded, feeling Tunomon struggle to be released. He let the baby digimon down, fear for his partner quickly taking place as he faced down the other digimon.

"Beelzebumon, demon lord of gluttony." He said, catching his gun and aiming it at Yamato. "Unfortunately, I don't have the time to deal with you, I should have just dealt with you like I wanted to in the first place, instead of trapping you."

Yamato glanced at Tunomon, the digimon hopping up and down to get Beelzebumon's attention. "You have to go through me first!" He proclaimed, Yamato feeling his heart lift.

"Am I supposed to be scared of you?" Beelzebumon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think you should. Tunomon!" Yamato cried, watching the baby digimon surge forth, evolving to Gabumon before warp evolving to MetalGarurumon, lashing out with his claws as Beelzebumon danced backwards.

"You are going to make this worth my time then, good. I was afraid that it was going to be dull." He flipped his gun up, catching it once more and aiming it at MetalGarurumon. Yamato watched as his partner dodged the bullets, the metal wolf moving more agilely than Yamato had been thought possible before. He winced when an attack landed, MetalGarurumon turning his attention to Beelzebumon.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Eh?" Beelzebumon paused, pressing the tip of the gun barrel to his cheek as he thought about the question. "I guess I'm doing this to waste time." He said with a shrug.

"Waste time?" Yamato glanced at MetalGarurumon, the digimon taking a step forward.

"When the clock strikes twelve, he'll return." Beelzebumon said with a shrug. "This was a distraction, if only to show where true power lays. We're the demon lords, we don't need reason."

MetalGarurumon snapped his jaws as lightning struck overhead, settling his gaze on Beelzebumon. "There is no place for you here." He said, lunging forward. The digimon dodged the attack, rolling his eyes.

"We're the deadly sins, there will always be a place for us within the hearts of humans. Even your own partner fell prey to it, despite being a chosen kid. It happens, I wouldn’t hold it against him." He said with a shrug. "Maybe if it weren't for Pride fucking about in our shit, you would have had a harder time."

"No, I learned long ago that you have to take everything in small doses." Yamato said, voice cold. He turned his head as MetalGarurumon surged forth, the cry of his attack resounding in Yamato's heart as he saw his brother's agonized expression flash before his eyes, the young man on his knees as the dark evolution raged. He felt MetalGarurumon's muzzle touch his arm, the man turning to the digimon.

"We should find the others," he cautioned, Yamato climbing onto his back as the tower began to shake, the digimon taking off across the sky. In the distance, Yamato could see fire light across the sky, his heart pounding as they moved towards the place that was drawing them in like bugs to a light.

****

Sora pressed a hand to her face, feeling the endless stairs before her. She felt exhausted as she moved upwards, looking for any sign that she wasn't alone, that Piyomon was somewhere just beyond her reach and she would be reunited with her partner soon. It was several more minutes before she stopped, looking at the statue that was pointing down. She frowned, glancing behind her and registering that there were several statues along the way, all but the one she was standing in front of pointing upwards.

She shook her head, beginning to trudge down the stairs before hitting the next statue. She watched the bird point upwards, going back up and considering the madness of following the statue’s direction. It was ten more minutes before she found a door at the bottom of the tower, her breath coming out in small puffs.

She glanced behind her, watching the bird statues before shaking her head, deciding it wasn't possible for them to change directions. Slowly she pushed on the door in front of her, feeling her fingers curl on the edge as she walked up onto a flat surface.

"Sora!"

She turned her attention she she heard Pyocomon, seeing the small baby digimon bouncing towards her. She bent down, picking her up and hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry I forgot," Sora whispered, glanced around the top of the building. "Where are we?"

"In the tower of the demon lord of greed," Pyocomon murmured. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I understand," she said softly. "I thought I was going to lose myself as well. But, I'm done now trying to want things I don't need."

"How sweet," Sora turned when she heard the voice, watching the digimon in the robes across the way. "However, your time has come to an end."

"No," Sora said softly, glancing up from Pyocomon. She felt the digimon struggle from her arms, evolving as she jumped out, not even taking a moment to land before she was in the air, darting after the demon lord.

"Where greed festers, love cannot grow," he commented, waving a hand. He clacked his beak, spouts of fire hurtling towards Piyomon. Sora clenched the digivice in her hand as her partner evaded the dark flames.

"You're right," Sora murmured. "Greed will consume everything if you're not careful. But love has the ability to shine true." Her gaze flicked to Piyomon, the digimon briefly meeting her gaze before nodding. She lifted her digivice, watching her digimon evolve, Birdramon flashing across the sky before Garudamon took the stage.

Sora felt her heart lighten as she watched her digimon, her attention swinging to Barbamon. The demon lord danced out of the way, his gaze swinging to Sora with a smirk.

"Do you really believe that you can defeat the greed of your heart?" He asked, tipping his head to the side. Lazily, he waved a hand, the same black flames consuming the field.

"Garudamon!" Sora cried, watching her partner barely manage to dodge the flames.

"Shadow wing!" The digimon retaliated with her own attack, Sora clutching the digivice to her chest as Barbamon waved his wand, a wave of dread washing over her. She watched as Garudamon was knocked from the sky, Sora running across the top of the tower and falling to her knees next to her.

"I'm sorry Garudamon," Sora whispered. "I wasn't there for you, I should have realized-" She felt tears in her eyes as the digimon smiled at her.

"Your love is a warmth all of its own," the digimon murmured.

Barbamon laughed, beginning to walk towards the digimon and her partner. Sora glanced towards him, squaring her shoulders and glowering.

"There is more to me than what I thought I wanted." She murmured, closing her eyes. "For a long time, I tried to fit into a box that I thought was right. No, I understand that what I thought was right is completely wrong. There is nothing worse than forcing yourself to be something that you aren't."

"Talk talk talk, all you want." The digimon said, spreading his hands as he prepared to cast Hell Fire once more. Sora looked up, moving to stand in front of her fallen power.

"I will not let you hurt Garudamon!" She snarled, her hands curled into fists at her side. She knew it was pointless to stand in front of this digimon, that it would only cause her more pain but, if it meant saving Garudamon from pain herself, Sora would do it.

"Thank you," the digimon pushed herself up, Sora only sparing a small glance towards her. "Your love revives my strength Sora," The digimon surged forth, Garudamon evolving in a flash of light. Barbamon took a step back, shaking his head as he tried to understand-

"Hououmon," Sora whispered, watching the great bird digimon land in front of her. The digimon looked back. nodding at Sora.

Barbamon narrowed his eyes, planting his feet on the ground. "Death-" He began, Hououmon cutting him off with her own attack.

"Star-light explosion!" She cried, Sora looking up to watch the golden grain rain down among them. She glanced towards Barbamon, the digimon trying to dance out of the way before Hououmon followed up with her next attack, Crimson Flare, sending the demon lord scattering into data.

"We need to get out of here," Sora breathed, the digimon stopping long enough for Sora to climb on her back. She nodded in thanks, Hououmon taking off as the tower began to collapse.

"Where are we headed?" Hououmon inquired.

"We need to find the others," Sora said, scanning the sky. "Straight ahead, I think I see WarGreymon," she pointed, Hououmon correcting course before surging forward. Sora held on, hoping the others would be okay by the time they found them.

****

Daisuke stared at the man in front of him, hesitating as he reached out to touch him. He pulled back at the last second, shaking his head. "So, the dark masters are falling, the demon lords are losing control, it seems as if all your carefully laid plans are simply...falling apart Ken."

"Don't call me that." The man snapped, turning on Daisuke and raising a hand, the whip coiled in it. "That is not my name."

"Fine, fine," Daisuke said with a wave of his hand. "I didn't mean to upset you, just pointing out the obvious, that's all."

"Then why mention the failings of the others?" The Kaiser asked, stepping closer to Daisuke and lowering his whip. He reached up a hand, Daisuke freezing as his fingers touched the cut along his cheek. "If you weren't so irritating, you wouldn't have been hurt, you know that?"

"Ah, I'm irritating now?" Daisuke asked, reaching up and pressing his hand against the Kaiser's, keeping it there for a moment longer before dropping it. "If I'm irritating, what does that make everyone else?"

"Useless fools," the Kaiser snapped, pulling his hand away. He turned, Daisuke holding still as the Kaiser walked behind him, his hand resting on Daisuke's shoulder. "But, as you are in love, I am not surprised that you would be a fool who decided he had to stay."

"They do say loves makes one foolish." Daisuke agreed, tipping his head to the side. "What are we going to do?"

"Midnight draws closer," the Kaiser commented. "Once midnight comes, the plan shall be fully formed, regardless if the dark masters and the demon lords succeed in what they were meant to do."

"And what, pray tell, are you doing to do if they are not capable of defeating even one of them?" Daisuke asked.

"Wormmon," the Kaiser commented, Daisuke seeing V-mon look up from his hiding place out of the corner of his eye.

"You called him useless not two days ago. Fuck, I think you called him useless earlier today. You hate him." Daisuke commented, feeling the sting of the words even as he spoke them. "Besides, it's not like he's strong or anything."

"Wormmon," the Kaiser snapped, Daisuke wincing as the hand finally left his shoulder. He turned to face the Kaiser once more, watching the small digimon appear from some dark recess of Daisuke's room. "Of course he's been hiding in here. Honestly, I should have expected more from you. Releasing digimon, hiding my partner from me...useless."

"I didn't release anyone." Daisuke commented, the Kaiser glaring at him. He winced as the whip was uncoiled, the Kaiser turning his attention to Wormmon.

"No, but you have been hiding my partner from me." He commented. "That is nearly as bad."

Daisuke gritted his teeth, shoving his hands in his pockets and touching the D-3 there. He considered, briefly, having V-mon evolve, taking both himself, V-mon, and Wormmon far away from the base before he felt the dagger hilt press into his arm, reminding him that he had made a promise.

"Evolve," the Kaiser said coldly, watching Wormmon. Daisuke took a step back as the digimon-though bound to Ken, Daisuke knew how much he hated the Kaiser, how much Wormmon hated the thing that was controlling his partner-evolved, Stingmon standing in front of him.

"What's the plan then?" Daisuke asked.

"Evolve your digimon," the kaiser suggested. "There isn't any dark towers around to interfere." He added when Daisuke opened his mouth to protest. He nodded, V-mon hopping out of his own resting-turned-hiding place.

"Let's go outside then, there isn't enough room here for both of them." Daisuke said, watching the Kaiser turn and walking out of the room. He glanced at Stingmon, seeing the sadness in the digimon’s movements as they followed the Kaiser down to one of the main control rooms. Daisuke glanced at the digimental on the pedestal, standing across from the Kaiser.

"V-mon, evolve," he murmured, watching as V-mon evolved to XV-mon. The digimon stood in front of Daisuke, taking a protective stance as the Kaiser waved his hand.

"I've read about several different forms of evolution during my first two years here." The Kaiser commented, beginning to pace as he spoke. "Armour evolutions, regular evolution lines, digimon and digimon fusions, human and digimon fusions, all very different. But, in the end, they have one thing in common. Making a digimon stronger." He paused, stopping and facing Daisuke once more.

"What's the point of his?" Daisuke asked, shoving his hands in his pockets once more, feeling sick as the Kaiser clapped his hands, Archnemon and Mummymon appearing from the shadows.

"The forms of both Stingmon and XV-mon are compatible to offer a digimon and digimon based evolution, known as Jogress evolution. I want to see if the theory is true." The Kaiser spoke as if this were an average day for him, Daisuke swallowing at the implications.

"So what, you're just going to force our digimon to evolve together?" He asked, trying to find any sense of Ken in the person that walked around now.

"Of course, if it will offer a higher evolution with which to fight for. Oh Daisuke, don't tell me you have feeling for these weak creatures?" The Kaiser asked, raising an eyebrow. He had removed the goggles, though he still wore the stupid outfit. Daisuke glanced down at his own clothes, having replaced the digital world given clothes for something he found more comfortable upon finding his shit dumped near the Kaiser's base, courtesy of one Takaishi Takeru.

He hummed in response to the Kaiser's question, shifting from foot to foot as he debated his answer. "I mean, the digimon are smart. They have feelings of their owns. They aren't just puppets meant to be used for fighting Ken."

"What have I told you-" The Kaiser snapped, eyes narrowing before he laughed. "Ah, you're trying to reach out to that part of him. What a waste of time Daisuke dear." He whispered, making his way across the hallway. Daisuke froze as the Kaiser passed XV-mon, the digimon turning as if to attack. Daisuke quickly shook his head, freezing when the Kaiser pressed a hand to his cheek, forcing him to look in his eyes.

"There is nothing left of him." The Kaiser commented, his gaze flicking down to the dagger at Daisuke's side. "You may as well kill what hope you have left Daisuke dear." He leaned forward, kissing Daisuke harshly. Daisuke closed his eyes as he waited for the man to pull away, counting the seconds before he finally did. "You should have killed him ages ago, if that's what you truly mean to do."

Daisuke pulled his hand away from the dagger, shaking his head. "You're right, the digimon are nothing more than tools. But I don't believe you when you say that a jogress-is that what you called it?-is possible between XV-mon and Stingmon. They're too different."

"Stingmon!" The Kaiser snapped, turning on his heel and staring at the digimon. The Kaiser reached over, taking Daisuke's left hand and squeezing it. "It does take two to jogress dear," he murmured.

Daisuke felt disgusted as he glanced at XV-mon, finding the solemn resolve in his partner's eyes as he digimon gave him a barely noticeable nod.

"XV-mon," Daisuke said.

"Jogress," the Kaiser said. Daisuke felt XV-mon hesitate before moving forward, watching the evolution silently. As the two merged, he glanced at the Kaiser, picking up a faint heartbeat and a taste of fear before it was overrun with something else.

"Dinobeemon," the Kaiser said with a gesture. "Archnemon, attack." He added. The silver haired digimon gave the Kaiser a look of frustration but did as instructed, dropping her human form and launching herself at the jogressed digimon in front of her.

"Spider threat!" Archnemon cried, scurrying across the hall with a look of determination on her face. Daisuke held his breath as the Kaiser watched the fight unfold, Dinobeemon flinging itself up and out of the way before screaming back an attack in return,

"Hell Masquerade!"

Daisuke watched in horror as the attack launched, Archnemon dancing her way backward through it, Mummymon interfering and pulling his partner out. Daisuke almost let out a breath of relief when he felt the Kaiser turn next to him, his anger directed to the two digimon.

"Was there a retreat order given?" He demanded, voice ice cold.

"Enough," Daisuke snapped, turning to the Kaiser. "If you want to kill them, then just fucking kill them then." He suggested. The kaiser glanced at him, eyes narrowing as Daisuke heard Archnemon and Mummymon both scramble out of the hallway, and he could see that Dinobeemon had already devolved, leaving behind Chibimon and Minomon.

"You really are a fool." The kaiser commented, Daisuke feeling the lash of the whip against his face. He didn't move as the Kaiser stepped closer, keping his body still. "I will not have you talk to me like that again. Prepare to leave, there is business to attend to at midnight."

"Of course," Daisuke said, listening to him walk out of the room before he quickly gathered the two digimon in his arms. Chibimon opened his eyes, frowning.

"That felt horrible," he whispered.

"I know," Daisuke murmured, falling to his knees and hiding his face. "I know, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to become him again," Minomon agreed, Daisuke nodding.

"Not for the Kaiser, no." He agreed, swallowing. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. I never wanted this,"

“You promise we won’t have to do that again?” Chibimon asked.

“Not for the Kaiser. I think that a jogress is possible, in the right moments.” He admitted.

“For Ken,” Minomon added, Daisuke nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, for Ken, not the Kaiser.” He agreed, freezing when he heard footsteps, picking his head up and watching the young Lucemon approach, worry on his face.

"If you didn't want this, why stay?" He asked, tipping his head to the side. "You could run away, never be heard from again."

"And leave them with a mess to clean up?" Daisuke whispered, swallowing and meeting Lucemon's eyes, feeling the blood drip down his cheek. "What's the point if I do leave him here alone? The darkness will only grow. You gave me the dagger with which it will happen."

"There's already nothing left of him." Lucemon said, voice not necessarily cold as he spoke.

"There's still something left of Ken!" Minomon looked up, watching the digimon in front of him, a fearlessness in his eyes that impressed Daisuke. "I can still feel him, deep inside myself."

"Yeah," Daisuke agreed with a nod. "There has to be something left of him. Not sure where or what, but something at the very least."

"You're trying to win a losing fight." Lucemon commented. "But strike when the clock strikes and perhaps you have a chance at avoiding a terrible death."

"Heh, I don't think death would be so bad." Daisuke murmured, glancing down at the two digimon before looking up at Lucemon. "Honestly, the only thing I have left to live for is my digimon and making things right."

Lucemon let out an exasperated noise, turning to look at the pedestal. "You could dismantle the base," he said, nodding towards the object on the pedestal.

"The others are coming soon, I feel it in my bones." Daisuke said. "If I do anything right now, it will be purely on me. With others here, I can use them as a distraction." He winced as he heard the drop of blood plop on the floor, moving a hand to touch the cut after making sure both baby digimon were secure in his other arm.

"Foolish humans," Lucemon whispered.

"Yeah, foolish," Daisuke agreed, glancing up to find himself alone with the two digimon. He stood up, eyes turning to the pedestal before quickly leaving the power room with a shudder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole idea that the Kaiser triggers a different evolution path for Wormmon really interests me, so you see it used a few times. Where it's specifically the Kaiser, rather than Ken, causing the evolutions to be determined. Dinobeemon would totally be a ruthless badass and definitely more so darker in nature, at least from what I read on its profile on my rabbit hole exploring. Though really, DeadRose was the one who gave me the idea in the first place, about....two hours before I wrote this scene, on the 26th of May.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jou and Koushiro, being bad asses.

Jou let out a sharp gasp as he pulled himself to the top of the rope, gladly shoving himself as far back on the alcove as he could. He was several hundred feet up already, there having only been two resting spots on the way up. When he looked down, he could see the drop, his stomach twisting in terror. He quickly pressed himself against the wall at the thought of falling, swallowing hard.

"Now where?" He asked himself, finding that there was nowhere else to go. He glanced at the wall behind him, carefully moving so that he could press his hands against the stones. He hoped, though he was unsure if it would work, that there would be some way to get through.

"Gomamon?" He shouted, pressing his hand against the stone wall once more and letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," he whispered. He nearly fell through the wall when it disappeared, scrambling to stand up, while also backing further into the new room so he didn't fall the way he had come up. He peered further into the room, jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Man, you were always a scaredy cat!" Pukamon said with a laugh, Jou turning to the digimon and hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Jou murmured, closing his eyes and letting out a relieved sigh.

"Of course I'm okay Jou, but you kept me waiting." The baby digimon frowned, Jou offering him a solemn apology for causing him to have to wait. They both turned when they heard a wall crumble, revealing stairs.

"Shall we go?" Jou asked, beginning to walk up the stairs when the digimon nodded. The walk was thankfully shorter than the rope climbing had been, Jou figuring that he would have the burns on his hands for weeks. He felt comforted by the presence of his digimon, Pukamon staying close.

The pair came out to the roof of the tower, Jou wandering over to the side and swallowing when he saw how far up it was.

"It's night time," Pukamon said in delight, looking up at the sky.

"Normally you can't see the stars in the city," Jou said, joining his partner in looking up. Stars were just visible through the clouds passing overhead, a wind rising up. They both turned when they heard a noise, Jou frowning at the small digimon in front of him.

He watched the small creature open its eyes, taking a step back as the chain around its neck broke.

"I think you should run," Pukamon said, resting himself on Jou's shoulder.

"There is nowhere to run!" Jou said, taking a step back as the digimon shifted, the horned and winged creature staring at him.

"No, but it's Belphemon in rage mode." Pukamon fluttered in front of his partner, nodding at him. "Are you ready?"

"Those that have awaken from slumber shall feel the anger upon their destruction!" Belphemon snarled, swiping his claws and sending flames their way. Jou darted out of the way, watching as Pukamon evolved to Gomamon, before he quickly evolved to Ikkakumon and then to Zudomon, swinging his hammer and aiming at Belphemon.

"I think it's time for you to go back to sleep!" The digimon cried, throwing his hammer. Jou took a breath as he watched the fight take place. He felt the heat of flames every time Belphemon attacked, the digimon's eyes looking wild.

"We don't have time for this!" Jou said, watching his partner in worry.

Zudomon snorted, throwing his hammer before catching it back. He glanced to Jou for a moment, returning his gaze to Belphemon as the demon lord surged forward, swinging his claws down and causing a wave of dark flames. Zudomon stepped in front of Jou, taking the brunt of the hit and falling to his knees.

"Zudomon!" Jou cried, rushing forward as the digimon bore the force of another hit, Belphemon dancing out of range before he could strike back.

"Don't come any closer or you will get hurt." Zudomon warned Jou. He hesitated, wanting to listen to his partner before he moved closer to the digimon, seeing the fraying of his data as he stepped closer. He watched as Zudomon shoved himself upwards, Jou reaching out and touching the digimon's shell.

"I'm not going to leave your side." Jou said, gritting his teeth. he watched as Belphemon prepared another attack, hearing the cry of the name. He opened his eyes in time to see Zudomon-who had evolved while Jou stood by his side-block the attack.

"Vikemon," Jou whispered, eyes glowing in pride as the digimon swung his morning stare, slinging it at Belphemon. The pair watched, Belphemon blocking the weapon and letting it clatter to the ground with a laugh.

"Soon, the whole world will sleep," he whispered, Vikemon letting out a harsh howling before running forward, crashing his second morningstar into Belphemon's head.

"There will be no rest here." He declared, taking a step back as the digimon staggered, eyes seemingly going wide before he collapsed onto his knees. Jou took a step back as Vikemon bounded towards him, sweeping his partner up and jumping from the tall tower, hearing Belphemon's dying cry before the tower-and Belphemon-disappeared in a sweep of data.

Vikemon crashed into the ground, protecting Jou before standing, looking down at his partner.

"Let's find the others," Jou breathed, feeling pride in his partner lift his heart.

****

Koushiro shook himself from the last remnants of the illusion as he walked downwards. It had been growing darker with each descending step, the young man finding himself losing hold of the little bit of courage he had stored away. He swallowed as he saw a door halfway down, pressing a hand to it.

"Access denied," a voice chimed, Koushiro letting out a frown before he slammed his hand against it.

"Tentomon?" He cried, feeling his heart clench at the thought of his partner being trapped somewhere the he couldn't reach him.

"There is no one here by that name," the same smooth voice responded, Koushiro gritting his teeth. He slammed his shoulder into the door, hearing the door creak.

"Koushiro?" A voice called, Koushiro's heartbreaking as he heard Mochimon's voice.

"I'm so sorry I forgot about you," Koushiro whispered, slamming his shoulder into the door again.

"I knew you would come for me." The digimon responded as Koushiro opened the door, looking into the room. He rushed towards his partner, picking up the small digimon with a breath of relief.

"I'm so glad you're safe," he said, hugging Mochimon to his chest.

"I'm glad you're safe as well." Mochimon responded.

"Let's get out of here and find the others." Koushiro said, glancing behind him to find that the way he had come was no longer there. He looked the other way, finding that the room had opened up into stairs leading up, the redhead wanting to complain but feeling guilty as he glanced down at the baby digimon in his arms.

"They're not here," Mochimon said, catching Koushiro's attention.

"What do you mean, not here?" He asked. "Where could they be?"

"The other towers," Mochimon explained. "The seven demon lords are what we're dealing with."

"Ah," he frowned, considering the information before looking down at Mochimon. "Lilithmon...demon lord of lust," he mused, turning his head when he heard woman's laughter. "I was unwise to fall into her trap.

"It's okay, as long as you realized that it was a trap." Mochimon spoke up, causing Koushiro to look down at the digimon. He frowned, opening his mouth to protest before Mochimon began to speak again. "You have a desire to know things, there's nothing wrong with that. That knowledge is important to you, as it should be. Just because you forget sometimes what you should be doing doesn't make it right or wrong. As long as you know in the end where your heart lies."

"Thank you," Koushiro whispered, reaching out to open the door. He frowned when he felt a breeze on his face, stepping onto the roof of the tower. "It didn't take nearly as long to climb up. I had been going down for hours..."

"Of course not, this place is magic. Your desire to be at the top placed you here." A voice commented, Koushiro turning to face the woman who had trapped him here. She had her arms crossed over her chest, a frown on her face. "Honestly, you were the easiest to trap and the hardest one to break out. How sad that is has come to this. Here, you will fail."

"No, we won't." Koushiro said, Mochimon hopping down from his arms and standing in front of Lilithmon. She raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the baby digimon.

"Do you really think you can stop me with that?" She asked, waving a hand.

"Mochimon is my partner. I know that much. I hold the crest of knowledge. And, from I have learned over the past however long I've been here, there is a further step to evolve." Koushiro said, clutching a fist in front of him. He nodded at Mochimon, the digimon evolving quickly to AtlurKabuterimon. "And no matter what, we will not let you go through whatever plan you have."

"Oh, my plan is merely to distract you." She said, turning her attention to AtlurKabuterimon. "As long as the clock strikes midnight, the main plan will be put into action. Nothing you do will stop it."

Koushiro racked his brain, trying to come up with what the main plan might be. He shifted his gaze to his digimon, watching the insect aim an attack at the digimon. Lilithmon looked up in annoyance, sighing.

"If you want to play it this way, so be it." She said, shrugging and grimacing, spreading her wings and meeting AtlurKabuterimon in the sky. "Empress Emblaze," she murmured, Koushiro darting out of the way as hands rose from the top of the tower, reaching out to both him and AtlurKabuterimon.

The digimon dodged out of the way, sending several Mega Blasters at the hands to get rid of them. Koushiro backed towards the edge of the tower, watching Lilithmon's gaze turn to him. She stepped forward, a slow smile crawling over her face. "Nazar Nail," she breathed, reaching out as AtlurKabuterimon swooped past her.

Koushiro cried out as the attack touched one of his wings, the digimon crashing into the top of the tower. Koushiro breathed out as he ran over, feeling one of the hands from another Empress Emblaze reach out towards him. He aimed a kick, stumbling and catching himself before he was next to AtlurKabuterimon.

"There is nothing you and your _partner_ ," she sneered the word, her face contourting, "can do to stop me my dear Koushiro. If only you had stayed in the lab, he wouldn't be hurt."

"That's not true!" Koushiro shouted, feeling the edges of his digivice dig into his hand. "That's not true at all."

"Oh?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "How can you be so sure?" She said.

"I have the knowledge to know that we can get past you." He said, raising his chin up. "Even if it means fighting you myself to protect my partner, I'll do it."

Lilithmon let out a laugh, shaking her head. "As if Koushiro." She snorted, raising a hand to hide her mouth. He grimaced, hands curled into fists.

"Knowledge is powerful." He commented, his gaze sliding to his partner, feeling his heart lurch as he saw the corrosion spread further up his wings. "And, as long as I have faith in my partner, the knowledge that I will never be alone is always there, regardless of what you do to me!" He lunged forward, feeling his body collide with Lilithmon. His digivice flew from his hand, the digimon pushing him off with a shake of her head.

"You really are dumb, despite how smart you believe you are." She scoffed. She watched in disinterest as Koushiro pushed himself back up, shaking his head.

"I'm not smart," he said softly. "I have the want and desire to learn everything I possibly can. But even I know that it won't be enough in the end."

"Koushiro..." He turned his head when he heard AtlurKabuterimon speak his name, the man turning his attention back to the demon lord in front him.

"You have no place in this world! That, I do know!" He ran at her again, feeling the hands tear at his clothing. From the corner of his eye, he could see his digivice glowing, AtlurKabuterimon shoving himself up despite the spreading corrosion. He swallowed, closing his eyes as the hands dug into his skin, trapping him.

"I would never leave my partner,"

Koushiro opened his eyes, marvelling at the sight of HerakleKabuterimon charging towards Lilithmon. He felt the hands release him, dropping him onto the stone once more as HerakleKabuterimon let out a giant Giga Blaster, Lilithmon struggling to find room to stand to escape it. He saw the blast catch the hem of her dress, the digimon narrowing her eyes.

"Phantom pain!" She snarled, launching into the attack. HerakleKabuterimon dodged upwards, the digimon turning her attention to Koushiro and stalking towards him. Koushiro scrambled backwards, feeling his back hit the edge of the roof. He felt his hand plunge into the air, the image of his digimon's pincers slicing through Lilithmon being the last thing before he fell into open air.

Koushiro closed his eyes, holding his breath before he felt himself land awkwardly on the back of HerakleKabuterimon's shell, the digimon having swooped down in time to catch him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, Koushiro taking in a shaky breath.

"I'm fine," he whispered, looking at his hand. He opened it, realizing that he had grabbed his digivice before falling off. He saw the tower disappear, closing his eyes once more. "Let's find the others," he breathed.

"Of course," HerakleKabuterimon said, speeding off into the distance, Koushiro trembling at the thought of having nearly fallen to his death.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Takeru finishing up his fight with Mugendramon and finding Iori after the fight with Silphymon and MetalSeadramon. While again, the demon lords six fights are happening all at once. Not, really, the best time line. Sorry about that folks!

Iori curled up in the cave, his head resting on Armadimon's shell. He frowned when he heard his D-terminal ping, pulling it out and breathing a sigh of relief when he saw who the message was from.

**To: Hida Iori  
** **From: Takaishi Takeru**  
**Subject: Coming**

_Headed your way, stay safe. Tracking D-3._

He put the D-terminal back in his pocket, sitting up slowly and running a hand through his hair. Armadimon looked at him, both of them freezing when they heard footsteps.

"Do I smell a rat hiding?" The voice asked, Iori glancing at Armadimon and nodding, the two of them beginning to quietly make their way towards the entrance, the voice having come from further back in the cave. "Oh, I do believe I have."

"Run," Iori whispered, recognizing the voice as the one who had knocked them out before when they had been retrieving the digimental of purity. Armadimon surged ahead of him, Iori running fast behind him. They burst out the cave, Iori glancing each way, unsure of which direction to go in as he turned, seeing the shadow come toward him.

"Iori-" Armadimon skidded to a halt, turning to face the thing coming towards them. Iori stopped several feet behind his partner, glancing at him in concern. "Rolling stone!"

Iori reached out to stop Armadimon as he launched himself at the clown, Piemon arching an eyebrow and stepping to the side as Armadimon rolled past him.

"Oh, children, children, you can't defeat me." Piemon said with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "What are you trying to accomplish here?"

Iori clenched his hands into fists, staring up at him. "You are the reason that Tailmon was hurt." He said, feeling a flash of anger at his prior actions flood through him.

Piemon glanced back, stepping out of the way of Armadimon's other attack, rolling his eyes. "Do you really believe it is something as black and white as that? Learn to see the world in grays my boy!" He said, clapping his hands.

"Armadimon!" Iori called, watching as his partner danced to the side of the swords that Piemon had summoned. "Evolve!"

He felt the surge of fear as he called out to his partner, hoping that anything would happen, even if he wasn't using the digimentals. He let out a small breath of relief when he did see his partner evolve, taking the second to consult his D-3 and finding Ankylomon's name pop up.

Piemon let out a laugh as the digimon stood between him and Iori, eyes narrowed and tail swinging. "Honestly?" He sighed, spreading his hands as if to admit defeat. "There is nothing that you can do to harm me, but try as you-"

Piemon looked up in annoyance as Patamon swooped down, aiming an Air Shot at his head.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Takeru said, letting out a shaky breath and looking up at Piemon, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Takeru, have you come to play a game again?" Piemon asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Takeru narrowed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I don't think anyone wants to play games with you." Iori snapped, feeling the rage in his chest build as Piemon laughed, shaking his head.

"No, but it does happen, doesn't it? Why don't we see what's behind square number one?" Piemon asked, summoning forth a square cloth and pulling it off his hand to reveal four keychains held between two fingers. "It seems as if I have already found your friends."

"That's-" Takeru stepped forward, feeling the fear choke him as he took in the keychains of Hikari, Miyako, Plotmon, and Poromon.

"Ankylomon!" Iori cried, seeing the digimon aim with his tail, Patamon lunging forward to join the fray. Takeru felt himself frozen as he recalled the last time he faced Piemon, hearing the fight between Angewomon and LadyDevimon. He felt a chill down his spine, his hands shaking at his side.

"Be careful," he said, finding himself suddenly calm. He felt the metallic taste of fear in the back of his throat, the same fear and anger that had overwhelmed him several days ago and forced Patamon to dark devolve.

"What are we-" Iori backed away as a white square was flung at them, Piemon clicking his tongue when Ankylomon batted it out of the air.

"Patamon, evolve!" Takeru cried, watching his partner nod and feeling a small sense of relief when Angemon was standing before him. He reached out with his staff, Piemon shaking his finger at him.

"How naughty of you to think that you can take down the dark masters." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Again," Takeru said through gritted teeth.

Piemon frowned, glancing between Takeru and Iori before glancing at the keychains in his hands. "And again, it seems as if you have...succeeded. How...strange," he tipped his head to the side, twisting out of the way of Ankylomon's attack, Angemon standing on the other side with a Heaven's Knuckle aimed at Piemon's head. He blinked, taking a step back as the two digimon moved towards him.

"I'm angry." Takeru said simply. "It's been a really fucking terrible month. I'm tired. I would like my life back. I want this," he gestured towards the monochrome landscape around them, "to be a dream. But, no. I am here, dealing with this, because I have to be."

"You aren't alone." Iori reminded him softly.

"I feel alone." Takeru said, keeping his gaze pinned on Piemon. The dark master tucked the keychains of their friends onto his belt, Takeru letting out a low growl. "But, I know that I have friends that can help me. And I know that the dark masters are nothing more than someone who needs to be taken down. I know, with the help of everyone, that we can take you down."

Piemon took a step back as Takeru spoke, the young man moving forward.

"Give us back our friends," Iori said softly.

"Defeat me first," Piemon suggested, a slow smile creeping across his face.

"Together then," Takeru said, holding a hand out to Iori. Iori reached out and grabbed Takeru's hand, Takeru feeling some semblance of peace enter his body. He let out a slow breath, turning his gaze to Angemon, knowing he didn't have the energy for another evolution to Seraphimon. The pair glanced at each other, Iori nodding at him slowly.

"I don't see you having the ability any time soon," Piemon commented, his gaze glancing towards Angemon. "And without your Heaven's Gate, I'm here."

Takeru grimaced as the swords danced around Piemon's head, the clown lazily flinging them at Ankylomon and Angemon as the two moved past. Iori tightened his grip on Takeru's hand, the man frowning. His eyes tracked Angemon, a pain flooding his side when the angel was hit, the sword penetrating his wing.

Angemon struggled to get away from the rock he was pinned to, Piemon moving forward and clapping his hands together. "Like a bug pinned to a board," He said, flicking his fingers and moving a sword to hover directly over Angemon's chest. "What would happen if I let you stay here?"

Iori held Takeru back as the man watched his digimon be threatened, the other man shaking his head slowly. Takeru's glance slide to Ankylomon, the digimon sneaking up on Piemon before whacking him with his tail, taking several steps back. Taker slid out of Iori's grip as it loosened, rushing forward before he felt Iori yank him back.

"Wait," he murmured, Takeru's gaze settling on his partner as Ankylomon lead Piemon further away. Iori dropped Takeru's wrist, stepping in and running over to the digimon, pulling the sword out while Piemon was distracted. Takeru felt anger swell up in him as Angemon collapsed his wings, nodding at Iori. The man nodded back, something Takeru couldn't hear passing between them.

He felt Iori's hand take his once more, the man grimacing. "I didn't know digimon bled," he whispered.

"Yeah," Takeru said, glancing at him as they watched the dance begin anew, Piemon doing nothing other than toying with them, Angemon unable to take to the air. "It's hopeless," he breathed.

"It's not," Iori counteracted, shaking his head. "You know it's not. He's been defeated before."

"By Taichi and Yamato," Takeru argued.

"Who beat Mugendramon?" Iori murmured. "And Pinochimon and MetalSeadramon? The others are dealing with their own battles. We four are the only ones that could have taken them down. We can defeat them."

"I-" Takeru dragged his gaze up, recalling his first tenure in the digital world, feeling like a helpless child when everything had gone south. He shook his head slowly, feeling Angemon's pain at the point of another sword. "No!" He screamed, pulling himself from Iori's grip. He watched as Angemon seemed to blur, Iori shaking his head.

"Together," he said, grabbing Takeru's hand and rushing forward with him as Piemon turned his attention to the humans, pulling out a white square and flinging it towards them. The pair, in their mad dash across the ground, didn't notice their D-3s glowing, nor the jogress evolution. Takeru pulled away from Iori at the last moment, picking up a rock and throwing it at Piemon's head.

"What are you-" He turned, taking a step back as Shakkoumon settled before him.

"Rough spirit," the digimon intoned, Takeru taking a step back at the massive red laser beams from the digimon's eyes. He watched it cut through Piemon, the dark master laughing.

"It's not over yet," he whispered, Takeru staring as Shakkoumon destroyed the dark master. He felt the thumping of another heart next to his own, a wild excitement coming over both boys as they turned towards each other.

"Takeru?"

He glanced up when he heard Hikari's voice, the man having already begun to run towards wehre Upamon and Tokomon were devolved, both digimon seemingly exhausted. "Thank god you're okay!"

He nodded, swallowing back his fear as Iori retrieved Upamon, cradling the digimon to his chest. "Is it over?" He asked.

"No," Takeru whispered, his gaze darting from Hikari to Plotmon, before he found Miyako crouched next to Poromon. He glanced down at the baby digimon in his arms, Hikari already pulling her backpack off and getting food out for the digimon. "We still have to make sure the others are okay. Then, we have to finish what the Kaiser started."

"It's just step one," Hikari whispered, looking up from Plotmon as Iori and Miyako joined her, the three of them huddling close together. "Thank you, for saving us." She added.

"How did it happen?" Takeru asked, joining them and grabbing his own horde of food, adding it to the pile.

"We were ambushed," Miyako responded. "With the defeat of MetalSeadramon and our partners having jogressed, we were exhausted, but headed this way in hopes of finding you. I can recall a white cloth being thrown at me, then...here."

"You did look nice as a keychain." Takeru offered, feeling the small tang of a slap on his shoulder as Miyako huffed.

"Not funny Takaishi," she warned.

"What do we do now?" Iori asked.

"Go to the Kaiser's base," Takeru said, glancing up when he noticed a movement. He stood up, feeling unsteady as he watched the child digimon move closer. "Haven't seen you in a while," he commented, watching as Lucemon held up his hands in what was meant to be a peaceful gesture.

"I've come to deliver something." The digimon said, stepping closer.

"We're not in the mood to fight." Hikari said with a shake of his head.

"What do you want Lucemon?" Takeru sighed.

"At the strike of midnight, the darkness is unleashed." Lucemon explained, his gaze darting between the four adults and their digimon. "What you fear is going to come true, despite how hard you tried to fight against it. Even the sacrifice will be in vain. But, you must first destroy the base."

"Why are you helping us?" Hikari asked. Lucemon glanced at her, pulling out a digimental from his robes and tossing it Takeru. He caught it, frowning.

"Yeah, why are you helping us?" He asked, looking from the digimental to Lucemon.

"I take pride in the work I do." Lucemon said with a shrug. "The others only want to cause what chaos they can. If I am going to be an enemy, I want to make sure that it is on an equal playing field. You have more than enough to deal with without my adding my own take of chaos to it. Thus, I will help you. I don't like the Kaiser. I like him less than I like you though." He said with a smile, his gaze locked on Takeru.

He held Tokomon closer to his chest with one hand, Lucemon shrugging after a moment.

"You don't have to take my word for it, but you need to hurry to the base." Lucemon pressed his hands together, closing his eyes. "I can offer you a blessing to speed forth the recovery of fighting the dark masters. Your friends have freed themselves from the dark towers. They, too, will benefit from this blessing."

"How do you know you aren't tricking us?" Iori demanded, staring the digimon down.

"You don't," Lucemon said with a shake of his head. "This is the last time I will be seeing you. A heavy burden rests on your hearts, but you will be strong enough to see the end through." He let out a soft sigh, Takeru closing his eyes as their digimon evolved to their next forms, feeling energy course through his veins.

"Thank you," he said, finding where Lucemon was standing. "For everything,"

He felt Hikari take his hand, the woman standing next to him with a nod at Lucemon. "Take the fight to them, remember to be on guard. Nothing is what it seems, Takaishi Takeru."

"I like him," Patamon said as Lucemon walked away, Tailmon twitching her tail tip.

"I don't trust him," the cat digimon said.

"Of course not, but...he helped us." Iori frowned.

"Come on, if we're ready to go, let's go!" Miyako said, jumping up and down with a grin.

"Do we even want to try making a plan?" Hikari asked, watching Takeru put the digimental into his D-terminal. He shook his head, turning towards her.

"Your brother always just winged it. I think it's time to take a page out of his book. Planning got us separated. We go to the Kaiser's base, dismantle it, then we find the others in the human world and face whatever is coming there." Takeru said with a grin. "Everyone ready?"

He was greeted with a rousing round of yeses, his heart fluttering at the thought of the others trusting him so much. He squared his shoulders, looking across the monochrome land, now devoid of Piemon, to see the base that was their goal appear on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say, anyone willing to slog through all of this is a true dedicated reader of this fanfic. I didn't even wanna read all of this to edit it.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I would like to formally apologize for the plots that got rushed near the end, such as the digimentals. They fought a good fight.

"What were you given by Lucemon?"

Takeru glanced at Hikari when she asked the question, showing her the digimental. "It has one of the symbols that Koushiro nor I could find meaning behind." He said, his other hand straying to the goggles around his neck.

"It means fate," Patamon spoke up from where he sat atop Takeru's head, Tailmon nodding in agreement.

"The digimental of fate is one of the two rare golden digimentals," Hawkmon explained, from where he and Miyako were walking on the right side of Hikari. Iori was on Takeru's left, the four of them glancing every once in awhile at the floating base that they were walking towards.

"Do you know what the other one is Hawkmon?" Miyako asked, turning to her partner with a wide grin.

"Miracles," Armadimon supplied. "I heard about them before I was chosen to wait for Iori."

"Yes, I remember that tail as well." Hawkmon said with a nod, pausing as he considered it. "What I don't understand is how Lucemon had the digimental. They were told of as things that only select humans could pull."

"I suppose it doesn't matter, if it means we're one step closer to collecting all of the digimentals. I...don't see how they're supposed to help us now, not when we know we can jogress." Takeru said after a moment.

"But that only works when there isn't dark towers around." Hikari pointed out. "There's no telling how long it'll take to get rid of all of them, even once we dismantle the kaiser's base." Takeru tightened his grip on the digimental at the mention of his name, giving Hikari a quick nod.

"Does anyone want to trade digimentals before we burst into the Kaiser's base?" He asked. He paused long enough for Miyako and Hikari to switch around the digimental of hope and friendship before they moved on again. Takeru placed the digimental of fate in his own D-terminal, stopping to stare at the base.

"Eighteen days," he whispered.

"Huh?" Hikari frowned, turning to glance at him.

"It's taken us two and a half weeks, eighteen days to get to this point." He explained, rubbing his temples with his free hand, the other still holding his D-terminal. He put the device in his pocket, dropping both his hands.

"Has it really only been two and a half weeks?" Miyako asked with a frown.

"Since August first, yeah. Today's the eighteenth, almost the nineteenth, according to my time." Iori said, glancing up. Hikari let out a small shake of her head, a frown etched on her features.

"Strange how so much could happen in so little time." She pointed out. "But, I suppose the most we have to do is keep moving forward."

"How do we plan on getting up to the base?" Miyako asked, finally stopping herself and turning to the others. She was further ahead, her impatience getting the better of her.

"We can fly on Aquilamon." Hikari said with a grin, turning to her. "If you don't mind giving us all a lift up, that is."

"I would be more than willing," Hawkmon said with a nod. "Aquilamon is definitely a bird that can fly, after all."

"Look, I promised I wouldn't use the digimental of kindness again!" Miyako said, her eyes growing wide as her partner huffed, crossing his wings over his chest. "You make one mistake..." She sighed, walking over to Hawkmon and picking him up in a hug.

"Okay, Aquilamon can fly us up, thank you." Takeru said with a smile, Patamon glancing down at him.

"If you got the digimental of Hope back, I could also help fly people up." He said. He glanced towards Hikari, carefully shaking his head so the other did not fall off.

"Nah, I think we should let them keep it. Besides, don't you enjoy being more than a one trick pony?" He asked.

"I do," Patamon admitted. "It's nice to have different forms to try out."

"And we have the digimental of fate to try out too." Takeru said with a grin, Hikari rolling her eyes and bumping into him with her shoulder.

"Shall we go then?" Miyako asked with a grin, adjusting her glasses as she glanced at Aquilamon, the digimon having evolved while he and Hikari were distracted.

"Iori and Takeru first." Hikari explained, her gaze darting to the base. While they spoke, they had drawn closer to it. Takeru reached over, squeezing her hand.

"It's not going to end like last time." He promised, dropping her hand and clambering onto Aquilamon's back. Iori and Armadimon joined him, Hikari, Tailmon, and Miyako hanging back. Aquilamon dropped them off at the hole, nodding at them before disappearing to retrieve the other three. Takeru shifted, Patamon dropping off his head to look around the tunnel curiously.

"It's too quiet," Iori murmured.

"That's what we said last time," Takeru said with a strained smile. "More accurately, that it was too deserted."

"What..." Takeru frowned as Daisuke appeared down the end of the hallway, the man looking surprised to see them. "What are you doing here?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder before taking a step back. "It isn't safe for you here."

"Perhaps we should ask you the same thing." Takeru commented, taking in the haggard appearance of Daisuke. The man dropped his hands, shaking his head.

"No, really, you shouldn't be _here_." He said, frowning.

"It's the digital world. I like to think that we're here because someone is trying to take over it. So, you know, I think we should really be here." Takeru said, taking a step towards Daisuke. The man shook his head, Takeru catching sight of the cuts on his face before he disappeared down a hallway. Takeru made to go after him, Iori resting a hand on his shoulder.

"The others?" He asked softly. Takeru gritted his teeth, stopping and taking a moment to assess the situation.

"Right, we can't split up." He agreed, glancing up as Miyako and Hikari stepped into the tunnel. Hawkmon devolved, hopping in and moving to stand next to Miyako.

"Something the matter?" Hikari asked, taking in Takeru's state.

"We saw Daisuke." He said by way of explanation. "He said...we should be here. But..."

"What is the goal for here?" Iori asked, drawing everyone's attention to him. "What do we actually mean to do here?"

"We have to stop the base." Hikari said. "It should take out all the dark towers, at least functionally. We’ll probably have to destroy them one by one later." Takeru glanced at Hikari, his gaze flickering to the way that Daisuke had disappeared as the conversation lengthened. He felt the urge to go after the man, to get more of an explanation.

"We could go to the power room." Miyako suggested, Takeru glanced at her with a frown.

"Power room?" He asked.

"Yeah, we passed by it, the first time we were here." She explained. "Before we ran into Daisuke and Ichijouji. I still can't believe that he would turn on us like that." She snorted.

"Let's go there then." Takeru said, glancing the way Daisuke had gone. He followed the trio in front of him, Patamon settling on his head.

"What are you planning?" The small digimon asked, keeping his voice down low.

"Nothing," Takeru said, his gaze darting to the others before he shook his head, Patamon keeping a tight hold on his hair. "What makes you think I'm planning anything?"

"You're quiet," Patamon responded, Takeru glancing towards the others once more. He saw the tension in Hikari's shoulders, Miyako glancing over to her girlfriend before taking her hand. Tailmon pressed up against Hikari's legs, Iori keeping close to Armadimon while Hawkmon flew at Miyako's shoulder level.

"The last time we were here, you and Tailmon..." He trailed off, letting out a sigh and stopping. He saw Hikari look at him with a quizitive glance and he shook his head, disrupting Patamon's place. He turned down the hallway he had seen Daisuke go down, taking a breath and looking up at the pillar in front of him.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Takeru jumped when he heard the voice, spinning on his heel, fist raised. Daisuke held up both his hands, gesturing towards him.

"Can't say I'm not armed, but I don't plan on stabbing you Takeru." He said with a shake of his head. Patamon jumped off Takeru's head, standing between the two men with a small snort, ready to defend his partner.

"I...one thing doesn't make sense." Takeru said suddenly, glancing at the pillar behind him.

"Only one thing?" Daisuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When we confronted Ken, the second time you were in the digital world, you knew it was him." Takeru said slowly.

"Yeah...I knew." Daisuke said with a nod.

"You told me that I knew and were upset that I didn't tell you that the Kaiser was....Ken. He talked about us hiding stuff from you, that he couldn't talk about his role in the digital world... But, later, you told me he told you." Takeru said, feeling the puzzle pieces finally within his grasp.

"Guess I make a better actor than you thought, huh?" Daisuke asked with a raised eyebrow. He rested his hand on the hilt of the dagger at his side, Takeru flicking his gaze to it.

"Just like you don't mean to kill him," Takeru tried.

"There's...nothing to be done about it." Daisuke said softly, walking towards the center of the room. "Your friends are coming back, you know that?"

"I'm trying to get answers from you damn it." Takeru snapped. "Don't I deserve that much at least?"

"Why?" Daisuke asked, turning to him with a raised eyebrow. "Why do I owe you anything?"

"I...I love you, I love you and Ken both." Takeru whispered, Patamon taking a step back as Daisuke let out a small laugh.

"It's not enough, is it? You can't just accept that we have to do this. You have to know every single reason behind it. Takeru, I don't know everything behind it. I told you what I knew. I played a bluff in the canyon. The Kaiser is not-" Daisuke reached a hand up, touching the fresh whip mark on his cheek. "He's not....There's no one here to fight you. Unless you count me, V-mon, and Wormmon. We're...he's...getting ready for something-"

"Takeru?"

Takeru looked up when he heard his name, turning to look at Daisuke. The man's gaze grew hardened, Takeru taking the chance to run down the hallway. "I think I found it!" He called, nearly running into Hikari and Miyako. Iori was several paces back, a look of disappointment splashed across his face, but relieved to see that Takeru was okay.

"I thought we weren't going to split up?" Tailmon asked.

"I...just wanted to check down a hallway, sorry." Takeru said, taking a step back and gesturing behind him. "I think I found it. It's a huge hollow room, with a large pillar running up the middle. There's a walkway to the middle of the room."

"How do we know that it isn't a ploy?" Miyako asked. "There's no one here...."

"I think someone's been messing with the Kaiser." Takeru said, turning and heading back to the room that he had spoken with Daisuke in. He felt his heart drop when he realized that he wasn't there, chiding himself for having such a foolish hope that he would stay put long enough to get answers.

The four adults glanced at each other when the base seemed to shudder, Takeru reaching out to steady Hikari as she nearly fell. "What was that?" Iori asked, almost without meaning to.

"Sounds like maybe we hit a mountain," Miyako responded, her gaze darting around the room. Hikari pulled away from Takeru's grasp, darting across the walkway and finding the digimental covered in a coating of black dust. She reached out, finding herself frozen when she heard someone clapping.

"How pathetic," the voice sneered, Takeru gritting his teeth.

"Patamon, armour evolution." He snapped, tapping on the golden digimental that Lucemon had given him. Already, he could feel the headache coming on.

"Tailmon, armour evolution!" Hikari took a step back, watching as the digimon evolved into Goatmon, the digimon lowering her head and pawing the ground before charging at the Kaiser.

The man took a step to the side, grunting as the digimon rammed her horn into his side, tearing off his cape.

"Who wears capes anymore?" Miyako demanded, placing her hands on her hips. Takeru let out a small snort, seeing Goatmon begin to chew on the cape, staring the kaiser down.

"And what are you supposed to be dressed as? An airline pilot?" The Kaiser snapped, Takeru watching as he pressed a hand ever so slightly to his side, the man letting out a curse under his breath.

"We're taking the digimental, we're destroying your base. And we're getting out of here." Takeru snapped, glancing to the side to see a frog digimon take Armadimon's spot. Miyako snorted, Rinkmon joining the fray. "Man, if we could have pulled it off, we would have four animal digimon."

"Animal...?" The Kaiser tipped his head at the statement, gaze landing on Takeru as Rhinomon pawed at the ground, lowering his head.

"Rhino, goat, frog...never mind. It would just go over your head anyway." Takeru sighed, shaking his head as Rhinomon charged, the Kaiser snarling. Takeru heard Hikari give a cry of relief, turning to see her pull something off of the pedestal.

The Kaiser watched them, his eyes trained on Takeru as he spoke.

"It's too late, no matter what you do. Destroy the base, destroy the demon lords, the dark masters, just keep on destroying until there is nothing left, because there is nothing left for you here. The digital world, with the defeat of the dark masters, is in tatters. It's going to take ages to repair itself. Not to mention the damage that the demon lords managed to do in Japan before they were brought down... But it all ends here, doesn't it?" He glanced from the four, watching as Hikari scurried across the pathway to stand beside Goatmon, the digimon looking a bit ill after having eaten the Kaiser's cape.

"If we wait any longer, we'll miss the time frame," Daisuke commented, stepping out of the darkness. He glanced at the others, Iori opening his mouth to say something. He shook his head, sighing. "Don't bother, it doesn't matter."

Takeru felt Hikari take his hand, Goatmon moving to block the Kaiser's path. He glanced over his shoulder to the other adults, shaking his head before stepping into the air below, dropping. Miyako let out a cry, Rinkmon darting over the side to see an Airdramon below.

_"Five minutes before self destruction begins,"_

"Let's get out of here," Hikari cried, tucking the digimental into her bag. The four of them hurried out, Takeru giving one last glance in the direction of Daisuke and the Kaiser, his thoughts racing to figure out what the plan was. It was with one minute to spare that they cleared the base, their digimon devolving to their normal forms.

"What do we have here?"

They looked up to see Archnemon and Mummymon in front of them, Archnemon looking put out.

"What are you-" Hikari began, taking a step back as she shifted into her spider form.

"We don't have time for this." Iori cautioned. "If whatever they're planning at midnight-"

"Tailmon, Armour evolution," Hikari cried, selecting the newly found digimental of miracles and taking a step back to marvel at the beauty of Maildramon.

"We do not have time for this," Miyako groaned, Frogmon leaping into action, spinning the leaves on his back and spraying them at Archnemon.

Mummymon shifted, his disguise fading as he joined the battle, Takeru closing his eyes and rubbing his head. Rhinomon, Frogmon, and Maildramon worked on getting the two digimon back, Hikari touching Takeru's shoulder when the two enemy digimon finally fled the area.

"You talked to him, didn't you?" She asked, voice soft as Tailmon and Patamon returned to their partners.

"Tried, but we didn't get very far into the conversation." Takeru said with a shake of his head. "It doesn't matter, let's go back home-"

The pair of them looked up at the sky watching as the reflection changed to the park they had been at only several weeks prior, Takeru feeling his stomach twist. "This is bad," he whispered.

"Vamdemon bad?" Hikari asked, glancing at him.

"I swear, if it has anything to do with him, I'm going to...I don't know, cry maybe." Takeru warned, Hikari holding up her hands.

"It at least gets us there faster," she points out. "Let's get there and see what we have to do,"

Takeru nodded, Hikari using Iori's D-termino for the digimental of light, Nefertimon standing before them. He considered asking for the digimental of hope back, deciding it wasn't worth it as Aquilamon evolved. Hikari got on behind Miyako, Iori and Takeru along with their partners clambering up on Nefertimon's back. The two digimon looked at each other before setting off, heading directly into the rift.

****

Taichi grimaced as WarGreymon set him down on the park grass, reverting to Agumon and flopping onto the ground with a grunt. He looked up, scanning the skyline and waving his hands when he spotted the golden wings of a digimon he didn't know, finding a third digimon with an exhausted looking Mimi-who was missing both shoes-land next to him.

"Nice meeting you," she said, clambering off the digimon and picking up the now reverted Tanemon.

"You okay?" Taichi asked, running a hand through his hair and adjusting his weight on the crutches.

"Could be worse," Mimi admitted. "Rosemon defeated Leviamon, I'm really proud." She looked down at the sleeping Tanemon in her arms, Taichi nodding slowly. They both turned when Sora arrived, sliding off the back of Hououmon and checking to make sure Pyocomon was okay when she reverted.

"You two made it out okay?" She asked, turning to Taichi and Mimi.

"Yeah, it looks like the others made it too," Yamato said, glancing up at the sky. Yamato arrived next, spending a brief moment with MetalGarurumon before he reverted to Gabumon, the pair joining. Yamato gave Sora and Mimi an awkward nod, turning to walk over to Taichi.

"So..." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Probably not the strangest thing we've done." Taichi said after a moment, glancing at him. "As far as getting stuck in places, that is."

"I had everything, but it was too much. Made me realize just how much I didn't want it." Yamato admitted.

"Wrath," Taichi murmured, Yamato frowning at him. He shrugged, meeting Yamato's gaze. "I feel like everything has been going wrong lately. Broken leg, no more soccer. The meetings are a joke. Everyone was disappearing..." He shrugged. "I was angry and got caught up in the fact that I felt useless."

Yamato bumped his shoulder into Taichi's, careful to not knock him off balance. He turned when they saw a tired looking Jou holding a passed out Pukamon in his arms. He glanced at the other four, adjusting his glasses. "That just leaves Koushiro then?" He asked, stepping closer. Yamato glanced down at his wrist watch, nodding.

"It's nearly midnight." He commented.

"He'll be here." Sora said, catching Taichi's look. "We were able to overcome everything we needed to. I bet he will be able to as well." They glanced up when they heard a cry, HerakleKabuterimon landing and reverting to Mochimon before Koushiro could actually get off. He landed on the ground with a thud, rolling off the baby digimon and making sure he hadn't hurt him in the process.

"Taichi, after this, we're going on a vacation." He said, meeting Taichi's gaze.

"Oh?" Taichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want a break from computers." He said, getting up and walking over to his boyfriend. "For at least a few days. I don't think I would be able to look at another one without wanting to scream."

"Well, if that situation didn't bring about a change in one of us, I would be surprised." Jou said, glancing at Pukamon before sitting down in the grass himself. "But, what now?"

"What now, what do you mean what now?" Yamato repeated with a frown.

"Something is going to happen," Sora murmured, closing her eyes. "I can feel it in my bones."

"That's an odd saying," Pyocomon said, opening an eye and looking up at her partner.

"It may be odd, but...I would have to agree with Sora." Koushiro said, placing a hand in his pocket. Taichi pulled out his D-termina, the others doing the same as they all pinged.

**To: Multi  
** **From: ???? ????**  
**Subject: ???????**

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_The clock strikes twelve. Batten down the hatches and face the south! As the click strike, the clouds do rise. Let it be heard, all across the world, the screams of the flames consuming the water._

Taichi grimaced as he shoved the D-Terminal back in his pocket, his gaze catching the sight of several unknown digimon in the sky headed directly towards them. He glanced at the others, feeling the strange sensation of energy flowing through him, watching as golden light rained down on them.

"Ready for one last fight?" He asked, glancing at the others. The baby digimon were evolving to their child stages, Agumon standing next to him.

"It's never just one last fight." Yamato commented, shoving his hands in his pockets, but he nodded along with the rest, Taichi grimacing as they watched the approaching digimon, thunder cracking in the sky as the rain began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I just wanted a chance to have Goatmon in the story. Most of this was for my love of goats and Tailmon + Digimental of hope = goat. Ya'll know my main master plan. That's it. And the image of Goatmon eating Ken's cape, but ya know...
> 
> No, seriously, that was probably one of the main driving points of this fic. Whoops.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening: Separate Ways by Journey
> 
> The song really spurred a lot of this fic, in a way that surprised even me while I was writing it. Never thought it would get this far. Shits and giggles fanfics tend to end without ever really beginning for me. But, please know, whatever happens, it was meant to happen in this fic. Any other way just did not feel right.
> 
> I can tell I was on cold medicine when I wrote the beginning of this chapter. It's brilliant!

"Who do you think it is?" Sora asked, watching the shapes in the sky grow closer.

"If it's anyone else to fight..." Yamato glanced around, making sure that their digimon were actually feeling better rather than putting on a facade for their partners.

"I feel like I can go for several more fights." Agumon chimed in, jumping up and down. "Whatever light hit us, I feel renewed." Yamato glanced around as the other five added their agreement, Taichi letting out a sigh.

"It's never been easy for us, has it?" He asked. "Just when you thought we could get a break..."

"Speaking of breaks, how is your leg Taichi?" Jou asked, taking a step towards him.

"Eh, I probably upset whatever healing had happened since I've been out of the hospital. Couldn't tell you if I was actually walking on it while we were in the illusion or not, but you know..." He shrugged, glancing down at the cast.

"We will get it checked out as soon as this madness is over." Koushiro interjected, moving to stand next to Taichi. He nodded his consent to the redhead, flashing Jou a smile.

"As long as one of you remains strict on the subject..." Jou said, glancing away. Yamato shoved his hands in his pockets, his gaze sliding to Jou and Gomamon, Gabumon tugging on his pant leg.

"I think it's Takeru and Hikari," Mimi called, squinting towards the figures. "Though, I don't remember Pegasmon being a bird...but-"

"That is definitely Nefertimon," Taichi said, turning to look up at the approaching figures. Koushiro and Mimi waved their arms, feeling relief flood them as the figures headed in their direction instead of just out.

"But how....did they get here?" Koushiro looked up at the rift behind them, the six of humans turning to give each other the stare.

"Are....we worried?" Taichi asked with a frown.

"Dark masters, demon lords, rifts in the sky....what unholy hell could pop up next?" Mimi gave a dramatic sigh, Palmon chuckling.

"If they don't slow down...." Yamato took a step back as Nefertimon landed where he had been standing just mere seconds ago, Koushiro yelping as Aquilamon nearly collided with him.

"Sorry about that!" Miyako called, sliding off the back of Aquilamon. Hikari hopped off, Aquilamon devolving as Tailmon did the same, Iori and Takeru grimacing. "We hit turbulence and didn't realize how fast were going."

"So, the rifts in the sky....?" Taichi asked, looking up. Hikari glanced over her shoulder, offering him a shrug.

"Honestly, don't know. They popped up after we crashed the Kaiser's base into a mountain." She explained.

"The Kaiser's base?" Taichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To be fair, it was only after Piemon turned them into keychains and we rescued them." Takeru interjected. Taichi held up a hand, glancing at his sister and Takeru before looking at Miyako and Iori in horror.

"Piemon?" He asked. "You were able to take Piemon down....?"

"With Shakkoumon!" Iori said, expressing more emotion than any of the elder six had seen him before. "Angemon and Ankylomon jogressed into a..."

"Metal angel thing?" Takeru supplied.

"A metal angel thing describes Shakkoumon well. Anyway, he opened his eyes, shot red laser beams out of his eyes and poof, no more Piemon." Iori explained.

"I suddenly understand the issue that Takeru was having when trying to realistically describe attacks of digimon that no one else has seen." Yamato said, Mimi letting out a small giggle.

"So, what happened with the Kaiser?" Sora asked, clutching Piyomon to her chest. "Are we expecting another fight?"

"Everyone keeps talking about the clock striking midnight." Koushiro said, glancing up as lightning flashed across the sky. "And it looks like we'll be in for some terrible weather if we don't get inside soon."

"It looks like we're going to be staying out." Hikari murmured, looking across the park.

"Do any of you have the feeling that this is all some cosmic joke?" Jou asked.

"Cosmic joke?" Mimi asked with a frown.

"Yeah, like someone waited too long for use to be able to do this, pressed the fast forward on everything, and spat us out where we should have been years ago." Jou explained.

"I don't think I'm following," Sora said with a shake of her head.

"The fight with the Kaiser, fighting the dark masters, maybe not the demon lords? Though, I mean....Lucemon was pretty weird." Takeru said with a frown.

"Us getting digimon," Miyako said. "Yeah, it feels like life has been on speed for the last few weeks."

"And how many of us are going to walk out of this with jobs?" Jou asked, watching Koushiro, Taichi, and Iori raise their hands slowly.

"Screw modeling," Mimi interjected. "I'm going to become a chef with Palmon!"

"We're what?" Palmon asked, looking up with a start.

"You me, or Lilimon or Rosemon, they might be good for views." Mimi said with a grin.

"I think I'm getting into tattooing for good." Sora admitted. "I enjoyed what I had done before and think it would be better than fashion designing."

"I'm sticking a doctor," Jou said quickly.

"Sadly, I think I'm stuck being a digital world ambassador," Taichi sighed, scratching the side of his nose.

"I'm taking a break from computers, please." Koushiro whispered, shutting his gaze as he recalled Lilithmon and the computers.

"Who's Rosemon?" Miyako asked curiously. "Oh, and we have all of the videos that you recorded Koushiro! There was over three hundred of them, last I checked."

"We fought the demon lords, everyone has an ultimate form they can now evolve up to. And that's why the usage was so high, they were streaming to my laptop..." Koushiro explained with a groan, pressing his hand against his face. "Rather than just Taichi and Yamato."

"Sweet, Miyako and I can jogress as well. And both Takeru and I found Tailmon and Patamon's ultimate forms fighting the dark masters." Hikari said with a grin.

"Please Takeru, tell me that you were the one to wipe Pinochimon off the face of the digital world again." Yamato said, turning to his brother.

"No, but I was able to take care of Mugendramon." Takeru said with a grin.

"This is all very nice,"

The group froze as they heard the rain start to fall, Mimi letting out a small noise of complaint. They stared across the field, listening to a distance bell toll midnight, rain beginning to pour down as the wind picked up, Miyako letting out a shiver. She pressed close to Hikari, the woman wrapping her arm around Miyako's waist. Taichi clenched his teeth, Yamato stepping forward with a determined look.

Jou opened his mouth, feeling Koushiro's hand on his shoulder. He glanced back to see the man give him a quick shake of his head. Mimi and Sora straightened up to face down the owner of the voice while Iori wisely placed a hand on Takeru's wrist, restraining the man when he tried to run forward. Their digimon took their places with their partners, Takeru feeling a tightness in his chest as he listened to the clock strike midnight.

"But, how did you free yourselves from the demon lords?" The Kaiser asked, lightning striking low enough to illuminate both himself and Daisuke.

****

Daisuke felt the wind whip across his face. The chosen children stood across the field, Ken waivering next to him. He could feel the dagger at his side almost burn as V-mon glanced between Daisuke and the others.

"How did you free yourselves from the demon lords?" The Kaiser-who had taken so much control now and Ken was nearly gone-called.

Daisuke's gaze landed on Takeru, the blond lifting his head up to stare them down. Determined to the end, though Daisuke was happy to see that he still wore the goggles around his neck, despite everything that had happened. He still trusted himself in leading.

"We found our own power Ichijouji." Taichi called, appearing at Takeru's shoulder. The ten chosen children, facing down the kaiser and Daisuke. It was almost laughable to Daisuke as he moved a hand, resting it on the hilt of the dagger at his side.

"Do we have to do this here?" Daisuke asked, meeting the Kaiser's gaze. It was completely him, he had barely seen the faintest flicker of Ken in nearly a week. He sighed, taking a step back. Beside him, Wormmon and V-mon exchanged glances. "Tell them what you want to say. I’m sure they haven’t heard enough monologues from anyone today." He suggested.

The Kaiser turned his gaze back to the chosen children, spreading his arms wide. The wind snapped his now replaced cape back, Daisuke stepping out of the way to avoid the fabric. Ten against two, the odds were ever in their favor unless....

"You have defeated the demon lords then. How pathetic, with their claims of mastery over sins. They were worthless, as you all are." The Kaiser commented.

"Yeah, they went down. It was a hard fight, but they went down." Yamato snapped, voice full of venom. "You won't separate us again Ken."

"Ken, Ichijouji, you use these names as if they mean something to me." The Kaiser commented, shaking his head slowly and laughing. A chilling, creeping laugh that even made Daisuke want to turn away. "This Ichijouji Ken you plead to is far away from here. Why don't you tell it, Daisuke?"

"What is there to tell?" Daisuke asked, resting his hands on his hips and glancing at the Kaiser. He drew the dagger slowly, the Kaiser giving him an eye roll before turning his attention back to the chosen before him.

"Tell me one thing, do you truly believe that the dark masters and the demon lords are gone?" The Kaiser asked.

"Destroyed into data where they belong." Miyako snapped.

“No, they would have returned to the dark ocean, a place of true darkness, nowhere you would have ever gone perhaps.” The Kaiser said softly, Daisuke glancing at him.

"A blight on the worlds, that's what you and Motomiya are.” Iori spoke up, his comment making the Kaiser laugh. “I don't believe in killing, but neither of you deserve to live! How could you do this Daisuke? How could you side with such a monster?"

"Did you never tell them?" The Kaiser asked, his grin growing impossibly large. "Oh, but you told Takeru, didn't you? He must have not told them."

"No, he probably wouldn't have." Daisuke said with a lifeless chuckle. "I don't think I told him not to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Hikari asked, her voice strained. Daisuke looked at the ten chosen, their digimon restraining themselves from fighting. The field between them was bare. He glanced down at Wormmon, crouching in front of him and reaching out to touch the digimon's head. It gave him a small comfort that the others probably wouldn’t have realized that Wormmon was even there. They had been focused on the humans themselves.

Probably a mistake on their part. But either way, he didn’t necessarily care what they thought of him at that point.

"We discussed this, I'm sorry." He murmured to the small worm, watching V-mon reach forward to hold Wormmon back, making sure that he didn't interfere. "There's a darkness that lurks," he said, raising his voice so that the other chosen could hear as well despite the rising winds. "I've known about this darkness for years, I've dedicated myself to wiping out the darkness, as I was pleaded to do. The Kaiser, he wears the guise of Ken, but it's not Ken. It's has never been Ken, except that first six months he was in the digital world. After that, it wasn't him fully."

He couldn't see the emotions that crossed the others' faces as he looked across the field. It was raining, the rain light, as if it could wash away the scene that was about to come. "Daisuke..." He glanced up when he heard Takeru's call of his name, the blond shaking his head. "There has to be-"

"No!" Daisuke snapped, watching him recoil, even from this distance. Daisuke stepped in front of the Kaiser, watching the man's cold gaze settle down on him.

"Do you think you can stop me?" The Kaiser asked, arching an eyebrow and lifting a hand to Daisuke's cheek, touching the cut the whip had made. "There's so much that you could be good for, but you really are going to throw it away by trying to stop me."

"I'm going to do what I can." Daisuke agreed, drawing the dagger from the scabbard. He moved forward, aiming up as he plunged the blade into Ken's stomach, hearing the man let out a yelp of pain. He watched the coldness leave his eyes, leaning forward to catch Ken's body.

"Thank...you," Ken whispered, his hand dropping from Daisuke's cheek. "For freeing..."

"KEN!" Wormmon cried, Daisuke laying the dying man on the ground. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears mingle with the rain, recalling the day...

_"You...wanted to talk with me?" Daisuke asked, nervously sitting in the cafe chair. It was the one nearest his and Takeru's shared apartment, Ken claiming it had been easier to get there. He had gotten the text no more than two hours ago, the anxiety eating him as he tried to decipher what Ken may want to talk to him about. He glanced up from his picked at pastry, Ken offering him a pained smile._

_"I'm sorry, I believe I picked a poor word choice when I sent you that message." Ken said, leaning out and resting his hand on Daisuke's hand. "I...before we progress any further in our relationship, there is something I have to tell you."_

_"This isn't about breaking up with me?" Daisuke asked, relief evident on his face as Ken shook his head. He began to relax, tensing when he saw the pain in Ken's gaze._

_"I'm dying," he said slowly. "It's-"_

_"Dying?" Daisuke asked, cutting him off before he could continue._

_"Yes, dying." Ken agreed. "It's not a disease that a hospital can help with. It's not a disease at all, in fact. I'm going go tell you things that you have to promise to keep quiet. These are things that you can't tell anyone, understand?"_

_"Okay," Daisuke said, tilting his head in confusion. "What sort of things?"_

_Ken took a breath, looking at the cup of tea in between his hands before he began to speak. "When I was younger, prior to my elder brother's death, I went to a world that was known to me as the digital world. I went on adventures with a young man by the name of Akiyama Ryo. You'll have heard of the digimon attacks that happened in ninety nine. I was never apart of that, but I knew of the digital world. I still know of the digital world. I had-and still have-a partner by the name of Wormmon. He's friendly and I'll introduce you two when we have the time. But, while I was in the digital world, I became infected by something. I believe it's called a darkspore. I never found the origins of it myself, despite trying to find anything I could about it._

_"In two thousand and two, I disappeared for two years. I remember the first six months of those quite easily. I was in the digital world. The voices had me convinced that I was in a game. I fought against the chosen children, one of whom is your roommate, and the other is his best friend. You know them quite well, Yagami Hikari and Takaishi Takeru. I am more than positive that they still see their partners, though you have to understand that, as I am telling you this, you cannot let them know that you know." He paused, grimacing. "Do you understand?"_

_Daisuke nodded, sitting back in his chair and picking at his pastry once more. "Okay," he agreed softly._

_"For the rest of the year and a half I was missing, I have no memory beyond a place that was further advanced in technology than our own world was. There was a voice, stronger than the others, that I had let in. I thought it would help me, rather it took control of me instead. I fought against my own body for nearly two years. Eventually, I won free and found myself back in the human world. I still had my D-3 and Leafmon-Wormmon's baby form-was with me. He told me things that I didn't understand, not then. I would have thought he hated me, but he stuck by my side, regardless. Things that I had done under the guise of the name of the digimon Kaiser. Things I was distraught to hear, when I later found out._

_"Upon returning home, I found parents who mourned me. I...I still do not know the extent of the destruction I had caused for the digital world. I'm telling you this because the being that controlled me for that year and a half still resides in my body. I...I love you Daisuke and that scares me. This, scares me." Ken whispered, his voice far more controlled as he told Daisuke than he thought it would be._

_"We can defeat it together." Daisuke said when Ken paused._

_"No, this is not something we can fight together." Ken said with a shake of his head. "When it gets to be too much, I need you to kill me, please."_

_"We can-I'm not-" Daisuke stared at him, eyes wide. "Kill you?" He whispered._

_"I wish there was another way, but if I were to die...then the evil would die with me. It would be...it would be trapped with me and I could take it to my grave. What I know is that the evil cannot walk amongst the digital world again. It would cause all hell to break loose." Ken reached across the table, taking Daisuke's hands in his own. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't..."_

_"I'll do it," Daisuke whispered, his voice growing hoarse as he realized the horror that he agreed to. "If it means...if it makes you happy, I'll do it. But I'm not doing it until I know that there is no more you in your body. Where that evil is the only thing that resides."_

_"Daisuke..." Ken murmured, caught off guard as Daisuke stood, leaning over and kissing Ken with a grimace. "Thank you," he whispered._

_"I don't want to do it," Daisuke warned. "But...for you, I will." He mumbled._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did start writing Daisuke's(and some of Ken's) version of these events, in a companion fic to be titled, "To Hold the Darkness", as I mentioned in chapter 28.
> 
> The first chapter of "To Hold the Darkness" will be posted after this chapter! Seeing as the end scene between Daisuke and Ken this chapter is the beginning scene of that fic.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested Listening: Separate Ways by Journey
> 
> Yep, still.
> 
> And while we're here, "To Hold the Darkness", the companion fic for "The Problem with Roommates" will be starting to post tomorrow!

"For you, I will." Daisuke pressed his forehead to Ken's forehead, realizing that there was screaming and yelling. And over it all, there was a laughter that was pouring out above them, louder than the rain that was coming down around them.

"Do you really think that you can stop me with a pathetic blade?"

Daisuke looked up, feeling himself be yanked away, the hand that had taken his gripping tighter.

"You should have killed him ages ago." The voice taunted. Daisuke shook his head, feeling Ken's hand lose strength.

"No, no no no no no!" He snarled, looking up to see the dark cloud above them. "That's not-you should have-" he's cut off by the beast's laughter, feeling Takeru's arms loop around his chest as he struggled against his hold. "You should have died you fucking bastard!"

"Had you even been a day earlier..." The voice chuckled, Daisuke suddenly going limp, his gaze landing on Wormmon.

"I failed," he whispered, feeling the crushing horror press around him. He felt someone press an arm around him, the weight pleasantly familiar though he was unsure who it would have been that was willing to get that near him.

"You have indeed. And with all the others watching. Now you have the blood of your lover on your hands. Whatever are you going to do?" The voice whispered. Daisuke looked up, realizing that Jou was kneeling next to Ken, working to stem the bleeding, yelling at Yamato to not remove the dagger.

He saw Ken's closed eyes then turned a determined look to the air above him, watching it solidify as VenomVamdemon.

"I'm going to do what I should have been able to do and take you down." Daisuke said, throwing Takeru off him. The blond stumbled back, eyes going wide as Daisuke gripped his D-3 in his hand. "I may not have acted like it, but I was chosen. Ken was chosen too. We have our partners by our sides, no matter what! V-mon, evolve!" He called, grimacing. He watched Ken open his mouth to say something, the man hanging on to life before grinning.

XV-mon and Stingmon stood side by side, Takeru frowning in confusion as he stepped back, watching the scene unfolding.

"XV-mon, ready?" Daisuke asked, feeling the ghost of a hand on his shoulder. He glanced to the side, clearing his throat when his digimon nodded.

"As ready as we can be," Stingmon responded, looking on as VenomVamdemon let out a scoff, rolling his eyes.

"Stingmon, XV-mon, jogress!" Daisuke called, watching the two merge. He felt Ken's stuttering heartbeat join his own. He gripped his hand tight, watching Paildramon jogress evolve. "Let's go, Paildramon, evolve!"

The first time he and Ken-actually Ken and not the Kaiser-had found the power to jogress evolve, there had been an undertone of bitterment that they knew it would never help. The others would never understand. Daisuke would have the blood of another on his hands. When it had been the Kaiser, Daisuke had felt nothing but hatred out of the formed Dinobeemon. Here, he felt nothing but love for and from his digimon.

 _It's okay, I forgive you._ Ken's voice breathed through the connection, Daisuke watching on in determination as Paildramon became Imperialdramon, shifting into fighter mode. he let out a whoop, feeling Ken's spirit smile.

"Hey, you fucking parasitic asshole, come down here and face someone your own size!" Daisuke snarled, feeling the strength of Ken's spirit bolster his connection to their jogress digimon. He jumped up, punching the air as the dark cloud began to take shape.

****

"VenomVamdemon," Takeru breathed, taking a step back as Daisuke began to yell at the cloud that was taking form. His mind was struggling to catch up, to make sense of what he had seen. Daisuke running through Ken with a dagger. The dark cloud forming above them as Ken smiled, him and Daisuke sharing a moment.

Jou had lept into action, their digimon uncertain of what to do as Takeru moved forward, pulling Daisuke away before he physically attacked Jou. Maybe if Jou was quick enough, maybe if he was fast enough, they could save Ken. Then, the revelation of Wormmon-Ken's digimon partner, still able to evolve despite his partner laying there and dying-and V-mon, then the jogress revelation. He had wondered, when he had learned that Miyako and Hikari, and how he himself and Iori, were jogress partners, what would become of Ken and Daisuke.

He glanced over his shoulder, nodding at Patamon. "Iori!" He called, catching the young man's attention as VenomVamdemon took form. The man looked at him, questioningly. They were tired, even with having been gifted more strength from Lucemon. But now, Takeru felt a renewed hope flow through him.

"Yes?" He asked, seeming startled out of his own state of shock.

"Jogress?" He asked, holding out a hand.

Iori nodded, taking Takeru's hand and calling out to Armadimon. Next to him, he heard Hikari call out to Miyako. It was moments before Silphymon and Shakkoumon were on the field. He nodded at Iori, refusing to let his hand go. Across the field, he could see his friends evolve. He saw Rosemon and Vikemon standing close to each other, protecting where Jou was working on stabilizing Ken.

It was amazing to see his friends’ digimons’ ultimate forms, even in the face of what should have been a truly devastating scene.

He saw Omegamon grace the scene, VenomVamdemon's laughter filling him with dread.

_Go forth and know that this is what I wanted._

Takeru frowned when he heard the voice, straightening his shoulders as he saw HerakleKabuterimon fly past, Hououmon's wings gracing the scene. He turned his gaze to the scene before him, VenomVamdemon seeming to morph into a noxious gas once more. He saw, as if from a distance, Archnemon and Mummymon scuttle across the scene, Archnemon saying something before she and Mummymon both were devoured by the digimon in front of them.

"BelialVamdemon,"

Takeru turned to the voice, watching as Imperialdramon strode towards BelialVamdemon. He nodded, glancing down in surprise when Iori took his hand, a grimace on his face. Their friends had fought their way out of the towers not more than an hour ago, the dark masters had been defeated not even two hours prior, and now they faced BelialVamdemon, back in his own form.

Takeru closed his eyes, feeling Shakkoumon surge through the fight. They were tired, but the fight raged on, Omegamon and Imperialdramon working in tandem.

"Everyone together now!" Takeru shouted, the digimon aiming their attacks. BelialVamdemon merely laughed, Takeru holding tight to his digivice. He felt a hand on his shoulder, Hikari and Miyako standing next to him and Iori. Slowly, the others joined while Jou still worked on stabilizing Ken, Daisuke refusing to leave his partner.

"He's growing stronger," Hikari whispered, Takeru taking hold of her hand with his free hand, shoving his digivice in his pocket.

"We're stronger still." Takeru promised. He closed his eyes, reflecting on what he had learned. "We walked the darkest path imaginable to get here. This thing puppeted a body that didn't belong to him for years. We-" he grimaced as he saw Shakkoumon be struck down. He closed his eyes, taking a breath. "We can defeat this thing, once and for all."

"We've taken him before." Taichi said from behind Takeru.

"All together," Sora said.

"No one left behind," Koushiro whispered.

"Regardless of our faults," Yamato nodded.

"We've always managed," Jou agreed from where he was looking down at Ken.

"Nothing separates us." Mimi cried.

"Together," Hikari, Takeru, Miyako, and Iori shared a glance, Takeru breaking into a grin. "We can do this," he agreed, watching BelialVamdemon take a step back, the rain seeming to lighten.

The ocean raged behind the digimon, Takeru feeling his digivice glow. Above the sky, he saw Omegamon and Imperialdramon seem to shimmer. He pulled out his digivice, watching the dual beams of light fly to the two digimon.

"It's beautiful," someone said behind him as Omegamon seemed to shimmer, enveloped in the lights. Taichi let out a low whistle, watching him evolve.

"Merciful mode," Koushiro breathed, identifying the digimon with his computer. BelialVamdemon took several steps back when faced with Omegamon in Merciful mode, Imperialdramon blocking his path.

"Thank you," Daisuke breathed, the eleven of them straining to watch the battle before it ended, the night returning to the storm that had descended before them. Daisuke moved through the field as if in a dream, retrieving both Leafmon and Chicomon with a strained smile.

"It's over," Takeru breathed, seeing the enemy defeated. He felt Iori release his grip, Jou looking up from where Ken still lay.

"I'm sorry," Daisuke whispered as he left, turning to look back only once before hearing what Jou had said.

"Dead," He mumbled, Takeru feeling frozen. He took a step towards Daisuke, suddenly realizing he had fled from the scene with the two digimon that had formed Imperialdramon.

_Two weeks later_

Takeru sat at his computer, rubbing the back of his neck. He still felt the stinging of the tattoos that had been added to his body, Seraphimon resting on his ribcage, with Shakkoumon decorating his upper left arm. He listened to the silence of the apartment, his gaze darting to the email that he had been working on, his publishing company having accepted his finalized rough draft that morning, growing excited at the prospect when he explained to them that it would be a trilogy.

After the events of the final battle against one BelialVamdemon, Takeru had taken the time to begin penning out everything he could recall, getting events from the others that had been trapped in the towers prior to the final battle. With the digital world restored to peace once more, the gates had been opened fully.

Even now, there were reports of children all across the world receiving the strange digimon partners. Taichi's work kicked into high gear despite him still trying to recover from his final soccer match and the events in the tower. He often complained that they had pulled him from his well deserved vacation, the twice Takeru had seen him. He laughed, Koushiro happily reading a book without any sort of computer near his body, though the personal computer ban had only lasted a week.

He glanced up when he heard a knock on the front door, heart picking up in speed as he got up, saving the document he had been writing in. Patamon looked up from his nest on the couch, tracking Takeru before lowering his head, feeling that he would be fine for the time being.

"Dai-" Takeru began, opening the door with the hope of seeing his now missing roommate. He smiled at Iori, beckoning the young man in. "Hey Iori, I wasn't expecting you..."

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" Iori asked, pausing by the door.

"Not at all!" Takeru promised. "Actually, I just got an acceptance letter from my publishing company this morning. They'll be taking the digimon stories!"

"Very good to hear," Iori said, clearing his throat. "But, is this a bad time to come?"

"No," Takeru said, inviting him into the house. "Would you like tea?"

"I would love some," Iori agreed, following Takeru into the small kitchen. He watched him prepare a pot of water, taking down two mugs and letting him know what flavors he had. Iori picked one, waiting until he had the cup to begin talking.

"They're ruling Ken's death incidental," he said, Takeru freezing as he moved to sit. He felt his hands shake, the man quickly putting the cup on the table and sitting down.

"Incidental, huh?" He asked.

"Yes, unless you would like to be the one to take the stand and explain to them the entire story behind why Daisuke stabbed Ken. Actually, that's a question I do have." Iori said with a frown. "What was the purpose?"

"They probably thought it would kill Vamdemon before he could escape." Takeru said finally, placing his hands around the hot mug and considering the options before him.

"He told you about it," Iori guessed, his gaze skittering over Takeru's hunched position. "The day, or sometime prior to the night you asked me those questions."

"Yeah, before we decided to go after the Kaiser's base and fight the dark masters. But...I..." Takeru sighed. "I tried to come up with reasons why they wouldn't have to do it. Surely, something would have happened...but, in the end, it didn't even help."

"Dead by his own terms." Iori murmured, Takeru frowning.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"From what Vamdemon did, it would have killed Ken either way. By having Daisuke stab himself, he would have been dying by his own terms." Iori explained. "It's...very honorable. Doing it that way, in hopes that it would stop something greater from happening, even if it didn't."

"But Ken's dead and Daisuke...." Takeru sighed. "I haven't heard from him since he ran off."

"He probably doesn't want to talk to anyone." Iori pointed out. "He was willing to do what Ken asked him too. He has blood on his hands. He probably also worried about being charged for a murder."

"Right, were you assigned the case?" Takeru asked.

"In a way," Iori said with a nod. "Ken was going through police training before he disappeared. The academy was confused when he stopped showing up. I'm still in school for becoming a defense attorney, but I intern at the attorney's office that picked up the case. Since it was related to digimon, the head lawyer wanted my opinion on it. Do you know of the old samurai tradition, seppuku?"

"Sure, honor suicide, right?" Takeru frowned.

"I believe that is what Ken was trying to do," Iori murmured.

"Then why not end it before?" Takeru frowned. "If he was truly trying to keep Vamdemon in control, keep him from...returning, why not kill himself..." He trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

"It is possible that the spirit of Vamdemon was able to prevent Ken from doing such a thing himself, which is why he asked Daisuke to do it." Iori reasoned. "It's hard to say, now that both parties are gone."

"Daisuke can't have just...vanished like that." Takeru said with a frown.

"No, he shouldn't have, but he did anyway. It's hard to say what his motives were. I recall him being loud and obnoxious during our school years. Very little that he didn't do without some sort of noise. He's still out there Takeru, you and I both know it. It's just a matter of him accepting everything on his own terms." Iori murmured.

"I could have-" Takeru shook his head. "No, I don't' suppose I could have helped him. He has to find it out on his own time."

"That's correct," Iori agreed. "Are you, by chance, looking to have another roommate?"

"Eh?" Takeru frowned, glancing at him. "Why are you asking me?"

"After the events that have occured, I often find myself uncomfortable while I am home alone. And I know Upamon and Patamon get along well enough. I understand if you want to turn down the offer, but with everything still situating... I don't want to be alone." He admitted softly.

"Sure, as long as you can agree to one thing." Takeru said with a small, sad smile.

"And what is that?" Iori asked with a frown.

He let out a chuckle, finding humor in the situation. "Just no making out on the couch, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I know, I suck at fight scenes. But, just....I'm sorry. *hides face* The end game ship can never sail and that's okay. I will go down with the KenDaiKeru tag though, so be prepared for more of that pairing from me....eventually.
> 
> But it ALL COMES BACK TO THE COUCH!
> 
> Final timeline:
> 
> Story starts end of July  
> Aug first: Friday/Yearly meetup  
> 2Sat: Daisuke received V-mon  
> 3Sun: Miyako and Iori received Hawkmon and Armadimon  
> 4Mon: Talking w/ Yamato & Ken/Daisuke inviting Takeru to join them  
> 5Tues: Digimental of Sincerity found/stolen  
> 6Wed: TK/Daisuke have sex, Daisuke got digimental of friendship, joins the Kaiser  
> 7Thurs: -  
> 8Fri: -  
> 9Sat: Taichi's soccer game  
> 10Sun: -  
> 11Mon: Purity, digimon die, getting eggs from village  
> 12Tues: -  
> 13Wed: Nyaromon hatched  
> 14Thurs: Digimental location in base/Patamon hatching/see Ken's split  
> 15Fri: Courage Mental returned/Kindness Mental/Koushiro disappearing  
> 16Sat: Talk with Daisuke/Brunch/Taichi disappearing/Iori gets Courage/Sora disappears/Jou, Sora, Mimi, Yamato disappear  
> 17Sun: Resolve to fight Dark Masters  
> 18Mon: Separates the digimentals/get separated by Pinochimon  
> *Time gets screwy due to all the things going on-This is happening all at once, mostly, until reunions happen. The fights between Piemon/MetalSeadramon happen at same time as the fights against the sins take place  
> Mimi breaks out of illusion-done  
> Taichi breaks out of illusion-done  
> Takeru vs Mugedramon  
> Hikari vs Pinochimon  
> Sora breaks out of illusion  
> Jou breaks out of illusion  
> Aquilamon flies again!(or...Moosemon swims?)  
> Ankylomon cannot fly(Bleh bleh bleh)  
> Yamato breaks out of illusion  
> Koushiro breaks out of illusion  
> Taichi/Mimi/Sora fights their sins  
> Takeru/Hikari evolve ultimate  
> Koushiro/Jou/Yamato fight their sins  
> Iori/Takeru & Miyako/Hikari reunite  
> MetalSeadramon  
> Piemon  
> Lucemon  
> Kaiser's base  
> 19Tues: Vamdemon rises at midnight
> 
> *Events are slightly changed in order of fights that take place on Monday, to better reflect several different changes in the story. And I didn't change it to reflect the time line, but that's about as good as I can make it, with the way the last few chapters went.


	42. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really didn't think I would leave you off on a note like that, now did you?
> 
> Due to my irrational dislike of odd numbers, ya'll got lucky cause I was just gonna leave the Epilogue into two chapters. But that would put this story at an odd number.
> 
> This was finished on the 26th of May, started sometime in March, end of March? Edits were completed as of May 27th. Enjoy!
> 
> Suggested listening: Separate Ways by Journey(Again, I know) and/or Alone Together by Fall Out Boy 
> 
> And remember, this fanfic has a playlist right [here!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLwE3Ngs6wvmHNCC5sLUUL5jeL1SCY-G6K)
> 
> This is my fourth favorite scene to have written in this fic. I still reread it sometimes and go, "Yep, that's the stuff," and smile happily because, fuck, I hate rereading my own shit but this, this is good shit.

_Five Years Later_

"Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke-DAISUKE!"

"What, what what what Chibimon?" Daisuke asked, looking down at the digimon in his arms.

"Why are we going into town?" The digimon asked, bouncing in Daisuke's arms. He offered the people next to him an apologetic look when they glanced his way, eyeing the digimon. They gave him a small shrug, as if to say, ‘what can you do’ before returning to their phones and newspaper.

"We're going to a book signing." Daisuke commented.

"But you don't read." A second digimon on Daisuke's shoulder said.

"I read too!" Daisuke protested, glancing at the Wormmon, frowning as his atenea drooped. "Come on, perk up."

"No," Wormmon sniffed.

"Wormmon, you don't gotta be happy. Daisuke thinks he's just able to make everyone happy." Chibimon said, Daisuke tightening his grip on the digimon as he tried to get out of his arms. "Why does Wormmon get to sit on your shoulder? Can I sit on your other shoulder?"

"I trust him to not run off." Daisuke said with as much patience as he could muster for the hyperactive digimon before eight in the morning.

"If I promise to not run off?" Chibimon asked.

"Not this early in the morning," Daisuke responded, shaking his head. Chibimon seemed to almost droop in his arms, Daisuke letting out a sigh. "If you promise to behave, you can sit on my head after the event we're going to." He smiled as his partner perked up, Wormmon adjusting his grip on Daisuke's arm.

"Do you know...?" The digimon asked, Daisuke shaking his to the unfinished question.

"I promise that we'll find out that information and visit him today." Daisuke promised. "That's another reason we're going into town."

"But we just finished the house." Chibimon said with a frown. “Why are we going to visit someone else?”

"Well, that's the third reason. We need to have a housewarming party, but we can't do that without inviting people." Daisuke commented.

"You don't have friends!" Chibimon replied, Daisuke letting out a low groan and slowly hiding his face as the passengers next to him laughed at the overheard comment.

"I have friends, but we have to see them first." Daisuke responded.

"Which is why we're going to a book event for a series you don't read...?" Wormmon asked in dejection.

"Look, I've read Takeru's books. I happen to quite like them." Daisuke sniffed.

"I thought you got those for Wormmon." Chibimon commented.

"What I wouldn't do for access to a cyberspace of Koushiro's." Daisuke mumbled to himself, feeling the D-terminal, D-3s, and his cellphone all seem to vibrate at the same time in his pockets. He frowned but pushed the thoughts away, shaking his head. "Our stop," he said when the train stopped, getting up and walking out of the train. He felt several lingering gazes on his back as he smiled, humming to himself.

The train ride into Odiaba had taken him nearly three hours, Chibimon growing more and more restless as it had dragged on. He shuffled to the side, pulling out his phone and checking the time for the event, making sure he swung by a bookstore to pick up a copy of the book that had come out that morning.

He chatted with the bookstore employee, the woman occasionally offering the two digimon-Chibimon now happily sitting on his head-a quick glance as he made his purchase.

"Are you going to the event Mr. Takaishi is holding today?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, came all the way into town for it." Daisuke said, careful to not knock Chibimon off his head as he nodded.

"You must be some dedicated fan then. Did you leave your book at home by accident?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, uh, I don't...I didn't actually own a copy until today." He said with a small laugh. "Besides..." He shrugged, slipping the book into his messenger bag, glancing to make sure the other items were still safely tucked away. "I'm pretty sure I know how it ends." He grimaced.

"It's been kept under wraps for so long though. I'm pretty sure the event was scheduled so late in case anyone wanted to read the book right before. They're probably going to talk about spoilers and stuff. Aren't you worried that it will ruin the image of the series for you if you don't read it first?" She asked, a look of genuine curiousness on her face. "And are you meeting someone there?"

"Eh?" Daisuke frowned, glancing at Wormmon before offering a one shoulder shrug. "I guess I don't really care about spoilers then. Tell me, have you read it?" He asked.

"Of course, I may have stayed up between last night's midnight release and my shift this morning to read it. But it was an elegant story after all." She said with a faint blush. "And it's helped with the digimon integrating into society. The book series has really put a positive view on them. Mr. Yagami has been doing wonderful work as well, being an ambassador for the digimon, of course. But Mr. Takaishi has really done great strides to show us what digimon are capable of."

"So, how does it end?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Are...you sure you want me to spoil it for you?" She asked with a frown.

"Well, I'm going to be spoiled if I go to the event anyway." Daisuke pointed out. "I think I would rather hear such a lovely-ow." He glanced at Wormmon as the digimon glanced away, reaching up to rub his ear where the digimon had smacked it.

The woman giggled, her gaze darting to Chibimon once more. "Your friend must be lucky to have someone like you willing to watch their digimon." She commented.

"Oh, no, they're both mine." Daisuke responded, Wormmon letting out a small sniff. "Anyway, how'd the book end?"

"But...." She shook her head before offering him a smile, though Daisuke could see the confusion in her eyes. "They take down BelialVamdemon and the character Ken is taken to the hospital after his boyfriend stabbed him to release the connection between him and BelialVamdemon. He survives however." She frowned as Daisuke frowned, his eyebrows knitted together.

"That's not how it went," Wormmon muttered grumpily.

"You know it's a book." Daisuke pointed out to the digimon. "Happy endings are supposed to be like, the thing, for books." He said with a wave of his hand.

"He still lied," Wormmon responded, Daisuke letting out a sigh and flashing the employee a smile.

"Thank you for your help." He said cheerfully, making his way out of the store before she could ask him anything else. He glanced at his phone, checking the time for the event and letting out a small curse as he picked up his pace.

"You were never on time for anything." Wormmon commented, clutching to Daisuke's shirt tightly.

"That's not true," he hissed, stepping into the building that was marked as the special event. He flashed a nervous grin at the people milling about, several glancing at him with a raised eyebrow as he walked over to one person in a suit.

"Uh...The event for Takaishi Takeru's book release is being held here today, right?" Daisuke asked, swallowing as the person glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but the seating's full." He commented with a wave of his hand.

"Full?" Daisuke asked with a frown. "I thought it was..." He glanced at his phone, squinting at the details.

"Yeah, we have a max limit of something like a thousand people kid. You should have gotten here earlier if you really wanted a seat." The man commented.

"Try about two days earlier," a second man commented. "People were lining up for days. Had a midnight release party and everything."

"But...damn," Daisuke sighed.

"We're friends of Takeru's." Chibimon piped up.

"Yeah, you and everyone else." The first man said with a roll of his eyes.

"Come on, let the guy in. He obviously came a ways away." A woman called, leaning over the stairwell. "Or better yet, I'll just take him in the back with me. No one will be any wiser." She said with a wink, her hair dyed bright pink.

"But-" the first man began.

"Mrs. Inoue, you know we..."

"Miyako! Wow, you've really changed. Dying your hair pink? That's a great color on you." Daisuke said, eyes brightening when he recognized the woman. "How's Hawkmon doing?" He asked.

"Daisuke...?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, almost seeming to recoil when she saw who it was. "You're...alive?"

"Yeah, well, I mean..." He shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "I never died, did I?" He asked.

"I...guess not. Come on back," She said with a wave. "Takeru's about to go on." She added, Daisuke grinning at the men before running towards where Miyako was standing. She frowned as she saw Wormmon and Chibimon both, opening her mouth to ask a question before shaking her head. She held a finger up to her lips, leading him up the stairs and to the back of the auditorium.

Daisuke followed, peaking around the wall to see Takeru standing in the center of the stage, Patamon holding onto his head.

"Welcome to the event of the final book in my trilogy. I wasn't expecting so many people here today." He let out a small laugh at the round of whooping, clearing his throat. "How many of you were able to read the story before coming to the event today?"

Daisuke let out a low whistle as all the hands went up, Miyako shaking her head. He turned when he heard a voice speaking in disapprovement, frowning at the words.

"We weren't supposed to let anyone backstage." Someone commented, Daisuke squinting to see who the speaker was.

"Yeah, I know." Miyako told the young man. "Special circumstance. Don't worry about it. The others listening?" She asked.

"They're all in place," the young man, Iori Daisuke realized belatedly, said with a nod, glancing at him. He grinned and waved before returning his attention back to where Takeru was speaking.

"It's great that so many of you read the book overnight! I know a lot of places did midnight releases. Just, about every single one in fact. Well, a lot of you were wondering why I would choose August nineteenth. It's, actually a really simple reason. I'm honoring the tragically short life of Ichijouji Ken. Who, many of you, may recognize as the child genius that vanished for a year and a half back in two thousand and two. Or, even more recently, a character in my stories. He played his part as both a villian and hero. Fighting against himself and trying to make amends. He was also...someone I loved dearly..." Takeru paused, Patamon clearing his throat.

"So," the digimon said, speaking into the microphone in front of him. "We're using today to honor the sacrifice that Ken made."

"And Motomiya Daisuke too." Takeru spoke up. "Many of you would know that in the book, it is a happily ever after. The character of Ken survives the stabbing. He's able to help the story by closing a cycle. But, usually life is not like that. The series that you read did happen. And, through the genius engineering of the first human and digimon partner in space, we were able to create a space, this very building, that would show everyone what we stand for. We were the chosen children, the first to start a path that brought Japan and the world into a stable contact to the digital world. With the connection open, many people have began receiving digimon partners. With each step forward, we can keep making our bonds strong."

He paused as there was muffled confusion, the patrons shifting in their seats. The show had not gone as planned and Daisuke swallowed, watching as Takeru cleared his throat. "Yamato, hit it." He said, taking a step to the side. Daisuke peered further out, seeing that Yamato had a remote out. The roof of the building began to pull apart. The patrons looked up curiously, Miyako resting a hand on Daisuke's free shoulder.

"You may want to be careful." She cautioned.

"This was why we weren't supposed to let anyone..." Iori frowned, Daisuke letting out a loud whoop when he saw the form of Omegamon.

"Man, he's a beauty." He whispered.

"Daisuke, can we join him?" Chibimon asked, tugging on Daisuke's hair.

"Eh, what?" Daisuke frowned.

"It's only fair because we were there too." Wormmon pointed out.

"Are you two up for it?" Daisuke asked, Iori and Miyako sharing a confused glance between them.

"In the book, you see the presence of Omegamon, merciful mode. This is my tribute to a brave, young man, who understood what he had to do." Takeru murmured, clearing his throat. Daisuke glanced at Chibimon and Wormmon, digging out the D-3s from his pocket and nodding.

"Go ahead and join them." He said, watching Chibimon jump off his head, evolving into V-mon. Wormmon crawled off slower, Daisuke clearing his throat and watching the two evolve for him. Takeru frowned when he saw XV-mon and Stingmon, finally turning back behind him. "Jogress," Daisuke breathed, feeling the phantom hand on his shoulder, the faint beating of a heart that wasn't there anymore strumming along next to his own and filling him with warmth.

"Paildramon, evolve." He hummed under his breath, Takeru finally turning to see what was happening.

"Still got it," Daisuke grinned, watching the dragon hover before shifting into fighter mode.

"Daisuke?" Takeru asked with a raised eyebrow, glancing over his shoulder as if to look for someone else. "But..."

"Weird, huh?" Daisuke asked, meeting Takeru's gaze. "It still feels like he's here when they do that."

"You little shit," Takeru said, walking over and smacking Daisuke with a copy of his book, the hardback leaving quite a sting. "Did you know I thought you were dead?"

"Uh, you know the mic is still on, right?" Daisuke asked, taking a step back as he raised a hand to his cheek. "And...well, I mean..." He shrugged. "Cool entrance though, right? Man, had I know that the building could do that, I would have rode Imperialdramon to the show and crashed that way."

"Who let you back here anyway?" Takeru asked, his gaze shifting to the now suspiciously absent Miyako.

"Now that's a secret for another day. I...I'm having a housewarming party at the house I just finished building. Would you be interested in coming?" Daisuke asked, Takeru frowning as he glanced towards the ceiling, watching Omegamon and Imperialdramon dance through the air, the event goers letting out a low gasp as the other ultimate digimon graced the area around them, Silphymon and Shakkoumon joining them last.

"You built a house?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, I needed something to do in the intervening years. I thought it would be fun. V-mon and Wormmon had a lot of fun helping anyway." Daisuke said. "Your mic is still on." He added, Takeru shaking his head.

"I'm going to kill you for disappearing on me." He warned.

"Takeru..." Daisuke sighed dropping his shoulders. "I'm sorry for abandoning you." He murmured. Takeru glanced over his shoulder, clearing his throat.

"If you disappear again when my back is turned, I am tracking you down. Mark my words." He warned, turning back to the crowd. He rolled back his shoulders, clearing his throat. "Sorry about that interruption. Thank you for reading everything I have written. It is based on a true story. But all tales don't end in happy endings. People die, they get taken over. For years, I debated writing an end that was different from what was published. But, there's a piece of me that still hopes happy endings are possible. There will be a meet and greet with the ten of us and our digimon in the park across the street. Any and all are welcome to join us for the four hour event."

The ceiling began to close again, Takeru taking off the mic and wrapping a hand around Daisuke's wrist. "Takeru, I-"

He's yanked back behind the wall, Takeru turning to look at him with fury in his eyes. "Why the hell would you disappear like that?" He demanded, stamping his foot in frustration. "And then show up out of the blue with no fucking word for five years-"

"Takeru, calm down." Hikari said, resting a hand on Takeru's shoulder. Daisuke sighed, glancing to the side, feeling the warmth press against him, the faint chuckle.

_You should have told him instead of sneaking off like that darling._

"Five years Hikari." Takeru snapped, turning on her. "Do you know-"

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't change anything." Daisuke said with a shake of his head.

"Not to mention he technically fled the scene of a crime that he committed." Takeru said, dropping his hands and sighing. "Not that...we told anyone." he added. "They don't..."

"Where's Ken buried?" Daisuke asked. "I promised Wormmon I would take him there while we were in town."

"The park we're going to actually." Hikari interrupted, Takeru taking a step back and letting out a low sigh. "When Takeru got back to the apartment, there was a note stating that he wanted to be buried there."

"Oh," Daisuke breathed. "His last...oh.." He let out a defeated sigh, shaking his head before laughing. "That would be him alright. Using his last lucid moment to request something like that. Man, I'm an idiot."

"Really, that's what you're going with?" Takeru asked, shaking his head. "Daisuke..."

"I'm not expecting any of you to forgive me." Daisuke said, suddenly growing serious. "I betrayed you, hurt you, fought against you, did everything I could to get in between you and Ken. There is nothing that can repair what trust I lost along the way. I've spent the last five years reflecting. I never deserved to be a chosen anything. The first thing I did was turn tail and flee when I realized what had happened. But, you have to understand that I did it because of Ken. He asked me, he knew what was going to happen. Maybe I should have told you the moment we were in the canyon and the Kaiser approached us. He knew of our connection, and he tried to use it to the best of his own abilities, but I knew the difference between Ken and the Kaiser, Vamdemon, whatever the fuck you want to call him."

"Takeru told us, that night." Miyako spoke up from where she had been standing, shifting from foot to foot. Iori glanced from her to Takeru to Hikari, clearing his throat.

"You were asked to do what you did. Bearing the burden of knowing that..." Iori shook his head. "Welcome back Daisuke." He said before walking away. Takeru let out a small laugh, Daisuke watching him walk away in silent confusion.

"The others are already across the street." Hikari said finally. "Is it really okay to take a thousand people out to do this? Not to mention anyone else that happens to come across this and decide to stay for a meet and greet."

"Digimon are becoming an everyday occurrence." Takeru pointed out, Miyako taking Hikari's hand as he spoke. "Why not? What is there left to hide at this point?"

"See you there then." Hikari said, waving and letting Miyako drag her out of the building. Daisuke glanced towards them before resting his gaze on Takeru, hands in his pockets.

"Sorry for crashing your party." He said finally.

"How are you still able to jogress?" Takeru asked, curious.

"Oh, I have Ken's D-3," Daisuke said, pulling it out of his pocket. "He gave it to me before...well, yeah, I actually took it from him? Uhm, I mean, I can also have Wormmon armor evolve with the two digimentals I have. They don't get used very often but... When they jogress, it feels like I can still feel his heart beat. Like he's still here with me. His body died, but his spirit stayed on. I hear him sometimes, too...that sounds crazy,"

"So, a house warming party?" Takeru asked. "You really crashed the biggest event to invite me and the others to a housewarming party?"

"It's a four story house with twelve bedrooms, eight full bathrooms, a hot spring in back, and several large windows to allow easy access for digimon to enter on the three higher floors." Daisuke explained, gesturing as he spoke. "It took a lot of work, and I had people help me when I got stuck, but otherwise V-mon, Wormmon, and I did it all together. I...it gave me time to think. That's the biggest reason for doing it. I felt terrible after leaving and-"

He blinked as Takeru kissed him, his eyes going wide. Takeru took a step back when he released Daisuke, shaking his head. "I missed you so much." He whispered, pulling him into a hug. "I...thought you were gone."

"I'm sorry," Daisuke whispered, holding Takeru tight. "I..."

"I know," Takeru promised. "Just, promise me you won't leave again?"

"I won't, not again." Daisuke said, taking Takeru's hand. "Let's go!" He added, starting to drag Takeru out of the room. The man laughed, jogging to keep up. 

Across the street was the most organized chaos Daisuke had seen. He saw Imperialdramon off by his lonesome, the digimon looking up when he saw Daisuke. Daisuke grinned, the digimon nodding back and relaxing. He saw Iori standing next to Shakkoumon, Hikari and Miyako standing with Silphymon. Taichi and Yamato were lounging where Omegamon was standing, Yamato looking half asleep. Koushiro and Mimi were discussing something while Rosemon posed for photos, HerakleKabuterimon hovering to the side. His eyes widened when he saw Hououmon in her full form, Sora glancing at him with a frown. Jou was taking the time to explain something to a person in front of him, Vikemon lazing on one of the morning stars he usually carried on his back.

"This is really something you threw." Daisuke said, taking a moment to sit back and watch.

"Thanks, this way." Takeru said, tugging on Daisuke's hand. He ducked out of the way before anyone could see him, everyone too invested in meeting the digimon heroes to worry about the author at the moment. Daisuke raised an eyebrow but didn't complain, letting Takeru take him to a shady spot under some trees. "It's the best I could do." He explained.

Daisuke felt his heart warm at the sight of the small tombstone, letting go of Takeru's hand to wipe away tears that had formed. "Thank you," he whispered. "It means a lot of you to do this."

"I just...couldn't not do anything, you know?" Takeru asked softly, watching as Daisuke kneeled in front of the tombstone. Daisuke felt the shadow heart beat strengthen, feeling the wind ruffle his hair. "I loved him," Takeru said softly.

"A little over five years ago, we asked if you wanted to...be with us. You said no because you knew he was the Kaiser." Daisuke said softly.

"You knew too," Takeru pointed out.

"I knew there was a piece of him that was not him. That piece was Vamdemon. He sucked Ken's life up until there was nothing left...Takeru, will you..." He hesitated, unsure of what he wanted to ask.

"Yes," Takeru said, answering the unasked question. "But, for now, let's make sure that Imperialdramon doesn't get into trouble,"

"Please, they're well enough behaved-" he glanced up, watching his digimon with a small sigh, knowing what sort of mischief he could get up to when he wanted. "So, housewarming party tomorrow?" He asked.

"Give me the address," Takeru warned. "And I will make sure to be there."

"It's an open invitation to everyone." Daisuke explained. "I have the guest bedrooms for everyone to stay..."

"Come on," Takeru said with a roll of his eyes, tugging Daisuke away. He felt a twinge, the warmth of the jogress evolution and having Takeru back filling him with a peace he had not experienced in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I know, probably not how any of it works. But you know what the sad thing is?
> 
> I could easily kill off Ken and was totally unable to kill off Wormmon. Which, I think, says a lot. Poor guy. So, short explanation, as explained by my notes: The ghost of Ken still lingers strong. (Okay, the notes really say:
> 
> Ken helps beyond the grave  
> Okay, does Ken die or not?  
> He does cause DRAMA~~~~  
> Imperialdramom from "beyond the grave" Ooooh, spooky  
> Ken's last ditch effort to help despite dying  
> *Daisuke ends up with Wormmon and Ken's D-3 cause I couldn't bare to kill Wormmon(which says something)  
> *Daisuke can still jogress-through the power of loveeeeeeee
> 
> Which tells you how much of a serious author I am)
> 
> The companion fic, "To Hold The Darkness" goes over the five year gap of Daisuke doing things in America, building the house. And also when he and Ken actually talked(which would have been seen in the first chapter or so posted), and things like that. It'll be fun! Wallace makes an appearance at some point.


End file.
